


come back from the dark

by amidnightlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Has Anxiety, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex, Scent Marking, Smut, Suitless Darth Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 134,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/pseuds/amidnightlove
Summary: Almost a year after Mustafar, Obi-Wan is slowly becoming accustomed to living in exile, being an unmated Omega and watching over Luke.And then an imperial pod crashes into Tatooine.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1385
Kudos: 3453
Collections: Obikin (a/b/o), Star Wars, Star Wars Alternate Universes





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation into spanish [available.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/233361540-vuelve-de-la-oscuridad-anaobi-traducci%C3%B3n)   
> translation into chinese [available.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216596/chapters/69142974)  
> 
> 
> hello! this is my first fic ever. i'm also new to the fandom so any mistakes regarding canon are all mine. enjoy!

Luke was going to be one year old soon.

That was the thought that filtered through Obi-Wan’s mind that morning. He laid in his nest, tangled between sheets and pillows, the last vestiges of his heat fading.

One year.

One year since the destruction of the Jedi Order, the death of all Jedi, Padmé’s death, one year since…

Obi-Wan sighed and slowly stood up. He blinked against the harsh light in his hut that seemed to never fade in Tatooine. He calculated it was rather early, but the twin suns were unforgiving.

His body still felt sensitive and sluggish. His heat had been rather intense, as had been all his heats since he had stopped taking suppressors after going into exile.

Suppressors were few and expensive on the Outer Rim, so he had been forced to accept his body’s natural cycles, something that he had never had to when living at the Temple. All Omega Jedi took suppressors when reaching puberty so Obi-Wan had never actually experienced a heat until arriving in Tatooine.

There were many things that had changed in just one year.

Obi-Wan shuffled quietly to the refresher, wishing he could have a cup of tea. He was low on supplies and the only reason he hadn’t gone to the market earlier was because of his heat.

He cleaned quickly and tried very hard, like he always did, not to think of the past. Cleaning was a tricky business when living in a desert with two suns, as sand did get to furrow everywhere. But he could not go to the market while still smelling like his heat.

When he was ready, he took off in the old speeder he kept guarded on the back of his hut. It was an old, rickety thing that could not go very fast or do extreme manoeuvres, but he hadn’t been thinking of luxury when he had bought it upon first arriving on the planet. He had needed a means of transport for going from his hut to the Lars’ and the market.

Unbiddenly, a thought came to him. _Anakin would have hated this thing_.

His breath caught and he squeezed his eyes shut. No, he couldn’t go there. Not now, not ever. If he started thinking about the young Alpha and how he had last looked in Mustafar, with his burning gold eyes full of hate…

A whimper escaped from him.

 _Anakin is dead, he is dead, only Darth Vader exists._ He tried to breathe in and out and ignore the turmoil of emotions.

Heartache. Guilt. Sorrow. Love.

Whenever he remembered Anakin, which was a lot no matter how hard he tried, he was filled with the uncontrollable emotion that he had failed his former Padawan. Failed so badly that he had turned to the Dark Side, killed Younglings and even Padmé.

True, he hadn’t killed Obi-Wan on Mustafar, they had duelled until Obi-Wan had knocked him unconscious and then fled.

But the hate and betrayal had been there in his golden eyes, his Alpha pheromones strong and angry.

Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to kill him. Nor did he think he ever would for that matter. Anakin was the only person he had allowed himself to become attached and because of that he knew he could never deliver the killing blow.

 _Not that it matters_ , he thought taking deep breaths. _Vader will never find me or Luke in this place_.

Obi-Wan looked at the always static view of Tatooine. His speeder had slowly but surely taken him near the market. He tried to control his erratic heart and reined in his Omega smell.

An Omega in distress wasn’t exactly uncommon in a place which still held slavery, but he didn’t want to attract attention to himself anymore that what was necessary. He had caused quite a stir when he had arrived and bought a hut in the middle of nowhere.

As he got off the vehicle, he looked around, not daring to use the Force to gauge the crowd’s mood.

The market was always busy regardless of the hour. Shop stalls and merchants were already promoting their goods. The sound of voices of different species and smells assaulted his senses.

After securing his speeder he made way to the mechanical shop. He had thought of making small improvements to his speeder as well as fabricating his own droid so he could have some help and company in the hut.

While the seller prepared his order, he crossed the street to buy tea from Magria, his only acquaintance in the town. Tea was a luxury, he knew, but with that first anniversary coming in, he felt he could indulge a little.

 _I should buy Luke a present_ , he thought distractedly. A _nd it will be Leia’s birthday as well. I wish I could see her along with Bail_.

He knew he was never going to see his old friend again, and it hurt. He had lost everything and everyone.

“Ben!” a female voice exclaimed before he could get lost in his thoughts again, “it’s been a while! The usual?”

Magria was a human Beta with shining black hair who hadn’t even batted an eyelash the first time she had seen him in her shop, only one week after arriving in the planet. He had been in shock and even more depressed than he was right now, and she had quickly taken him under her wing despite her being much younger than he was.

“It’s good to see you, Magria,” he said smiling and briefly touching her arm. “The usual and some of your tea.”

It _was_ good to see her. Obi-Wan didn’t have much interaction with anyone anymore, only the briefs visits to the market and the Lars. Even when he dared to reach into the Force there was a void were all his Jedi siblings used to be.

He was alone. Forever. Exiled and betrayed.

“Tea? Feeling fancy Ben?” she teased but moved to comply. “It truly has been a while since I’ve seen you. Found a mate yet?”

She was always asking him the same thing. She couldn’t understand that he could never have someone. He was a Jedi still, and Jedi were not allowed to mate.

“You know that I haven’t.”

“I’m just saying,” she shrugged as she gave him a bundle and he paid her, “must be pretty lonely living by yourself in that hut you bought in the middle of nowhere.”

He was lonely. He had never been more alone in his life.

He smiled softly. “You haven’t taken a mate either.”

Magria scoffed, waving a tanned arm. “I have my shop; I don’t have time for a mate.”

Obi-Wan gave her a smile and let the sounds of the market wash over him, relishing in the sounds of other people. He had finished his business but still allowed himself to dawdle. Something told him to stay.

He blinked and looked around. It wasn’t the first time the Force had given him warnings. He scanned around for any sign of violence but found none.

Magria leaned over her stall, noticing his reticence to leave. “Wanna hear some juicy news? Yeah, sure you do! Okay so last week we finally got a mating ceremony. Can you believe that? It’s been like, two years since…”

As the Beta keep talking, he scanned further, the Force urging him to pay attention.

“… old news anyways. Yesterday an imperial pod crashed in the outskirts of…”

Obi-Wan whipped around to stare at her, his heart beating madly.

“What did you say?”

Imperial pod. No, impossible.

“Yeah! It was the talk of the town. Some pups saw it fell from the sky and crash and told their parents, that’s how we all know. But no one dares to go, because you know,” she shrugged, “it’s imperial stuff and we don’t want any trouble.”

A crashed imperial pod that hadn’t been torn apart by scavengers yet. His heart pounded harder.

“Survivors?”

She paused and looked at him, squinting her eyes.

“The pups didn’t say, they didn’t get very close,” she cocked her head. “Why the interest, Ben? Want a piece of that pod? It’s risky.”

He tried to relax and appear unaffected by the news.

“We just do not get imperial visitors here often,” he said, “I was merely curious.”

She still looked suspicious but if she hadn’t asked him about his personal life in the long year he had been there, she wasn’t going to start now.

Finally, she nodded.

“Still, I don’t suppose it will be there any longer,” she shrugged. “Someone won’t be as cautious and go for it.”

 _Go, go, go._ The Force told him. _Go see._

“I suppose someone will,” he smiled and bowed to her. “I will see you next time, Magria.”

“Do try to make that next time sooner, Ben,” she said and waved.

Obi-Wan quickly collected his order from the mechanic and made a beeline for his speeder, piling up his new goods. He didn’t exactly know where the pod was but the Force urged him on, guiding his hand towards the crash site.

He travelled as fast as he could, while trying not to attract too much attention. He was glad he was already considered quite eccentric, Crazy Old Ben and his weird behaviour.

The glare from the suns made it difficult to see anything in the middle of the desert and he wondered if the pod hadn’t been buried in the sand. The idea of driving in circles wasn’t appealing.

And then he saw it.

The tip of the grey pod lay in ruins while the rest of its body lay one of its broken wings. It had obviously been a rough landing and as Obi-Wan had expected, sand was already starting to cover it.

He hopped out of the speeder and stared. He took a deep breath and used the Force to check for survivors. If someone had come to him then…

His Force signature widened until it reached the ship.

Obi-Wan choked. For the second time in the day he couldn’t breathe. His mind went white and his body swayed.

There was someone in that ship. Someone who had a Force signature that Obi-Wan had known for years.

Obi-Wan fell to his knees in the hot sand.

The Force signature inside the pod was dark, angry and hurting. And familiar.

Darth Vader had found him at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have all been extremely kind to this new author and the fic. i never expected more than five views, so thank you. truly.  
> i hope i don't disappoint.

Obi-Wan stared at the broken pod, feeling the sand under his knees. The suns beat mercilessly in his head, making him sweat.

Anakin, no, Darth Vader was alive in it.

He had finally come to kill Obi-Wan.

 _Luke, I’m sorry_ , Obi-Wan thought.

He stood up slowly. His lightsaber was safely locked back in the hut. He had no weapons but the Force. He hadn’t fought anyone in almost a year. He was going to die.

In the past year he had tried to come to terms with the fact that death was going to come for him, possibly by living in the desert itself if not by Jedi bounty hunters.

He hadn’t expected, not really, that Darth Vader was going to find him in Tatooine, the place that had started it all.

As he moved slowly to the pod, he realised something. The pod had been there for at least a day. Why hadn’t he sensed it? How could he have missed such a dark Force signature?

His heat. He had been in heat and had been unable to form coherent thoughts.

But if the pod had been there for one day… it also meant that Vader hadn’t moved at all. The pod wasn’t the kind that allowed passengers to sleep, it had a seat for one passenger and little else.

The dark Force had felt hurt.

Was Vader injured? Or dying?

Obi-Wan should have turned around and let him die. The disappearance of the emperor’s weapon would mean a victory for those rebelling across the universe.

But.

 _I will not kill Anakin,_ he had said once. And he meant it. If Vader had truly come for him, he was not going to fight, he had no energy to do so.

He walked until he reached the torn cockpit and looked at the slumped figure half covered in durasteel.

Obi-Wan whimpered softly and much to his dismay, felt his eyes well with tears.

It was Anakin.

An unconscious, injured Anakin. His head was slumped against his chest, the only movement coming from his breathing.

Obi-Wan inhaled softly. Anakin was wearing a thick black suit, his curls covered in blood and beneath it all, he smelled like an unmated Alpha, an Alpha that Obi-Wan knew, loved and had missed.

He had a new lightsaber hanging from his belt and nothing else, no luggage or other weapons.

Obi-Wan tried to regain his composure and tentatively reached a hand to touch him.

Anakin didn’t move or react at all. His Force signature still angry and hurting but he showed no signs of realizing another person was with him.

Obi-Wan left his right hand in Anakin’s shoulder, touching the rich fabric of the black suit. With his left hand he grabbed the Alpha’s lightsaber.

He loathed to touch such dark weapon, but he couldn’t risk Anakin waking up and using it. It was a horrible thing and he didn’t want to hold it any more than necessary.

Once he hid the lightsaber in his robes he used his both hands to get Anakin out of the pod, dragging him into the sand, to a place shaded by the pod’s shadow.

The other male remained unconscious, his chest falling and rising slowly.

It was a miracle he was still alive, and that Obi-Wan had found him.

 _The Force is once again testing me_ , thought Obi-Wan.

In the past, Obi-Wan had used the Force to heal minor wounds in Anakin’s body and mind during the Clone Wars but he was reluctant to use it now. He wasn’t prepared to touch the dark mind of his former apprentice. And what if he woke up and thought he was being attacked?

 _He will wake up and kill me anyway_ , he thought grimly.

It was a possibility. But the Force had brought him here. And Obi-Wan was going to help him, despite Anakin being a murderer and a betrayer, Obi-Wan was always going to do anything for Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin had always been Obi-Wan’s soft spot and, as he tried to lie to himself, no Jedi would leave a person like this.

Obi-Wan’s hands touched Anakin’s head slowly, trying to determine the depth of his injury. He could feel a bump in the back of the Alpha’s head but luckily there was no more blood. As he pressed slowly into the injury there was a low growl.

Obi-Wan froze.

The growling grew louder and Obi-Wan instinctively tried to move back. It was the kind of growling that served as a warning, the kind that made Omegas want to submit.

A strong mechanic hand grabbed one of his hands and a pair of wild golden eyes stared at him.

Before he could react, Obi-Wan found himself laying in the hot sand, pinned down by the other male who wouldn’t stop snarling, face twisted in anger.

His Omega instincts were telling him to submit to the strong angry Alpha on top of him and his training as a Jedi was telling him to fight, fight Darth Vader.

“Anakin,” he whispered slowly. “I...”

He expected to be Force choked like Padmé had been, or perhaps beaten with the mechanical hand but instead Anakin shoved his face into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, shoving aside the collar of his tunic, and inhaled deeply.

The snarling stopped as Anakin smelled him deeply. His nose tickled Obi-Wan’s neck and he shivered. His former Padawan had never scented him like this.

The two of them stayed like that for what felt like hours. The Alpha seemed reluctant to move and simply content with scenting the Omega.

“Anakin, please,” said Obi-Wan, “if you’ve come to kill me do so. Do not use our secondary genders to mock me.”

His heart was beating wildly, his Omega pheromones out of control.

Perhaps he did deserve what was coming next. If Anakin forced him… No, he would never do that.

_Like he would never kill Younglings or his wife?_

Obi-Wan shook again. He was tired. In all senses. His heat had left him drained and now Anakin was here and…

Anakin suddenly snapped his head up and stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes. The eyes were still golden but not as wild as before. His Force signature had seemed calmer as well.

The Alpha moved his hands towards Obi-Wan’s hips and held him there against the sand. He broke eye contact and looked around, taking in the pod and the desert.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan insisted. He felt confused. Anakin, or Vader?, wasn’t attacking him. He tried to move away, but there was only a growl and a tightening in his hips.

Anakin slowly stood up, holding Obi-Wan tight against his chest. His golden eyes became unfocused at the movement and he swayed.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan grabbed him by the shoulders. “You are injured. Do not move.”

The Alpha growled again but grimaced and ended up whimpering instead. He nuzzled Obi-Wan’s cheek and started moving him towards the speeder gingerly.

Obi-Wan had no choice but to follow him. He had never been more confused in his life. Anakin hadn’t killed him, but he hadn’t said a word either. He looked like he vaguely recognized him and intended to keep him safe, falling back into his Alpha instincts of protecting Omegas.

 _It’s the injury_ , Obi-Wan realized. _He must have hit harder than I’d thought._

When they reached Obi-Wan’s speeder, Anakin stopped and stared at it with wide eyes, as if he couldn’t understand how the vehicle worked.

Obi-Wan looked at him and tried to climb in, only to have the grip on his hip tighten painfully. He bit back a gasp and elbowed Anakin in the chest, feeling guilty about hurting him even more.

 _Though Anakin does deserve this and more_ , he thought.

“I suggest you let go of me if you wish to leave this place.”

Anakin gave a short growl but something in the Omega’s tone must have filtered in because he allowed Obi-Wan to climb into the old vehicle.

Anakin stared at him and then imitated his movement slowly until he was settled on the back seat. Immediately his arms wound tightly around Obi-Wan’s waist.

Something was wrong with Anakin if he truly wasn’t taking command, trying to pilot or even recognizing a speeder. Or was it Vader? What if it _was_ Vader just pretending to be hurt so he could gain Obi-Wan’s trust and torture him using the Dark side of the Force?

And what if the movement from the speeder got Anakin even sicker? Obi-Wan knew he was not going to get any answers soon and staying in the crash site was foolish as well as dangerous, so he drove towards the only place where he could confront Anakin without anyone else getting hurt.

His own hut.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin did not utter a single word in the time it took them to arrive at the hut. He kept his grip in Obi-Wan’s waist and would occasionally nuzzle his neck, but he never asked where they were going or even seemed worried about it.

It was then that Obi-Wan realized that Darth Vader was at his mercy. That perhaps he had come to kill him but now the positions were reversed.

And yet, he was taking the Alpha back to his hut, where his nest was, where he had chosen to hide from the world. He was inviting the person who had destroyed his whole world to be part of his life again.

Anyone, especially former Jedi, wouldn’t have allowed to pass on the opportunity to strike Vader down. And here Obi-Wan was, already thinking of how to take care of the other’s injuries.

 _I have failed. I have become too attached_ , he thought grimly. _I am sorry_.

Tatooine’s twin suns were shining at their brightest by the time they made it back. This time, Anakin seemed to understand they had to climb out once the vehicle had stopped.

He swayed on his feet and grabbed his head, groaning. He reached blindly to grab Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was immediately by his side, patting the Alpha’s shoulder.

“I know, I will heal you soon,” he reassured him. “But we have to grab the supplies and park the speeder somewhere else.”

Anakin once again grabbed Obi-Wan and searched for his neck, sighing softly when he took in Obi-Wan’s scent.

The Alpha’s behaviour was beyond strange. It was clear he trusted Obi-Wan, but was it because he was an Omega? Or because his smell was familiar and comforting? Or was it because he was truly Vader waiting for the perfect moment to strike?

Obi-Wan searched in the Force, but he couldn’t find any imminent danger or cause to worry. Anakin’s head was against his, so he bent to sniff Anakin’s neck delicately, but the Alpha didn’t smell dangerous or violent either. It was the same scent as usual, something strong and vaguely wild, a scent that Obi-Wan always found comforting.

When Anakin felt Obi-Wan scenting him, he dug his nose even further into the Omega’s neck, pushing him against the wall of the hut and sighing contently.

The younger male had always been tactile and expressive, but he had never touched Obi-Wan like this. He had sought comfort as a child before presenting as an Alpha, but after that he had never touched him like this, the way in which Alphas and Omegas scented each other.

Obi-Wan hated the fact that he found Anakin’s scent comforting. He had been too long without another person’s contact. Or at least that was what he tried to say to convince himself.

This time, instead of pushing Anakin away he grabbed him by the hand and took him back to the vehicle, grabbing supplies and depositing them in his arms.

Obi-Wan started walking towards the opening of the hut, knowing that Anakin would follow. The speeder could wait for a little while, but the supplies couldn’t.

Before he could enter, Anakin moved him aside with his hip and stood in the threshold, sniffing and looking around. He seemed to be looking for threats, growling softly. His golden eyes searching every inch of the small place.

“This is my dwelling, there’s no need to….”

Anakin had already entered and started moving around.

“…act all Alpha,” Obi-Wan sighed and entered as well, depositing the supplies on a table.

Anakin was moving around the hut, taking in everything and growling occasionally. He stopped to drop the supplies in the table and then took off the black glove covering his organic hand.

He moved his hand across the white walls, table, and any object he came across.

 _He’s scent marking the place_ , Obi-Wan realized with shock as he closed the door. _He’s acting as if we are mates and his scent has faded._

And then Anakin reached the bed. The _nest_ , actually. Because Obi-Wan had never cleaned anything before leaving for the market, knowing that no one was ever going to visit him.

The Alpha inhaled deeply and whipped around to stare at Obi-Wan with wild golden eyes. He emitted a sound half whimper half growl and started walking towards him slowly. Stalking him. A predator about to pounce.

Obi-Wan moved backwards and held his hands in front of him, trying to reach the nest. He could deal with Anakin Skywalker, maybe even with Darth Vader. But an Alpha? He was clueless in this area, he had met Alphas before of course, but not in a situation like this. And while there were many in Tatooine, none had come close to him in the past year.

“My heat has ended. You do not want to do this.”

Anakin slithered closer, growling, his wound completely forgotten. Obi-Wan kept walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed.

Before he could grab the sheets, Anakin pounced. He trapped Obi-Wan’s body in the nest, the aroma of slick and dry cum reaching both of them.

For a moment Obi-Wan forgot where he was and believed he was in heat again, the body on top of him being the Alpha that was going to relieve him of his need. His body relaxed, recognising that yes, this Alpha was virile and capable of taking care of them, they were finally going to be bred. Anakin licked and dragged his teeth in his neck, one hand tangled in the sheets and the other moving it up and down Obi-Wan’s side.

His growling had stopped, and his hip shifted until he grazed it against the Omega’s.

Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open, not even realizing he had closed them.

“No!” he screamed. He shoved Anakin out of him, using the Force.

The Alpha flew to the other side of the room, back hitting the wall. His eyes fluttered shut and he went still.

Bringing back Anakin had been a mistake. Obi-Wan stood up in shaky legs. He should’ve left him to rot in the sand. He was too weak and attached to do anything to him, he had barely been able to stop him.

If they had mated, if they…

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, fingers digging into the sheets.

He had thought of having a mate quite frequently after his heats had started. Of having children. He knew that he shouldn’t want any of those things, Jedi were not supposed to have personal desires. Being mated was against the Code and everything he had grown up believing, but after a while, he had started to grow lonely. Could it be so bad to seek one? It wasn’t as if he was a Jedi anymore, not really. He knew he wasn’t young or meek like most Omegas. If he had a mate, they needed to be Obi-Wan’s equal, and their relationship one of equals. Someone who understood that Obi-Wan was a warrior and a survivor.

In the moments he had thought like this, it was clear that he was never going to find anyone. When he tried to think or imagine of an Alpha or even a Beta who had all the right characteristics, his mind always came up with the same image: Anakin.

Anakin who knew he was fussy and serious, but also snarky, who had fought alongside him for years. Anakin who knew him better than anyone and was always delighted to spend time with him. Anakin who had seen him at his worst.

Anakin who had betrayed him. Anakin who had gotten married in secret. Anakin who had lied to him.

Obi-Wan always felt guilty whenever he thought of Anakin as a potential mate. He had been his mentor, his Master, his guide. He wasn’t in love with him. At least he didn’t think so, not that he had any experience in that area. Anakin was beloved above at all others, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be kissed and held by him.

And besides, Anakin was gone.

That’s what he always told himself when he thought of mating.

The Omega hormones were confusing him, and now having Anakin back complicated things even further. But he was sure of something, if he was going to mate with anyone it was going to be consensual, not because someone was injured and confused. Anakin didn’t truly want him; he was just as confused as Obi-Wan felt.

Obi-Wan moved towards the refresher where he kept a medpac, keeping a close eye on the Alpha. He was tired and bewildered. He needed to meditate badly, but he couldn’t do that with the wild Alpha in his hut.

When he returned, Anakin was still slumped against the wall, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, only a hint of golden visible.

Obi-Wan stood in front of him and looked at him sternly.

“If you’ve calmed down, I will heal you. If you insist in such… _uncivilized_ behaviour I will toss you into the sand.”

Anakin didn’t respond, only frowned, which wasn’t even surprising anymore. He eyed the medpac and sat up straighter.

Obi-Wan sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He was going to take care of the head wound first but then realized that he needed to check Anakin’s whole body for unseen injuries. Which meant the Alpha was going to have to remove his suit, which meant he was once again, going to act like an unhinged Alpha in rut.

 _I deserve this_ , thought Obi-Wan vaguely as he knelt in front of Anakin. _I have failed the Jedi Order and my Padawan, this is the way the Force punishes me._

Obi-Wan showed Anakin his empty hands and slowly brought them to the Alpha's head. Anakin didn’t respond or seemed worried so Obi-Wan gingerly touched the dirty curls, trying to determine the source of the injuries. The bump he had touched earlier seemed to be the worst injury, so he cleaned it as well as he could and covered it with a bacta patch.

Anakin sighed softly and grabbed him by the hips, his eyes closing.

Obi-Wan gave him some medicine for the pain and miraculously, Anakin understood he had to swallow.

Obviously, Anakin also needed to get clean, so Obi-Wan stood up. As he did, Anakin’s hands slid from his hip to his thighs and calves. He shuddered and motioned the Alpha to follow him.

The Alpha whined and did not move.

“You must wash,” Obi-Wan moved his hand again. “I need to check the extent of your injuries.”

The whine got louder.

_I shall have to meditate for an entire week after this._

Obi-Wan crouched and tugged at Anakin’s hands. This seemed to get his attention because he quickly stood up and nuzzled Obi-Wan’s cheek. At this point, Obi-Wan was starting to smell like him.

“Yes, yes you uncivilized Alpha, now walk.”

They walked to the refresher hand in hand. Obi-Wan released him and tried to find a zipper in Anakin’s black suit while the other male looked at him expectantly. The suit seemed to be composed of different layers of thick black fabric, designed to intimidate anyone who met Vader. He found the zipper on one side and started tugging experimentally.

Anakin immediately brightened. His golden eyes lit up and he growled softly, leaning over to give Obi-Wan an unnecessary neck lick. With the gloveless hand he pulled down the zipper and slid down the suit until it reached the top of his boots. He removed the glove covering his mechanical hand and kicked away his boots, standing in his underwear. Before he could throw himself onto him, Obi-Wan stopped him with a firm hand on his toned chest.

“That’s quite enough.”

Praying to the Force that the Alpha understood something he said, he walked around Anakin looking for injuries.

The Alpha seemed to stand straighter, his broad shoulders stiff and almost preening under the attention of the Omega. As if saying, _see? I’m a perfect Alpha example and potential mate for you. Look and touch all you want, I’m yours._

Or perhaps Obi-Wan was just imagining things. He couldn’t deny that Anakin was perfectly toned, though a bit pale, his usual tan fading. He was also covered in scars, scars that hadn’t been there the last time they’ve seen each other in such state of undress.

He had clearly acquired them in the past year. But how? He had left Mustafar in one piece, and from what Obi-Wan knew, no one could match Vader in a fight. Except himself, perhaps. But Vader left no survivors. Then who…

Obi-Wan stopped in front of Anakin and looked at him intensely.

“Palpatine,” he whispered. “He did this to you, didn't he? But why—”

Anakin had chosen a new and dark Master, Palpatine could use any sort of techniques to ensure his favourite henchman did the job.

 _Oh, Anakin_ , thought Obi-Wan with sadness. _Slave as a child, and now slave to this monster._

He still wasn’t excused or forgiven for all his crimes but if Palpatine was hurting him not only mentally but also physically…

Anakin forgot his perfect posture and hugged him, sensing his turmoil. His arms tightened almost painfully around Obi-Wan’s middle and his nose grazed his hair softly. The Omega patted his back awkwardly.

“I’m fine, Anakin,” he said giving a small smile. “However, you should get clean.”

He pointed at the small shower settled in the corner of his even smaller refresher.

Anakin grabbed him by the face with both hands, his organic thumb tracing the edges of his smile. Obi-Wan’s heart went wild. Anakin's face was too close, and his golden eyes had taken a warmer tone, a small smirk appearing in his face. If they moved any closer, they’ll be kissing.

“Anakin, no,” said Obi-Wan swallowing. “You love Padmé, you’ve hit your head and what you are experiencing right now are just our pheromones.”

Anakin brushed his fingers across Obi-Wan’s face and looked at him in a way that could only be described as adoringly.

“I am not your Omega, I am your—” he stopped because what was he really? Friend? Enemy? Temporary ally? Former Master? “I am… we are not mates. You are confused and I seem to be sending mixed signals, but I apologise, I only wish to heal you.”

Anakin stared at him while keeping hold of his face for a few seconds, frowning. He gave a low growl but then he let go of him, moving to the shower, seemingly understanding what he needed to do.

Obi-Wan briefly wondered if he should leave Anakin to clean himself without any assistance. And then he blinked. Had Anakin actually understood anything of what he had said? Or had he grown tired of being filthy?

The old thought that he was Vader pretending to be Anakin resurfaced and his anxiety spiked.

He moved quickly to his bed, stripping it of the dirty sheets that still smelled like his heat, replacing them with clean ones. Then he moved to another section of his hut, opening the hidden trunk where he kept his lightsaber and Anakin’s, and placed Vader’s alongside them.

Each moment that passed convinced him that Anakin was actually Anakin and not a Sith Lord about to kill him. But he couldn’t lower his defences. Even as Anakin, he could still hurt him.

He went back to the refresher, carrying old clothes of his own that he hoped would fit the bigger Alpha. Before he could even enter, he bumped into a very naked and wet chest.

He stumbled back and a mechanical hand shot out to grab him. He hissed at its strength and the hand released him, followed by a questioning whine.

“Why are you _naked_?” Obi-Wan truly didn’t even know why he was surprised anymore. He had known Anakin for over a decade and he still got amazed by Anakin’s behaviour, so unlike his.

Anakin smirked, water running down his toned chest and growled again.

Huffing, Obi-Wan pointedly looked away and shoved the bundle of clothes into his arms.

“Get decent.”

He turned and didn’t even bother to check if Anakin had followed his instructions or not. He was tired in all senses. The day had gone on too long.

Obi-Wan sat in his newly cleaned bed and exhaled. He still couldn’t decide if saving the Alpha had been a mistake or not.

The bed dipped and a velvety nose rubbed against his neck. He shivered and did not move away.

Arms, clothed ones, sneaked around his torso and he was gently placed in the bed, completely covered by the weight of Anakin.

This time the action didn’t send him into panic, Anakin didn’t seem to be having an ulterior motive other than holding him.

Obi-Wan was dimly aware that he was against the wall and Anakin having his back against the outside. _A classical, protective Alpha move_ , he thought vaguely. He knew that he should have said no or insist Anakin to go away but…

He had been alone for too long. And Anakin was back, and he was being gentle with him. He felt… safe. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Despite Anakin’s possessiveness and touches, Obi-Wan felt secured and cared for. Surrounded by a comforting and familiar scent.

So he closed his eyes, settled in the bed and fell asleep against the Alpha’s chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan woke up feeling warm and well rested. This was highly unusual, he was always plagued by nightmares or would spend all night thinking about what if scenarios all of which never ended up with Anakin joining the Dark side.

He shifted and nuzzled against the source of warmth that seemed to envelop him. The dream had been a nice one this time: he had found Anakin, his real Anakin who didn’t hate him and was nursing him back to health.

Something soft touched the top of his head and he shivered. There was a rumbling sound as well and he frowned. He had never heard that noise in his life, could an attack be possible to his hut?

But the rumbling noise was… peaceful, it calmed him, it spoke to his Omega side. It sounded like safety, love and contentment.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

He was staring right into Anakin’s sleeping right profile and the rumbling sound was coming from the Alpha’s chest that was holding him protectively, their legs tangled together.

Obi-Wan tensed and the hands holding him unconsciously rubbed his back. The rumbling got a bit louder and it took him a long moment to understand what was happening.

Anakin was _purring_. An Alpha purr occurred when the Alpha in question felt safe and relaxed, it was a way of relaxing their Omegas and creating an aura of safety. Purring usually occurred if the bond between the Alpha and Omega was close.

Obi-Wan had never heard it before. He knew instinctively that he was capable of making the same sound should the time come but at that moment his logical side was waking up and telling him to put at much distance as possible from the Alpha in his bed.

 _Not your mate, not your mate_.

He got out of the bed as quickly and as quietly as possible without waking up Anakin.

He turned to look at him before leaving the hut. The Alpha was sleeping soundly, most likely healing his wounds, one of his arms stretched towards where Obi-Wan had been laying before.

Obi-Wan went outside, blinking against the harsh light. They had clearly not slept for long, just a nap, the suns were still shining brightly.

He moved his speeder towards the back of the hut and then sat on the shade, staring at nothing but the sand for miles and miles.

He took a deep breath, feeling the hot sand under him and the warm wall of his hut on his back. Meditation didn’t come easily after Mustafar. His mind seemed unable to find peace but now, he needed it. He needed it to clear his mind and decide what to do next.

He closed his eyes and tried to sort out his thoughts, taking a deep breath in.

Yesterday an imperial pod had crashed into Tatooine, containing one passenger: a human Alpha male known by most as Sith Lord and the emperor’s favourite weapon Darth Vader, and known by others as former Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

The Alpha had been unconscious and injured. Upon waking he hadn’t attacked Obi-Wan or even gave signs of recognising him beyond scenting him. He hadn’t spoken either, only seeking Obi-Wan’s presence and scent.

He didn’t even seem to know or care where his lightsaber was or had any specific plan.

So.

Was Vader faking it to gain Obi-Wan’s trust again and torture him emotionally by making him believe that Anakin was again the person he used to be? Or was it really Anakin that had somehow come back?

The Force didn’t give Obi-Wan any sign that he was in danger or that the Alpha was dangerous. True, Anakin’s Force signature was still dark but not violent.

Obi-Wan had trusted the Force all his life and had rarely gone astray. He couldn’t trust his Omega side that said he could trust the strong Alpha that treated him nicely. He couldn’t trust his heart that told him that yes, Anakin was back and he could bring him back to the Light side and that together they could defeat Sidious and make everything right again; that Anakin could be redeemed and they could be The Team again.

When Skywalker and Kenobi were together nothing could stop them.

Except for their own personal problems, apparently. They had destroyed what they had by themselves.

He inhaled and exhaled.

Obi-Wan decided that he was going to trust the Force, let it guide him as it always had. As Qui-Gon had always told him to do.

He was going to take care of Anakin and trust that whatever happened next was because the Force allowed it, because it was meant to be.

He took a few more calming breaths, trying to identify his emotions and release them into the Force. He didn’t know how long he remained meditating, in a state of semi-consciousness.

A loud crash jolted him back to reality, brusquely making him feel the grainy sand under him again. He blinked, blinded by the suns’ lights and vaguely aware that he was hungry.

Another crash. A loud whine reverberated across the sand.

Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet, unconsciously moving his hand to where his lightsaber used to be.

“Anakin! Anakin, I’m here!”

He started to move back to the front of the hut, heart beating madly. Had Anakin injured himself?

Before he could arrive at the entrance, there were footsteps coming his way and the whine got louder.

Obi-Wan rounded the corner and saw Anakin ran to him. He tried to project an aura of calmness as Anakin approached. The Alpha’s eyes were wide open and panicked, the clothes Obi-Wan had given him rumpled and he was barefooted.

“Anakin, I—”

Obi-Wan was swept off his feet, strong arms holding him tight. He managed to grab onto Anakin’s shoulder for support.

Anakin nuzzled his neck and whined directly into his ear, which made him wince. He reeked of fear and concern.

“I was simply meditating, I am fine.”

Anakin kept whining and grazed Obi-Wan’s body with small touches as if reassuring himself that the Omega was fine. Satisfied with his assessment, he put him down and took a step back. His face was still tense and serious, and he glared at Obi-Wan, giving a small growl.

Obi-Wan laughed. The sound surprised him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed. Probably over a year ago. But the way Anakin was glaring at him was the way he used to glare when he thought Obi-Wan was being careless with his life.

The corners of Anakin’s mouth lifted but he kept glaring.

Obi-Wan decided at that moment to respond to the Alpha’s touches. He projected calmness and contentment, and then leaned over and rubbed his nose against Anakin’s cheek.

“I am fine, dear one,” he whispered, the endearment escaping from him. That didn’t surprise him, Anakin had always been dear to him, even when he could not show it to him. What did surprise him was to be touching Anakin like this, and how comforting and _right_ it felt to respond to the Alpha’s advances, even if they were innocent.

Anakin seemed delighted to be scented back and hugged Obi-Wan tight, growling happily.

Obi-Wan clumsily returned the hug and sighed.

“You are supposed to be resting and—” Obi-Wan looked down, “—not touching the hot sand with your bare feet.”

Anakin looked down at the surface he was in and growled. He must have been really desperate if he hadn’t even noticed he was stepping in hot sand.

Obi-Wan grabbed him by the arm and lead him back to the hut, wishing to be out of the suns’ rays. They walked back joined by the hand.

Upon arriving at the threshold Obi-Wan stopped and raised an eyebrow at Anakin.

“Was throwing around the droid parts necessary?” he asked drily.

Anakin didn’t look a bit regretful and pushed him inside the safety of the hut, closing the door behind him.

Obi-Wan sighed and moved towards the kitchenette, trying to come up with a meal for two.

“Pick those up,” he said pointing at the mess Anakin had made. The sight of droid parts everywhere made his heart ache, there had been a lot of situations like these when they had shared rooms at the Jedi Temple; Anakin always making a mess and Obi-Wan always fondly scolding him.

He started moving around, looking for the ingredients to make a soup and vaguely thinking that he should check Anakin’s wounds again when he realized that there was a slight whirring sound.

He hadn’t noticed earlier because he was used to Anakin and his droids making all sorts of noises. He turned around and stared.

Anakin hadn’t picked the parts back. He was sitting on the floor next to the table, tugging at cables and screwing things.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and closed it. He remained frozen, holding a bowl in his hands. Could it be that Anakin was getting his memory back?

The Alpha remained oblivious to Obi-Wan’s stare and kept working on the droid parts they had brought from the market. He was making quick progress. Obi-Wan had intended to work on the cleaning droid during weeks but it seemed that Anakin was going to get the job done in mere hours.

Deciding to leave Anakin to work by himself, Obi-Wan went back to the task of cooking.

The hut filled with the sounds of their works. It was oddly domestic, Obi-Wan decided as he gave the soup final touches, as if they were back in the Temple and nothing had changed.

A pair of strong arms wound around his waist and a nose rubbed against the back of his neck, giving a low growl. The fine hairs of his nape stood up and Obi-Wan shivered.

He served the soup carefully and smiled. “You’ve finished then?”

He turned around to find himself, once again, staring into Anakin’s intense gold eyes, his scent calm but strong.

Anakin’s gaze went from his eyes to his mouth, his head tilting forward.

Obi-Wan swallowed, knowing exactly what was going to happen. And yet, he found himself unwilling to stop it. He could’ve rejected Anakin like he had before but… it felt like this had been a long time coming.

There had always been a closeness between them that went deeper than any normal bond between Jedi or fellow soldiers. He had never expected that relationship to turn romantic but now, looking at the willing and attractive Alpha in front of him… yes, he very much wanted to kiss Anakin.

He felt vaguely guilty because what if he was taking advantage of Anakin with his injury? What if…

Anakin’s hand moved from his waist to cradle his face, eyes softening. He licked his lips, purring softly and Obi-Wan’s mind went blank.

Then Anakin leaned over, and his lips were over Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan barely had experience with kisses but even he knew this was a chaste one. Anakin’s lips were just pressing against him, sweetly. They felt soft and filled with something that Obi-Wan refused to think about.

He trembled, hands curling on the tabletop on his back, a small whine escaping from him. Anakin pulled back to look into his eyes.

A soft organic hand caressed his cheek and Anakin purred happily, trying to soothe him.

Obi-Wan swallowed, knowing that his cheeks were flaming red, trying to forget the feeling of Anakin’s soft lips against his own. He turned and grabbed the two bowls with soup.

“Let’s eat,” he muttered and walked quickly to the table, trying to find a clear space amongst the droid parts.

He sat on a mat on the floor, trying to calm his mind and racing heart.

Did he just kiss Anakin? Had Anakin kissed him? Had the Alpha really meant it? And why had Obi-Wan allowed it? Anakin was his friend, his enemy even, not a potential mate or…

A questioning whine interrupted his train of thought, a calming Alpha scent filling his nostrils. He was tugged against a firm chest and had to look up into Anakin’s questioning golden eyes. The Alpha was frowning at him.

“I am… fine,” he managed to say and drank the soup.

Anakin gave him a wet open-mouthed kiss in his neck, near his mating gland, and Obi-Wan’s pulse spiked.

“Eat, please,” he said. He had clearly made a mistake. He shouldn’t have allowed Anakin to kiss him. Anakin had never given any indication of being attracted to Obi-Wan before, so this was clearly the result of the head injury.

The bowl was ripped from his hands and a loud growl gave him a full body shudder. Anakin grabbed him and placed him on his lap, hands massaging his back and hip.

“Anakin,” he said, trying to find a position that wouldn’t crush him or confuse him even further. He had never sat in anyone’s lap, much less an Alpha’s.

Anakin stared at him intensely. Obi-Wan could clearly smell the deep satisfaction coming from him at having the Omega on top of him who wasn’t resisting his advances.

But instead of kissing him again, Anakin shoved something into his hands and looked at him expectantly.

It was… a cleaning droid. At least part of it. The metal looked dirty and rusty, but it was clearly shaped and on its way to becoming a functional droid.

Obi-Wan blinked, turning the heavy object in his hands. He shouldn’t have been as impressed as he was.

“You did this, you _remembered_ how to do this,” he looked at Anakin, “what else do you remember? Can you speak?”

He tried to return the droid, but Anakin pushed it against his chest. _For you_ , he clearly seemed to say.

“Thank you, Anakin,” he said finally and gave him a small smile. “Though you will have to finish it if you want me to use it.”

Anakin seemed to understand Obi-Wan was pleased and gave a content growl, his scent calm and delighted, an ancient part of him giving him the signal that he had been a good Alpha who had provided for his Omega.

Obi-Wan wasn’t his Omega but it was becoming increasingly difficult to stablish limits.

He disentangled himself from Anakin’s arms and looked outside. The moons illuminated the dunes, night had fallen on the planet. He became aware that the end of his heat and Anakin’s return had occurred in just one day. That same day, actually.

He deposited the droid on the table and turned to face Anakin.

Anakin was still looking at him from the floor, golden eyes focused and intense.

“Stay still, I will check your injuries,” Obi-Wan said, moving to stand behind Anakin. The Alpha followed him with his gaze but, predictably, said nothing.

Obi-Wan sank his fingers in the mane of blond hair, now clean and silky to the touch. Anakin began to purr, leaning into his touch.

“Dear one, this is not a massage, I’m trying to heal you,” said Obi-Wan but smiled. Anakin returned the smile and bared his neck, still purring.

Impulsively, Obi-Wan leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Anakin’s hand shot up to hold his face, trying to keep him there and deepen the kiss.

Obi-Wan straightened and coughed awkwardly. He definitely shouldn’t have done that. But having Anakin so close and pliant under his hands… he had enjoyed their first kiss, if he was honest with himself.

Anakin looked like he was about to stand up and continue kissing him, so Obi-Wan focused on touching the back of his head. The bump wasn’t as swollen as it was before, and now that Anakin was clean, he could see that he didn’t have any more injuries.

But what about his mind? He still wasn’t speaking or giving indication of recognizing Obi-Wan. He had started to repair the droid but…

Obi-Wan hesitated. He could use the Force to check Anakin’s mind. The Alpha’s Force signature was still dark, but it didn’t feel suffocating or particularly dangerous.

Bracing himself, Obi-Wan reached through the Force to touch Anakin’s Force signature against his.

Before he could react, a dark and strong presence twined against his, holding him possessively. He was dimly aware that there was a deep growl and someone, himself?, was whimpering but his mind was exploding, the bond that he and Anakin had had, long gone and torn, was back to life.

Obi-Wan gasped and withdrew from Anakin’s mind, and yet the bond remained, at the back of his mind. It was strong and stable, as if it had never disappeared.

Immediately, he began to shield from the dark presence at the end of the other side of the bond. Anakin or not, he was bonded to a Dark side user.

He looked at Anakin who was looking at him with wide eyes, trying clumsily to touch at their mental bond. He whined quizzingly at Obi-Wan and held his arms open for him, confusion rolling from him in waves.

“Anakin, I… We—” how could he explain this to him if Anakin truly couldn’t understand words? He moved towards the stretched arms and Anakin held him in a tight possessive grip, nuzzling his neck tenderly.

Obi-Wan’s mind spun. He stared at Anakin and slowly, without trying to disturb him, checked his mind for injuries.

Anakin’s wonder and confusion reverberated through him, but as they kept eye contact, he seemed less confused. The bond had existed earlier, and he had already shared it with Obi-Wan.

Through their connection Obi-Wan could finally determine that he had no other injuries. He sent some light healing energy, unsure if they would affect him, and then withdrew from their bond.

Anakin’s shoulders seemed lighter, as if having the bond back made him feel better. He stood up and kissed Obi-Wan lightly on the lips, growling softly.

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning into the kiss. Having Anakin back, their bond back… it was inexplicable. He never thought he would have this again. He should’ve been horrified at having it again with the person who had severed it in the first place, but he was relieved. Glad.

He swallowed and looked over Anakin’s shoulder, at the dark night.

“I think it’s time for bed,” he said softly.

It truly had been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating's gone up due to a small explicit scene.  
> i apologise for the horrible smut and any upcoming (kinkier) scenes.

_The planet would have been idyllic, green and lush, except that they had no idea where they were, had run out of fuel and they were supposed to be back on Coruscant already._

_“Don’t worry Master!” Anakin clasped Obi-Wan’s armoured shoulder as they trudged towards the centre of the city. “We’ll refuel and leave before you even notice it!”_

_Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“We wouldn’t even be late if you had taken care of our ship like I asked you, Anakin,” he said sighing. Anakin could be a fantastic pilot but sometimes he was as irresponsible as a Youngling._

_Anakin grinned, unconcerned._

_“Come on, Obi-Wan! This—” he motioned to the small city and the people around them, “—can’t be so bad.” He shrugged and walked faster. “Besides, we are together, The Team! What could go wrong?”_

_“The Team,” Obi-Wan muttered as he looked around. So many things had gone wrong during the war. The Force told him to be observant of his surroundings, so he did. A lot of the citizens were humans and seemed to move in pairs._

_He saw a pregnant human male walking fast and keeping his eyes lowered._

_Obi-Wan frowned and turned around to warn Anakin to be alert but of course, Anakin had already sprinted off to a side of the road where a small mechanic shop was set. So much for refuelling their ship._

_“Oi, Omega,” a voice sounded from behind him and it took him a few seconds to understand that they were in fact speaking to him. He turned and raised an auburn eyebrow._

_“Pardon me?” he asked. The human who was speaking to him was a middle age Alpha who looked at him with undisguised lust._

_“You alone pretty thing?” he moved towards Obi-Wan and grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you company.”_

_Obi-Wan frowned again. He knew, of course, that there were systems in which Omegas were still believed to be inferior and no more than objects, but he had never actually encountered a place like this. Even though he had travelled across the galaxy, he had never been discriminated for his secondary gender or taken advantage of in any matter. His Jedi status always protecting him in a way. But there were always places who weren’t safe regardless of how many weapons or titles one had. This was clearly one of these places._

_“I assure you that—” before he could finish, the Alpha had grabbed his arm, trying to drag him towards one of the alleys. No one said anything or tried to stop him, the people of the place most likely used to seeing this every day._

_Obi-Wan’s hand moved towards his lightsaber but before he could even graze it, a loud snarl sounded from behind his back. The stranger Alpha was thrown back to the floor and Obi-Wan found himself being held tightly against a firm chest._

_Before he could panic, the person’s scent became stronger and Obi-Wan relaxed._

_Anakin._

_“Touch him again and I will tear you to pieces,” Anakin growled, his Alpha scent becoming stronger and angrier._

_The harasser spat on the floor and stood up._

_“That whore is not yours, you are not mated to it.”_

_Anakin snarled again and Obi-Wan could feel how his entire body shook with fury._

_“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, trying to disentangle himself and not make a commotion. “Calm down.”_

_Reluctantly, Anakin let him go but kept one hand on the small of his back, eyes never leaving the other Alpha._

_“Let’s go Master,” he said pushing Obi-Wan towards another part of the city where they could actually get fuel for their ship._

_“Anakin, you shouldn’t have attacked him, that is not the Jedi—”_

_Anakin stopped and squinted at Obi-Wan, still holding him close. His Force signature brushed against Obi-Wan’s, curling around him._

_“Obi-Wan, what do you think that piece of Bantha fodder was going to do? I’ve seen it many times in Tatooine,” he clenched his jaw and growled, “no one is going to hurt you, I will kill them.”_

_“Anakin!” Obi-Wan said swallowing, shocked by the outburst. He knew Anakin was protective of him and that he had his moments of anger, but he had never said something like this. He touched Anakin’s shoulder and tried to project a calming scent he wasn’t sure he actually felt, and moved a thumb grazing the Alpha’s neck, trying to calm him down. “Do not speak like that.”_

_“It’s true, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said shrugging, as if his reaction was entirely justified, staring at Obi-Wan’s into his eyes. “I will never let anyone have you. I will always protect you.”_

_His hand never left the small of Obi-Wan’s back until they were in the safety of their ship._

Obi-Wan woke with a start, blinking against the sunlight streaming through the windows of his hut.

This time, he knew exactly where he was and who was holding him, purring, in his bed.

He sighed and tried to calm himself, moving away the sheet covering him.

It had been a dream. Or a nightmare? A memory, actually. Back when the Clone Wars were still raging, and he and Anakin had been stranded in a planet in the middle of nowhere.

That had been the first time someone had made a lewd comment at him, which had left him rattled, but why was he remembering it now?

Still asleep, Anakin pulled him closer to his chest. Obi-Wan inhaled the familiar scent and rested his head in the Alpha’s chest.

The purring was coming directly where he was laying, and it seemed to melt his bones. The sound truly was calming, no wonder it was coveted by all mated pairs. And he was getting it for free.

He should have gotten up, but he was comfortable and well rested for once.

Anakin dragged his hand through Obi-Wan’s scalp, making him shiver. Even half-asleep, Anakin grinned, opening his eyes to mere slits of gold.

“Omega,” he murmured.

Obi-Wan froze. And then he yanked himself away from the bed, bumping into Anakin and nearly falling to the floor.

Anakin woke fully and stared at him in alarm, eyes moving all across the hut searching for the danger, no longer purring. He tensed, ready to fight or protect him.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and closed it. He had been dubbed the Negotiator once, but now he had no words.

Anakin stood up and made his way towards him, approaching him slowly, raising a hand to caress his cheek.

“Omega?” he asked. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s face and stared at him as if trying to determine what had scared him. “… _Obi-Wan_?”

“You. Anakin,” Obi-Wan grabbed him by the face and then the two of them were holding onto each other. “You remembered. You remember me.”

Anakin cocked his head and frowned.

“Obi-Wan,” he said.

“Yes, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you are…”

He didn’t complete the sentence. What if he said _I am Darth Vader_?

Anakin let him go but nuzzled his neck, inhaling at his Omega scent near his mating gland. He seemed to be in deep thought.

“Omega Obi-Wan,” he said finally from where he was hiding in Obi-Wan’s neck, his breath tickling him. “Obi-Wan. Anakin. Alpha Anakin.”

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, his entire body relaxing. The Force hadn’t misled him, nor had his heart. He tugged Anakin’s head upwards and smiled at him.

“Yes, dear one. I am Obi-Wan, and you are Anakin.”

Anakin smiled at him in return, unconsciously probing at their bond and kissed him.

The kiss was sweet but intense. Their bodies tight against each other, Anakin’s lips capturing Obi-Wan’s until they both separated for breath.

 _Force,_ Obi-Wan thought, trying to calm his mind and heart. _I really just kissed my former Padawan and current emperor’s weapon. I kissed Anakin. I’m_

“What else do you remember?” he asked quickly so as to not get lost in his mind.

Anakin’s contentment had not diminished in the slightest, as if being near Obi-Wan was more important than being able to speak again.

“Obi-Wan Omega,” he said. He looked towards the kitchenette. “Omega.”

Obi-Wan huffed and took a step back from him.

“That is insulting, Anakin. Omegas gender roles are archaic. I thought you better than this.” But still he moved to prepare breakfast, Anakin following him like a shadow.

Clearly Anakin had regained some capacity to understand words but not to speak. It was a relief in a way, but it also meant that at any point he could remember being Vader and the last time they had seen each other.

As he made tea, Obi-Wan looked at the Alpha who was standing next to him, staring like Obi-Wan was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. How much of this sudden attraction was due to the head injury? Had Anakin harboured feelings for Obi-Wan and never acted upon them and now had been brought to life because of the injury?

He gave the cup to Anakin and the Alpha thanked him with a peck on the lips. Obi-Wan could feel his entire face heating up.

He shouldn’t be kissing someone who was injured and couldn’t consent. He was taking advantage of Anakin! He—

“Obi-Wan?” asked Anakin, sensing his panic. He clutched the cup tightly. “Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea, trying to calm himself.

“I apologise Anakin, you know how I can get sometimes,” he said softly.

Anakin frowned and took a sip of his tea, wincing immediately.

“Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan laughed. He never thought he was going to laugh again in his life and here he was. Having an emotion other than guilt and sorrow again.

“You never liked tea, did you,” he smiled at the Alpha. “I’m afraid I can’t offer you anything else.”

Anakin gave a playful growl and gently nipped Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan shivered and took the opportunity to touch the Alpha’s head. The bump was almost completely gone, which was probably why Anakin was talking again.

“If you’ve finished your breakfast,” said Obi-Wan setting down his cup, “then we have work to do.”

They left the hut together, Obi-Wan leading the way towards where he kept a small herd of Banthas. Anakin didn’t seem surprised by the animals which Obi-Wan took it as a sign that he was remembering more and more.

They checked the perimeter of the hut and the vaporator, and not once Anakin complained about the sand. In fact, he seemed to thrive under the twin suns while Obi-Wan with his fair skin quickly became exhausted and sweaty.

Once Obi-Wan determined they had nothing left to do, they came back. As soon as they entered the hut, Anakin kissed him and went straight for the cleaning droid he had been working on.

It was at that moment that Obi-Wan realized he had no idea what to do.

The goal of his exile had been to protect Luke and not be found by the empire. And here he was, with a Sith Lord in his dwellings.

For the past year his routine had been one of reminiscing about the past, trying and failing to meditate, occasionally taking care of the hut and its implements, and watching over Luke from afar.

He took a quick shower and moved to sit near Anakin to watch him work. He had made surprising advances with the droid. Occasionally he would wince or hiss at the object, but he seemed content with his job.

Even Anakin, who had some sort of amnesia, was more at ease than Obi-Wan.

He wondered what the emperor was doing. Was he looking for Anakin? Had the pod been tracked?

His heart beat harder for a second. Why hadn’t he checked if there was a tracker in the pod? Sure, the thing was completely broken but this was Palpatine they were taking about.

Anakin looked up. “Omega?”

He left the droid on the floor and sat next to Obi-Wan, holding him and sending calming Alpha pheromones.

Obi-Wan breathed in and leaned against him.

“Omega,” Anakin repeated softly, rubbing his sides, making him shiver. “Obi-Wan.”

Unconsciously, Anakin rubbed against the walls of Obi-Wan’s mind shields, trying to send him calming energy through their newly reawakened bond.

He gently tackled Obi-Wan to the floor and nosed his neck, kissing the pale column of his throat.

Obi-Wan held him close, allowing himself to be kissed and cared for. He breathed against Anakin’s neck, taking in the familiar scent, trying to feel less anxious and jittery.

He hadn’t felt this unbalanced since he was a Padawan and he would overthink everything. As he grew up, he gained more control over his mental issues, but this past year had been rough, and he felt like everything he had managed to improve was fading away or at the very least resurfacing.

“Anakin, I apologise,” he murmured against the Alpha’s neck, “I—”

Anakin kissed him, effectively silencing him.

The kiss, or perhaps it was because it was Anakin that was kissing him, managed to calm him. He still felt vaguely bad for kissing Anakin who clearly did not love him, and he also felt frustrated with himself for being weak in all senses.

He shouldn’t be apologising to Anakin. Anakin had been the one who had caused all of Obi-Wan’s problems in the first place.

And yet… Obi-Wan wanted him. He had denied it for years, but he wanted Anakin, he wanted to be held, kissed and protected.

He leaned back, breathing heavily, and stared at the Alpha in front of him, all strength and virility, and all directed at _him_.

He grabbed Anakin’s blond hair and smashed their lips together. Anakin growled, pleased by his action.

He let Obi-Wan down on the floor again while they kept kissing, lips moving unhurriedly against each other’s. Then he grabbed Obi-Wan’s side, grinding their hips, creating a friction that left Obi-Wan breathless.

“Anakin?”

The Alpha started to lift Obi-Wan’s shirt, touching every bit of exposed skin with his long fingers, nose grazing his stomach.

He looked up, licking his lips.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, eyes filled with lust and intensity. “…yes?”

Obi-Wan gasped and grabbed him by the shoulders, feeling embarrassed at how fast he was getting aroused. He could feel the slick he was producing.

“Yes,” he murmured softly, “yes, Anakin.”

Anakin grinned and tugged at Obi-Wan’s pants and underwear, leaving him exposed but not completely naked. Obi-Wan swallowed, he knew that as an Omega his member was smaller than an Alpha’s but he had never been naked in front of anyone, at least not in sexual situations. He could feel the self-doubt trickling in, even though his body was aroused.

Before he could continue doubting himself, Anakin leaned over and swallowed his entire cock in one movement.

Obi-Wan gasped and grabbed Anakin’s hair. His head hit the floor and he instinctively snapped his hips up, driving his member even further in Anakin’s mouth.

The sensation was… inexplicable. Pleasure burst across his whole body. He idly wondered why he had never done this before and how it would feel to be touched like this during his heat with an Alpha.

Not just any Alpha. With _Anakin_.

He whimpered and felt the slick he was producing in his entrance gather. Anakin did not stop bobbing his head up and down, tongue expertly tracing the veins of the cock in his mouth.

“Anakin, please,” Obi-Wan moaned.

He was close. He shouldn’t have, but having someone touch him like this… Anakin abruptly sat up straight, his mouth making an obscene pop. The Alpha stared at him with hunger as he slowly removed his own pants.

Obi-Wan’s mouth watered. He wanted to touch him but was unsure of how to proceed. Alphas were supposed to take the lead.

Once Anakin was fully naked, Obi-Wan stared. He had not seen him naked in years, and the specimen in front of him looked like a golden god from some distant planet. Apart from the new scars, everything about him was perfect.

The Alpha’s stiff cock was bigger and thicker than Obi-Wan’s and he wondered how it could ever fit inside of him, especially if it had a knot.

He gave a small whimper and Anakin laid on top of him, growling softly, calming him. Naked body grazing against his clothed one. Obi-Wan shuddered and kissed him again, desperately tugging the Alpha closer.

Anakin kissed him deeply and then pulled away gently, staring at him, a glow in his eyes like pure gold.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered, caressing a red lock that had fallen on the Omega’s eyes.

He aligned their hips again and starting rutting against him, their cocks rubbing together, one hand keeping Obi-Wan in place.

Obi-Wan moaned unabashedly, clinging to Anakin’s shoulder, trying to maintain contact. Again, he felt the need to come and the pheromones they were both releasing were making him even more aroused.

“Anakin, Anakin, please,” he gasped.

Anakin growled and grabbed both their cocks with one hand, stroking them fast. Obi-Wan rubbed his nose against Anakin’s mating gland, breathing in the scent.

The pleasure reached its peak and he came with a small shout. He hid his head in Anakin’s neck, nosing the gland and leaving a small love bite near it, his entire body trembling.

Anakin moved his hips a few moments longer and then let go, coming all over Obi-Wan’s stomach, collapsing on top of him.

Obi-Wan made a soft noise and tangled his arms around him. He could feel the abundant hot seed in his body, marking him. He stared at the top of his hut and tried to calm his heartbeat.

The hut smelled like them. Just like their old quarters in the Temple used to. He closed his eyes and hid his face in Anakin’s neck. Never in a million years he could’ve imagined he was going to be here, laying half-naked with an Alpha, with Anakin.

Anakin started purring, completely happy to be in Obi-Wan’s arms and having the Omega smell like him. He kept nibbling at Obi-Wan’s collarbone, near his mating gland.

“We should clean,” Obi-Wan whispered after a while, thinking about the dry cum on their bodies.

Anakin grumbled, displeased. He looked at Obi-Wan with shining gold eyes and smirked.

He stood up, in all his naked glory and pulled Obi-Wan to him. He grabbed him by the hips like he had on that first day and together they walked to the refresher.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said suddenly, stopping at the entrance.

“Yes, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked absentmindedly, thinking that he was going to need to shower again and clean his clothes.

Anakin smirked and pushed him against a wall, locking their lips again.

Obi-Wan flailed for a moment and then sank into the kiss, into the embrace of the Alpha, one leg around Anakin’s waist trying to get him closer.

He started feeling mildly aroused again but Anakin let him go. Before he could react, Anakin had already jumped first into the shower, laughing.

Obi-Wan snorted and slumped against the wall.

“And they say romance is dead.”


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went on, Anakin regained some of his vocabulary.

He still chose to reply with _Obi-Wan_ or _Omega_ every time he spoke, but he would now add variations such as _No_ or even _No, Obi-Wan_.

At some point, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was messing with him. Anakin clearly could understand and produce some sentences but chose not to. Obi-Wan didn’t press him. He still doubted if the Alpha had regained all his memories, there were times when he would go silent and brooding, typical Anakin behaviour, except that now those times Obi-Wan felt them in the Force, the extreme change of moods Anakin was going through.

Their relationship also changed.

Even though they hadn’t gone all the way, or Anakin giving Obi-Wan the mating bite –something that always left Obi-Wan confused and vaguely disappointed, his Omega side craving the mating bond and his rational side always silencing it— they acted like a mated couple. They shared the same bed, Anakin rarely leaving Obi-Wan out of his sight and their scents mingling, to the point that Obi-Wan was convinced that if someone saw them, they would think they had been mated for years.

They had shared quarters before but never had this closeness. Anakin was always touching him, looming over him all Alpha like, kissing him or occasionally bringing him to an orgasm with his mouth or hands.

Obi-Wan still blushed whenever the Alpha decided to make their interactions more sexual, despite the fact he never got fully naked, but gladly accepted the touch, even reciprocating clumsily.

He had accepted that Anakin was back and that somehow Anakin wanted him.

The past year of solitude in the desert seemed like a bad dream now that he had Anakin back. He still hadn’t forgiven him fully but having him back in any capacity did him wonders. Ordinary tasks like checking the vaporators or the Bantha herd now became enjoyable, just because he had the one person he had ever loved by his side again.

It also became apparent after a few days that Obi-Wan would need to visit the market again, his supplies were meant for just one person who would eat basic foods, it never included an Alpha with a voracious appetite.

Obi-Wan sighed, trying to tame the short bristles of his beard and hair. The mirror’s reflection showed him what he already knew: Tatooine didn’t agree with his personal standards of hygiene.

Anakin appeared behind him, all muscle and gold. He bent and without breaking eye contact in the mirror, kissed Obi-Wan’s mating gland.

Obi-Wan shivered and raised one hand to caress a piece of blond hair.

“Morning, dear one,” he rumbled. He twisted and returned the gesture, nuzzling the Alpha’s neck.

Anakin held him close against his chest, giving a pleased growl.

Obi-Wan turned and tried to project an aura of calmness and determination. He brushed against their Force bond, which the Alpha always enjoyed.

“I must go to the market today,” he said indifferently, “but I will be back soon. It will be a quick trip.”

Anakin stared at him and then grinned.

“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan,” he shook his head, “no.”

“Our supplies would disagree with you, Anakin.”

“No, Obi-Wan,” he searched for the words. “No Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan and Anakin.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He had known this was exactly how Anakin was going to react. He could rarely be in a different room from him, why did he expect he was going to agree to let him be away for hours?

_You are a Jedi. You were a Jedi. You don’t just stop doing things because an Alpha tells you to._

“You can’t leave this hut. Someone could recognize you. Someone could even remember you from your last visit.”

He couldn’t simply explain that if someone recognized him, they would come for him too, and who was going to protect Luke then?

Anakin shook his head and walked away. He moved towards the trunk where Obi-Wan kept clothes and started rummaging inside.

“I’m serious, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said trailing after him, “you can’t leave this place.”

But Anakin had already found a brown robe that was more or less his size and held it in front of him, smiling.

“A robe is not a disguise.”

Anakin glared at him.

“Yes, fine, I have used robes to hide myself in the past but—”

Anakin put on the robe and walked to the entrance of the hut, waiting with his arms crossed.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled.

“Very well, Anakin. If something happens, it’s your fault.”

Anakin seemed absurdly pleased. He didn’t even need to speak to Obi-Wan to win arguments anymore.

Grabbing a matching robe, Obi-Wan put it on and together they left the hut, in the direction of the speeder.

He had wanted to build a reputation as a crazy hermit and appearing with a random Alpha may just help his cause.

As they travelled to the market, Anakin kept growling every time the speeder rocked or made a sound, arms tightening around Obi-Wan’s middle. Obi-Wan laughed. His original assessment that Anakin was going to hate that old thing was proven correct.

Obi-Wan left the speeder as close to the market as he could, close in case they needed to make a quick exit. He meticulously examined Anakin, trying to hide as much facial features as he could under the hood of the robe.

“Do not leave my side and do not say anything,” he said as he fixed his own clothes, “though I suppose neither won’t be an issue.”

Anakin stood up straight, grinning under his hood, as if saying _I’ll behave. Don’t worry about it._

Obi-Wan remained unmoving next to the speeder and tried not to imagine what would happen if anyone recognized Anakin. He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake.

Anakin growled softly, breaking his stance and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips.

Obi-Wan grabbed him by the shoulders and tentatively kissed him back, sagging against him.

“Let’s go,” he said finally.

Anakin immediately grabbed him by the hip, pulling him against his side. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. If he acted all territorial on the hut it was expected he would act even more possessive in public, where anyone could know they were unmated.

They moved as quickly as they could without attracting attention. The good thing about Tatooine was that nobody asked much questions.

Whenever Obi-Wan approached a stall, Anakin would stand behind him, silent and brooding. Obi-Wan figured this was familiar Alpha posturing but he couldn’t be sure.

He was just grateful no one had said anything. Also, it was nice to have an extra pair of arms to carry all the goods.

The market was alive and thriving as usual and even though they attracted some glances no one got close. The ones who did usually ran off after Anakin growled at them.

They were about to go back to the speeder when Obi-Wan recognized a voice.

“Ben?”

Obi-Wan tensed and pretended not to hear. Force, he had taken another path so he would specifically not pass by Magria’s stall. He felt Anakin feel his discomfort by the way the mechanic hand squeezed his hip, but they kept walking. Anakin had no way of knowing his other name in this planet, he was just sensing Obi-Wan’s sudden change of behaviour.

“Ben!”

Bracing himself, Obi-Wan raised his eyes towards a stall selling clothes. Magria was buying something and when he made eye contact, she waved excitedly.

“I knew it was you! I mean, I can’t believe it’s you, but it is!” she paid quickly and crossed the street, “twice in the same month!”

She moved to stand in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin growled low.

Obi-Wan coughed, trying to discreetly elbow the Alpha that had place himself at his back.

“Yes, I have returned,” he answered.

But Magria wasn’t looking at him anymore. She looked up at Anakin, for he was quite tall, and then started laughing.

“I knew it! I knew you had an Alpha!” she tried to give him a playful shove but before she could reach him, Anakin tugged him by his robes, pulling him against his chest. The growling got louder, and some people were now starting to look their way.

Magria took a step back with her arms raised.

“He’s a possessive one, isn’t he?” she smiled as Anakin leaned to nuzzle Obi-Wan’s neck without breaking eye contact with the Beta. “What’s your name?”

Obi-Wan faltered for a moment. “He is… Sky.”

Magria hummed, delighted. “Can’t he answer by himself? Oh! Is he the kind of Alpha that only growls and acts all animal like?” she laughed, “well, I’m just glad you are not alone, Ben. Clearly this one cares about you,” she said smiling. She looked around for a moment and then lowered her voice. “I’m also glad you were not here a week ago and that you didn’t go after that pod.”

Obi-Wan froze, immediately checking his mental barriers. He was aware that Anakin had become even more tense, mechanical hand digging in his hip.

“What happened to the pod?” he managed to say, trying to pretend he wasn’t panicking. He scanned with the Force slightly but only felt Anakin’s dark Force signature, which had become familiar to him.

Magria looked at them oddly. “Scavengers went after it, as expected. But there was no body! No one showed up here either. But these scavengers,” she paused, “the same night they went, the imperials came.”

Anakin was not breathing behind his back.

“I saw them myself how stormtroopers went to the crash site. And then they went to some houses. The houses of the people who had taken pieces of the pod. It was as if they knew… they knew who had stolen and where to find them.”

Obi-Wan tried to rein in his panic.

“Did they hurt anyone?” he asked softly. He moved one hand, hidden in the folds of his robe, and gave a quick squeeze to Anakin’s organic hand.

Magria nodded and looked around.

“Yeah, some tried to resist but you know how it is,” she looked at them again. “It was as if they were looking for something or someone. I’m glad that you were not here, Ben. I had heard the rumours that the empire only recruits Alphas as troopers and can now confirm that it’s true.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, remembering the clones. Rex and Cody. They had all been Alphas as well, though modified genetically so they would never mate.

“Be careful, Magria,” he said, hoisting a box on the hip that Anakin wasn’t holding on for dear life. “Do not mess with the empire.”

“I’m more worried about you all alone in your hut. Although,” she looked at how Anakin held him and smiled again, “you are not as alone as I thought you would be. Have you known each other long?”

“Yes,” cut in Anakin with a low growl.

Magria looked at him with interest.

“Mmm, yeah, you take care of Ben, alright? Don’t let him get into trouble.”

Anakin relaxed a fraction and gave a sharp nod.

 _I do not get into trouble_ , thought Obi-Wan. But if he voiced that thought, Anakin was undoubtedly going to object.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Goodbye, Magria,” he said and walked away, Anakin tense at his heels.

“Bye Ben! Bye Sky!” she shouted.

Force, why was everyone who Obi-Wan met so boisterous?

They reach the speeder and Anakin quickly packed all the goods, tugging at Obi-Wan to enter. He kept looking around and clumsily poking at their Force bond.

“I sense no danger,” said Obi-Wan, settling himself in. Anakin predictably buried his nose in his neck, seeking his own scent in the Omega’s neck and inhaled. “Calm down, Anakin.”

He started the speeder, directing it to the hut. Anakin wasn’t letting him go.

Obi-Wan frowned, the desert landscape swiftly passing by. Most likely, the mention of the empire had affected him. But why? Was it his memories? They hadn’t sense anything a week ago, but they _had_ been busy getting intimate with each other.

Or perhaps the presence of the Beta had upset him. He had always been possessive of Obi-Wan’s attention even when he had been a Padawan.

Whatever the case, now Obi-Wan clearly needed to visit Luke. Without Anakin. Magria had mentioned the stormtroopers had only been in town but one could never be too sure. Luke was his responsibility. He wondered how he was going to get away without Anakin going ballistic.

They reached the hut and Anakin quickly gathered all the supplies while Obi-Wan opened the door for him.

And after dropping the boxes, Anakin just stood in the middle of the hut, staring at nothing.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, approaching him. He projected his Omega scent, trying to calm him. “What is it? We are safe now. We don’t have to leave again for a while.”

Anakin shivered and groaned, holding his head, hands tugging his hair.

This was too much like his first day. Going out had clearly been a mistake.

“Come here,” said Obi-Wan softly, opening his arms.

Anakin sank into his embrace, head against Obi-Wan’s and sniffled.

“Obi-Wan,” he said pitifully.

Obi-Wan manoeuvred them until they both landed on the bed, Anakin on top him.

Obi-Wan wiggled, trying to get their robes off. When he did, Anakin immediately went for his mating gland, licking it and giving it small kisses.

And yet, Obi-Wan didn’t detect lust in his actions. Anakin was seeking comfort in a way an Alpha would seek comfort in his mate. He returned the gesture, gaining comfort from Anakin’s Alpha scent.

“Rest, Anakin. Everything will be alright.”

They fell asleep tangled together, half dressed, nuzzling each other.

By the time Obi-Wan woke up, Anakin was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the hardest thing i've ever written and i'm still not entirely pleased with how it turned out.  
> everything changes here.

“Anakin?”

Obi-Wan did not panic.

He was an adult. He wasn’t an anxious Padawan led by insecurities. He was a grown Omega. He could deal with problems by himself. He had been called the Negotiator for a reason.

He touched the white pillow under his head. Anakin’s scent was still present, but his side of the bed was cold.

Obi-Wan stood up and looked around the tiny hut, which only took half a minute. The white-washed walls looked the same, the kitchenette empty. The same place he had stared at for almost a year.

“Anakin.”

He looked outside the windows, where moonlight illuminated the dunes of sand. He couldn’t see anything clearly, so he left the hut to check the back.

He breathed in and out.

The speeder was gone. The usual place where it was parked, empty.

“Anakin!”

He searched with the Force, trying to extend his senses. Their Force bond told him Anakin was alive but nothing else, the Alpha shielding from him.

Anakin was near… and he was not.

Obi-Wan walked briskly inside the hut and dropped into a meditative pose, trying not to overthink and failing.

In and out.

Closing his eyes, he tried to centre himself.

Trying to clear his mind of all thoughts and focusing on nothing but his breathing.

In and out.

Anakin was gone. He had left at some point during their long nap, probably before night fell. He had taken the speeder. He could speak and had some memories.

In and out.

Anakin never left Obi-Wan’s side. He wouldn’t leave abruptly, especially after their relationship had become more intimate.

But _Vader_ might.

And Luke was out there.

In through the nose and out through the mouth.

He couldn’t simply walk out the hut. The Force might give him a vague idea of where Anakin was, but walking through Tatooine at night without any actual plan was a terrible idea.

He needed to wait for Anakin to come back, then. _If_ he came back. He had acted strangely after their visit to the market, but Obi-Wan felt sure that the Alpha was not going to simply vanish.

“Anakin, please.”

He opened his eyes. The hut was as empty as it had before. The supplies had been left disorganized on the table.

He stood up and realized he was hungry. He dismissed the thought but then realized he might need the strength for whatever came.

He ate some Bantha meat while organizing the supplies. He neatly made their bed again and then sat on it, rubbing his hand on Anakin’s side.

The cleaning droid Anakin had fixed was laying against a wall, waiting to be used.

He closed his eyes and waited.

There was an explosion on the Force. Something dark and angry spreading across the galaxy. _Anakin_. He tried to reach out, but Anakin’s shields were strong.

Obi-Wan jumped up suddenly and walked to the hidden trunk where he kept the lightsabers. The relief he felt when he saw that all three were still there was immense.

He moved stiffly to the bed and decided to think of a plan. If by morning Anakin didn’t return, he was going out. Walking to the market would take him hours but he couldn’t simply do nothing.

That power he had felt in the Force…

He poked at one the love bites on his neck. It hurt, but the memory of how they had come to be dulled the ache.

“Where are you Anakin?”

Where was his Alpha?

He lay on the bed, trying to get some sleep, to quiet his mind. The bed felt empty, as if he hadn’t slept on it all by himself all these months. At some point he must have dozed off, for when he opened his eyes sunlight was entering the hut.

In and out.

He prepared a quick breakfast and was deciding on what to pack for his journey when he felt it.

A dark Force signature approaching the hut.

He turned and the door opened, light filtering in. A hooded figured entered and closed the door.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered.

The figure slowly pulled the hood down and stared at Obi-Wan with solemn golden eyes.

“Obi-Wan,” he said, “we need to talk.”

Obi-Wan swallowed. There was something different about the Alpha in front of him, and not because he was speaking. There was a weight and seriousness to him that wasn’t there before.

And he hadn’t made any attempt to scent him or touch him. He wondered if he shouldn’t be preparing for a battle instead of wondering about the lack of affection.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied finally, “I suppose we must.”

The sat on the floor, on opposite sides of the small table.

Anakin was still staring at him, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Obi-Wan wanted to ask. He wanted to know if this was his Anakin, or Vader, or what had happened but before he could speak Anakin began.

“I remember everything,” he said in a low voice, “everything. The last memories came back to me last night, that’s why I left. Before I remembered some aspects but the mention of the empire… sort of triggered those last memories. I wasn’t faking it before. It was difficult for me to think or speak. Your presence helped, it always has.”

In and out.

“Why did you leave?” asked Obi-Wan softly.

Anakin tugged frustratedly at his own hair.

“I…remembering what I’ve been doing this past year also brought back the emotions I’ve been feeling. They are not nice. I suppose I don’t have to explain it to you. Being Vader…” he paused, “I didn’t want you to see it.”

“I’ve already met Vader in Mustafar,” said Obi-Wan swallowing, and tentatively asked, “am I not speaking to him right now?”

Anakin smiled humourlessly.

“Yes and no. I’m known as Darth Vader, the emperor’s enforcer but I haven’t felt… I haven’t felt like _him_ in months. After I woke up in Mustafar and found you gone with Padmé, I…” he trailed off, looking away, at the old table in front of him. “I was angry and full of hate. I hated you, or I thought I did, and the Jedi. They had taken everything from me. Sidious used that anger as he had in the past. It fuelled me. I was too heartbroken to think clearly. Until one day… Well, it didn’t happen in one day, but you know, I realized that I hated Sidious too. That he hadn’t fulfilled any of his promises. I started to... let Padmé go, to honour her memory, to think of our happy moments and not let the idea of trying to get her back control me. Realizing that Sidious had never intended to bring her back hurt but I tried to… accept it. It’s still difficult sometimes.”

He breathed.

“I was alone. Without anyone I loved. Powerless too, because despite being a Sith Lord I don’t actually participate in any decisions regarding the empire. I just go where Sidious commands,” he looked at Obi-Wan again and smiled softly. “I knew you were alive and wondered if you would ever forgive me. Something told me that you would, that you were a good person who had always had my back, but I wanted to… earn that forgiveness. But obviously I couldn’t do that while still working for Sidious.”

“So you just wanted me to forgive you so you could feel better?” interrupted Obi-Wan.

Anakin shook his head.

“No. I wanted to… I _want_ to make things right. If you forgive me that would be…” he trailed off. “I’m the Chosen One and I failed. I did unspeakable things that I regret. I can’t simply blame Sidious’s influence; I am to blame too.”

The Force told Obi-Wan that Anakin was being serious. At least in his intent of trying to make amends.

“Continue,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing his beard.

“I started to plan how to take down Sidious. I still go to his missions, but sometimes actively sabotage them. I pay for my mistakes later but the satisfaction of doing the right thing again…it’s worth the pain.”

“The scars,” said Obi-Wan in a whisper.

Anakin nodded, blond hair swaying.

“Yeah. Well, that’s how ended up here. I mean, not intentionally. I didn’t know where you were. But I was sent to kill some rebels in the Mid Rim. I… killed some but left the majority go, pretending my ship was broken. I can’t lie too much or the old piece of Bantha fodder will notice something is wrong. So I took a pod, and before I could return I was actually hit by a rebel ship. In those precious moments where I didn’t know if I was going down, I destroyed the tracking device and hit hyperspeed.”

He leaned over the table and extended his organic hand.

“I ended up in the Outer Rim. And to my shock I realized I was about to crash land in Tatooine of all places. That was all I remember until I felt someone, a familiar scent of unmated Omega near me,” he looked at Obi-Wan with shining eyes, “I couldn’t think clearly but I knew that I knew this Omega somehow, I knew that I was safe and that I had to protect you too. So I followed you, and I would still follow you anywhere.”

Obi-Wan took the warm hand that was offered, rubbing his thumb near its pulse.

“Even if it is to Tatooine?”

“Especially if it’s to this planet, Obi-Wan, you make everything better.”

Warmed, Obi-Wan looked away. His Anakin was back and trying to make up for his mistakes. Which were many, but this was a start.

“And what if I wanted to turn you to authorities? Or the rebels?”

Anakin looked at their joined hands.

“I would understand your decision. And I would go willingly. I just ask that you let me kill Sidious first.”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, rubbing patterns in Anakin’s hand, kneading his finger in the soft flesh.

“What if you had never landed here? If you had never found me?”

Anakin sighed at his touch, shoulders relaxing a fraction.

“I still would have followed my plan. And I would have tried to find you eventually, when the galaxy had been secured. Finding you here and now… feels like a gift from the Force. This just prompted me to move the timetable. Now I am even more motivated to accomplish my goal.”

Obi-Wan squeezed the hand he was holding.

“Wait,” he said suddenly, looking at Anakin. “I felt you in the Force last night.”

“Ah, yes,” Anakin said and got serious again. He looked at Obi-Wan, waiting for his reaction. “I found out about Luke.”

Obi-Wan let go of the hand he was holding and stood up so suddenly he was dizzy for a moment.

No, _no_. Not this. He had failed.

“Obi-Wan!”

He couldn’t breathe. The joy he had felt with having Anakin back now mixed with panic and fear.

He was pulled against a strong chest and he was immediately enveloped with a calming Alpha scent. He took a deep breath, trying to think clearly. Anakin rubbed his back and gave a low growl, nuzzling the top of his head.

Blindly, Obi-Wan grabbed him by the back of his robe and tried to think.

“I am not mad, Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered in his ear, “well, I was last night. You were keeping this secret from me. But then I understood why you did it,” he pulled away until they were facing each other. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan blinked, stunned.

“Thank you for taking care of my pup. You’ve been a better parent to him than I am. If I had known he was alive back when I was still Vader… I don’t know how I would have reacted. He would have definitely been under Sidious’s clutches, but he is a normal child thanks to you.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan relaxed against him, the Force confirming Anakin’s words. He had no ill intentions towards Luke. This wasn’t what he had expected. He blinked again and frowned. “How did you find out about him?”

Anakin moved them to sit on the floor again, but this time he pulled Obi-Wan on his lap, nuzzling his cheek. He moved a hand across Obi-Wan’s neck and face, marking him with his scent.

Obi-Wan breathed in and allowed himself to be touched, feeling glad to be held again, though he still felt confused.

“I started driving the speeder with no particular direction in mind. This was before night-time. Then I remembered my half-brother and when I arrived at his home, I spied on him and his family. I saw a blond pup running in the sand and when I felt with the Force… I felt your presence and the pup’s and I knew. I got a name, and a feeling of love protecting him. I knew Luke then that was my son. What you felt was my shock and anger.”

“You didn’t approach him?” asked Obi-Wan, tentatively trailing a hand on Anakin’s face.

“No. For a moment I thought of taking him and running. But I knew I couldn’t do it. That was something Vader would have done. I needed to talk to you first too. I want…” he hesitated, “I do want to raise my son. With you.”

Obi-Wan wondered how many emotions he could experience before exploding. Was this how Anakin felt all the time? The whiplash of being happy to afraid to shocked was too much.

“You came here to protect him and keep him away from the empire,” Anakin hurried on to say, “I will destroy Sidious. And when I do, I want… if you would have me, I want a life with you and Luke.”

Obi-Wan leaned back and rubbed his own face. He stared at Anakin’s serious features, keeping eye contact with the Alpha holding him. And then Obi-Wan asked what he had been wondering since the moment he had found Anakin on the broken pod.

“You want me,” he said softly, disbelief in his tone of voice. “You want to be my mate? Not because of a head injury?”

Anakin cradled his face with both hands and gave him a small tender kiss.

“Obi-Wan, I love you,” he said simply, as if it was obvious. His golden eyes were warm and inviting. “And I understand if you are not ready to say it back yet.”

“But Padmé… and your head,” Obi-Wan’s mind was a mess. “We are not mated,” he managed to say.

Anakin kissed him again, emitting calming Alpha pheromones.

“I always wanted you. I thought that it was a teenager infatuation. I loved Padmé… I think a part of me always will but you… You have always had my heart. Being injured only allowed me to be free with my affections and to my surprise you returned them,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek and smiled. “I haven’t bitten you because I wanted to be fully healed. And because I don’t want Sidious to smell that I’m mated, I can’t mask that. I can hide our Force bond and I’m glad it’s back. But Obi-Wan, being mated to you would be the greatest gift the Force can give me.”

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan softly.

“I don’t deserve you Obi-Wan, I’m aware of that. I ruined everything for you, I know the past year has been… difficult for you and I’m sorry,” Anakin blinked back tears, “I thought I was doing the right thing and I ended up ruining the good I had in my life. So yes, if you would have me, broken and messed up as I am… I will make my greatest effort to make you happy and give you the life you deserve. Because you deserve everything, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, not knowing what to think. Anakin was back and wanted a relationship with him? He couldn’t be sure he wasn’t hallucinating, an illusion created by the desert.

“I’m not perfect, Anakin. I am old and—”

“You are not old, Obi-Wan. Believe when I tell you everyone had a crush on you on the Temple,” huffed Anakin. “Had to keep everyone away from you.”

“What?” Obi-Wan twisted on his lap. “You don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do. You just never found out because I didn’t let anyone approach you. Even when I couldn’t have you because of the Code, I still couldn’t allow anyone making advances at you. You were mine.” Anakin leaned over to kiss Obi-Wan’s throat. “How can anyone not want you? You are beautiful, kind, calm, balanced… everything I’ve never been.”

“I was never a perfect Jedi,” said Obi-Wan and touched Anakin’s heart through his robe. “I got attached.”

Anakin put a hand on top of Obi-Wan’s.

“You are perfect to me,” replied Anakin seriously. “And I also think you’ve already proven you are a great parent.”

The morning had barely started and Obi-Wan felt like it had been the longest day of his life. Anakin was back, he wanted to kill Sidious and raise Luke. With _him_.

He stood up from Anakin’s lap and rubbed his temple.

“Sorry,” said Anakin from his position on the floor. “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you, I know you need your time to process stuff and I sort of dumped all of this on you.”

“You did,” admitted Obi-Wan. Accepting that Anakin wanted him still felt surreal, but now Anakin was saying he wanted Obi-Wan as mate and parent for his pup. It _was_ a lot.

He moved to stand by the window, contemplating the dunes. Life outside the hut continued. Anakin let him think in silence, simply staring at him in anticipation.

Could he trust Anakin again? To let him approach Luke and actually raise him? He couldn’t simply ignore everything that had passed in the last year. Anakin’s actions on Mustafar had been the culmination of something years in the making.

Could someone come back from the dark like Anakin claimed to have done? Obi-Wan believed in redemption but returning from the Dark side wasn’t a simple task, though if someone could have done it was definitely Anakin, the most powerful Force user. The Chosen One, according to everyone.

Anakin was going to keep fighting the call of the dark, perhaps forever. And Obi-Wan… he could help him in this path. As friend… and mate.

Was his attachment to Anakin clouding his decisions? If so, he had always been blind. Anakin had been and still was everything in Obi-Wan’s life, there wasn’t an aspect in his life that hadn’t been affected by his presence.

And Leia. He couldn’t keep her a secret from Anakin. If he did, Anakin’s reaction wouldn’t be the same as when he had found out about Luke. Anakin was trying, for once, to be honest with him, and if they were to be in a relationship, they had to be honest with each other.

It was a miracle Anakin hadn’t encounter Leia in Coruscant but what if Anakin wanted her too? She not only had her own family, she was also a princess of Alderaan. Anakin couldn’t simply take her without repercussions.

Obi-Wan tried to imagine being in a relationship with Anakin and he felt he had already started it perhaps without even realising. The past week had been just the two of them in their own private bubble. Like in the past, but in a more intimate manner.

“What do you mean by raising Luke?” he asked finally, staring out the window. “You mean for all of us to live in this hut?”

Anakin stood up and tentatively moved to stand by his side.

“I meant in Coruscant,” he said hesitatingly. “When I kill Sidious, the galaxy will need an emperor.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Anakin.

“You want to be emperor? Anakin!”

“Someone has to fill the role. I told you before, Obi-Wan, I am more powerful than Sidious and in this past year I’ve seen how the empire has been ruining the galaxy. I can make it better,” he extended a hand to caress Obi-Wan’s cheek.

Anakin hadn’t changed at all, it seemed. He still believed he was the right person to lead the galaxy. Obi-Wan didn’t sense any evilness in his intention but… he had acted believing he was right before. And he was still a Dark side user.

“I know you have your doubts, Obi-Wan. I understand,” said Anakin softly, looking at him. “I won’t be a dictator. I truly intend to make this galaxy better, and I would like to do that with you and Luke by my side.”

Obi-Wan tried to come up with reasons to say no. To insist that democracy was the right thing for the galaxy, to make him change his mind. But looking at Anakin’s stern features and his words… the other male had decided a long time ago, he was simply informing Obi-Wan about his decision.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had already let Anakin in in every way possible. And following him and aiding him in being emperor was, shockingly, not the worst idea the Alpha had had.

And perhaps Obi-Wan could help him somehow. How would Anakin be as a ruler without the influence of the Dark side? He also remembered the Jedi Temple, now abandoned when it should have been filled with Padawans and Masters. Could he help Force-sensitives again? He didn’t feel like he deserved to do it, and besides, the Jedi had fallen in disgrace into the eyes of the public, but there were still Force-sensitives all over the galaxy with no training or understanding of their powers.

“How do you plan to end Sidious?” Obi-Wan folded his arms.

Anakin leaned against the wall and yanked at his own hair.

“I’ve been gathering intel about him for months. How he supported the Separatists, what he did to the Clones, the lies about the Jedi… That’s going to help as soon as news of his death break out. Everyone already saw me as a pseudo heir, so it won’t be too weird. As for his actual death, a lightsaber to the neck sounds fantastic,” he said smiling, “if you would give me back my lightsaber it would help.”

Obi-Wan frowned.

“You haven’t earned that right yet. And I could help, the two of us—”

“No.” Anakin went completely serious. “I don’t want you near him. I will end him. I have to be the one to end him.”

Obi-Wan took a breath and didn’t reply. He knew that two people were better than one against a Sith. He stared at Anakin’s serious but honest features and raised an eyebrow.

“You claim people will follow you. You were a famous Jedi, now a killer and then emperor?”

Anakin winced.

“It sounds bad. But yes, my face is recognizable for some. I don’t think many realise that Vader and I are the same person… I thought of saying that I had been an undercover Jedi all along but considering that there are not many Jedi left I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Anakin snorted and waved a hand, “I’ll just… rule and deal with whoever disagrees.”

“That sounds like something a dictator would say,” added Obi-Wan, pursing his lips.

“I know, kriff, you know what I mean, Obi-Wan! You are the expert on words of the two of us.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He did understand what Anakin meant. And with each passing moment he was more convinced Anakin was being honest. The idea of Anakin leading an entire galaxy was strange, considering that his former apprentice had always preferred action rather than politics.

He hadn’t completely forgiven Anakin, that would take time. But now that Anakin knew about Luke there was no reason for them to stay in Tatooine. He had to speak with the Lars of course but…

He stared at the shifty Alpha in front of him and leaned on the wall, imitating Anakin’s pose.

“Luke has a sister,” Obi-Wan said casually, staring at Anakin to gauge his reaction.

Anakin opened and closed his mouth. His entire posture changed, straightening. A low growl emanated out of him and his face became twisted and angry. Once again, he was a dark menacing presence in the Force, power radiating off him. He moved towards Obi-Wan, looming over him.

“What did you say?” he growled, golden eyes flashing.

Obi-Wan bit back a whimper and resisted the instinctual need to submit, to take a step back and bare his neck.

“Padmé had twins,” he breathed, “Luke has a sister.”

Anakin’s hands clenched into fists and he was breathing as he had been running across the sands of Tatooine for hours.

“You…I…” he gasped and closed his eyes. The Force trembled, imbued with his Dark power. Anakin took deep breaths and walked backwards, crashing into a box and falling to the floor. He landed on a heap and growled again. “This… this is why I left last night.”

Obi-Wan tried to calm himself, tightening his shields. Facing a Sith Lord wasn’t pleasant, especially if the Sith Lord was Anakin. Just a mere brush of Anakin’s terrible might reminded him of their last encounter on Mustafar.

“Because you don’t know how to deal with emotions like normal people?” he tried to joke but it came out wrong, his voice trembling slightly.

Anakin’s lips twitched regardless, and he banged his head against the wall. He opened his golden eyes and stared at Obi-Wan, serious again.

“That’s why no one told me about my children. I’m unstable. No wonder they were taken from me. I’m a terrible father.”

Obi-Wan shuffled closer, slowly stepping close to the slumped figure on the floor.

“You haven’t been given the chance to act as a father yet. And if I believed you were dangerous, I wouldn’t have told you about her or be discussing Luke with you.”

Anakin put his head in his hands.

“You have a lot of faith in me, Obi-Wan. I am dangerous, the things that I’ve done…” he sighed. “Where is she? Here?” the question came out muffled.

Obi-Wan braced himself.

“No, she has a family on another planet. A prominent family. She is loved and taken care of. You can’t separate them from her.”

Anakin dropped his hands and scowled.

“Why not? She is mine!”

And that was exactly what Obi-Wan was dreading. He crouched and touched the Alpha’s knee.

“You can’t,” he repeated. “Please, Anakin, you can’t go after her.”

Anakin looked as if he wanted to argue but said nothing. He took a deep breath and scowled.

“Fine, whatever, but I want to meet her. I can’t promise not to make anything stupid.”

Obi-Wan straightened, knees popping. Force, he felt ancient.

“All right, Anakin. When the time comes, I’ll arrange a meeting.”

Anakin looked at the floor scowling, his dark Force signature slowly placating.

“Why did you separate them? Why didn’t you raise Luke yourself?”

Obi-Wan moved to the kitchenette to make tea, rubbing his neck. There had been a moment when he had first held the twins in which he had fantasized about raising them himself, of covering them with his own Omega scent and becoming a small family. It had been so ridiculous he had never told anyone.

“It was Yoda’s idea and I agreed. They needed to be hidden from you and far from the emperor,” he murmured, grabbing two cups. “I couldn’t take care of two pups. As for Luke…” he watched the water boil, “I wanted to. I almost did. But I wasn’t mentally well to take care of a new-born and two Force-sensitives together was dangerous. I am an Omega too, I didn’t know how I could possibly take care of him when I was vulnerable during my heats.”

He poured the water and waited for the tea leaves to steep. Anakin said nothing, only staring at him. Obi-Wan’s fingers dug into the tabletop and he bowed his head.

When he deemed it appropriate, he took a sip of the tea, feeling the warmth spread through his body. He took the second cup and gave it to Anakin, who took it without complaining.

“But you were always an Omega,” Anakin took a sip and shuddered. “Why is it different now?”

Anakin, like most Alphas, was ignorant of all the perils Omegas went through. He had never been in danger or harassed or completely out of control.

“I don’t have suppressants anymore, Anakin. I experienced my first heat when I arrived here. I admit I don’t truly know how Omegas function because I’ve been on suppressants since I reached puberty. That was daunting on itself. And after everything that happened… taking care of Luke by myself….” He shook his head and drank his tea. “I watched over him, his family. Making sure he was happy and safe.”

Anakin stared at him and then broke into a smile. He stood up, leaving the cup on the table and engulfed Obi-Wan into a hug. He hid his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck and planted a small kiss there.

“You are so strong, Obi-Wan. I’m sorry for all that I put you through. I will do better, I promise,” he whispered. “I will be a good father and mate.”

Obi-Wan clung to his cup and allowed the embrace, feeling less tense.

“I know that you will try, Anakin. And regarding Luke… we must speak with Owen and Beru.”

Anakin nodded eagerly.

“Yes,” he tugged at Obi-Wan’s hand, “let’s go. Now.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely surprised at Anakin’s haste. He had guessed that Anakin wanted to return to Coruscant sooner rather than later, he should have guessed he meant _now_. Perhaps the presence of the stormtroopers had only fuelled his need to go back and end with the emperor once and for all.

“You mean to take Luke now?” He thought of all the new supplies they had bought; of the life he had created in Tatooine. _Crazy Old Ben running off with a strange Alpha_ , at least people wouldn’t suspect he was acting completely out of character.

“Of course. I have to return soon and won’t leave you two behind.”

Obi-Wan frowned and tugged back at the hand holding him.

“I won’t take Luke to Coruscant where Palpatine is.”

“I know, Obi-Wan, I’ve been thinking about this all night,” he hesitated, “I will take you to another Core World and when I’m done come back for you.”

“And how long will that be?” The idea of staying on a strange planet with Luke simply waiting while Anakin fought the emperor was ridiculous.

“I’ve been gone for almost a month, so he might suspect that something is up but trust me, I intend to end him as soon as I can,” he cradled Obi-Wan’s face with his free hand.

Obi-Wan frowned and put down his cup as well. He could accept Anakin’s crazy plan but Luke…could either of them take care of him? Raise him? He tried to imagine Luke clinging to his clothes and felt panic seep in again.

Luke was a good child, and Obi-Wan liked children, even had fantasised about having his own during the past year, but suddenly having to become a parent was daunting.

“Do you even know how to take care of a child?” he asked Anakin.

“I’m sure it will come naturally.”

Obi-Wan took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, maybe it won’t. But I’ll have you, Obi-Wan. Nothing can beat us.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t completely sold on the idea but between the two of them they could come up with a better plan later. That included how to raise Luke. He leaned until his forehead was touching Anakin’s, breathing in his scent.

Anakin tugged him closer, relieved that he and his plans had been accepted.

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” he said gently, staring at him, “I meant it. I want a future with you, and I will do anything to have it. And Luke too, the three of us.”

Obi-Wan sought the Force’s guidance again and felt no warning or threat. He breathed in and calmed his thoughts, his heart.

“Very well, Anakin,” he whispered. “Let’s go meet your son.”


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan had visited the Lars homestead a handful of times. He knew that Owen disapproved of him and his visits, so more often than not when he did visit, he would watch Luke from afar or wait until he was sure that only Beru and Luke were inside, which did not happen frequently.

When they arrived, Obi-Wan immediately felt that three people were inside. Two Betas and a pup that was shielded by his own Force signature.

“Wait here until I speak to them,” he said trying to straighten his clothes.

Anakin stared at the domed entrance of the home and nodded stiffly. Before Obi-Wan could enter, he tugged at him by the waist to give him a short kiss.

Obi-Wan lowered his shields a fraction. The idea of communicating with a Sith Lord should’ve been unnatural, but the mind on the other side was still Anakin’s.

 _What was that for?_ he sent through their bond but returned the kiss almost coyly.

This time the display of affection was happening in public, not in the safety of the hut, and the Lars knew him. He nuzzled Anakin’s cheek almost uncertainly, unused to being so open with his feelings.

Anakin didn’t reply, only sighing when he felt Obi-Wan touch him, and sent a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. Obi-Wan tried not to let those feelings overwhelm him. It had been a long time since he had truly shared a bond with Anakin and had forgotten how intensely the Alpha felt everything.

He took a deep breath and walked to the door of the home, descending the short steps and pounding on the door.

Beru’s young face greeted him, surprised but pleased to see him. She had her hair pinned on the nape of her neck, and her dress had a food stain.

“Ben, hello,” she let him enter and closed the door behind him. “I’ll bring Luke.”

“I’m actually here to speak with you and Owen,” he said, moving to the small kitchen.

She paused and looked at him.

“Okay, give me a minute.”

Obi-Wan looked around their house, seeing toys discarded on the floor mixed with kitchen utensils. He could hear a childish giggle coming from the back of the house.

Owen, with his short hair and serious eyes, appeared and glared at him. Obi-Wan gave him a stiff bow and said nothing.

Beru came back and motioned for everyone to sit around a small table.

“What happened?” she asked, holding Owen’s hand.

“A year ago, I left Luke in your charge, telling you his father Anakin Skywalker had died,” he began to say, “you have taken him in and raised him as your family, and for that I am forever grateful…”

“What do you want,” said Owen flatly.

Obi-Wan looked at them.

“Anakin is alive. He is aware of Luke’s existence and wants to raise his son.”

Beru drew in a sharp breath, eyes welling with tears.

“Luke…” she whispered.

Owen stood up.

“We’ve taken care of that child for a year and now you want to take him away from us as if we are nothing! As if all this time—”

“I did not know Anakin was alive until recently,” interjected Obi-Wan, trying to remain calm, “I fully intended for Luke to be raised with you until adulthood.”

“And then you were going to teach him your weird tricks, weren’t you? I’m not an idiot,” Owen inhaled. “You smell like an Alpha. Have you rolled onto your back and now want to pretend Luke is your pup just to keep your Alpha happy?”

“Owen,” Beru whispered, still looking at Obi-Wan with tears in her eyes. “Stop.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and looked at her.

“He’s outside, isn’t he?” asked Owen and took off, door shut harshly behind him.

“Beru,” said Obi-Wan softly. “I do not mean to destroy your family.”

“I always knew Luke was going to leave us one day, I did not know that moment was going to come so soon,” she blinked back tears. “Are you still going to protect him?”

“Yes, I swear on my life I will look after Luke until death and beyond.”

“I know you are a good person, Ben. You’ve always been good to Luke and he loves your visits but… will he be happy with Anakin?”

She only asked if Luke was going to be happy, that was the only thing she cared about. Leaving the baby with the Lars had been a good choice. Obi-Wan tried to control his emotions.

“I believe that Anakin will do anything to make Luke happy, and I intend to be there with him as well. I will not abandon Luke.”

“So what Owen said was basically right, Anakin is your mate,” she said, sagging on her seat.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s anger through their bond but kept focused on Beru.

“We are not mates, but we—” he had no words to explain their complex relationship.

“You love him, that’s why you took care of his pup even when you thought he was gone forever and now that he is back you are starting a relationship, Anakin probably intends for you to be Luke’s parental figure,” she summarized.

Obi-Wan blinked, stunned.

“That’s… an eerily accurate description of our situation,” he confessed.

Beru gave a small smile and wiped her tears.

“I’m a mated and married person Ben, I know these things. Unless he is forcing you to make this?”

“No, not at all. I still struggle with everything that is happening, but I know this is the right choice,” he said and hesitated, taking a deep breath. “I… my name is not actually Ben.”

“I figured, but if you brought Luke to this planet and moved to that hut, I knew you must have had your reasons to keep your identity a secret.”

Obi-Wan nodded and felt Anakin’s relief echoed in his mind.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Jedi Master. Anakin was my apprentice. You deserve to know the truth. Anakin may become more…public in the future.”

“Obi-Wan,” she repeated the name. “It suits you. I don’t know exactly what you mean but as long as Luke is happy… I know you won’t let anything happen to him.”

The door opened abruptly, and Owen walked in, giving a quick glare at Obi-Wan and marching straight into the back of the house. The door remained opened and a figure tentatively entered.

Beru stood up.

“Anakin,” she said. “I heard a lot about you.”

Anakin looked a lot less tense. He bowed deeply.

“Thank you. For everything. I am forever in your debt. You and Owen.”

“You don’t have to thank us. Luke is an angel. The child anyone could wish for,” she choked on the words, “could you give us a couple of minutes to say our goodbyes?”

“Of course,” said Obi-Wan and tugged at Anakin to leave the house. “Please take your time.”

Anakin looked as if he wanted to object but nodded.

They closed the door softly and waited under the blazing suns. Obi-Wan cursed his empathy, he wanted to go back and comfort the Lars.

Anakin drew him close and kissed his temple.

“It will be alright, Obi-Wan,” he said and nuzzled at his cheek. He sounded so sure of himself.

Obi-Wan had no answer. He was too busy trying not to feel like he was destroying a family.

Eventually Beru stepped out, holding Luke in her arms. Owen trailed after her, holding a box and bag. He left the objects unceremoniously on the speeder and went back to his mate’s side.

Anakin simply stared at Luke. He had seen him from a distance but now his son was in front of him.

His wonder and joy were sent through their Force bond and Obi-Wan could not help but become excited as well.

Young Luke Skywalker had grown since Obi-Wan had last seen him. The almost one year old looked too much like his father, with bright blue eyes and blond hair, his cheeks round and a smile on his face. He was holding a Bantha plush and when he looked at Obi-Wan there was an awareness, as if even at his short age Luke recognised Obi-Wan’s Force signature and could connect it with himself.

He waved his chubby arms, smiling at him. _I know you_ , he seemed to say.

Obi-Wan’s first impulse was to grab him but he waited. He was going to have the rest of his life to hold him. His reaction shocked him, blaming his Omega instincts.

Beru stopped in front of Anakin and extended her arms, depositing Luke in Anakin’s embrace.

“If anything happens to him, I’ll end you personally,” she declared and Obi-Wan felt the Force confirm her words.

Anakin nodded solemnly and accepted Luke. He looked at the pup and for a few moments they just stared at each other.

Obi-Wan felt Luke clumsily reach through the Force and try to touch Anakin’s Force signature. The child was uncaring that the signature was dark.

Luke scrunched his face and babbled something. He looked at Obi-Wan and babbled even more quickly.

“Luke,” said Anakin solemnly, “I am your father.”

Luke giggled and tried to touch the scar on Anakin’s brow, extending his tiny face to scent his father’s.

Owen moved to hold Beru, who was crying silently.

“Go,” he said in a raspy voice. “Go.”

Anakin moved towards the speeder, not taking his eyes off Luke who was inspecting his father’s face.

Obi-Wan bowed deeply and Beru, even in her grief, nodded at him.

The task of getting back to the hut was up to Obi-Wan. Anakin would not let go of Luke and the child seemed content to be in his father’s arms, scenting him or touching him. He would occasionally look at Obi-Wan and wave his toy around, but he remained the perfect child Beru had promised.

Obi-Wan tried to keep it together until they returned.

When they arrived, the suns were already coming down. He hopped out and before he could say anything, Anakin handed him Luke.

“I’ll take care of the stuff,” said Anakin and moved to unload the box and bag.

Obi-Wan instinctively grabbed Luke, remembering the lessons he had received in the crèche of the Temple. He nuzzled the pup’s fine hairs, taking in his clean scent.

Every time he held Luke in his arms, he was reminded that he had been the first person to ever hold him. From the beginning, Luke had been under his protection and care.

“Hello,” he said at Luke who smiled at him. “You seem to remember me.”

Luke grabbed a handful of Obi-Wan’s auburn beard and tugged gently, babbling happily and kicking his legs.

“We met almost a year ago and I’ve visited you ever since,” Obi-Wan said entering the hut. “I am Obi-Wan. The one who was holding you was your dad Anakin.”

Luke looked around the hut excitedly, taking in everything.

“Yes, this is my hut. We won’t stay here for much longer I think.”

He felt Anakin appear behind him, a warm column. Luke looked over his shoulder and smiled at his father.

Anakin rested his head against Obi-Wan’s and sighed.

 _You are my family now_ , he sent through their bond.

Obi-Wan swallowed and Anakin took Luke from his arms.

“Luke, I think we need to give Obi-Wan his space, don’t you think? If not, he gets too fussy.”

Luke looked at him and flailed his arms.

“Yes, I agree,” he looked at Obi-Wan. “If you want to meditate outside, I can prepare a meal and Luke’s cot.”

“I…yes, thank you Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, shocked that Anakin had known what he needed without him verbalising it. Perhaps he was just that predictable or Anakin just knew him too well.

It was already dark by the time he settled on the back of the hut. The sand no longer burned.

He closed his eyes and breathed in.

He felt… out of control. Overwhelmed. Had he really agreed to raise Luke? To accept Anakin back in his life and start a life with him?

“Master…Qui-Gon,” he said. “Please.”

But like the many times before he had tried to contact his former Master, he had no answer.

He searched in the Force and felt Anakin and Luke’s signatures. They were both brightly burning in the vast expanse that was the universe.

Obi-Wan controlled his breathing, making peace with his life choices.

The Force and his own intuition had told him he could trust Anakin. That didn’t mean the Alpha was forgiven and Obi-Wan was going to act as if nothing had happened. But now they were in a relationship and Obi-Wan didn’t want to hold back his affections or let his moods affect Luke.

He relaxed his body. Anakin’s road to redemption was going to be long but in the meantime Obi-Wan was going to…live in the present. He could not waste time thinking about what could have been or imagining impossible scenarios for the future.

He and Anakin were definitely going to need to have another heart-to-heart conversation soon, but for now Obi-Wan resolved to enjoy what life and the Force had given him.

A second chance with Anakin. The opportunity to take care of Luke more intimately. A…family, a small one compared to what Obi-Wan had called family before –the Jedi.

Feeling much calmer, he remained meditating for a few more minutes.

He shuffled quietly back into the hut, a sensation of resolve and peace enveloping him.

Anakin’s idea of a cot was simply throwing clothes and sheets to their bed and laying next to Luke, so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. As if he had tried to create his own version of a nest.

The pup had fallen deeply asleep, curled next to his father’s arm. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan when he entered with half-lidded eyes and then simply turned to stare at his son as if he thought he might disappear at any moment.

Obi-Wan took a spoonful of the grain Anakin had prepared and stared at them in return, feeling oddly warm.

He sent that feeling through their bond and Anakin smiled, closing his eyes.

_Come to bed._

Removing his boots, Obi-Wan slowly climbed into the bed, so his back would be against the wall and Luke between the two of them.

Anakin rolled and tangled their legs together, one hand slipping inside of Obi-Wan’s shirt and rubbing his back softly. They stared at each other, and Anakin gave him a small smile, tugging at him until the three of them were laying as close as possible.

Anakin dipped his head and kissed him, pressing their lips together gently, unhurriedly.

“I love you,” Anakin said sleepily.

Obi-Wan didn’t ask to whom he was saying it. He already knew.

He pulled at the blanket and looked at Luke’s chest rise and fall. Anakin’s content scent reached him, and he closed his eyes.

That morning he had woken up alone, uncertain of his fate. Convinced that the Anakin he knew and cared about was gone forever. That he was doomed to stay exiled forever, forever being a mere spectator of Luke’s life.

 _My family_ , Obi-Wan thought vaguely, testing the word, curling around them. _My Alpha. My child._

The words no longer seemed so dreadful. He smiled, nuzzling the top of Luke’s head with his face, feeling Anakin tug him even closer, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A fleeting sensation woke him up.

It was a feeling of sadness, of introspection. Of remorse.

Even half-asleep, Obi-Wan knew those feelings were not his. He shuffled closer to the warm body next to his, rubbing his head against it.

 _What is it, Anakin?_ he sent sleepily through their bond.

_Sorry, I woke you up._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, blinking against the daylight. He was nestled in the crook of Anakin’s arm and a deeply asleep Luke was laying on his father’s chest.

Anakin kept one arm around the child, rubbing small patterns on his back.

“What is it?” he asked again in a whisper, so he wouldn’t wake up Luke.

“I was thinking of Padmé,” whispered Anakin looking at the ceiling. “And Luke. And my other child.”

Obi-Wan put his hand on Luke’s back and Anakin covered it with his own, interlocking their fingers.

Luke was a heavy sleeper, his face completely slacked. He clearly felt safe and comfortable with them.

 _I was thinking of you too._ Anakin’s voice was a murmur in his mind. _My Obi-Wan. My Omega_.

Obi-Wan looked at him. Anakin’s face was relaxed and for a moment Obi-Wan could’ve sworn his eyes had flashed blue.

 _It makes you uncomfortable when I call you mine_. _When I said you were my family._ Anakin sent. _I can stop if_

 _It’s not you Anakin, it’s me_. Obi-Wan hid his face in the Alpha’s chest, breathing in his scent. _I wasn’t raised like you. All my life, my definition of family was different. Family meant the Jedi, all of them. I was brought to the Temple as a child and raised in a crèche where I was taken care of, but never became the centre of attention. No one said they loved me or showed too much affection. It could all lead to attachment. I never suffered from it. I never felt I was missing something or that it was wrong until you arrived in my life._

Anakin squeezed their hands.

_Young you demanded a lot of attention and affection. You never thought of it as something that could lead to the dark side. You were always getting it from your mother, and you wanted me to show you how much I cared but I couldn’t. I didn’t know how to. I am sorry, Anakin. It is difficult for me, but never doubt how much I care about you._

“Obi-Wan, you not telling me your feelings didn’t lead me to the dark side.”

What kind of feelings was he unknowingly sending through the bond?

_No, I know I’m not completely to be blamed but I did fail as a Master. I fail to protect you from Sidious’s influence. I failed as your friend. You taught me so much, how to be more relaxed and accept the unpredictable and enjoy myself and I could never tell you how much I cared for you, because I was too afraid of becoming attached without even realizing I was already attached._

He breathed and felt Anakin tense. Luke shifted in his sleep, his small body shaking.

_Obi-Wan, my falling to the Dark side was not your fault. I never told you but I, I killed the Tusken raiders who attacked my mother. All of them, even the children. I think that’s when I truly began to fall. I’ve always had this rage and desires and I would get attached to people and things, and sometimes I think I should’ve never become a Jedi, I was too old, too emotional to be trained._

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, taking a deep breath.

_I should’ve told you the truth of what happened to my mom, but I knew you would’ve disapproved. And not because you were a Jedi but because you were and are a good person. I think I’ve been lying and hiding things from you ever since. But I couldn’t have faced a reality in which you hated me or turned away from me._

_I wouldn’t have approved but I would’ve understood._ Obi-Wan tried to imagine how he would’ve reacted while at the same time knowing that dwelling on the past led to nowhere. _I would have tried to help you deal with your emotions in a different manner. Perhaps you were right, and the Jedi teachings and methods were not suitable for you. Or perhaps I was the wrong teacher for you._

Anakin gave him a small kick on the leg, careful not to disturb Luke _._

“You were the perfect teacher and I would’ve never wished for a different Master,” he whispered angrily.

Obi-Wan looked at Luke’s blond mop of hair. It was probably time to wake him up and feed him, but when he felt with the Force, he didn’t feel any sort of need coming from the pup.

Anakin gave a small purr. The sound travelled to Obi-Wan’s body, relaxing him instantly. Even Luke shifted and moved closer to the source of the sound.

 _We just woke up and we’re having this conversation,_ Anakin sent, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair with his free hand and keeping a low purr _. But that’s good, isn’t it? that’s what good couples do._ The message was sent with feelings of uncertainty.

“Communication is always healthy,” Obi-Wan agreed. They could’ve used this kind of honesty in the past.

Obi-Wan bared his neck, sending Omega pheromones directly in Anakin’s nose, the purring getting louder.

 _I don’t know how to be an Omega,_ he confessed quietly, rubbing Anakin’s hand _. I don’t know how to be submissive or let anyone take the lead. I was raised as a Jedi, not as a simple Omega. Things that are obvious to others are novelties to me. I don’t even know how my body truly works. I never experienced a heat until I arrived here. It’s unnerving to feel out of control and not knowing when my next cycle is._

“Obi-Wan, I don’t care that you are not the so called perfect Omega or whatever, I love you because you are you,” Anakin carefully leaned to nuzzle at his neck, seeking the source of pheromones.

Obi-Wan smiled and shuffled a little closer to him.

 _I was taught that wanting pups and a mate was for others, not for me. And I was okay with that._ He paused and looked at Luke again. _But this past year has forced me to connect to my Omega side in ways I hadn’t before._

“So you feel as if your needs changed,” Anakin said against his neck, long eyelashes brushing against him. “And that clashes with every idea you’ve been raised with.”

_Yes._

Anakin twined their Force signatures together. Touching a Dark side user should’ve felt wrong but Obi-Wan felt nothing but pleasure, held by Anakin’s strong and protective presence.

He was safe and… loved. Surrounded by Anakin’s scent, his purring and Luke’s soft scent.

 _So you want more children?_ Anakin tried to sound nonchalant but there was an emotion he was hiding.

 _We’ve had Luke for less than a day_ , Obi-Wan reminded him, carefully caressing Luke’s hair.

_That’s not a no._

Obi-Wan’s lips twitched in amusement. This had been something that he had been thinking for a long time, and he still wasn’t completely sure about it, his Jedi training clashing with his new reality and desires but…

_It’s a maybe._

The wave of happiness and relief that Anakin sent threatened to overwhelm him. He looked at the Alpha and raised a disapproving eyebrow.

“Sorry, Obi-Wan, I got too excited,” Anakin said beaming. Again, there was a flash of blue in his eyes.

_Is that what truly matters to you? Having children with an Omega?_

“Of course not,” he tugged at Obi-Wan and kissed him on the lips.

_Only having pups with you. I think you would look very attractive filled with my pups._

Obi-Wan gave him a small shove and shook his head. Alphas were impossible. Though the idea of _this_ Alpha finding him desirable… pleased him.

He carefully left the bed and moved to prepare Luke’s food. He rummaged through the box the Lars had given them, which luckily included anything Luke would need for at least a few days.

_We need to leave today._

Obi-Wan paused, holding a diaper in his hands.

The had just gotten Luke. And now Anakin wanted to go and fight the emperor?

_What are you planning?_

Luke decided in that moment to wake up. He stretched his small limbs, yawning. He gave a small cry and looked around.

“Morning, Luke,” Anakin kissed his cheek and slowly deposited him on the floor. “Obi-Wan is making breakfast. Can you walk?”

Luke turned to look at him and extended his hands.

“No, go with Obi-Wan.”

 _I want to see what he can do_ , he sent excitedly.

“A baby is not an experiment, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided him. He turned to Luke. “Yes, I have your milk.” He extended his hand with a bottle filled with blue milk.

Luke frowned and after a few tries managed to stand up on his own.

“Well done, Luke,” Obi-Wan crouched and shook the bottle.

Luke gave some tentative steps and then ran as fast as his short legs could lead him until he collided with Obi-Wan.

Anakin beamed on the background.

“I have the smartest pup in the galaxy. He understands names! He can walk and run!”

Obi-Wan gave the bottle to Luke and did not comment on the fact that this was normal development for a child of Luke’s age.

But he did feel proud of Luke.

“He can probably speak as well, just hasn’t said anything to us yet,” he straightened, back popping.

Anakin came to stand by his side and kissed him, hands tangling in Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan sagged against him, feeling mildly unsure if he should be kissing Anakin in front of Luke.

Anakin smiled at him and turned to his son.

“Luke, can you say dad? Daddy? Obi?”

Luke looked at him and gave no intention of abandoning his bottle.

“My full name is Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan explained to Luke, shooting Anakin a dark look. “Don’t listen to your dad.” He prepared cereal for the two of them.

Anakin engulfed his food never taking his eyes off Luke who had wandered off to play with his Bantha plush. He would mutter to himself and shove the toy around.

“I love him,” said Anakin. “He is the best.”

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement.

“What were you planning then? How do we leave this planet undetected?”

Anakin looked at him and blinked.

“What? Oh yes, at night we go to the spaceport, procure a ship, abandon it on Naboo and then take a spaceliner to Corellia. Luke and you will wait there until I end Sidious on Coruscant, and when everything is done you two will travel to the capital.”

Obi-Wan stared at him. Anakin munched on his food.

“Or maybe I’ll pick you up? Haven’t decided yet on the last part of the plan.”

Obi-Wan dropped his bowl and sighed.

“Anakin,” he started to say.

“Yes, Obi-Wan, you probably disapprove of my plan as you usually do. But no one will recognize us, at least not you and Luke. Not many people know me as Vader. If they do, they do not connect him with Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan felt that he spent half of his time sighing. But he did have to admit that Anakin’s plans usually worked in the end.

“Fine,” he said, not wanting to argue pointlessly. “We need to prepare what we are going to take.”

Luke waddled to his side with his short legs and returned the empty bottle.

“Thank you, Luke,” he said surprised at the child’s manners. “Go with your dad so he can change your diaper.”

“Obi-Wan!” groaned Anakin.

“Just because I am an Omega doesn’t mean I’ll be the sole responsible of Luke,” Obi-Wan tried to say casually but it was something that was weighing on him.

Traditionally, he was expected to take care of pups and their needs while Anakin was supposed to be their protector and provider. The instincts were there, under years of Jedi teaching, but that wasn’t who they really were, not how they had grown up. Unless it was something that deep-down Anakin wanted and had never voiced.

Anakin huffed and grabbed Luke, who squealed.

“Fine. Reckon I should practice too,” he hesitated between the box of child supplies and Obi-Wan, before quickly bending down to kiss the Omega.

 _I don’t expect you to do everything in our house, Obi-Wan_ , he sent guiltily. _I’m sorry if I ever gave that impression._

A weight lifted off Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” he replied.

Anakin shrugged and deposited Luke on the small table, removing his dirty diaper and trying to find the correct way to put him a new one while holding the flailing child.

 _Mom was an Omega too and she not only raised me and took care of our house, she was fiercer than anyone I knew. She wasn’t helpless or weak. She was strong and decisive, like you. She would have liked you_.

“We must speak out loud around Luke, that way he will improve his vocabulary,” replied Obi-Wan. But softly he sent, _I would have liked to meet her. She sounded wonderful._

“She was,” Anakin replied quietly. He stood up and proudly showed Luke for inspection. “One clean pup.”

Luke smiled at him, showing his small teeth. He seemed like the kind of child who was always happy.

“I’m surprised you knew how to do it,” admitted Obi-Wan, bending to kiss Luke’s chubby cheek.

“I saw some holovids on children when Padmé told me she was pregnant,” he replied and deposited Luke on the floor, who immediately ran off to play with his toys again.

_Does it bother you when_

Anakin ran a hand through his hair.

“Does it bother you when I mention Padmé?” he asked quickly.

Obi-Wan approached him and cradled him by the face.

“Of course not. I know she was important to you and she gave birth to your children,” he shook his head. He suspected that other Omegas might have been jealous of their Alphas mentioning other partners. “She was my friend as well. And I don’t want Luke to grow up not knowing who she was.”

Anakin sighed in relief and kissed him on the temple, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s hair.

“I don’t deserve you, Obi-Wan,” he held the Omega close to his chest.

They remained embracing for a few moments, their scents mingling while Luke played on the background.

Obi-Wan was quickly growing accustomed to Anakin’s physical demonstrations of affection.

“We need to get ready,” he whispered eventually.

Anakin gave him a slow sensual kiss, bodies tight against each other, that left him trembling but let him go.

Obi-Wan had a good idea of the inventory of his hut. He had always known there was going to be a time when he was going to have to flee or abandon it. He had a bag filled with clothes, credits and dried food. He added some things he would need if his heat appeared suddenly, some blankets and a shirt that smelled like Anakin.

He managed to assemble a bag for Anakin. Their last visit to the market had also been an excuse to buy Anakin actual clothes for his size.

Luke’s stuff turned out to be more difficult. He ended up asking Anakin for advice on what to actually take because his instincts were telling him to carry every single toy and soft piece of cloth the child owned.

“Luke doesn’t need all of this, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin amused by his question. “It will only be for a few days and then he can have all the new toys he wants in Coruscant.”

As the son of an emperor he was going to have everything in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan felt a spike of anxiety wash over him. Emperor Skywalker and his heir Luke. And he… as what?

“You’re right,” he said.

Anakin gasped exaggeratedly, opening his eyes wide.

“Did you just agree with me? Luke! Did you hear what Obi-Wan said?”

Luke gave a happy squeal from where he was sitting.

“I have a witness now,” said Anakin proudly and gave Obi-Wan another kiss.

They agreed that Anakin was going to look after Luke for the remainder of the day because he was the one who was going to be absent for days and that Obi-Wan, being the owner of the hut, was going to check every inch of it and pack what they actually needed.

Obi-Wan had never known how much stuff he had collected until he had to go over everything in the hut. He ended up stacking boxes and boxes of dried food and giving Anakin the food that couldn’t be stored so they could have a hearty dinner.

By the time Obi-Wan finished, night had fallen, and Anakin was preparing dinner while trying to teach Luke words.

“Dad, daddy, Obi, mom, mommy…”

“Anakin, really?” Obi-Wan exited the refresher, already dressed up in the darkest clothes he owned.

“What? You are Luke’s parent as much as I am, and Omegas are always moms.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and held Luke in his arms, brushing the baby’s hair and carefully trying to tame it. The pup tugged at his beard and giggled.

Anakin looked at him as if saying _see, a natural mom._

Obi-Wan had accepted Anakin and Luke in his life, but accepting the title of mom was something he had never imagined he would in his life.

Luke tugged at his beard harshly and Obi-Wan winced.

“Careful, Luke,” he deposited the child next to the Bantha plush that they had decided Luke would carry with him on their journey. “Anakin, wash and change. I’ll finish the food.”

Anakin saluted and left.

Obi-Wan stirred the pot of vegetables and meat, keeping an eye on Luke who was muttering to himself. He tried to imagine how it would have been to raise the child since day one. Would they have been happy just the two of them? Safer?

And what if he had taken Leia as well? Twice the diapers and baby food. The thought made him smile for some reason. He wondered what Leia was like. Had she inherited Padmé’s calmness and steadiness like Luke had or was she more passionate and temperamental like Anakin?

Luke’s laughter pulled him out of his mind. Anakin was kneeling on the floor shaking his wet curls, sending water droplets flying to the child’s face.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly.

The three of them ate in relative quietness, a sense of anticipation coming from Anakin the only thing disturbing the peace of the hut. Luke’s good manners remained, and he only looked at them with curiosity and occasionally giggling when Anakin made faces at him.

When they finished, Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand and pulled him to a secluded corner of the hut. Luke sat on a blanket and meticulously examined the plush fabric with his small fingers, blinking sleepily.

“Leave Luke,” Obi-Wan instructed softly.

Anakin nodded and followed him without hesitation.

They stopped in front of the old unremarkable trunk that was always hidden and Obi-Wan knelt to open it.

Anakin unconsciously sent a wave of muddled emotions through their bond when he saw its contents.

Obi-Wan rose holding three lightsabers in his hands. The weight and Force signature tied to each were familiar and comforting.

He handed the new and more unfamiliar saber to Anakin.

“I think you are going to need this,” he said.

Anakin stared at it, conflict in his golden eyes. But he took it and hooked it to his belt.

“I intended to give Luke your old lightsaber,” said Obi-Wan, hooking his own lightsaber to his belt, where it rested as if it had never been anywhere else. He grabbed Anakin’s old lightsaber and place it on the opposite side of his belt.

Anakin stared at him, silent.

“I kept it safe. I didn’t know if you…”

Anakin grabbed him by the hips and pushed him against the wall. Obi-Wan startled and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Anakin drove a knee between Obi-Wan’s legs, forcing them open. He dragged his mouth across Obi-Wan’s neck, sucking gently.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed, “what are you doing?”

Anakin’s organic hand managed to get under his shirt, rubbing against his sides and chest, his sensitive stomach. The sensation left trails of fire on his skin.

 _What does it look like I am doing?_ Anakin replied playfully.

The Alpha nipped close to his mating gland and Obi-Wan gave a low moan, rubbing against the knee between his legs.

“We can’t… Luke…”

“Luke can’t see us, he can be a few minutes by himself,” murmured Anakin in his ear, “and we might have a baby now, but I intend to keep touching every day, all the time.”

He pushed down Obi-Wan’s pants and underwear, making him turn around with both hands against the wall and sticking out his backside.

“I got used to touching you, Obi-Wan. I have no intention of stopping.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and wondered why he had even bothered to wash. He felt Anakin’s clothed cock rub against him and bit back a moan.

Warm lips sucked at his neck, and Anakin started thrusting against him, the friction of the rough fabric making him gasp.

“You are so beautiful, Obi-Wan,” murmured Anakin, using both hands to grab him by the waist and keep him pinned. “I can’t wait to knot you.”

“Anakin!” whimpered Obi-Wan, trying and failing not to blush. He was already hard, his body responding to the Alpha’s words and touches. “Don’t say that.”

“Why not?” one hand sneaked to grab the Omega’s cock and pump him slowly, “it’s true. As your mate, it will be my job to make sure that you are always full of me.”

Obi-Wan gasped when he felt Anakin kneel and a warm breath against his exposed backside.

“My job to fuck you every day, _everywhere_. My job to have you open and moaning like this. To make you with child, round and glowing.”

Obi-Wan banged his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes shut. Not only Anakin’s words had surprised him —surprised at how much his Omega side was beaming with joy at them— but also because something warm and wet was touching his entrance.

“Anakin, no,” he panted, trying to keep quiet, especially when he felt the thing, the _tongue_ , slowly lick his entrance. Anakin had never touched him like this. “Anakin.”

Anakin laughed, grabbing him by the hips again. He placed his mouth on Obi-Wan’s entrance and sucked.

Obi-Wan shivered and moaned, the sound escaping from his lips. He immediately covered his mouth and went even redder. Anakin’s tongue quickly entered him, the Alpha alternating between sucking and licking the slick.

“Anakin, please,” Obi-Wan moved one hand to touch himself, dizzy with arousal. He was glad that the trunk was in a secluded part of the hut. “Anakin.”

 _I won’t be able to touch you for days_ , sent Anakin calmly as if they were discussing the weather, _and I need to scent mark you for your protection. We are going to travel across the stars and who knows how many Alphas are going to be attracted to you._

Obi-Wan moved his hips, feeling like he was about to burst. He felt and heard Anakin make the most obscene noises, as if he was feasting on Obi-Wan.

“There are other ways of doing that,” whimpered Obi-Wan and he squeezed his cock tightly, coming in his fist with a soundless moan. Anakin did not stop licking him, tasting he slick he kept producing on his pulsing hole.

_Yes, but this is more fun, don’t you think?_

Finally, Anakin pulled away, licking his lips clean. Obi-Wan turned to look at him with wide eyes, panting.

Anakin had an erection but made no attempt to take care of it, simply arranging his clothes and hair.

“Anakin, we… Luke…” managed to produce Obi-Wan, realizing that his pants were touching the floor. Blushing even more, he grabbed them with his clean hand and tried to look presentable again.

Anakin craned his neck around the wall to look at Luke. Whatever he saw made him grin.

“He’s chewing on the blanket. You worry too much about him,” he turned to smirk at Obi-Wan and tugged him closer, nuzzling his cheek, “you care about him so much, you’re such a good mom,” he tugged at the hand with Obi-Wan’s cum and keeping eye contact, licked it clean, giving broad swipes with his tongue, “you’ll be so overprotective of all our children.”

Obi-Wan trembled and tried to pull away, but once again Anakin kept licking at him, biting gently at the fleshy part of the palm.

“Anakin, you said we had to leave today,” he mumbled, trying not to get aroused again, trying to ignore the Alpha’s words, “stop.”

Anakin winked at him and kissed him, so Obi-Wan could taste himself on his lips. The flavour was odd, yet he moved his lips, kissing the Alpha deeply.

“As my Omega wishes,” Anakin purred and left Obi-Wan trembling against the wall, laughing all the way back to Luke.

Obi-Wan huffed and tried to calm himself. He was left feeling oddly aroused and protected at the same time. Life with Anakin was never boring.

He looked down at his clothes, his sweaty body, knowing that he couldn’t properly clean himself if he wanted to keep Anakin’s scent on him.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his heartbeat, wondering if the rest of his life as a parent was going to be like this. He smiled to himself and followed the sound of laughter which led him back to his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan and Luke waited at the end of a small alley, hoods up, sitting on a sand covered crate.

Even at the dead of night, Mos Eisley was active. People quickly walking past, some drunk, others with hoods up and hands on blasters.

And ships constantly arriving or departing the planet.

Obi-Wan and Luke were supposed to quietly wait until Anakin returned. The Alpha had left them nearly an hour ago, and they had sat in silence, Luke almost asleep with his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck until they had heard the engines of the nearby ships.

Luke had woken up so suddenly and stood so still that Obi-Wan had almost become worried, but the pup simply had pointed at an arriving ship.

“Ah!” he had clapped his hands and beamed.

Obi-Wan had chuckled quietly.

“Of course you love ships, you are a Skywalker,” he had been worried Luke would dislike ships and travelling, but now he was starting to realize that maybe he had to worry about Luke running off to fly his own ship without supervision.

Luke kept giggling and trying to follow with his small hands the trajectory of every ship he could see. Obi-Wan let him, shushing him quietly when his squeals of happiness got too loud.

There was a tug at his bond, sent with a wordless question.

_Here, Anakin._

Their training bond had always allowed them to communicate with words no matter the distance. Having the bond again was no different. Obi-Wan had known than a Force bond this deep and intimate wasn’t normal between Master and Padawan, but it had helped them many times during the Clone Wars.

A dark figure appeared at the entry of the alley, approaching them.

Luke pointed at it and starting mumbling.

“Yes, Luke, that’s your dad.”

Anakin’s face was difficult to see with only the moonlight illuminating his figure, but he was clearly pleased to see them.

“I found one small private ship leaving for Naboo in two hours,” he whispered, “but I think we both should speak with the owner, she’s an Omega.”

Any Omega would hate to be approached by an unknown Alpha in a dark lawless place.

“Very well,” Obi-Wan stood up, holding Luke with one arm and handing the bags to Anakin.

They moved purposely to a nearby dimly lit hangar where Anakin motioned for them to stop near a column. Obi-Wan craned his neck, extending his senses. The grey ship was indeed small, most likely not designed to carry many passengers, but it could fit them all if they managed to convince the pilot.

“By the way, Luke likes ships,” Obi-Wan commented in a low tone.

Anakin grinned.

“Of course he does,” he turned to kiss Luke’s cheek, “I’ll take you to a podrace soon, you’ll love it.”

Obi-Wan frowned and felt with the Force again until he found a presence nearby. He snorted and handed Luke to Anakin.

“You two are not going to any illegal racing anytime soon,” he said sweetly.

Luke was too busy staring at the ship, whining and trying to reach it with his hands.

Obi-Wan slowly approached the ship, checking that his lightsabers were hidden under his robes.

“Don’t worry, Luke,” Anakin’s soft voice reached his ears, “we’ll go anyway without telling Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly. He walked softly, boots crunching the sand beneath him until he reached a side of the ship. There was indeed a middle-aged female Omega checking some crates, holding a datapad.

“Hello there,” he called.

The figure tensed and turned to look at him. She was human and more or less his same height, with short brown curls.

Obi-Wan lowered his hood and showed his hands.

“My name is Ben, I am just looking for passage for my family. We can pay.”

She sniffed and relaxed when noticing he was an Omega as well.

“How did you sneak up on me?” she looked at him up and down. “How do you know I’m leaving the planet?”

“My mate heard you talking in the cantina. We want to go to Naboo as well, we won’t cause any trouble.”

Calling Anakin mate was a thrilling sensation even though it was technically a lie. But they had agreed that it was important to present themselves as a mated couple with child. That the emperor would never try to find Vader by searching for a mated pair with a baby.

 _Don’t fret Obi-Wan_ , Anakin had said through their bond even though Obi-Wan hadn’t said anything, _you’ll be officially my mate soon_.

“Your mate is an Alpha, right?” she looked over his shoulder. “How big is your family?”

Perhaps he didn’t need to use the Force to compel this pilot.

“Yes,” he replied, “Sky is an Alpha. We have a pup, Lux.”

She looked at him when he said the names but said nothing. She checked her datapad and frowned.

“Bring them here, I want to see them.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said. “Sky,” he called _._

 _Try to be as nonthreatening as possible_ , he sent.

Anakin approached softly, holding both Luke and their bags.

Luke seemed to be delighted to be close to the ship. He looked at Obi-Wan and smiled, pointing at the gleaming hull of the vessel.

“Hello,” said Anakin, depositing the bags on the sandy floor. He put his free hand on Obi-Wan’s waist and held Luke closer.

Luke kicked his legs, demanding to be put down. Obi-Wan grabbed him and bounced him quickly, trying to distract him.

The pilot still looked at them but now her features had gone softer.

“You are not runaway slaves, aren’t you? Or criminals?”

 _You’ve no idea_ , sent Anakin amusedly but kept a blank face.

“Not at all. We just wish to visit our relatives in Naboo,” replied Obi-Wan, rubbing Luke’s back.

The Omega nodded.

“Fine. I am Thena.” She looked at Anakin and motioned to the lowered ramp. “You can enter with the pup and leave your stuff in the free cabin. I’ll discuss payment with your mate.”

Anakin hefted the bags and then grabbed Luke again, who protested until he realized he was actually going to get closer to the ship.

Luke waved around his plush as he and Anakin ascended the ramp. The child’s laughter and babbling could be heard even from outside.

“Cute kid,” said Thena, approaching Obi-Wan. “Does that Alpha treat you right or he’s forcing you to do this?”

Ah. So that’s why he wanted to speak alone to him. Some sense of Omega solidarity.

“I fully consent to this trip,” replied Obi-Wan calmly, “Sky is in no way mistreating me or our pup.”

 _Our_ pup. The word still felt odd in his tongue.

“I’ve seen enough scumbags in this galaxy, and you seem like a happy family, but I had to ask. You did approach me in the middle of the night,” she said shrugging her round shoulders. “I never mated myself or had children, but I travel a lot.”

“Yes, I am aware of how we look. Thank you for accepting us.”

They discussed the payment, which included paying half of it before even taking off, and then Obi-Wan entered the ship while Thena finished loading the crates.

Anakin and Luke had situated themselves in a cabin in a corner of the ship. It had only space for a tiny bed and little else.

“I don’t want to put him down until take off,” said Anakin, holding a struggling Luke who looked like he was about to cry of frustration at any moment.

“He is excited and sleepy as well,” said Obi-Wan sitting next to them. Luke climbed to his lap and started tugging at his beard.

“Lux, no,” said Obi-Wan firmly. He patted the child’s bottom but found it dry. “I’ll show you the ship if you behave.”

Luke started crying. It was mildly surprising, considering that Luke was well behaved, but Obi-Wan had been waiting for the moment for him to act like any normal child.

Anakin started panicking.

“What do we do? Luk-Lux! Look at this!” he shoved the Bantha plush into Luke’s arms.

Luke sniffled and threw the plush to the floor.

Thena’s head appeared on the threshold of the door.

“Kid okay?”

“Yes, this is his first time in a ship, and he wants to go exploring,” replied Obi-Wan, bouncing Luke who kept crying.

“An explorer,” she smiled, “I don’t mind having him waddling around. It’s going to be a couple of hours until we arrive. Strap yourselves in.”

They followed Thena to the cockpit and put their seatbelts on. Obi-Wan kept hold of Luke who had calmed himself after realizing that where they were now, gave him an unimpeded view of the outside.

The ship slowly ascended to the skies.

Obi-Wan breathed in and out. He was leaving Tatooine. The place that had hidden him and he had chosen for him and Luke to be safe.

Anakin grasped his hand and stared at him with shining gold eyes.

“Here we go,” Thena whispered once they were in the sky, getting further and further away from the planet. They entered hyperspace and the view through the transparisteel changed from the dark sky with stars to the endless blue and white.

Luke’s mouth was open, completely mesmerized by the view.

Obi-Wan unbuckled his seatbelt and took Luke closer to the transparisteel. The child extended a hand and touched it. He started mumbling and giggling to himself.

“He’s a natural, I’ve travelled with children before and most cry with terror,” Thena said, activating the autopilot and standing up.

The blue light coming from outside bathed Luke in a soft light, his small face full of happiness, as if he hadn’t been crying mere minutes before.

“He is,” confirmed Anakin. He was standing at a respectable distance from Thena, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

 _Go to bed_ , Obi-Wan sent, _I fear Luke and I will stay here for a while._

“I’ll rest while these two explore the ship,” said Anakin, moving towards their small cabin. “Thank you again for letting us travel with you.”

Thena nodded. She grabbed her datapad again and signalled with her head to the galley.

“You seem like a sensible fellow, Ben. I’ll leave you two be. If you need me, I’m in my private room.”

Obi-Wan and Luke remained in the cockpit, staring through the window for a few minutes. Luke started squirming, so Obi-Wan put him down, trailing after him, making sure he didn’t touch anything vital.

They passed by Anakin, who stared at them from the bed, through a small corridor. Luke wanted to touch and know everything about the ship.

Eventually, he started yawning. They were standing on the cockpit again because it quickly became apparent that it was Luke’s favourite spot.

“Come,” said Obi-Wan softly, holding the pup in his hands.

He deposited Luke next to Anakin who immediately curled around his son. Obi-Wan tried to make himself comfortable but it _was_ a small bed.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and listened to the hum of the engines, the ship taking him far from Tatooine and into an uncertain future.

“Hey,” whispered Anakin, grabbing him by the face delicately and making him turn. He looked serious. “It will be alright. I won’t fail.”

Obi-Wan kissed him instead of answering, scooting closer to him until Anakin held both him and Luke with one arm.

He managed to get a few hours of sleep until the tickle of Anakin’s hair in his nose woke him up. He inhaled the strong Alpha scent and blinked.

“Morning.”

He felt Anakin tense and growl.

“Morning Thena,” Obi-Wan said, blinking again. “Are we there yet?”

“Almost,” she looked at them, all tangled in the small bed. “Don’t worry Sky, I mean no harm.”

“I know,” Anakin replied in a raspy voice. “Instinct. Sorry.”

Thena left for the cockpit and in less than an hour, they were landing in Naboo.

They only got a brief glimpse of the planet’s green expanses and cliffs before they landed in the spaceport. They managed to straighten their rumpled clothes, trying not to look as if they had flown all night.

Obi-Wan changed Luke’s diaper and Anakin fed him, even though the child wanted nothing but to go out exploring again.

Obi-Wan paid Thena for the rest of the journey and she wished them good luck. The spaceport was gigantic compared to the one in Tatooine, even more people milling about. Nobody seemed to pay them much attention even with their robes and hoods.

Anakin led them to a secluded corner nestled between two columns and took Obi-Wan’s hand, rubbing it softly. Luke was staring fascinatedly at everything in his father’s arms, taking in the sounds and smells only big places could produce.

“We must separate here. I’ll find you a find a ship to Corellia and I’ll use a different route to Coruscant,” Anakin looked apologetic.

“I thought we were all going together to Corellia and then separate,” said Obi-Wan frowning, trying to remain calm.

“I know, but I think it’s safer this way. Sidious will investigate where I’ve been, I have to confuse him.”

“And once we’re in Corellia we’re supposed to lay low until you come,” completed Obi-Wan, repeating the next part of the plan that remained unchanged.

The plan _made_ sense, but Obi-Wan hated it. He remained silent while Anakin found a spaceliner and bought them tickets.

The three of them waited for the ship to lower its ramp in a quiet corner. Anakin stared at them as if he wanted to commit them to memory.

Obi-Wan swallowed and looked at him.

“So this is where we say goodbye?”

What if Anakin failed? If Sidious killed him? What if…

Anakin gave a small whimper and drew him close, Luke between them. Obi-Wan twined his arms around the two of them, resting his head in Anakin’s shoulder.

“I will come back for you,” Anakin said against his head. “I love you. I love the two of you. I will make this galaxy better for you. I will make things right.” He looked at Obi-Wan and blinked back tears, golden eyes shining. “I will see you soon. And then nothing and no one will separate us.”

Obi-Wan grabbed him by the neck and pulled him for a deep, desperate kiss. Luke gave a small shout, trying to grab their faces and separate them.

Anakin smiled softly at his son, holding Obi-Wan by his waist.

“You have to take care of Obi-Wan, Luke. Daddy will be gone for a few days and you know how Obi-Wan always gets into trouble.”

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath.

“That’s not true. I’m always cautious.”

Anakin leaned over, moving the collar of Obi-Wan’s robes with his nose until his lips found Obi-Wan’s mating gland. He kissed it softly, making Obi-Wan shiver.

Obi-Wan clung to the back of Anakin’s robe, trying to inhale the Alpha’s scent.

“I know that you will try to be cautious,” Anakin deposited Luke in his arms. “And I will do the same.”

Obi-Wan cursed his Omega hormones. He didn’t know how he had spent so many years controlling his emotions and thoughts because now he felt restless. No wonder the Jedi insisted on self-control and warned of attachments. He felt like clinging onto the Alpha and never letting go.

Wordlessly, he sent a wave of affection and worry and determination through their bond. Anakin’s reply was nothing but love.

And then Anakin sealed their Force bond. He shielded himself so tightly that Obi-Wan could barely sense him. He did the same from his side and then it was as if the bond didn’t exist anymore.

Logically, he knew it did. He figured the only thing he could feel was if Anakin lived or not.

Summoning all his strength, Obi-Wan hoisted Luke on his hip as well as grab the bags, and started walking towards the spaceliner, where some passengers had started to get in.

He didn’t look back, if he did, he knew they would never leave.

The spaceliner was enormous compared to the ship they had recently left. Its pale walls and well-lit halls gave a sense of comfort, intended to make their passengers feel welcomed.

He was directed to a small room on the back of the ship which included a tiny window and a cot for Luke. Obi-Wan dropped the bags and swallowed the lump on his throat.

Luke had remained oddly silent during their walk, as if he could sense Obi-Wan’s sadness.

He looked around, searching for his father. “Ah?”

Obi-Wan deposited him on the bed, where they both could see through the window the crowd of people walking by. All of them carrying luggage, many kissing their mates goodbye.

“Ah!” insisted Luke.

“I know, love,” said Obi-Wan, drawing the pup close. They collapsed on the bed, watching the window. The rumbling of the engines got louder, and the ship took off. Within seconds, they were in deep space.

Luke started crying, realising his father was not appearing.

“I know,” repeated Obi-Wan, a single tear falling from his eye. “I know.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if at some point the politics and general worldbuilding of this fic make no sense it's because my main idea was to write fluffy obikin mpreg, but my brain was like _explain how anakin and obi-wan got into that situation_ , so i came up with this entire backstory (and decided to fix the end of rots in the process)  
> basically, this is a romance novel. and i hope you all like long fics!

Obi-Wan had always enjoyed travelling to new planets. When he was a Padawan, discovering new cultures and people would always come as a cultural shock; having been raised in Coruscant, he expected everything and everyone to be similar to his own home.

Qui-Gon would often tease him about his privilege. _You have much to discover, Padawan._

He had been right.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t go out and explore Corellia because he wasn’t exactly on a mission or on holidays. He was once again, hiding.

In a way, he was glad for the practice of waiting and laying low he had done in Tatooine. In the past, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would have appreciated some free time but would always expect a new mission or job to do.

Omega and parent Obi-Wan had had to change. To adapt and stop being so rigid and structured in his life, something that Qui-Gon had tried to teach him and he hadn’t fully begun to accomplish until becoming Anakin’s Master.

Obi-Wan had taken a crying Luke into his arms and walked right out of the spaceport in search of discreet dwellings where an unmated Omega with a baby wouldn’t be asked too many questions.

Corellia seemed a more industrial place, vaguely reminding him of some areas of Coruscant. The crowds had mostly humans, and yet he drew some stares walking around with Luke.

He hadn’t wanted to ask locals in case he looked like a foreigner or someone recognized him, so they had walked until they had reached a more crowded area and a flashing sign had said _Omega Residence_.

Not daring to use the Force, Obi-Wan had trusted his instincts and entered the building. It ended up being a hotel specifically created for single Omegas. Apparently Corellia was rather modern in terms of how Omegas were seen, but some still preferred not to share quarters or buildings with other genders.

It was perfect for Obi-Wan and Luke. They had rented a square room which had green walls and a large bed. He hadn’t even asked for a cot, Luke preferring to sleep with him. The room included a view to a small park which one droid told him it was used by the elderly, so no noise would disturb them.

Obi-Wan had requested the room to include a HoloTV. They couldn’t leave the building, so he had wanted Luke to be entertained and stimulated.

The food he had packed for Luke would last a few days, but he had located a nearby store that sold products for children just in case. All his own meals he took in their rooms, something that he had instructed to one of the droids in charge of the hotel.

The droid had asked no questions, possibly used or even programmed to preserve the privacy of its Omega guests.

A week passed in relative peace, mostly with Luke’s face glued to the window, and still they received no news from Anakin. Obi-Wan had taken to meditating every single day, and not always succeeding.

Luke waddled to Obi-Wan’s side, trying to climb into the bed next to him.

“You certainly have your dad’s spirit of adventure, little one,” Obi-Wan said smiling at him.

With Obi-Wan’s help, Luke managed to climb onto the bed and flop on his back, giggling.

Obi-Wan trailed a hand lightly all over Luke’s soft stomach and sides, making him squeal with laughter. Luke tried to get away but couldn’t stop the onslaught of tickles.

Discovering that Luke was ticklish had been a perfect excuse to keep him covered by his own scent. It had also been a distraction for the child who would often get sad.

Despite Luke’s obvious yearning to see his father again, he had behaved rather well. He was content to be near Obi-Wan or watch the HoloTV. It wasn’t as if he was used to going out every day in Tatooine.

Luke tried to grab at his hands, trying to stop the attack. He laughed, kicking his legs in the air.

“I don’t think so, Luke,” Obi-Wan said smiling and leaned in to blow a raspberry onto Luke’s belly.

“No!” Luke giggled, squirming and trying to tug at Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan kept talking to Luke out loud and slowly Luke had started to say a few words, but nothing too complex or clearly pronounced.

“Fine,” said Obi-Wan finally with a smile, pulling away. “Nap time for you.”

Luke sighed but crawled until he was on top of Obi-Wan, face hidden in the crook of his neck.

Obi-Wan had known that pups often would seek the scents of their parents for comfort, but that first night on the hotel when Luke had clung to him, he had been shocked at the way Luke had searched for his gland and fallen asleep scenting him.

Shocked but pleased. He had hoped the pup was happy to be with him and Anakin, and if Luke instinctually searched for him and his scent, it meant that he was doing something right as a parent. He had been worried about him missing his aunt and uncle, but Luke had quickly adapted to them.

Obi-Wan had always associated his own scent with Anakin and mates, but he was glad that his own pheromones were soothing for his pup, despite not being biologically related.

His pup.

He caressed Luke’s fine blond hair and sighed.

Yes, Luke was his son now. And if Anakin failed…

He closed his eyes, breathing in Luke’s clean scent. He relaxed against the bed, feeling Luke’s warm body laying on top of his, surrounding his baby with his arms.

When he opened his eyes again, the Force exploded.

He gasped, bolting upright from the bed. Luke had moved at some point, and he shifted on the mattress, giving a small cry but falling asleep again.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan gasped.

The Force was a tumult of darkness and anger and power. It was coming not near him but far, and yet…its effect could be felt by anyone who was Force-sensitive.

Immediately, his hand went to his belt where he kept the lightsabers. He looked around the room but there was no movement.

The waves of rage and power and pain kept coming. He was glad at that moment that his bond with Anakin was hidden, he had the impression that at this moment Anakin was facing Sith Lord Sidious. No one else could emit that kind of power.

Then.

Death.

Obi-Wan fell to his knees, banging against the hard floor, gasping.

An oppressing weight he hadn’t even noticed it existed in the Force was lifted. He breathed through his mouth, looking at Luke who kept tossing and turning in the bed. Even he could feel the disturbance in the Force.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again.

He stood up slowly. The Force was still full of darkness and power but there was an absence too.

Sidious was gone. The emperor was dead.

Obi-Wan knew it. He felt it. Anakin had fulfilled his mission.

He remained standing in the dimly light room, staring at nothing. The monster who had manipulated Anakin during his whole life, who had planned the downfall of the Jedi for years, the Sith Lord behind every single tragedy in Obi-Wan’s life.

He gingerly touched the bond, not daring to drop his shields yet. It was still there, alive but concealed. He sent a wave of affection and joy, but he wasn’t sure if they were received.

The dark presence in the Force dimmed until the only presence he could feel was Luke next to him.

He collapsed next to the child, kissing him on the forehead. Luke rolled to be next to him, nuzzling against his arm.

It was over. Anakin had killed Palpatine.

Not even ten minutes had passed when a loud beep startled him. He grabbed his own lightsaber and drew Luke close with the other hand.

The HoloTV flickered on at the foot of the bed. For a moment only the imperial logo appeared in blue lights. This was an official message that was being transmitted across screens and projectors in the whole galaxy.

Luke protested at the sound but woke. Upon seeing the logo, he attempted to crawl and get close to the projection. Obi-Wan held him firmly with one hand.

Then the logo disappeared, and Anakin’s figure came into view. The colour of his eyes wasn’t distinguishable but Obi-Wan knew they were still gold. He was wearing an intricate dark suit similar to his Vader one, with a cape pinned over his left shoulder. He looked unharmed, his lightsaber was visible and the expression of his face was one of determination.

Luke squealed in delight and pointed, looking back at Obi-Wan.

“Da!”

Obi-Wan’s gaze went from the projection to the pup.

“You…yes, that’s your dad.”

“Da! Da!” Luke attempted to get free again but Obi-Wan shushed him, placing him in his lap.

Anakin’s blue figure started speaking.

“ _Citizens of the Galactic Empire, Emperor Palpatine is dead. He was not the person you thought he was. In the past, he funded the Separatists efforts as well as continue funding the Clone Wars for his own personal gain. He slandered the Jedi Order and annihilated it, all of this he did for power and his own interests. He never intended to rule fairly or hear his subjects’ needs._ ” Anakin lifted his chin even higher. “ _My name is Anakin Skywalker. Some may know me as a former Jedi. I did not die in the Jedi purge or had to go into exile. Others may know me as Darth Vader. For years, I’ve been subject to Palpatine’s control and manipulation. He destroyed my family and I know I haven’t been the only one affected by his actions. I have hurt many people too, and intend to remedy that now that I’m free. I’ve been gathering information on Sheev Palpatine’s actions, information which I have already made available to the public, so you would all know who he truly was and what he intended to make of the empire.”_ He breathed for a moment _. “I have stopped Palpatine and_ _filled his role as leader of this galaxy. I could not stop him before, but now intend to make everything in my power to fix his mistakes. I formally call all members of the Senate for a special session. If any surviving Jedi wish to return, they will find there is no longer a bounty hunt on them_.” He stared at an invisible audience, face stoic. “ _This is Emperor Skywalker_.”

The HoloTV flickered off.

“Well, your dad always had a flair for the dramatic, Luke,” murmured Obi-Wan staring at where Anakin’s figure used to be.

“Da,” agreed Luke. He managed to disentangle himself and rolled to his belly, happily sucking on his Bantha plush’s ear.

 _My son, Luke,_ thought Obi-Wan looking at him. _He is now the emperor’s heir. Our son. And my partner is emperor of the whole galaxy._

Obi-Wan had had enough adventures for a lifetime and yet he felt that this was just the beginning of something new and important.

Anakin’s speech clearly intended for him to appeal to the people’s better nature. To make him look like a victim and hero, instead of a mass murderer. Someone who was capable of leading them.

He was already good at politics.

Obi-Wan suddenly remembered what Anakin had said. _Information which I have already made available to the public._

Obi-Wan’s bedside table had an old datapad –courtesy of the hotel— he had never actually used. He had never been one to read news or pay attention to the Net. He powered it on and accessed the HoloNet.

The entire Net had plunged into chaos. From what Obi-Wan could gather, Anakin had dumped every single file and information he had on Sidious, since he had started his political career until his death.

Obi-Wan didn’t feel strong enough to revisit the end of the Jedi Temple. He focused on the news coverage, the files that Anakin had actually published and some notes he had included. The information regarding Palpatine’s actions was abundant, no wonder the entire public was going crazy, news reporters scrambling to cover the latest.

This included what he had mentioned on his official message but Obi-Wan was shocked to find that Anakin had included Padmé and her death as well. Her real cause of death was not published, only he and Obi-Wan knowing the truth of what had happened in Mustafar. Anakin provided a detached report on their relationship and how she had been killed by ‘ _unknown dark powers’_ leaving him a ‘ _widow and a single father, unaware of my child’s existence_.’

Anakin was _very_ good at politics. It was clear that this had taken him a long time, a planned movement from his part. Obi-Wan had always known that Anakin was smart, but this level of calculation surprised him.

Luke’s name was not included in any of the files. Obi-Wan searched for his own name and to his surprise, Anakin had included a note about him in one of the final files.

Obi-Wan skimmed the text, keeping an eye on Luke who was now rolling on the floor and laughing to himself.

_The Team… Kenobi and Skywalker… divided by Palpatine’s influence…My best friend and partner… Obi-Wan’s faith and trust made possible… He remains the single most important person in my life…_

Obi-Wan turned off the datapad, holding it to his chest.

He thought of something he had noticed about Anakin back in Tatooine. The Alpha had changed. He had matured.

He was still reckless and impulsive but clearly everything that had happened to him had changed him. And for the better.

Anakin had done it. He had fulfilled his role as Chosen One and brought balance to the Force. It had taken him a long time and the path had been filled with betrayal and pain, but he had accomplished it.

Luke came up to him, babbling and trying to tug at him.

“Yes, I’ll play with you,” Obi-Wan left the datapad again on the table and sat on the floor, where Luke pushed a ball in his direction.

Force. He was going to have to meditate again. He sighed. He had said once that Anakin was going to be the death of him and every day, he became surer of that statement.

Emperor Skywalker. Obi-Wan didn’t know who was crazier, Anakin for pulling this off or him for actually following him.

A gentle tug at their Force bond made him pause his game with Luke. It was a tender touch, intended to get his attention.

Anakin was still too shielded to send words, but he sent a wave of reassurance.

Obi-Wan left Luke to play by himself and sat on the bed again, focusing. He had never actually tried to communicate with Anakin being in different planets.

He closed his eyes, touching the bond, infusing it with his Force signature and tried to send a message.

_When?_

Anakin’s reply came muffled.

_Wait. Ship. Tomorrow._

Obi-Wan sighed. The mental strain of trying to talk to Anakin and the events of that day catching up to him.

 _Love. Mate. Luke_.

Anakin let go of their connection and Obi-Wan slumped against the mattress. His Alpha, planets away from him. Emperor.

He tried to calculate at what time they were supposed to wait for the ship if Anakin indeed was sending one from Coruscant. A whole day? he resolved to get to the spaceport first thing in the morning.

Luke came back to his side, muttering.

“Obi,” he said and made grabby hands at the empty bottle Obi-Wan kept in the bedside table.

Obi-Wan blinked.

“Luke Skywalker, your father will be disappointed to hear that you’ve started speaking while he wasn’t here,” he kissed Luke’s cheek and gave him a tight hug, “but he _will_ be glad to hear you call me…that,” he sighed against the pup’s head.

Luke giggled and tugged at his beard. “Obi!”

“Yes, Luke, your dad allows you to do anything you want.”

After taking care of Luke’s needs and having dinner, Obi-Wan packed all their stuff again.

His nightly meditations gave him little peace of mind, but he did manage to feel slightly better. The next day was going to change –once again— his entire life.

As Luke curled against his neck, Obi-Wan realized that no matter what happened next, he was not alone this time.

This time he had his family.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke was wearing his best clothes with his hair neatly combed.

Which is to say, the clothes were clean.

Obi-Wan remembered what Coruscant was like, how its citizens gave importance to appearance and status. Metropolis were like that. And if they were going to meet with the emperor, they needed to look their best. Jedi were not supposed to be vain, but even he had always given importance to his appearance.

Anakin would always tease him about his beard and hair, but unlike his former Padawan, Obi-Wan had never left the Temple looking dishevelled.

For himself, Obi-Wan chose a tan robe that was also clean, and spent some minutes trimming his beard while Luke looked at him curiously.

He carried both lightsabers in his belt and still wore his hood up. Even though the bounty on his head was gone he didn’t feel like parading his face, especially with Luke around.

The pup seemed pleased to leave their hotel room, looking at every single person that walked past them, clinging to his neck.

The spaceport looked the same as it had a week ago. They walked by all the hangars but found no particular ship for them. Anakin _had_ told them to wait but had done it in the vaguest way possible.

Obi-Wan decided to have a meal in one of the diners of the port while they waited for their transport. The place was large and not very well lighted, perfect for blending in. They seated themselves side by side in a corner of the building, which gave them an unrestricted view of the door and the outside.

Luke had scrunched his face when presented with a plate full of smashed fruits, until Obi-Wan had given him a spoonful of it. Luke had then proceeded to grab the food with his bare hands and shove it in his mouth.

Why had Obi-Wan bothered to change him in his best clothes? In the end, he had had to use a napkin as a bib.

Just like in every holoprojector they had passed on the street, the one on the diner was showing a local tv news channel covering the news of Anakin’s rise to emperor. People sitting at the counter or tables were all watching the news in their own datapads.

Two humans and a Zabrak were sitting together, watching the news on one small screen. One, a male Omega, kept gasping at whatever they were reading.

The two females were Betas, who kept throwing glances around the place and glared at whoever got close to their Omega companion.

Obi-Wan bent his head over his food and used the Force the slightest bit so he could hear their conversation.

“…the same?”

“As long as I have a job I don’t…”

“But he is! How can you not see it?”

Obi-Wan used helping Luke with his food as an excuse to look up.

“Maybe you are right,” the female Zabrak said. “The emperor is attractive.”

Obi-Wan froze with a spoon in his hand and Luke yelled, angry that he wasn’t being fed.

“Sorry, little one,” Obi-Wan said trying to wipe the pup’s hands and giving him the spoon.

He should’ve expected it. Anakin _was_ attractive, and he knew it. But now not only Jedi and people they met in their missions would know, but the entire galaxy. 

He didn’t want his insecurities to get to him, but now Anakin could have anyone he wanted in the galaxy. Why would he settle for his old anxious Master who had failed him?

Luke looked at him and frowned, extending a still dirty hand to touch him on the face.

“Obi,” he said.

Obi-Wan leaned and kissed the baby’s forehead.

“I love you, Luke,” he whispered. It was something he had known probably since he had first held him as a new-born, but only now dared to voice. Luke was his son and Anakin had made clear that for some strange reason, loved him. He didn’t feel as if loving Luke was a bad thing that could lead him to the dark side. It felt natural. He wondered if he was becoming less and less of a Jedi with each passing day.

Obi-Wan sighed. He was not going to let anyone doubt his feelings. Especially now if he was to live in the capital where he and Anakin would meet people from all over the galaxy.

As Luke finished his meal, he looked around again. He caught the gaze of a human Alpha male who stared at him, but the majority of the people were busy with the latest news.

From what he could gather, people were believing and accepting Anakin. That was good. And based on what he had heard, everyone was more likely to accept a young attractive emperor on the throne, especially one that was willing to show himself in public, unlike the former emperor.

Luke pushed his dirty plate away and smiled at him, his face full of food.

Obi-Wan sighed again and tried to clean him, but Luke kept squirming and batting his hands away.

A person approached their table.

“Funny child. Is he your nephew?”

Obi-Wan frowned and looked up. It was the Alpha that had been staring at him earlier.

 _That is the worst icebreaker I’ve ever heard,_ thought Obi-Wan, _and I’ve seen Anakin try to flirt under pressure for missions._

“He is my son,” he said politely but firmly.

The Alpha didn’t move, only smiled. “Is he? where’s your mate then?”

Luke frowned at the stranger and muttered something at him.

“He likes me! How cute.”

Obi-Wan motioned for the server droid so he could pay his tab and the Alpha got closer to their table.

Luke scrambled to sit on Obi-Wan’s lap, holding the spoon in his hand and glaring at the Alpha.

“My mate is waiting for us,” said Obi-Wan, “we have to go.”

 _I’m too old for this_ , he thought _. Force, Anakin was right about me getting into trouble._

After a week, Anakin’s scent was fading. There was barely any indication of him in Obi-Wan.

The Alpha leaned to grab him by the arm and Luke threw the spoon at him. No. He used the _Force_ to smack the spoon right into the Alpha’s face. To everyone else, it would seem as if he had thrown it with his hand, but Obi-Wan had felt his action in the Force.

Obi-Wan immediately grabbed him and their bags, standing up and stepping away from the stranger.

The male staggered back and growled.

“You…”

“I apologise,” Obi-Wan said, trying to diffuse the situation and acting as if nothing had happened. “My child doesn’t like strangers.”

Luke smiled sweetly at the Alpha. There was a hint of Anakin in that smile.

They left the diner quickly and lost themselves in the crowd. Obi-Wan eventually stopped in a bench and held Luke firmly so they were face to face.

“Luke, what did you do?”

He had known since birth that Luke was Force-sensitive, but he had given no indication of actually using it. It was normal in the crèche Temple to find children having temper tantrums and unconsciously using the Force. But this had been deliberate. Luke had sensed the Alpha’s intentions, Obi-Wan’s discomfort and had decided to act.

Luke stuck a thumb in his mouth and said nothing.

Obi-Wan leaned until their foreheads were touching. Luke held his face with his small fingers and laughed.

“Skywalkers are going to be the death of me,” Obi-Wan whispered and sighed.

When he looked around again at the spaceport, he found a silver humanoid droid walking straight towards them.

It looked vaguely like C-3PO, if C-3PO walked smoothly, had two black circles for eyes and a slim slit working as a mouth. This was clearly no cheap droid. It walked until it was only a few meters in front of them and then its eyes light up blue.

Obi-Wan held onto Luke, who unsurprisingly wanted to approach the droid.

The droid bowed to him.

“You are Master Kenobi!” said in a high-pitched voice, speaking Basic in a vaguely female tone. “I was sent by Master Vader to retrieve you and one human child. My master’s son! Only yesterday he informed me he had a son! I’m excited to have found you. I will take you to Coruscant with Master Vader.”

Obi-Wan stared at it, feeling confused and a bit disappointed. Why had he expected Anakin to collect them? He was now the emperor; he didn’t have time to travel to another planet just to make sure they got into a ship. The droid was odd, but he felt no ill intention towards them.

“Oh, I forgot! I am E-BTG. Master Vader calls me Evie! I also forgot to mention that you are my new Master as well, Master Kenobi. Master Vader gave explicit instructions.”

The droid’s eyes flashed blue again.

“It is done. I have taken your biometrics and now serve you, Master. As well as serving Master Vader.”

“Obi,” whined Luke, trying to get close to the droid.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” said Obi-Wan, gripping a struggling Luke. “Would you please take us to our ship?”

“Of course!” the droid grabbed both their bags and walked towards a more private part of the spaceport. “You must have a lot of questions! I know that I do! Master Vader doesn’t mind me talking but I can be silent if you want to, Master Kenobi.”

“It’s fine,” said Obi-Wan, even though he knew this was the Force laughing at him, because yes, every single creature he met was noisy. “We can speak in the ship.”

They walked past people still staring at screens where occasionally Anakin would appear, or news headlines would proclaim things like **KILLER OR SAVIOUR?** and **WHAT TO EXPECT FROM SKYWALKER’S RULE.**

The ship Anakin had sent was so new and slick looking that Obi-Wan had no idea of what model it was. It seemed big enough to contain perhaps a dozen people. With gleaming black coating and giant wings.

Luke oohed, impressed.

The inside of the ship was as impressive as its outside. With black and earthy tones decorating the place, this was clearly no battleship but one for private use.

Obi-Wan barely had time to buckle himself in a very comfortable chair in the cockpit and held onto Luke when the ship took to the air and immediately entered hyperspace.

“We will arrive in Coruscant in 4.5 hours, Master Kenobi,” said Evie, walking towards them. “I am pleased to return to my Master’s side. His child truly looks like him! Oh, I apologise. Master Vader said that you were his parent too.”

“Yes,” said Obi-Wan, depositing Luke on the floor and keeping an eye on him while Luke crawled near the consoles and tried to touch the buttons. “His name is Luke Skywalker.”

Evie’s eyes flashed blue.

“I have updated my file on the child and will now refer to him as Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and crossed his arms over his mid-section. With each passing day he grew more comfortable with his role as Luke’s parent –or mom as Anakin would say—but hearing it out loud was a strange thing. He also felt like he was erasing Padmé’s memory in a way. He wanted Luke to grow up knowing about her, that she had been the one to carry him in her womb.

But this droid was Anakin’s and he didn’t know what instructions she had received from ‘Master Vader’.

Luke waddled out of the cockpit towards a sitting area and attempted to climb onto one of the seats. Obi-Wan helped him and sat next to him. Luke glued his hands to the window, looking into the endless blue of the stars passing by at hyperspeed.

Evie walked after them and politely stood in front of Obi-Wan.

“I am prepared to answer any question you may have Master!”

Obi-Wan kept a hand on Luke’s back, stabilising him.

“Yes. How did you come to be at… your Master’s service?” he couldn’t say Vader out loud.

“I was given to my Master as a present a few months ago. I was supposed to be a simple assistant and occasional healer after his missions. But Master reprogrammed me and gave me new parts! Now I can speak and respond only to him. Well, now you too!” her eyes flashed again. Obi-Wan was starting to realise that that was her way of showing enthusiasm.

He paused, frowning. “Who gave you to him?”

“The now deceased Palpatine. He programmed me and then gave me the order to attend to Master Vader’s needs and spy of him. I was in a very bad state. My Master was very clever of course! He knew that I was supposed to spy on him and reprogrammed me. I was his only companion! That’s why I was surprised to discover he had a son and a romantic partner when he never mentioned the two of you, but Master Vader _does_ like his secrets.”

Palpatine had given a droid to Anakin and he had _kept_ it. Clearly the other male had known of Anakin’s inclination towards droids and had thought it a good of way of having even more control over his volatile apprentice. Obi-Wan sighed. He didn’t doubt Anakin’s skills with droids. He knew that if he had sent Evie it was because she was to be trusted.

He remembered R2-D2 and C-3PO. They were with Leia now. Obviously, Anakin had missed having robotic companions –or someone to trust at all— and taken care of Evie, making her his.

Evie had also mentioned she was a healer. Had she taken care of Anakin after he came from his punishments from Sidious?

He felt a wave of gratefulness for the loquacious droid in front of him. He knew he was supposed to hate Vader but in a twisted way, he was glad that the Alpha hadn’t been completely alone in the past year.

“Evie, you mentioned healing your Master, I wonder…” he mused, “would you make a scan of Luke?”

No matter how good the Lars had taken care of Luke, there was no good healing centre available in Tatooine. Luke had midichlorians to help him, but he had probably never been actually checked by a droid.

“When I updated my file on Luke Skywalker, I made a scan of his body. He is one healthy male toddler, Master Kenobi.” Evie cocked her head. “I made a scan of you too. Pardon me, but Master Vader gave me the mission to care for you too. You are an adult male Omega, your hormones are more complex. If I made a deeper analysis perhaps I could…”

“That won’t be necessary,” said Obi-Wan. Though a part of him did wonder what an analysis would tell him about him and what he called his Omega side. Was it possible to calculate when a heat was coming?

He wanted to ask about Anakin as well. If he had been injured in his fight with Sidious, if he was doing okay by himself. He still felt Anakin shielding and could not help but wonder why.

He ended up asking something different.

“What has he mentioned about me?” Luke flopped onto his back and then rolled until he was seated in Obi-Wan’s lap.

“He only mentioned you yesterday. He told me to grab one of his personal ships and fly directly to Corellia where an Obi-Wan Kenobi was waiting with a young human. I downloaded your genetic material from the Imperial database, to be able to recognise you. He said the child was his son and that you were also his parent. I asked if you were his mate because I love romance stories! He simply looked at me and hurried me to comply.” Her blue eyes were shining. “I think it’s very romantic he kept you two away for your protection. He also said I was supposed to follow your commands as well, but my prime mission was to collect you two and deliver you to the Imperial Palace in Coruscant.”

A droid that spoke, loved romance stories, could heal and also acted as a protocol droid. _Anakin_.

Luke carefully descended from his lap and crawled until he was touching Evie’s gleaming plate.

“Oh, how adorable! I wonder if Master Vader will program me to be able to care for him? I would make a fantastic nanny droid if I say so myself.”

She bent, her joints so carefully oiled and taken care of that she made almost no sound at all, and patted Luke’s head with a metal hand.

Luke gave a happy shout and grabbed her hand, shoving it in his mouth.

“Oh my!”

“Luke, no,” Obi-Wan stood up and separated the two of them. “I apologise, he has had little contact with droids.”

Evie gave a beeping sound. A laugh.

“I am not offended,” she didn’t have an actual mouth to smile she was clearly happy. “I will leave you two alone and let you know when we are arriving.”

Luke seemed disappointed that his new toy was leaving them. But then he started yawning and tugging at Obi-Wan’s clothes.

“Come here,” Obi-Wan said softly, sitting again and tucking Luke in his neck. “We are going to see your dad soon.”

Luke perked up at that. “Da!” he babbled and tried to look around.

“Not now,” clarified Obi-Wan, touching the child’s fine hair. “In a couple of hours.”

Luke pouted but yawned again, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s mating gland and then falling asleep on top of him.

Obi-Wan entered a light meditative trance, cradling Luke against him. Trying to clear himself of any doubt, uncertainty, or discomfort. It was hard to achieve, but he managed to feel better.

When he opened his eyes again, the ship was flying over Coruscant, the sun shining over the city.

His breath caught in his throat. He might have been born in Stewjon, but Coruscant was where he had been raised. His home.

He hadn’t seen a proper city in a year, hadn’t experienced what it was like to be surrounded by thousands and thousands of people all sharing the same space and living their own private lives. He had missed it, missed the towering buildings and never-ending parade of ships.

Tatooine had been a refuge, at heart he was a city person. He needed the sound and energy of being amongst other people. Here, he did not have to hide himself. His accent, looks and secondary gender were nothing grand. He was part of the city.

Luke woke up just in time for their descent. He did seem a bit overwhelmed by the buildings and noise and refused to leave Obi-Wan’s arms.

The Imperial Palace was enormous. A pale building that stretched over to the skies. Was he really going to live there? It could host thousands of people. Obi-Wan had expected Sidious to choose the Jedi Temple as his home but was glad he hadn’t, he didn’t want any Sith near the Temple. Instead the Palace had been erected in the financial centre, mere minutes from the Senate building.

Evie landed the ship in a small but heavily lit part of the Palace, most likely a private hangar. There were no other ships apart from theirs. The ramp lowered quickly and Obi-Wan breathed in the clean scent of the Palace.

Evie bowed stiffly and motioned to a nearby hallway.

“Master Vader is waiting for you. I will prepare your rooms!”

Obi-Wan straightened his and Luke’s clothes, making sure that they were presentable, and their hair carefully arranged. He kissed Luke’s cheek and started walking through the hallway.

He could feel a dark presence he had associated with Anakin, but he also felt… people. The Palace was full of people. They kept walking through the endless white hallway until they stopped at a solitary door guarded by no less than a dozen stormtroopers.

Obi-Wan hoisted Luke on his hip and braced himself.

Two troopers moved away from the door, which opened itself to reveal a majestic cream coloured room with high ceilings and windows that let the light in. Conversation and laughter reached their ears but when Obi-Wan took a step into a long carpeted maroon aisle, the conversation quieted down, and the crowd moved to make way for them.

On the other side of the room a lone black chair, or rather a throne, was occupied on an elevated platform. A person wearing black clothes so dark they almost blended with the throne.

The emperor sat above the crowd, surveying his subjects. Distant and intimidating.

Obi-Wan straightened.

The throne room was packed with people of all races and genders. All of them in rich clothes. All of them staring at Obi-Wan and Luke.

Holding his head high and Luke even closer, Obi-Wan walked straight into the path leading to the black throne located on the dais.

“…is that…”

“General Kenobi!”

“…and the child…”

Luke hid his face in Obi-Wan’s neck, whining softly. Obi-Wan pretended he couldn’t hear and kept walking the rather long aisle until the figure sitting in the throne became more visible.

Anakin’s outfit was the same as he had worn during his official message, his hair infuriatingly messy and his golden eyes serious. His posture managed to be both commanding and indolent.

Obi-Wan stopped at the foot of the dais and wondered if he was supposed to kneel. Anakin looked at him in the eyes and there was a combination of emotions –triumph, love, fear, possessiveness— that made Obi-Wan want to have this reunion in a more private place. The Force bond hummed between them.

Luke noticed they had stopped and turned to look up at the throne.

“ _DA_!”

Obi-Wan put him down before he could throw himself headfirst to the floor.

Luke attempted to climb the long steps but before he could start crawling, Anakin descended the throne in quick strides, cape billowing behind him. He knelt on the floor and drew Luke into his arms, giving him a suffocating hug.

The room which had gone silent slowly began to fill with soft murmuring voices again.

Luke tugged at Anakin’s hair and laughed, babbling and trying to get even closer to his father. Obi-Wan smiled, at least their reunion had gone well. No one could deny there was genuine love between them.

Anakin rose, holding Luke in his arms and descended until he was at the same level at Obi-Wan. The room went silent once more, as if holding its breath.

Anakin knelt again, without letting go of Luke. He looked up at Obi-Wan with fierce golden eyes, brushing his Force signature against Obi-Wan’s possessively.

“Welcome home, my beloved,” he said.


	13. Chapter 13

A small legion of Imperial Guards in intimidating red garbs followed them five floors down beneath the throne room, guarding their new emperor and his family, until Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan entered a small private elevator and then marched away.

As soon as they descended, the three of them entered a small foyer which led into an empty white room with a giant window on one side. Anakin led them across the room and walked down a brightly lit corridor with Luke in one of his hips and the other hand tightened on Obi-Wan’s waist.

Everything seemed white and empty on the floor. There were a lot of doors in the corridor, but Anakin didn’t stop until he reached one situated near the middle of the corridor.

Obi-Wan said nothing but kept trying to steal glances at him. Occasionally, Anakin’s Force signature would rub against his in the most pleasurable way, but their bond was still shielded.

Something was wrong. Obi-Wan could feel it.

This wasn’t the loving and welcoming reunion he had anticipated. After the scene he had caused in front of everyone, Anakin had simply grabbed the two of them, ascended the dais and walked through a nearby door, leaving everyone gasping and muttering.

Obi-Wan had been publicly claimed, in a way that felt more personal than if the Alpha had ripped off his clothes and taken him in front of the crowd.

Obi-Wan had never particularly liked being in the centre of attention or politics, he was too pragmatic, too Jedi. He was supposed to be a neutral party, not be in the thick of things. Not… whatever Anakin had planned for him.

A mate of an emperor…. was an emperor.

Luke kept rubbing his face against Anakin’s neck, cooing happily. He was completely unaware of what had happened.

Anakin had led them to a room which only contained a baby cot made of wood and boxes with toys that hadn’t even been unpacked. It had a window too, but it was smaller.

“This is for Luke,” Anakin said flatly and deposited the pup on the floor, who immediately started walking to the toys. “Evie can take care of him for a while.”

As if she had been summoned, Evie walked into the room and gave a happy beep.

“Oh, I knew I was going to have the opportunity to take care of him!” she looked at Obi-Wan and took in his expression. “Worry not, Master Kenobi! I have downloaded information on how to take care of human toddlers!”

That wasn’t in the least comforting. But at least Luke seemed distracted by his new objects.

Anakin grabbed him again by the waist, fingers digging painfully into his skin and dragged him out to the corridor and into a nearby room.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started to say as they entered a rather poorly illuminated room. It had the same layout as Luke’s plus a side door, but its walls were grey and it was also in entire disarray, droid parts, clothes thrown to the floor and some broken furniture. There was a lingering darkness clouding the room.

Anakin let him go as the door hissed shut behind them and then pushed him against a black desk that remained standing.

Obi-Wan’s back hit the cold durasteel and he grabbed the edge of the table.

“Anakin,” he tried again, caressing their bond and trying to show affection even though he was starting to get worried.

Anakin growled, golden eyes flashing, and he threw himself on top of Obi-Wan, standing between the Omega’s open legs. With his mechanical arm he quickly removed Obi-Wan’s robe and shirt, yanking the lightsabers away, leaving him bare from the waist up.

He stared at the half-naked Omega with hunger and possessiveness.

“Mine,” he growled.

Obi-Wan swallowed, trying to pretend he wasn’t getting aroused. He tried to touch Anakin, but the Alpha grabbed his hands and pinned them to the table.

So Anakin wanted to act all Alpha like. Obi-Wan could accept that in some cases, but their shielded bond was worrisome.

Anakin’s mouth went immediately for Obi-Wan’s neck, kissing and biting hard at the pale skin. The mating gland got special attention, the soft wet tongue caressing it over and over again until Obi-Wan was trembling, neck completely bared to the Alpha’s attentions, their erections rubbing against each other.

His nipples and chest felt sensitive, stimulated with each brush of Anakin’s hard suit against them.

“Anakin,” he sighed, trying to get more friction, but Anakin pulled away, undressing himself of his cape and suit. Both fell to the floor with a thud, Anakin growling softly.

Black suited Anakin, but a naked Anakin was even more pleasant to Obi-Wan’s eyes.

He remained glued to the table, panting and wishing he could take off all his clothes as well.

Instead of touching him again, Anakin cupped his own impressive erection, stroking it hard and not breaking eye contact with the Omega displayed in front of him.

“Mine. My Omega, my Obi-Wan, mine,” he seemed completely possessed, giving fast strokes to his cock and eyes focused only on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan whined and thrusted into the empty air, feeling his entrance fill with slick.

Anakin got close again, growling, and pushed Obi-Wan so he was now completely laying on the desk. He kept stroking himself, his cock red and leaking pre-cum.

Obi-Wan’s hands attempted to grab the Alpha again but Anakin grabbed them until they were stretched over his head, mechanical hand holding them there. With his other hand, he kept touching himself on top of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan thought he had been aroused before. But this was torture. He couldn’t touch Anakin and Anakin wouldn’t touch him. He tried to rub his tented pants into whatever piece of Anakin’s body that got close.

“Please, Anakin.”

The dark presence that was Anakin in the Force got more intense, clashing against Obi-Wan’s Force signature. Anakin was not touching him physically, but mingling their Force signatures until they became one, sending him waves of pleasure and warmth.

Obi-Wan moaned and came close to coming. Anakin groaned and leaned to kiss him, biting into his lips.

“Obi-Wan,” his golden eyes glazed. “Mine.”

And then he groaned again, coming all over Obi-Wan’s chest and neck, marking him with his abundant seed. He rubbed his knee against Obi-Wan’s erection, giving him the much-needed friction and then Obi-Wan was coming too, head banging against the desk, mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure.

Anakin let go of his arms and took a step back, surveying his work.

There was a crack on Anakin’s shields and Obi-Wan shivered, getting a myriad of feelings and thoughts.

_a debauched omega laying in front of him marked with his hot sperm mine mine my omega breed protect obi-wan mark look at you no one can have you all mine forever my mate mate mate protect breed mine my obi-wan mate_

Obi-Wan slid from the desk to sit gingerly on the floor, making a face at his sticky underwear. He daren’t touch his come filled body, knowing that this was what Anakin wanted, to stake his claim like he had before, except in a more private manner.

If he was honest with himself, a part of him was buzzing with delight at being covered with Anakin’s seed.

Anakin dropped next to him and pulled him to the floor until Obi-Wan was laying on his chest, one of the Alpha’s hands spreading the sticky material all over the Omega’s chest.

“Anakin, really? So uncivilized,” Obi-Wan huffed.

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s neck with one hand and tugged at it until the Omega was baring his neck. With his other hand, he collected come from Obi-Wan’s stomach and placed it on the Omega’s lips.

“Swallow,” he commanded. There was a dark gleam in his eyes but Obi-Wan didn’t sense any actual danger.

Holding back a moan, Obi-Wan opened his mouth and placed Anakin’s warm finger on his tongue, tasting the strong Alpha seed.

He began with little licks, trying to wipe it clean. He sucked the entire finger and placed a small kiss on the tip, swallowing the Alpha’s release.

Anakin let go of his neck, breathing heavily.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered, looking at him as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Obi-Wan’s blush chose to appear at that moment. Had he really…? He licked his lips. Yes, he had.

Anakin kissed him, tasting himself in Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan clung to him. They hadn’t kissed in over a week and he had missed it, missed Anakin’s affections.

Anakin’s taste lingered in his mouth, but he didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, to experience the Alpha’s soft and insistent mouth on his.

Eventually, Obi-Wan grabbed him by the wrist and attempted to get up in search for a refresher.

“No,” Anakin growled, tugging him so they were laying again. “I have to, I can’t,” he gave a frustrated growl.

“Is this why you’ve been shielding from me?” Obi-Wan asked as he nuzzled the Alpha’s cheek. Anakin’s scent was just as he remembered it, or even better.

“Not because I was horny,” snorted Anakin, rubbing his face on Obi-Wan’s hair. “I mean, I was… but I… when I killed…” he trailed off and took a breath.

Slowly, he let down his shields and Obi-Wan got a glimpse of what Anakin truly felt. Anger, possessiveness, greed, pride. The Dark side brushed against his mind and Obi-Wan recoiled from it.

“I had to use the Dark side to kill him,” explained Anakin, “and now I can’t get rid of it. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get rid of it, but I was making progress to be like myself again. I feel like I’m Vader again and I don’t know how to stop it.”

Anakin bowed his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and his body trembled as if he was about to cry.

“When I saw you enter with Luke, I wanted to bite you in front of everyone. To mate with you while everyone watched. I don’t know how I contained myself. To make you ride me in the throne while the galaxy watched so they would know you were mine and I was yours. I wanted to kill everyone who was looking at you, you were supposed to be looked only by _me_.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan put a hand on the golden hair tickling his face, “dear one.”

“I know it’s wrong, Obi-Wan! I know it’s not healthy. But I didn’t want you to know, to hate me,” he sniffled. “But I can’t lie to you. Not again.”

They were silent for a moment.

“And I don’t want to use you as an excuse to go back to the Light side,” Anakin said hurriedly, “of course you help me Obi-Wan, but I want to, I _have_ to this on my own. I used Padmé as an excuse to Fall, I don’t want to blame anyone else for my actions.”

“Anakin, from what you are telling me and feeling…” Obi-Wan sent a wave of affection through their now open bond. “You are already making progress. The fact that you can tell you’re being influenced by the Dark side and reject it… that’s impressive, Anakin. Do you really think anyone can come back after Falling? That they wouldn’t struggle?”

Anakin kissed him on the shoulder and looked at him. Golden eyes not as wild as before.

“Thank you. For everything,” he said, trailing a hand over Obi-Wan’s stained chest.

They lay on the floor, breathing together, enjoying being in each other’s company again.

“Were you injured?” murmured Obi-Wan quietly, running his fingers through Anakin’s scalp.

“No, at least not physically,” replied Anakin with a sigh, “just the effects of the Dark side.”

“The Dark side made you do this?” asked Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the mess in his body.

Anakin grinned and licked him on the neck, stopping to suck at his mating gland once more.

“That’s all me. I just missed you, your presence, your scent.”

Obi-Wan snorted and stood up. He desperately needed to clean himself.

“What now?” he asked.

“Well, after we mate –which I wanted it to be in a special occasion, perhaps your heat— I was thinking we should get married as well, many planets don’t recognize matings because they don’t have secondary genders, so marrying would get us in their good graces,” Anakin said casually, standing up in all his naked glory, “then… I’ve been thinking that you can rule next to me,” he mumbled looking away. “I know you don’t want power! That you don’t care about politics, but I think that’s why you would be so great at it, besides you already have experience as a negotiator.”

Obi-Wan stared at him, mouth agape.

“Or you can stay here with Luke,” Anakin added quickly, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want! Maybe you can do some appearances and stay most of the time here with our children. I thought you may even wish to rebuild the Jedi Order and…” he trailed off after seeing Obi-Wan’s face.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, flatly. “I meant what now? Do we clean first and then check on Luke?”

“Oh,” said Anakin sheepishly, running a hand through his messy golden hair. “Yeah, what I said…”

“I see you have many plans for us,” said Obi-Wan, attempting to cross his arms in front of him and then realizing that if he did, he was going to get even dirtier.

“Obi-Wan, I….” Anakin walked closer to him, “I meant what I said. That’s what I want and wish, but if you don’t, I understand.”

Obi-Wan sighed and grabbed him by the face, rubbing a thumb on the Alpha’s jaw. Anakin immediately relaxed.

“I’m not angry or backing away, Anakin. I’m just…surprised at how much thought you’ve given to this. We discussed mating but little else.”

Mating. Marriage. Children. Ruling. It was a bit overwhelming and Obi-Wan already wished to have a few minutes to himself to ponder about it all.

Anakin grabbed him by the hips, leaning into the touch.

“I know. We didn’t have the time and then I didn’t want to get my hopes up in case that, you know,” he grimaced. “But I do want to marry you as well, to call you my husband as well as mate, not just for political reasons.”

“I expect a better proposal, then,” said Obi-Wan. “That wasn’t very romantic at all.” Not that he cared much about it, but the proposal had been a little anticlimactic.

“I’ve already thought of something,” said Anakin grinning and moving him towards a nearby door where mercifully a tub waited. “You’ll see.”

“And me ruling…. I would be an emperor, wouldn’t I? consort emperor?” There hadn’t been emperors in the republic, so he was lost and also a bit dazed at the idea of having to make choices that affected an entire galaxy. He had been raised to diffuse conflicts with diplomacy but at a small scale.

Anakin prepared the water while Obi-Wan removed the rest of his dirty clothes and then Anakin gently lowered the two of them into the tub.

“Yes, your title would be emperor. But I need advisors, people I can trust. I’m creating a new Imperial Council. Obviously, I have you, but if you were to really get into it… I would appreciate it, this galaxy is a mess,” he tugged Obi-Wan until he was seating between his legs and gently washed his chest. “I’m really tempted to leave you like this, with me all over you,” he whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear.

Obi-Wan huffed, leaning to rest against him, feeling the warm water relax his muscles.

“If the emperor acts like this, what can you expect from everyone else?”

“I would be pleased that everyone treats their mates like this,” Anakin trailed a wet finger down Obi-Wan’s spine, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “You are so responsive, so sensitive to my touch.”

Obi-Wan bared his neck, feeling Anakin’s warm breath in his nape and shivered. No one had touched him like this, he could feel Anakin’s affection towards him with each stroke.

“I…I enjoy your touch,” he whispered, looking up at Anakin, feeling of one the Alpha’s hand caress his hip.

Anakin growled softly and bit gently on Obi-Wan’s neck, sucking at the pale skin.

“I enjoy seeing your reactions. My beautiful responsive Omega.”

Obi-Wan made a soft noise, body trembling under the water. He turned his head to nuzzle the Alpha’s cheek.

Anakin smiled at him and closed his eyes for a moment, arms tightening around Obi-Wan.

“What I said earlier…you are free to do as you like, not just rule with me.”

“I had thought of the Temple,” admitted Obi-Wan, caressing Anakin’s toned legs under the water. “But I can’t do it now. I am not strong enough to do it. Besides it would take years, it’s a long-term plan.”

“Obi-Wan,” said Anakin in his ear. “You are the strongest person I know. The destruction of the Order is on me and you know how I want to make things better, so I’ll support you with whatever you choose. I don’t think I can enter that building ever again, but I can and I will give you all the tools you need.”

Obi-Wan sagged against him.

“And children? Plural?” he whispered.

He could feel Anakin’s smug face against his hair.

“Of course,” said Anakin moving his hand under the water until he was holding Obi-Wan’s lower belly. “I always wanted a big family and you said you maybe wanted more children after Luke. You’ve been practising with him after all.”

Obi-Wan moved his hands, putting them on top of Anakin’s, pressing lightly against his belly.

“Luke is not an experiment, but yes, I’ve been a full-time parent this past week,” he turned his head to look at Anakin. He had enjoyed taking care of Luke, to act as a parent. The endless displays of affection from his pup. “It wasn’t so bad.”

Anakin beamed and gave him a light kiss.

“So you are okay with more? Or perhaps you want to go back to suppressants? As emperor you would have the best in the galaxy, of course. Or maybe suppressants and then children? Sorry,” he nipped Obi-Wan’s jaw tenderly, “it’s your body.”

“I…I would like to allow myself to experience what it’s like to truly be an Omega, with no suppressants,” Obi-Wan said, expressing something he had been thinking for a while. He tightened the grip on his stomach. “I suppose it will be a different experience with a mate.” He looked at Anakin, swallowing. “We could try for children, though not in my next heat… perhaps the one after that.”

Anakin purred and Obi-Wan relaxed against his chest, keeping their hands together.

“That’s great,” said Anakin lazily, “we have this entire floor to fill with pups.”

“Anakin,” groaned Obi-Wan. “Do not ruin the mood.”

Anakin shrugged and hoisted himself up, tugging Obi-Wan against him and grabbing a nearby towel.

“It’s true. This entire floor used to be mine but now it’s ours,” he gently dried Obi-Wan off and then crouched to kiss Obi-Wan’s lower stomach, holding eye contact. “There are dozens and dozens of rooms on this floor alone. And you’ve seen how big the Palace is, so if you want to start now…”

Obi-Wan huffed and walked away, tying a towel over his hips. He was mortified _and_ exuberant after their talk. He was slowly starting to accept the idea of family and Luke as his child, but dozens of children? He hadn’t been raised to create a lineage but to protect and serve.

And at the same time, the idea of being with Anakin and carrying his children… He wondered if all Omegas felt the same way, that there was a part of them that wanted to procreate and nurture. He was compassionate and caring but having a permanent role as a mom was daunting.

Yet he knew that if he said no, that if he said that he only wanted Luke in their lives, Anakin would understand. He wouldn’t push him or breed him against his will. A lot of Omegas, especially outside of the Core Worlds, didn’t have the same opportunities.

He felt that he could be safe with Anakin. He could _lean_ on Anakin. Something that he hadn’t been able to do for a long time. Trusting and loving Anakin wasn’t entirely new, but now this trust and love came from a romantic angle.

He was an Omega trusting that this Alpha was going to take care of him and his needs. Obi-Wan had never really had that, raised to pay no particular attention to his secondary gender.

And now, at almost forty, he was starting to want to explore what it meant to be an Omega, to be mated with children. He wasn’t going to forget everything he had achieved or been. He was still a Jedi Master and a former General but… yes, this was a new chapter in his life, and he had to enter it with no hesitations.

He went back to the room they had been in before, looking at the mess Anakin had created. He stood with his arms crossed, quietly judging it.

Anakin entered after him, comfortable in his nakedness.

“I know you’ve never been particularly tidy, but was this mess necessary?” Obi-Wan raised a judging eyebrow.

“This is my workshop. Not officially, but this is where I worked on my stuff. The broken chair and table,” he paused. “I broke them yesterday, I was… after Sidious I couldn’t calm down and lashed out.”

“I see,” said Obi-Wan drily. “We need to check on Luke.”

He didn’t want to go semi-naked, but he was starting to get worried. Evie said she wanted to be a nanny droid, not that she was one. He hoped that if anything happened, he would feel it in the Force.

“Yes,” replied Anakin. “Wait.” He returned to the refresher and brought back two black silk robes. He put one on, tying it and then helped Obi-Wan into the other one.

Anakin’s scent enveloped him, and he inhaled it, sighing softly. The sleeves were a bit large and the hem reached past his knees, meant for a broader and taller frame, but it was soft and better than being naked.

Anakin stared at him with a small smile.

“What?” Obi-Wan asked, making a tight knot and taking off the towel.

“Black is not really your colour, but you do look good in my clothes,” he licked his lips. “Makes you look smaller, more delicate.”

“Anakin, I could beat you in a lightsaber duel in one minute, be silent.” Obi-Wan shook his head, heading towards the exit.

He stopped in the white corridor, trying to remember which room was Luke’s. Anakin appeared behind him and put a hand of the small of his back, guiding him.

“The fact that you can kick my ass makes you even more appealing, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin grinning.

Evie was finishing putting the toys in boxes when they entered. Luke dropped the ball he was chewing and yelled with delight when he saw them. He waddled towards Anakin screeching in happiness.

“Da!” he grabbed Anakin’s legs.

Anakin hugged him and showered him with kisses. Luke laughed and batted his hands.

“When did he start to speak?” asked Anakin between kisses.

“It was a gradual process. But he did recognize you when your message appeared.”

“Of course he did,” said Anakin smugly. “He is smart and would recognize his dad anywhere.”

Luke tugged at his hair and then extended his hands towards Obi-Wan.

“Yes, alright,” Obi-Wan said grabbing him, “tell him what you call me.”

Luke grinned bashfully and scented him lightly.

“What? What did he say?” asked Anakin, looking at them. “Luke, who is that?” he pointed at Obi-Wan.

“Obi,” said Luke softly and wound his hands around Obi-Wan’s neck.

Anakin laughed. The bastard.

“Yes, that is Obi! Well done Luke, your mom Obi.” His shoulders shook in silent laughter and his eyes stopped being gold for a moment.

“This is not funny, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan and looked at Luke seriously. “My name is Obi-Wan, not…that.”

“Obi,” said Luke promptly and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Obi-Wan held his pup closer and sighed.

“You are worse than your dad,” he said, though he had enjoyed the kiss. “He also used the Force,” he added. “I believe he is old enough to introduce him to some concepts of it, how to control it mostly.”

Anakin drew the two of them close, as if he needed to have them in his arms constantly.

“How did he use it? Do you want to train him as a Jedi?” he pushed the two of them out of the room and into another one, this one was bigger with only a mirror on one wall, a giant black bed and a wall-to-wall window looking out to the city. Sunlight streamed into the room, illuminating it.

Obi-Wan looked around. The bed was made but there was nothing else in this room.

“He threw a spoon at someone, and no, not as a Jedi, but as someone who is Force-sensitive. He needs to have control over the Force,” he looked at Anakin. “Is this your room?”

“Our room,” corrected Anakin and frowned, caressing Luke’s cheek. “That doesn’t sound like something he would do.”

Obi-Wan hesitated. “Ah, no, but—”

Anakin’s frown deepened and he grabbed them closer. “What happened.”

Luke squirmed, demanding to be put down. Obi-Wan deposited him on the floor and the child immediately went to the window.

“A person came close to us which Luke didn’t enjoy, so he threw a spoon,” said Obi-Wan evenly, “it was a rather Skywalker moment of him.”

Anakin dipped his hands inside of Obi-Wan’s robe.

“Someone?” he growled in his ear. “An Alpha?”

Obi-Wan bared his neck, knowing that the flimsy robe did nothing to hide his scent in this position.

“Yes,” he said softly. “An Alpha tried to flirt and hold my arm, so Luke reacted. He shouldn’t have.”

Anakin froze for a moment with his nose in Obi-Wan’s neck and then started laughing, hard.

Obi-Wan pushed him away and crossed his arms.

“I fail to see what is funny, Anakin. The Force is not a toy.”

Anakin walked up to Luke and spun him on the air until both father and son were laughing.

“Luke, I love you. You are the best. You defended your mom!” Anakin twirled and Luke grabbed him by the lapels of the robe, screaming with joy. “It’s okay to use the Force to protect Obi-Wan if I’m not there.”

“Obi!” laughed Luke, hair completely messed. The clean clothes Obi-Wan had put him in wrinkled.

“Obi-Wan,” corrected Obi-Wan, but he was starting to realise that making Luke call him by his full name was pointless. “And I wasn’t in any danger.”

Luke started babbling at his father and Anakin nodded solemnly as if he understood every single word.

“Yes, I agree,” Anakin replied to Luke with a smile. “What?” he added when noticing Obi-Wan’s stern expression. “Luke is a good and smart baby, but he will attack if you mess with his mom, how can I be mad?”

Obi-Wan rubbed his own face, stroking his beard lightly.

“We’ll resume this conversation later,” he said sighing. “Give me a tour of the place or this floor at least.”

Anakin let down Luke on the floor and grabbed his son by the hand.

“Follow me,” he said.

The floor –floor ninety-five out of one hundred, added Anakin—had only a few inhabited rooms. Anakin’s workshop with a refresher, a sparring room, their bedroom which also contained a refresher, Luke’s room and a spacious kitchen.

Apparently Anakin, or rather Vader, rarely spent time on the Palace and when he did, he slept or practised with his lightsaber. According to Evie, in floor ninety-five alone there were fifty more rooms available.

“There are cleaning droids everywhere, so we don’t have to worry about that,” said Anakin moving into a room with long windows and big enough to fit a small crowd. “And you can get food with just pressing a button. This room,” he motioned to the walls, “I thought I could be a dining room, or somewhere we can stay the three of us. Maybe couches? I’ve no idea of decoration. Or maybe the first room we entered, that could be a sitting room.”

Obi-Wan surveyed the room. He wasn’t an expert decorator either, but he knew that whatever he chose was at least going to be more coherent and organized than Anakin’s choice.

“Alright,” he agreed. “A common room would be appropriate.”

“I’ll tell Evie, she can help you buy everything. I’m trusting you to have good taste, Obi-Wan,” teased Anakin.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan in a patient tone, “of the two of us, who is the one who is rational and actually plans things?”

Anakin let go of Luke and moved to kiss him on the lips.

“You are right. I act and you plan. A perfect balance.” He knelt to be at Luke’s height. “Are you going to be like me? Or think before acting?”

“You make it sound as if using brain cells is a crime, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said shaking his head. “And he is already more cautious than you are,” he smiled. “Tickle him.”

“No! Obi!” Luke tried to get away, but Anakin’s hands reached him, tickling his sides and neck. Luke fell to the floor, squealing, his entire body shaking with laughter.

Anakin beamed at him and then at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan returned the smile, leaning against a wall. He watched for a while how Luke struggled to be set free and how Anakin seemed to be even more relaxed, his Force signature dark but stable.

“Wait, I remembered something,” said Anakin picking up a laughing Luke. “A room for you.”

“For me?” asked Obi-Wan. “I don’t require a workshop as you do.”

“I know,” reassured Anakin, leading them to –if Obi-Wan remembered correctly— a door that was next to their bedroom. “I thought that you would want your own place to meditate and maybe nest if you don’t want to do it in our bedroom. I don’t know how nesting works exactly but…”

Luke quietly observed the room but when he realized there were no toys, yawned against his father’s neck, scenting him.

Obi-Wan entered the room which was comparably smaller than their rooms, with a miniscule square window and white walls. Even though it was bare, its size gave a safe and private aura which Obi-Wan liked.

“Yes,” he heard himself say. “This could work.”

Anakin stood proud, grinning at him. He deposited a sleepy Luke on the floor, who rolled on his back and chewed his own fist.

Obi-Wan stood still for a moment.

“What you said earlier… I would like to stay with Luke, at least until we’ve arranged everything in this floor,” he said, tugging at his sleeves and wishing to be back in his own clothes. “Then I believe I could accompany you, and see how I can help you,” he hesitated. “Being emperor is not a role I ever wished for nor do I think I could—”

“No, I understand,” said Anakin walking to stand next to him. “I think your plan is great. One day at the time.”

Obi-Wan stared into Anakin’s gold eyes and kissed him, grabbing him by the face. The Alpha usually initiated the contact, but he was starting to like being able to hold and kiss him. After all, he had sort of agreed to spend the rest of his life with Anakin.

And then he said something that he had known for a long time but never voiced out loud.

“I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, just for the two of them.

This time Anakin’s eyes went blue for a long moment.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” he said, a dazzling smile in his face. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s waist and dipped him, giving him a deep kiss, which left both gasping. “My beloved.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are getting ridiculously long, i'm sorry.  
> i love you all <3

Luke banged his hand against the wall of his room. The small podrace hologram shivered and moved across the wall. Luke gave an indignant shout and banged again against the figure, making it fly all over the wall and away from him.

Obi-Wan stared at him amusedly. The baby’s room was equipped with the latest technology and toys. Anakin had spared no expense when it came to their home, so he had told Obi-Wan to buy whatever he thought was appropriate.

After a week their floor, or at least the rooms they occupied were fully furnished and habitable. Their bedroom had now more colours and shelves, and Obi-Wan had finally gotten a new wardrobe –Anakin had made him special clothes fit for an emperor and yet Obi-Wan always chose loose and comfortable clothes— and _his_ room had a soft meditation mat and new heat supplies.

Anakin had declared official work hours, so he could spend more time with them. He still wouldn’t trust anyone to deal with the daily affairs of the empire and so he tried to do everything by himself.

He had also fulfilled Evie’s wish and programmed her to become a nanny droid.

In his spare time, when he wasn’t taking care of Luke or reorganizing the floor, Obi-Wan investigated on Omega biology.

Discovering that as a human Omega he was fertile until well into his sixties was shocking. If he wanted, he realized, he could give Anakin the dozens of children the Alpha desired.

Discovering that his heat appearing every two or three months was normal, was simply relieving.

He ventured only one day out of their floor and into the main medbay to get a contraceptive patch in his arm, where he had been reassured it wouldn’t mess with his heats, only prevent pregnancy as long as he changed them weekly. After two decades of consuming suppressors, he hadn’t wanted anything ruining his cycle again.

“Obi,” Luke whined when the podrace flew too high for him to touch. “No.”

Obi-Wan grabbed him and Luke tried to wiggle free.

“We need to get ready for your party, your dad will be waiting for us.”

Luke sniffled. “Da?”

“Yes,” agreed Obi-Wan, walking to the elevator, “he is already there and with a cake specially designed for you.”

Luke seemed to think about it for a few moments and then stopped fighting.

They entered the private elevator, ascending to the terrace of the Palace. The view from the top of the building was priceless, they could see the setting sun rays reflected in the tall buildings in front of them. Coruscant never slept, speeders flying by, the traffic heavy at this time.

Imperial Guards should’ve been looking after them, but Anakin had instructed them not to be bothered, for once trusting that between him and Obi-Wan, they could take care of any threats.

Anakin was waiting for them, dressed in informal clothes, the wind brushing his dark blond curls. The terrace was long, with high transparent walls and pale columns. A picnic basket was set in a blanket displaying food for both baby and adults. And in the centre of it a three-floor blue cake with sugary podracing figures.

“Hello,” greeted Obi-Wan quietly, tipping his head up to kiss him. “I’ve brought the birthday child.”

They sat on the blanket and Luke immediately went for the cake.

Anakin groaned. “Luke, I didn’t take the whole afternoon off to prepare all this, just for you to go straight to the dessert!”

Luke giggled and bit into a sugary engine, leaving crumbs on his clothes.

“As if you wanted an excuse to get away from your duties,” replied Obi-Wan, trying to brush away the crumbs, “you were more excited about this than Luke was.”

Anakin gave him a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, I was,” he agreed. And then frowned. “Now I sort of understand why Sidious was a tyrant, he never sat down and listened to everyone, he just did whatever he wanted. It was simpler.”

Anakin was slowly getting used to having senate members and the general public come to him for guidance or approval. Stablishing formal work hours had helped him but he still disliked sitting in the throne for hours. He said that that was something Sidious had never done, but that he wanted to rule differently.

“Are you planning on becoming a tyrant, then?” enquired Obi-Wan, delicately eating a sandwich.

Anakin wolfed down his food, as usual.

“No, I mean I feel like I should do it sometimes,” he said quietly. “But then I remember what that would imply.” He gave Luke a sugary pilot. “I don’t want to ruin this.”

“I know,” replied Obi-Wan staring at them with a small smile, “you’ve been doing very well but remember that this recovery path won’t always be easy.”

“Yes, Master,” said Anakin sarcastically.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly.

They sang Luke happy birthday, Anakin purposely using the wrong key to make Luke laugh and then cut the cake.

Luke ate it in the same way Anakin did: shoving the cake portion in their mouths disregarding any protocol or rules, making a mess of their face and clothes.

“I’m glad that Luke has a proper role model,” said Obi-Wan drily, wiping Luke’s mouth with a napkin. He tried to make Luke imitate him on how to properly eat, which included not chewing with his mouth open, but Luke always imitated whatever Anakin did.

“Yes, he’s lucky,” said Anakin licking his fingers clean. “I am lucky too,” he added more seriously. “Today isn’t just Luke’s birthday.”

Their fight on Mustafar had been a year ago. A year since the end of Obi-Wan’s life as he had known it.

“Yes,” said Obi-Wan looking at the glittering buildings in front of him, feeling the breeze caress his skin. He took a deep breath and when he looked back at Anakin, the Alpha was crying.

“Anakin,” he whispered.

“I know, I shouldn’t be crying, if anything you are the one who should be! But I…” Anakin clenched his fists, chest heaving. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I’m sorry for everything.”

Obi-Wan scooted closer to him, holding him by his face.

“We’ve already discussed this, Anakin, you must let go of your pain, it will only fuel the Dark side,” he said, swallowing. “It isn’t easy for me either but living in the past is not healthy.”

Anakin leaned until their foreheads were touching.

“This isn’t how I planned Luke’s birthday, I haven’t given him the presents,” he sniffled.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through Anakin’s hair, trying to calm him. “Presents? I thought we had agreed no more toys, he has a room full of them.”

Anakin gave him a brief kiss and stood up, brushing away tears.

“Luke, come,” he motioned for the pup to follow him to a nearby column.

Obi-Wan frowned and waited.

Luke ran as fast as his legs let him, fell once and stood up running again. He crashed against Anakin’s legs and looked behind the column. He squealed and grabbed two boxes, one the size of his arm and the other barely bigger than his hand.

He came back running and dropping the boxes on Obi-Wan’s lap.

“Very well, I’ll help you,” conceded Obi-Wan.

“Wait, wait, open the big one first!” said Anakin nervously, sitting next to them.

The box contained a pilot onesie. Luke yelled when he saw it, tugging at the fake helmet sewn to the collar.

Obi-Wan helped him get into it and then Anakin grabbed him by the side, spinning him and making blaster sounds. Luke laughed, delighted.

Obi-Wan smiled at his family. Despite everything that had happened, he was happy to be here with Luke and Anakin. That made him selfish and feel guilty, things he needed to work on, but he wanted to enjoy what the Force had given him.

“What about the other box?” he grabbed it and gave it to Luke.

Anakin made Luke sit on the blanket and held his breath.

Luke tore open the lid and frowned at its content.

“Da!” he gave the box to Anakin, disappointed it contained no toys.

“What is it?” asked Obi-Wan, trying to get a closer look.

Anakin took a deep breath, staring into his eyes, and shifted until he was kneeling on one knee, box held open in front of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan froze. Inside the box, there was a silver ring, with a shimmering sliver of blue inside. A piece of Kyber crystal, infused with a Force signature he would know anywhere. Anakin’s Kyber crystal from his original lightsaber.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Anakin began, eyes shining with tears again, this time of happiness, “you are the greatest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I am highly aware that I do not deserve you and that you could have anyone in the galaxy and yet choose me,” he blinked back tears, “you are the flame of my heart, my partner, my best friend, my beloved. Obi-Wan, would you marry me?”

Obi-Wan swallowed, heart beating madly in his ribcage. He had known they were going to get married, but he hadn’t expected this.

He had mentioned that Anakin’s previous proposal hadn’t been romantic and so Anakin had prepared this, just them and Luke and a perfect sunset.

“Yes,” he whispered, and he was shocked to realize he was about to cry too. “I will marry you, Anakin.”

He extended his left hand and with shaking fingers Anakin placed the shining ring in his fourth finger. Obi-Wan tilted his hand, making the ring sparkle. Luke crawled closer, inspecting it.

Obi-Wan looked up and threw himself on top of Anakin, making him fall to the floor. He gave the Alpha a more passionate kiss than usual, but Anakin didn’t complain.

Anakin rolled until he was on top of him and showered him with kisses on his face and neck. Luke, not wanting to be left outside, threw himself on top of them.

“Oof,” panted Anakin. “This baby is too heavy! Obi-Wan, save me!”

Obi-Wan rested his head against the cool tiles and laughed. He hadn’t laughed much in the past year but now he was happy, exhilarated, filled with an emotion that made him feel like he was floating.

Anakin gazed at him with blue eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

Obi-Wan took a breath, composing himself and sat again. He inspected the ring in his hand. He had locked away the lightsaber, with the intention of giving it to Luke when he grew up if that was what the child wanted. Anakin had said he wasn’t worthy of using it anymore, calling it a Jedi weapon, though he had kept his red lightsaber for precaution.

“I chipped away one small piece,” explained Anakin, drawing him into his lap, “I thought it would be more personal like that. And you also get a piece of me with you all the time.”

“We are already connected,” Obi-Wan reminded him, sending a wave of affection and joy through their bond. “I am aware that this is more for the public than for us, but I do like it.”

He was already getting attached to the small ring. This was the opposite of everything the Jedi had preached but Obi-Wan didn’t feel any negative emotions or pull from the Dark side.

Anakin grabbed his hand and kissed the ring.

“You are my betrothed now. Yes, it’s helpful but I want to marry you because I love you, Obi-Wan.”

“I love you as well, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, nuzzling the Alpha’s cheek. “And I accept you as you are, with all your flaws, because I want to build a life with you. Not because it’s convenient.”

They remained tangled while Luke kept eating cake until Obi-Wan declared that they did not need a sugar filled baby who wouldn’t let them sleep later. Luke grabbed Anakin’s hand in one hand and Obi-Wan’s in the other, walking in the middle of them.

They left the picnic basket for a droid to clean and took the elevator to their floor. Anakin kept throwing glances at Obi-Wan, rubbing against the Force bond. Night had fallen by the time they entered Luke’s room.

Luke fell asleep snuggling the Bantha plush he had carried all the way from Tatooine.

Obi-Wan barely had time to enter their bedroom and get a glimpse of the night view when Anakin moulded himself on his back, breathing in his neck. The light in their room was dimmed, giving it a more private atmosphere.

“Anakin,” he breathed, baring his neck. He removed his robe, lowering his tunic to reveal his pale shoulders.

Anakin tugged until the tunic fell to the floor and latched his mouth to the skin in front of him, kissing and nipping it lightly.

Something was poking at his back and Obi-Wan leaned into it, the warm body behind him.

“Someone is eager,” he said breathlessly and removed the rest of his clothes. He was finally fully naked, ready for more.

Anakin huffed in his ear, licking his mating gland, sucking at it gently. He tugged away at his own clothes until his naked body was against Obi-Wan’s back.

Obi-Wan trembled, pleasure shooting up his spine, feeling his member harden. He turned and bit into Anakin’s lips, sucking at his mouth gently.

Anakin walked him backwards until they crashed into the bed. Without their clothes, their skins rubbed against each other, making them gasp.

“Anakin, I want,” Obi-Wan swallowed. “I want you.”

“You have me,” Anakin replied huskily, opening Obi-Wan’s legs to stand between them, rubbing them lightly.

“No, I meant…” he hesitated, trying to breathe through his arousal and his instinctual need to thrust his hips.

Anakin stroked his own cock slightly and leaned to bite a nipple gently.

“Anakin, I meant—” Obi-Wan tried to prop himself on his elbows, grabbing the Alpha by the neck, trying to get a better angle for friction. “I _want_ you.”

Anakin paused his movements and looked at him, blue eyes wide opened.

“You mean…” he said in disbelief. He pulled Obi-Wan for a rough kiss. “Say it, out loud,” he gasped.

Obi-Wan blushed, winding his legs around Anakin’s waist, moving his left hand to touch himself, ring shining in the dim room. He made little movements with his hips, trying to get friction in his slick-filled hole.

“Anakin,” he said looking into the Alpha’s eyes. “Fuck me.”

Anakin growled, a deep rumbling sound that melted Obi-Wan’s bones. His cock twitched, anticipating whatever came next.

Despite all their encounters in the past, and especially since arriving at the Palace, Anakin had never entered him. Obi-Wan had felt it too intimate to let Anakin be inside of him, but now he was ready. This was his future husband, his future mate, his Alpha. He wanted this.

Anakin unwound himself of the legs holding him and scooted back, until his face was at the same level as Obi-Wan’s cock. He gave it a tentative lick and Obi-Wan moaned.

He licked it for a few moments and then move even lower to taste Obi-Wan’s entrance, pushing Obi-Wan’s legs until he folded them against his chest.

“Anakin! What are you…?” Obi-Wan’s blush deepened, face burning. This was mortifying, because this time he was fully displayed on a bed instead against a wall. At the same time, he couldn’t stop thrusting his hips and moan when a wet warm tongue entered him gently.

Anakin expertly tasted his hole, giving it short gentle licks, swallowing the strong Omega slick Obi-Wan kept producing. He stroked himself harshly with one hand, eyes never wavering from Obi-Wan’s face, cataloguing his reactions.

Feeling Anakin’s tongue inside of him felt otherworldly. His insides were tender and loose with each motion of Anakin’s mouth. He whined loudly, holding his cock and trying not come right there.

Anakin abruptly stopped and Obi-Wan protested at the loss. The Alpha’s mouth was shiny with slick and he licked it away, growling softly. He moved to be on top of Obi-Wan and kissed him, making him taste himself.

The pheromones both were emitting made Obi-Wan dizzy and he blindly moved his hips trying to get closer to the Alpha. He wound his legs again around the firm waist on top of him.

“Anakin, Alpha, please,” he whimpered.

Anakin grabbed his erect member where a slight knot was starting to form, and gently entered the tip in Obi-Wan’s entrance.

Obi-Wan shifted, unused to the intrusion. In his heats he only used his fingers and an Alpha’s cock was much thicker than two or three fingers.

He whined slowly, hiding his face in Anakin’s neck, mouthing at the mating gland he found there. Anakin slowly entered him –slick and pre-cum easing the way in— looking at his face for signs of discomfort.

He stopped when he was hilt deep in the trembling Omega laying below him. He bent and kissed Obi-Wan’s collarbone, trying to relax him.

Obi-Wan breathed through his nose, attempting to get used to the cock inside of him. The sensation was odd, but not painful or unpleasant.

“I am inside of you,” whispered Anakin softly, gazing at him with tenderness. “Obi-Wan, what you are feeling right now is me inside of you.”

He gave a light thrust and Obi-Wan scrambled to grab the Alpha’s shoulders for support, moaning.

Encouraged by his moaning, Anakin started to move his hips faster, the veins of his cock dragging across Obi-Wan’s sensitive hole. Which each thrust, Obi-Wan’s erect cock grazed Anakin’s firm stomach, spreading pre-cum, driving the Omega to the edge.

Anakin growled and tugged him closer, getting even deeper. He fucked him in earnest, hands digging into Obi-Wan’s hips. The slap of skin on skin resonated in the room.

Obi-Wan kept a continuous whine, trying to meet the Alpha’s thrusts, vaguely wondering why he had never done this before. He was dying. He had never felt more alive.

He extended his left hand, until Anakin sucked his ringed finger and then he was clenching around the cock inside of him, coming with a small shout, his cum all over Anakin’s stomach.

Anakin moved in and out, making him moan weakly. He was oversensitive and the movement made him tremble.

Their Force bond was an endless loop of pleasure and affection. There was a vague hint of possessiveness coming from Anakin, but Obi-Wan basked in it, the sensation of being desired.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin gasped, giving a short but deep thrust. “Say it.”

“My Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, staring into his eyes, moaning softly. “My Alpha.”

Anakin gave one final thrust, knotting inside of him. He came with a small shout, hot spurts of semen coating the Omega’s hole.

Obi-Wan felt tears leak from his eyes, and he surprisingly came again, giving a feeble moan.

The knot was bigger and broader than he had anticipated and Anakin’s seed felt warm and pleasant inside of him. He felt full and content, he knew that Alphas produced more cum than expected, designed to satisfy their Omegas.

He clenched around the knot again, and Anakin came even more with a groan. Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine what a knot would feel like during a heat, when everything was touch and sensation.

“Obi-Wan, you are killing me,” Anakin huffed, bending to kiss him. “Do you like it? Me filling you with my cum? Knowing that one day I’m going to fill you so much you’re going to be carrying my pups?”

Obi-Wan was beyond caring at his point. He moaned and dragged his feet on the back of Anakin’s leg. Anakin started a low even purring.

“I enjoyed it very much,” he managed to say, breathless.

“So polite,” grinned Anakin, slowly descending to lay on top of him, trying not to squash him. “We’ll be knotted for a while.”

“I don’t mind,” said Obi-Wan sleepily. “I love you.”

Anakin kissed his engagement ring, his purring getting louder. He turned them both to their sides so they could rest more easily.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan.”

Their breathings managed to calm down, yet Anakin’s engorged member remained inside Obi-Wan’s overstimulated hole, making him gasp occasionally as it rubbed its walls.

 _The great Obi-Wan Kenobi fucked silly_ , sent Anakin.

_Anakin._

_If I had known this was what it was needed for you to stop lecturing me, I would have fucked you in every surface of the Temple or ship after my Knighting._

_Anakin don’t ruin the moment._ Obi-Wan blinked sleepily, giving a small whimper when the knot moved. _Or we’ll never do this again._

Anakin snorted. “Do you really think you can live without my cock now?” he asked sweetly against Obi-Wan’s ear.

 _I have lived without it for years, and I only said_ we _were never going to do it again, I could find another Alpha to_

Anakin’s purring got louder, and he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, sending his seed deeper into Obi-Wan, eliciting a sharp groan from the Omega.

“You are mine. Do you think any Alpha can fuck you like this?” he sucked a love bite near Obi-Wan’s mating gland. “Mine. Only I get to see you like this.”

Obi-Wan smiled drowsily.

“Only yours, Anakin,” he confirmed in a whisper, kissing Anakin’s mating gland in return, breathing in his virile aroma that his brain now associated as his Alpha.

Feeling Anakin’s knot inside of him, the Alpha’s strong arms holding him was so… right, so peaceful. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, sinking into Anakin’s embrace.

By the time Anakin pulled out, Obi-Wan was half asleep but Anakin quickly moved between his legs to watch the seed slip from Obi-Wan’s entrance.

“I could have you forever like this, forever filled of me,” he rumbled.

Obi-Wan felt himself flush again, he could feel the cum dripping out of him and into the sheets. He hid his face on the pillow and tried to close his legs.

“My Obi-Wan,” said Anakin, totally enraptured by the sight in front of him. “My betrothed.”

“Anakin,” whispered Obi-Wan, feeling self-conscious, “stop.”

Anakin bent over to place a kiss on his entrance and give one final lick at it. Then he stood up to grab a soft towel to wipe them both.

Obi-Wan sighed contentedly at feeling clean and surrounded by Anakin and his purring. He rolled on top of the Alpha, snuggling him close.

The next thing he knew, light was entering through the window and his body hurt in ways it hadn’t before. But it was a pleasant sort of pain, one he didn’t mind repeating.

He opened one eye and groaned softly, covering his head with the sheets. He sensed it was late by his standards and probably the usual time Anakin woke up and yet Anakin was not laying next to him.

Obi-Wan blinked and shifted to sit slowly on the bed. His _muscles_ hurt. He looked at the entrance of the room and Anakin was already there, dressed in his emperor black suit, staring at him with golden eyes and a blank expression.

“Good morning, dear one,” Obi-Wan said quietly, disconcerted by the Alpha’s attitude. He had a brief moment where he wondered if he had done something wrong the previous night –he was highly aware of his inexperience— when Anakin came closer and framed his face with his mechanical hand, giving him a hard kiss.

Obi-Wan responded to it, though vaguely confused. This was not the tender or enthusiastic Anakin of last night. He prodded their bond softly and found Anakin’s emotions to be completely muddled, though no more Dark side influence than usual.

“Anakin,” he tried to ask but the Alpha threw something on his lap, something white and stiff.

“Get ready, you are coming with me today,” Anakin said, straightening his black cape. He paused and added, “I’ve already checked on Luke.”

Obi-Wan stood from the bed, holding the fabric to his naked body full of love bites and small bruises. It was a suit. The same suit Anakin was wearing but in white.

“Coming to…” he trailed off, realising, “to the throne room with you.”

Anakin nodded and made a noise of impatience.

“You are my fiancé and the people need to see you.”

Right. That had been the arrangement. Get married to please the public. Obi-Wan swallowed a lump on his throat and slowly zipped the suit up, putting the boots on.

The suit fit perfectly, clearly designed for his body. The sharp lines and different layers making him look like…royalty. He looked at himself in the mirror, touching the expensive fabric, trying not to panic. He combed his hair, grateful his beard looked presentable.

Anakin appeared behind him, all in black. He handed him his lightsaber and clasped a white cape on Obi-Wan’s right shoulder, covering his right arm. They matched, they balanced each other, one white and the other black; Anakin wearing his cape on his left shoulder and Obi-Wan on the right.

“Anakin, I thought…”

 _I thought we would have more time to ourselves_ , Obi-Wan thought. He hadn’t prepared for facing the rest of the galaxy, but Anakin clearly believed he could.

They walked out of the room in silence and up towards where everyone was waiting.

Obi-Wan stopped the elevator before they could get out and be surrounded by guards.

“Explain yourself,” he said.

Anakin looked at him with surprise and frowned.

“I want to properly introduce you to everyone, Obi-Wan, we discussed this,” he said as if surprised by his reticence. He leaned to nuzzle Obi-Wan’s behind his ear.

“We did,” confirmed Obi-Wan, “but that doesn’t explain your behaviour.”

 _I want to marry you because I love you, Obi-Wan,_ Anakin had said the day before, but he wasn’t acting like it at the moment.

Anakin tensed. “I’m acting normally! Can’t I have a bad morning? When you want to be left alone nobody complains,” he snapped, releasing a wave of angry Alpha pheromones.

Obi-Wan took a step back, not used to Anakin using his pheromones for manipulation.

“If you wanted to be alone, then you shouldn’t have invited me,” he said flatly. He felt he was dealing with a younger Anakin who brooded over everything, not the mature male he had thought Anakin had grown into.

Anakin growled and tugged at his own hair.

“Obi-Wan, I—” he heaved a breath. “I’m sorry, today is important and I woke up this way and I’m rather angry at the moment.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest, wishing he was wearing a robe to hide in, not the unfamiliar hard suit.

“You weren’t acting like this last night,” he said, “do you regret—”

“No!” Anakin shouted, opening his eyes wide and tugging Obi-Wan close to him as if he thought Obi-Wan would leave him. He whimpered. “Obi-Wan, I would never regret it. You were perfect and I will never forget it. But today I don’t know what happened.”

Obi-Wan relaxed in his arms. “Very well. But if you keep acting all Alpha again, I’m not accompanying you anymore.”

Anakin nuzzled his cheek again.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, “I don’t know what is happening today.”

“You always had your brooding days,” Obi-Wan said sighing, punching a button of the elevator which revealed the long hall to the throne room. The hall had Imperial Guards as well as stormtroopers posted on the walls and when they walked past them, they all turned to follow.

They took a moment before entering the throne room. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s left hand and deposited it over his right one, keeping their arms extended.

He leaned and kissed Obi-Wan the way Obi-Wan had expected to be kissed all along that morning.

“Ready, Obi-Wan?” there was humour in that question, something more Anakin-like.

Obi-Wan squeezed the hand which was supporting him.

“With you by my side, I’m ready for anything,” he replied, and Anakin grinned at him.

They glided slowly into the packed room, making it go silent. The light entering through the windows hit the Kyber crystal in the ring, making it reflect a blue light in the room that it was impossible to ignore.

Belatedly, Obi-Wan realized there was a second black throne next to the one for Anakin. They were both identical and placed side by side.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected. Perhaps stand next to Anakin or wait near a wall with the guards. But Anakin had said he wanted him to rule by his side, to be his equal in every way.

They sat, Obi-Wan stiffly and Anakin lounging, while making sure their capes were straight and sending the image that Anakin had wanted all along: a team, _the_ team. Anakin took his ringed hand again, kissing it.

The noise of the room went up, murmurs and some small shouts. Obi-Wan kept a calm expression, glad that from his position he couldn’t see exactly how many people were looking and judging at him.

 _I love you, Obi-Wan_ , sent suddenly Anakin, interlocking their fingers.

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile, which Anakin returned.

Timidly, a human approached the foot of the dais and bowed, more in the direction of Anakin than his, but Obi-Wan wasn’t offended. The young female started telling Anakin about the latest advance on a new law regarding slavery on the Outer Rim.

Obi-Wan understood why Anakin got bored. It was just sitting and listening to others and occasionally giving advice or a final word. Neither of them were politicians.

The gaze of the entire room on him made Obi-Wan’s anxiety spike, which made him annoyed at himself. He could command an entire battalion of soldiers but couldn’t even remain sitting a couple of hours? The situations were different, true, but whenever he slipped into an anxious mood, he felt like a Padawan again.

No one had seen him for a whole year, and now he was being looked at by the whole galaxy.

Through their bond, he could feel Anakin’s temper darken. He would twitch on his seat or sigh, making the people in the room tense, but he never lashed out. He kept their hands raised, still displaying the ring to everyone.

Obi-Wan tried to send support and calmness, but he wasn’t entirely sure of what was happening to him, only that it wasn’t related to the Dark side.

 _Are all the senators here?_ asked Obi-Wan after a while, trying to see if he recognized anyone.

_Yes. Sidious moved the Senate building here where he could control them. They are on the first floors._

Obi-Wan turned to look at him, turning his hand and making the ring shine. The male who was speaking to them stopped for a moment, dazed by the reflection, and then continued.

 _No one besides the two of us has access to our floor or the main medbay,_ sent Anakin tensely. _They only get access up to floor sixty and then here. No more. Our rooms are ours, for us._

Not completely understanding why that made Anakin worry, Obi-Wan squeezed the hand holding him.

Anakin’s bad mood was becoming more and more evident to the point where he stood up suddenly, holding Obi-Wan’s hand, and the entire room went tense with anticipation.

_Anakin?_

They descended the steps towards the crowd, which parted to let them pass.

Obi-Wan couldn’t recognize anyone, not that he had spent a lot of time with politicians or celebrities. Everyone looked at him, at his expensive clothes, at his ring. Obi-Wan wasn’t vain but he knew he looked worthy of standing next to the emperor. Anakin would probably say he looked hot.

Some people looked at him with interest, others with confusion or disgust.

Anakin’s Force signature wrapped around his, possessively. They walked out of the room and into another elevator. Whenever they crossed people, they would all bow to them and look away.

“Where are we going?” asked Obi-Wan, trying to create a mental map of the Palace.

“The Senate,” replied Anakin through clenched teeth.

“Anakin, you are not well,” murmured Obi-Wan as they descended on the elevator. He touched the Alpha’s cheek which felt vaguely feverish, his golden eyes shining.

Anakin growled and pushed him against the wall of the elevator, sinking his nose under the collar of the white suit. He inhaled Obi-Wan’s scent, holding him tightly against the wall.

Before Obi-Wan could protest, Anakin separated himself and grabbed his left hand again, exiting the elevator. The new Senate building had red walls and narrow hallways, making it seem as if they were inside a heart.

Obi-Wan wondered if they also had a chamber where all the senators could gather. It seemed to him, that it was more practical to use the already existing Senate building. Perhaps he could mention that to Anakin later, when the other male wasn’t unhinged.

The people gathered in the hallways and entering in and out of doors were all of different races and genders, clothed in colourful fabrics and some even not using them.

Anakin drew him closer by grabbing him by the hip, but still displaying the ring in front of him. It was sort of ridiculous, but he clearly wanted to show him off.

“Chancellor,” called Anakin to someone Obi-Wan couldn’t see. _Chancellor_? He thought Anakin was the leader of the empire, but it made sense he had appointed someone to oversee the Senate and kept the same title as a way of maintaining normalcy.

Yes, Anakin wasn’t a dictator. But Obi-Wan had no clue of his true plans for the galaxy, only that Anakin was trying his hardest.

“Emperor Skywalker,” said a voice, belonging to a human male holding a datapad and staring at it. The figure lifted his head and froze when he saw who was accompanying the emperor. “Obi-Wan.”

“Bail,” said Obi-Wan stunned. Bail Organa was the Chancellor? He never thought he would see his friend again, or if he would, it would be many years into the future when Luke and Leia were grown.

Bail stared at him, mouth opened. His eyes went from the ring to Obi-Wan’s face. He looked at him from head to toe and blinked.

Anakin growled, his long fingers holding Obi-Wan’s hip in a tight grip.

Bail coughed and bowed.

“I apologise, your Imperial Majesty. Please come to my office to read the official statement.”

Anakin seemed to hesitate but nodded.

 _I, I should go, you’re right, you can handle this,_ he sent to Obi-Wan as they walked. _But I don’t want to leave you with him_. He sent a wave of possessiveness and raw emotion.

 _Anakin, Bail would never do anything untoward_ , replied Obi-Wan, trying very hard not to think of the Beta walking in front of them and the secret they shared. _I can handle it. Go with Luke and I’ll see you shortly._

They stopped at a wide grey door and Bail waited for them to enter.

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s engagement ring, clenching it hard with his hand and bowed to him.

“I must retire Chancellor, my betrothed will handle this,” he made a motion to the Guards and marched back the way they had come, back stiff and cape trailing behind him, his bad temper clear to everyone who walked past him.

Obi-Wan looked back at the half dozen Imperial Guards who had remained with him and entered Bail’s office which gratefully wasn’t a bright red but a pleasant white. It had a desk and some chairs, with no windows. Probably to make the senators focus only on their work and not the outside.

“Bail,” Obi-Wan said, “how is your family?”

Bail stared at him as if he couldn’t believe what was in front of him.

“Breha and _our_ daughter are fine,” he replied emphasising the our, “they remain in Alderaan.”

Far away from the empire and her biological father, he didn’t need to add.

“I am glad, old friend,” replied Obi-Wan, clasping his own hands in front of him. “Please give them my regards.”

“I will,” said Bail, sitting behind the desk, setting the datapad down. “Obi-Wan,” he hesitated. “May I speak plainly?”

Obi-Wan sat in front of him, trying not to step on his cape. “Of course.”

“Is he forcing you? Doing Jedi mind tricks? Does he keep you and Luke locked in your floors?” the questions poured out of him. “Because Obi-Wan, the last time we saw each other, Skywalker destroyed the Jedi Temple, killed his wife and you had to run away with Luke.” He shook his head and grabbed the datapad, dropping it in front of Obi-Wan. “I thought you in exile, and then you walked in that room holding Luke and straight into his arms. And for the past week, I’ve been working on the official announcement for your engagement.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and resisted the impulse to hide his sparkling ring.

“Bail, Luke and I are safe, I wouldn’t have come if he wasn’t. You and your family are safe,” he said in a calm tone. “We’re not prisoners here. Anakin and I have a long and complicated history, and I don’t have to explain that to you. Know that our relationship is genuine,” he felt reticent to speak about their personal lives, “we care about one another.”

Bail sighed and scratched his head.

“I don’t understand, Obi-Wan, probably I never will. But I can tell you that he is already better than Palpatine in many ways,” he paused. “When I saw you with Luke, I thought the worst.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said gently, “I imagine what you felt. Anakin is aware he has a daughter but not of her identity. He wants to know her of course, but I’ve told him now it’s not the time and he hasn’t pushed ever since.”

Bail pursed his lips.

“That doesn’t sound like him,” he cocked his head. “You hold some sway over him. But then again, you were always close.”

“I am not a mindless Omega who cowards behind an Alpha,” Obi-Wan said sitting straighter, “I’m still a Jedi, a former General and according to this,” he grabbed the datapad, “your future emperor.”

Bail stared at him and then laughed.

“Fine, okay. But I’ll continue to worry about you regardless,” he shook his head. “Please read it to see if you like it, that was what Skywalker was supposed to do.”

The message was rather straightforward, indicating that _Galactic_ _Emperor Anakin Skywalker is pleased to announce his upcoming nuptials with former General Obi-Wan Kenobi…. a private mating and marriage ceremony… a public holiday for citizens of Coruscant…_

 _Anakin_ , thought Obi-Wan fondly. He had known that while Obi-Wan agreed to marry as a political move he had wanted it to be a private moment between just the two of them and perhaps Luke. He noticed there was not an official date for the joining, probably because Anakin had wanted to be mated in Obi-Wan’s upcoming heat and he didn’t know when that was.

He checked through their bond and found it even more tangled with emotions coming from Anakin.

“I approve it,” he said, putting the datapad down and standing up. “I must go, Bail. But I would like us to speak soon, perhaps in a private place.” He had missed talking with someone who wasn’t Anakin, and they probably needed to discuss how and when to introduce Leia to Anakin.

“Very well, Obi-Wan,” Bail clasped his arm, and smiled good-heartedly, “that is one glowing ring. Do you even know how many rumours you’ve started when Skywalker knelt in front of you?”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise.

“I assume a few,” he muttered drily, walking to the door.

Bail snorted. “You’ve no idea, friend. And yes, I would very much like to speak soon. It is good to see you again.” He adopted a more formal bow when they entered the hall again and smiled. Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, aware that he shouldn’t be showing preference to the Chancellor if he wanted Anakin to appear impartial.

The Guards automatically followed Obi-Wan until he entered the private elevator. He took a deep breath, absentmindedly rubbing his ring.

When he reached their floor, the first thing he noticed was Anakin’s black suit thrown on the floor of the foyer. The second thing was the noise. It was the familiar noise of crackling and clanking of Anakin working on his droids. A weight left Obi-Wan’s shoulders; if Anakin was tinkering, then he wasn’t completely sick.

He changed into more a comfortable outfit and checked on Luke. The pup beamed when he saw him and extended his hands to be held.

“Hello, love,” said Obi-Wan, kissing his chubby cheeks and swaying from side to side. “What are you doing?”

“Obi!” Luke waved a heavy toy with flashing buttons.

“I see,” replied Obi-Wan, inhaling the soft baby scent. He grabbed the toy and made it play different sounds, Luke babbling and vaguely trying to imitate them.

He put the baby down and Luke demanded the toy again, pressing all the buttons at the same time.

Obi-Wan smiled.

“I suppose you are busy. I have to check on your dad.” He crouched and gave Luke a few tickles –making him howl with laughter— before leaving him, knowing that Evie was going to care of him in his absence.

He stopped before the entrance to Anakin’s workshop where no more sound was coming. The door slid open and revealed a naked Anakin sitting on the floor, droid parts around him. Again, a table was upside down and a chair had a broken leg.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan blinked. “That can’t be very hygienic.”

Anakin growled, a warning sound, without looking up from the hydrospanner in his hand.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan tried again in a softer tone. “What is it?”

The room felt suffocating with strong Alpha pheromones, a mixture of hurt and anger, something wild.

Tensing, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin had entered rut.

He should’ve noticed it earlier. In the past, Anakin’s annual rut manifested as outbursts of energy and anger. He would lock himself up in his room, only Obi-Wan being allowed to be in their common rooms. Ruts were particularly hard on him, giving him fever and pain, rather than arousal.

Obi-Wan slowly sat in front of him, trying to adopt a calm and docile pose, his neck slightly bared.

Anakin looked at him, nostrils flaring and clenched the hydrospanner in his organic hand, nails digging into his palm.

Obi-Wan emitted a low-pitched whine, trying to calm him.

“Anakin, let me help you,” he crawled slowly to grab his hands, taking away the tool and droid pieces near them.

Anakin growled and grabbed him by the throat, gently applying pressure. The position sparked a memory in Obi-Wan’s mind, and he swallowed, trying not to move.

Anakin bent and sniffed at Obi-Wan’s neck. Suddenly, the pressure on his throat vanished, Anakin recognizing him.

“Yes, it’s me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan bared his neck completely, showing the love bites Anakin had put on him the night before. He caressed the Alpha’s face with his left hand. “I can help you.”

“Obi-Wan,” croaked Anakin, and stared at the ring dazedly, his body trembling. He had an erection but didn’t seem to want sex. Obi-Wan was reminded of their time in Tatooine. “It hurts.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan tugged him to his feet, but Anakin didn’t move.

“You smell like others,” growled Anakin, eyes flashing. “Take your clothes off.”

Obi-Wan blinked. He had already changed. But he wasn’t about to argue with an Alpha in rut. He removed his shirt and pants and stared at Anakin, sitting on the floor again.

Anakin threw himself on top of him, making them land on the floor. He tugged down at Obi-Wan’s underwear, rubbing their cocks together. He dove for the Omega’s neck, growling loudly.

“Anakin,” whispered Obi-Wan, unsure of how to react. He opened his arms and legs, and bared his neck, completely willing. Immediately, he felt a velvety nose rub against his sensitive skin and strong legs pin him to the floor.

Anakin wasted no time, licking his mating gland, his hands moving all over Obi-Wan’s chest and sides, legs tangled together. Anakin’s pain forgotten.

Obi-Wan felt a particularly sharp bite on his throat and he made a displeased noise, whining softly.

Anakin stopped and looked at him, making an inquisitive sound.

“Gently, Alpha,” murmured Obi-Wan, “I won’t leave you.”

Anakin’s face descended on his throat again but this time he kissed the place he had bitten earlier. He kept growling while he kept scent marking the Omega.

He moved his head to Obi-Wan’s stomach and held the soft skin between his teeth, sucking and marking it.

“Going to breed you, give you my pups,” he said breathlessly, “keep you happy and safe. Loved. My Omega. My Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to imagine carrying a child inside of him. Of having children running in the halls of their home, miniature versions of him and Anakin. The image made him smile.

“Mine,” Anakin said, grabbing Obi-Wan’s soft cock in one hand, simply holding it in his fist. “Mine.”

“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan moved his left hand over Anakin’s face, tracing his features, “I’m yours.”

Anakin’s growl changed to a more content sound and he lay on top of Obi-Wan’s body.

“I love you,” he whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear, rumbling contentedly. Obi-Wan hummed softly, fingers grazing the Alpha’s hair.

While he enjoyed Anakin’s weight and scent, reminding him of their first time together mere hours earlier, the floor wasn’t very comfortable for his back.

“Let’s take a bath, shall we?” asked Obi-Wan quietly after a while, feeling Anakin’s overheated body on top of his.

He managed to drag a shivering Anakin to the tub adjacent the workshop, filling it with warm water. Anakin sat alone inside it, whining.

“Don’t, don’t touch me, I…it hurts,” Anakin whispered, tucking his legs against his chest.

“Very well, I’ll try to wash you,” Obi-Wan replied, grabbing a soft sponge and gently rubbing it on his back. “Do you think…” he stopped. “…that our lovemaking prompted this?”

Anakin flashed him a smile that was more a baring of teeth.

“Lovemaking,” he huffed, body shaking. “Perhaps. I don’t know.”

Anakin’s body still shook but slowly he relaxed his back against the edge of the tub, until Obi-Wan could no longer wash him.

Anakin’s golden eyes stared at him blearily.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?” asked Obi-Wan kneeling next to the tub, “this is normal, Anakin. Ruts are natural.”

Anakin grabbed his erection and bit his lip. He was the living image of debauchery, laying in a tub with his legs opened, his member painfully hard.

“You shouldn’t… I wanted to wait, for you.”

“For me?” puzzled, Obi-Wan remained looking at how Anakin slowly stroked himself. He wasn’t particularly aroused himself; this was about Anakin.

“Your heat,” growled Anakin. “Heats and ruts go together. Come closer,” he added.

Obi-Wan leaned until they were rubbing noses softly, the rhythm of Anakin’s strokes getting faster.

“Anakin, that is a myth, there’s nothing wrong with having them at a different time,” said Obi-Wan closing his eyes, emitting his own calming Omega pheromones.

Anakin tensed and gasped, a warm breath against Obi-Wan’s face. He came quietly, revelling in Obi-Wan’s presence.

Sounds of footstep sounded outside the room and Anakin growled, this time a menacing sound that made Obi-Wan want to submit. His mechanical hand shot out, grabbing Obi-Wan by his throat again, holding him tightly against the tub as if trying to claim the intruder that Obi-Wan was his.

“Anakin,” whispered Obi-Wan, keeping as still as possible.

“Masters!” Evie’s robotic voice filtered through the door. “I have noticed a difference in Master Vader’s hormones indicating he is in rut. Would you like me to prepare a light lunch and deliver it to your bedroom? I can feed child Luke as well.”

“That would be great, thank you, Evie,” said Obi-Wan in a relaxed tone. He looked at Anakin and swallowed, feeling the fingers around his throat move with the motion. “It’s just our droid, Anakin. You programmed her, no need to get territorial.”

Anakin kept a low growl but left him go. He left the tub, quickly drying himself, walking unevenly to their bedroom where he collapsed naked on their bed.

Obi-Wan rubbed his neck. It didn’t hurt, but he wasn’t sure he liked Anakin holding him like that.

He fed Anakin little slices on food, seated on his lap. His feverish completion looked better.

“Does my presence help?” asked Obi-Wan. “I never really saw you during you ruts.”

Anakin nodded against his neck.

“Yes, I want you around and actually having you… calms my instincts. My need to protect my territory. That’s why I was angry earlier, when everyone was seeing you,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s earlobe. “I’m sorry about… what I did. I’m trying but…I would never hurt you, not again, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Obi-Wan caressed Anakin’s face, ring shining. “I forgive you. You didn’t hurt me, it just unsettled me.”

Anakin grunted in pain but nodded. He clenched his fists tightly, scowling.

“I love you, Obi-Wan. You smell like me,” he added softly. “You are mine. You are here.”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment.

“Would having Luke help? If you’re feeling territorial… he _is_ your pup.”

“Ours,” corrected Anakin, pondering. “I don’t know. I don’t want to lose control in front of him. But,” he hesitated, “we could try. Having you and him close...”

Obi-Wan knew that all Alphas acted differently. He had never heard of one hurting their own pups during that day of the year. Anakin seemed more focused now, and he didn’t smell aroused either.

“Can you wait a minute on your own?” asked Obi-Wan removing the plate and standing up.

Anakin rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yes, Obi-Wan, I left you alone in the Senate, didn’t I?” his eyes went to golden slits. “You haven’t told me what you spoke with Organa.”

“Later,” reassured him Obi-Wan, tying his robe and throwing one to Anakin. “Get decent.”

Obi-Wan shuffled to Luke’s room, where the baby was ‘talking’ with Evie. She was a good listener, nodding and encouraging him to continue.

“Obi!” Luke beamed at him.

“Come here,” he grabbed Luke into his arms, giving him a hug. “Would you like to see your dad?”

“Yeah!” Luke flailed his arms and tugged at Obi-Wan’s beard.

“No, Luke,” Obi-Wan warned as they enter the room where Anakin waited for them, “we spoke about this.”

Luke pouted but let go. Obi-Wan deposited him on the bed and the baby crawled into the open arms of his father.

“Luke,” Anakin rumbled, scenting the baby’s neck.

Both father and son remained hugging and then, simultaneously, yawned.

“I take it you feel better,” commented Obi-Wan, lying next to them.

“Mmm, yes,” Anakin scented Luke’s hair. “He does help.”

“I’m glad,” Obi-Wan said, scooting closer and settling himself in the crook of Anakin’s arm, the three of them together.

A day ago, he had gotten engaged and then he had had his first public appearance as future emperor. Obi-Wan yawned too, nuzzling against Anakin’s body, putting his arm around Luke’s torso.

The light entering the room illuminated Obi-Wan’s engagement ring, covering them all with its blue light.

“Sleep,” murmured Anakin, half-asleep himself. “I’ll protect you. The two of you.”

“Forever?” asked Obi-Wan softly in what he felt was a moment of weakness, of letting his Omega side come out, a way of pleasing his Alpha. But he did get more comfortable.

“Forever,” confirmed Anakin. And the three of them fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

After a month’s rule, the public had gathered different views on Emperor Skywalker.

First, that he was impatient and brooding. He could absolutely work in tandem with the Senate and listened to what his people wanted and tried to act on those needs, but he always did it with some reluctance, as if he preferred to be doing something else.

Many saw this as a sign of a good rule, remembering that those who did not want power were the most apt to wield it. Others believed it was all an act, that Emperor Skywalker knew exactly what he was doing and only pretended to be unprofessional.

There were some who still saw him with distrust, those who had been affected by Vader’s actions.

But everyone agreed on something: Obi-Wan Kenobi was a positive addition to the throne.

Where Emperor Skywalker would remain silent and sulking, the future consort emperor would always mingle with the public and personally made sure they felt comfortable in the long hours of wait in the Palace to see the emperor. He could put everyone at ease with a few smiles and well-placed comments. He was also the only one who could make Emperor Skywalker smile or relax.

There had been shock after the announcement of their engagement –that Emperor Skywalker was getting married again and so soon, or that he hadn’t chosen someone from a powerful family— but then the public remembered, remembered The Team, how Kenobi and Skywalker had fought side-by-side during the Clone Wars.

They were not strangers to each other; they had been partners for years. If Kenobi, the people mused, someone who had always fought to protect others supported Emperor Skywalker, then the emperor was perhaps worthy to be followed.

And that’s how Obi-Wan found himself in a lush-green garden situated in the Palace, followed not only by his Imperial Guards, but civilians.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, ignoring the twitch in the low of his back. He had been standing for what he felt were hours, while Anakin probably was comfortably sitting in his own office.

He bit back a groan, at least the cool air of the garden made his morning bearable. That morning he had wanted nothing but to stay in bed and maybe get cuddles from Luke, but Anakin had poked him on the ribs, telling him he was becoming an _absolute sloth, corrupted by Skywalker influence._

That had gotten Obi-Wan out of bed in seconds.

The newest Senator of Naboo looked absolutely nothing like Padmé, but she still wore the elaborate hairpieces and possessed the same fiery spirit. When she had seen him on the hallway, she had approached him determinately and launched into a speech. Obi-Wan had stopped listening after a few minutes, but he did keep a polite face, nodding occasionally.

He didn’t know why he was acting like that. He wasn’t Anakin. He was genuinely interested in what people had to say, his anxiety lowering every time he ventured out of their floor, when he saw that everyone had started to accept his presence. But that morning he wanted nothing but a cup of tea and breathing in Anakin’s scent.

“I look forward to hearing more, Senator,” he heard himself say, feeling a trail of sweat go down his spine. He still wore the white suit whenever he showed himself, and that suit wasn’t meant to be worn for hours in closed spaces.

The Naboo senator nodded at him and before he could take another step or properly examine the garden, another figure appeared in front of him. He didn’t know the male Togruta in front of him, his figure reminded him of Ahsoka, but the male started talking to him about how nice it would be if the emperor could just send more provisions for refugees…

Obi-Wan wanted to say yes, to help everyone. But he knew this was something that Anakin had to decide. He wrinkled his nose, the variety of smells in the garden assaulting his nose.

Perhaps he had had enough that day, the ache in his lower back wasn’t fading. He began to walk to the elevator and the male followed him.

“General Kenobi, I—” the figure tried to grab his arm to stop him but before he could get close, the Imperial Guards approached them waving their force pikes menacingly. Obi-Wan shivered, not wanting to be touched.

He lifted a hand to the Guards, breaking their formation.

“No harm done,” he said pleasantly, trying to hide the instinct to grab his cape in hid in it. He left the male behind. Was he sweating now?

He nodded to the people walking by, trying to project the aura of not wanting to be bothered, something that Anakin had mastered.

Finally alone in the elevator, he took a shaky breath. He needed… He blinked. He wanted Luke, he wanted to be laying in his bed where it smelled like them, holding his pup.

Not that wanting to be with Luke was weird, but whenever he felt off, he preferred meditation or Anakin’s presence.

Entering their floor and inhaling their scents relaxed him. This was his home; he was safe here.

Luke was sound asleep, so he leaned over the cot and carefully lifted him without waking him up.

Obi-Wan kissed him on the forehead, breathing in his pup’s clean scent. Luke huffed and put his small arms around his neck, moving closer to him.

Smiling, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and carefully swayed from side to side, the scent of his baby relaxing him even more.

Luke’s fist grabbed his cape and he mumbled something incomprehensible. Obi-Wan walked around the room, noticing the toys and the pod race projector that was rarely turned off.

The suit felt uncomfortable against his skin so he returned to the cot and placed Luke inside of it, tucking him in and kissing a chubby cheek.

“I love you, Luke,” he murmured, running a hand through the baby’s fine blond hair.

It wasn’t until he put on his softest tunic with shaky legs that he realized he was about to go into heat.

His pre-heat only usually lasted a few hours, and he had been feeling weird all morning, which meant his heat was coming. And fast.

He padded to his meditation room and started pulling his heat supplies from a wardrobe. Blankets, sheets and pillows. None of it smelled like him yet, so he lay them on the mattress strategically placed against a corner and started rubbing his body against it, trying to make them more familiar to his scent.

He had chosen to place the bed in a corner so he would feel the wall’s protection, adding an even more sense of security apart from the soft fabrics and objects.

A low-pitched whine escaped from his mouth and he covered it. He was slipping. He went back to their bedroom, already half-hard, and grabbed two shirts smelling like Anakin and placed them in his new nest. He removed the tunic he had put on minutes before and sank into the soft mattress, feeling his hole fill with slick.

His body shook, temperature ascending. He humped against a pillow, hips thrusting against the silken object below him.

This wasn’t what his body needed, he wanted to be filled. He needed a knot inside of him to end his burning.

Obi-Wan took his erection in his hands and after a few seconds came quietly. The relief was temporary. Blindly, he tugged at his bond with Anakin, sending need and lust and pain. Why wasn’t his Alpha here with him? Except… he wasn’t really his Alpha, not really, not yet.

He tugged the sheet up to his neck, trembling.

“Anakin,” he whined, his insides burning, slick dripping from his hole. “Alpha.”

But no one came. He was alone in his nest as he had experienced every single one of his heats in the past. He sobbed quietly, as he caressed his tender sweat covered skin. His cock was hard, and he stroked it again.

He managed to insert two fingers in his entrance, but the angle was wrong, the friction poor, the in and out motion giving him little satisfaction.

He fell into a familiar and disconcerting daze in which he lost track of time and place. His instincts told him he was safe but also that the one he called Alpha was not coming.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and held onto the fabric covering him, his skin on fire, his body covered in his own fluids.

Something delicate and warm touched his back. He hadn’t even noticed he had curled into a ball, whimpering and thrusting into the air.

“Obi-Wan?” the question was soft, sweet.

He inhaled and yes, _finally_. His eyes flew open, staring into this young strong Alpha in front of him. Yes, this Alpha could give him what he wanted.

“Alpha!” he sobbed, “please.” He reached towards the looming figure on top of him, pleased that this Alpha was already naked and ready for him.

“Obi-Wan, am I allowed in your nest?” the Alpha didn’t move, as if the question mattered to him.

The sound of this Alpha’s voice went straight to his cock, making slick gush out of him.

Obi-Wan whined and tried to think, to gain control of his mind and body for a few seconds. He rubbed his cock against a sheet and the brief contact made him come again.

Trembling, he inhaled deeply and tried to ignore how his knees felt weak.

“Yes,” he managed to say panting, looking into the Alpha’s eyes. “Anakin, yes.”

Anakin growled and entered the nest, mattress dipping, pushing him to his back, where he remained between the Omega’s trembling legs. Obi-Wan instinctively opened them, showing his slicked entrance and splattered thighs with come. He was ready.

“Obi-Wan, you have no idea what you look like right now, what you are doing to me,” the Alpha said huskily.

Obi-Wan tugged at him with his legs, until their cocks were touching. He was ecstatic, this Alpha wanted him, he thought him worthy.

Anakin ran his warm fingers over Obi-Wan’s thighs, hips and chest, marking him with his scent. He pinched lightly at his nipples and then bent to kiss him.

The sensation of the wet tongue entering his mouth was overwhelming and he desperately pulled him closer with his arms until the only thing he could think about was the warm and solid body between his legs. So close to his entrance and yet so far.

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan managed to say between kisses, “please.” His hole was empty and clenching around nothing, he moaned in need and pain.

Anakin only had to stroke him a few times before he was coming again, screaming in pleasure that finally the Alpha was touching him.

A hand sneaked between his legs and touched his entrance. Obi-Wan bucked into it, trying to get it inside of him.

“Obi-Wan,” the Alpha said, nostrils flaring. He removed his hand completely covered in slick. “Fuck.”

“Ideally, yes,” huffed Obi-Wan, already missing the touch. He moved to finger himself again and held his cock in one hand.

Anakin snorted and smiled at him, stroking his bigger stiff cock. “You want me to fuck you?”

Obi-Wan nodded, mouth watering at the idea of having that hard cock inside of him and fucking him. He inserted two fingers in his entrance and moved his hips back and forth slowly, purposely slowing down his movements to show off to the Alpha in front of him. Anakin looked at him, enraptured.

Obi-Wan was sweating, covered in his own come. The prim and proper person he always was, gone. Only the basic and primal Omega remained.

“Please,” he whimpered. “Alpha. Alpha. Please.” He didn’t know how but he came again just by fingering himself. The pheromones of the Alpha in front of him managed to both calm him and make him even more wild.

Anakin gave a small purr and Obi-Wan dropped to his stomach, shivering with anticipation.

A hand held him by the small of his back, and a finger entered him slowly. He pushed into it and heard the Alpha swear. Soon, two more fingers entered him. He barely felt their touch, his hole was ready and lubricated enough for something bigger.

“Alpha,” he repeated.

“Present, Omega,” murmured Anakin.

And so he did.

It was a primitive and basic thing, a posture he had adopted many times even when he had been alone on his heats. He went on all fours, head resting in his arms, sticking his backside out, hole displayed for the Alpha behind him. Ready to be taken.

The Alpha groaned.

“Kriff, Obi-Wan,” he breathed.

Obi-Wan whined and swayed his hips, enticing the Alpha to come closer. He knew what he looked like, what he smelled like.

Anakin pounced. He held the trembling Omega by the hip and entered the tip of his cock slowly, inch by inch, so Obi-Wan would feel him mounting him. He bottomed out against the tight hot hole, a slight knot already forming.

Obi-Wan mewled. “Yes, yes, Alpha, more.”

He felt tears come out of his eyes. All this time he had spent his heats alone and now he had found the perfect Alpha; this Alpha was going to breed him and fill him with his seed until he no longer hurt.

Once he was fully in, Anakin wasted no time and started thrusting his hips. Cock going in and out of Obi-Wan’s hole, quickly finding the Omega’s prostate and hitting it again and again, making him howl with pleasure. Heats were not the time for slow sex –or lovemaking, as Obi-Wan called it. It was about breeding, about a fertile Omega getting filled with an Alpha’s semen and creating a new generation.

Obi-Wan’s mind went fully blank, his body rocking back and forth in the nest. His cock getting friction against the sheets, eyelids fluttering. He felt every drag and thrust of the Alpha’s cock, feeling and hearing how their skins slapped against each other.

“Alpha,” he moaned, and came once more, hole tightening around the cock that kept going in and out of him.

His hands closed around the sheets, gasping. The fog in his mind lifted for a few moments and he whimpered when Anakin kept fucking into him despite his oversensitivity.

“Anakin, Alpha,” he turned his head to look at him, breathless.

Anakin’s eyes were completely blown, blue barely visible. All his attention was with the heat-addled Omega he was plummeting into. Through their bond there was nothing but possessiveness. Obi-Wan could almost hear the litany of _mineminemine_ in the Alpha’s mind.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned, and leaned until he was on top of Obi-Wan and let go of his hips, still thrusting deep inside of him. He interlocked their fingers, kissing Obi-Wan’s sweaty neck.

“I’m going to fill you up with my seed, watch you grow round with my pups, keep you here always ready for me,” he breathed, slowing his movements and giving short sharp thrusts. “On your knees, crying for my cock, belly round with my litter.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sobbed, feeling his erection grow again, “Anakin.”

“Do you deny it, then?” Anakin’s mouth grazed across his neck and arm until he sucked his engagement ring. He moved one hand to hold it against Obi-Wan’s lower stomach. “That you don’t fantasize of being so full of my cum that you can’t even move? Of my cock pounding into you forever? Of being mine?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered against the sheets, moving his hips back to meet the Alpha’s movement, being aware of every inch that was being pounded into him. The idea of being this Alpha’s, of being loved and cared by him… “Yes.”

“I’ll have you in the throne, like I wanted to. You bouncing on my cock, belly round and fat, maybe I can get you pregnant again,” continued Anakin biting his neck, near the mating gland. “I wonder how many pups I can get into you. And everyone will know that you are mine, and that _I_ did that.”

His knot caught the rim of Obi-Wan’s hole, and he stopped his hips.

Obi-Wan moaned weakly. “Anakin, please.”

Anakin grabbed him by the jaw, making him turn his head until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Say you are mine. Obi-Wan, beg for it.”

Obi-Wan’s mind felt feeble and feverish but he tried to focus, ignoring the slick descending in his thighs and the broad cock inside of him.

“Anakin,” he swallowed and tightened his muscles around the beginning of the knot. “I want it, all of that. Please,” he bared his neck, “bite me. Mark me as yours.”

Anakin purred, a vibration which made Obi-Wan’s body relax, and then he pushed the knot inside him in a single fast movement, locking them together, sending hot squirts of semen into his womb. Obi-Wan milking him thoroughly. Anakin’s mouth moved to kiss Obi-Wan’s mating gland.

 _I love you_ , he sent. And he bit down on the gland.

Obi-Wan wailed, the mixture of pleasure from the knot finally inside of him –and yet another orgasm— and the pain of the bite. He gave small whimpers, sobbing quietly.

Anakin’s teeth remained biting for a few minutes while he kept coming inside of Obi-Wan. He unclenched his jaw delicately and licked the wound.

Obi-Wan remained motionless with his face smashed against a pillow, drained of all energy now that his need had been fulfilled, not capable of one coherent thought. The purring coming from Anakin quickly becoming his favourite sound, melting him into the sheets.

Anakin moved them gently to their sides and held him close against his chest, rubbing his stomach in small circles and nuzzling the mating bite.

The room was filled with their pheromones. They were one now, Alpha and Omega, joined forever.

Anakin gave a slow thrust, pushing his seed deeper, pleased at how well his Omega was taking his cum.

 _Are you okay?_ he asked, kissing all over Obi-Wan’s sweaty neck. He got no response.

“Obi-Wan,” he leaned to watch his face, “Obi-Wan, answer me or I’ll start panicking.”

Obi-Wan gave a grunt and Anakin laughed, kissing the mating bite, the evidence of their union.

“Alright, I’ll take that,” he paused and then hesitated, “did I hurt you?” he mumbled, tightening his grip on his hips. Seeing that Obi-Wan didn’t reply, he started to caress every piece of skin he could find.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to…”

Obi-Wan smacked him in the head, lightly.

 _Silent_ , he sent.

Anakin relaxed. “So I didn’t…?”

Obi-Wan sent what he was feeling: a level of peace and relaxation, contentedness, a feeling of lightness and happiness.

Anakin replied in kind: his pride at being mated with him, how good Obi-Wan’s smaller frame felt around his knot, peacefulness too, and only traces of the Dark side –each day getting weaker.

Obi-Wan made a soft sound and turned his head.

“Hello,” he murmured. Anakin looked as dishevelled as he felt. They were both covered in come and sweat.

“Hi,” Anakin greeted quietly and kissed him, gently, small kisses against his lips.

Anakin extended a hand outside the nest and grabbed a water bottle. He helped Obi-Wan settle himself as much as the knot let them and guided it to his mouth. Obi-Wan drank slowly, drained of energy.

“Is your heat over?”

“No,” whispered Obi-Wan, leaning against his Alpha again. “Before it was three or four days. It should last less, I think. Now that I’m mated.”

Anakin’s smile could’ve blinded someone.

“Yes, mated to the best Alpha in the galaxy. _I’m_ your Alpha.”

“Mmm, yes,” agreed Obi-Wan, sighing. He shifted his hips, testing the size of the knot inside of him.

Anakin hissed. “Easy, it’ll go down soon.”

Obi-Wan made a final shift until he was half-laying on top of Anakin. “I want to see you properly, I can’t—”

Anakin nuzzled his neck, nibbling at the pale skin.

“I know. Patience, Omega.”

The tone of his Alpha made him calm down immediately, making him relax against the arms holding him.

“We’re mated now,” said Obi-Wan, caressing Anakin’s organic hand. “Do I smell like you already?”

“Of course,” growled Anakin. “You took the bite perfectly. You did well Obi-Wan, I’m proud of you. No one can deny that you are mine. My mate.”

His Alpha’s praise made him smile. Obi-Wan breathed in their scents, feeling the soft blankets rub against his skin. Anakin’s arms felt strong around him, the Alpha holding him like he was something precious and important.

Mated. He never imagined he would have a mate, a loving and strong mate who knew him completely. That he could have Anakin like this.

Obi-Wan tangled their legs, sighing contently.

And then he purred, matching Anakin’s own sound, though his wasn’t as loud.

Anakin’s hand moved to touch him on the chest, where the sound was coming from.

“Are you…?” he breathed against Obi-Wan’s neck. “Obi-Wan. My Omega. My mate.”

Obi-Wan had never purred before, and Anakin treasured the sound, something that was only for him.

The knot went down and Anakin pulled out slowly, loads of come gushing out of Obi-Wan, making them both moan. Anakin immediately dove into the legs of his Omega, separating his cheeks and started licking, giving long wet strokes with the flat of his tongue.

“Anakin,” moaned Obi-Wan. His fluttering hole was loose and covered in his own slick and Anakin’s cum, the tongue entering him easily. “Alpha, no.”

Anakin kept giving him long strokes, tasting their mingled fluids. He licked and swallowed until Obi-Wan could feel himself harden again.

Anakin wiped his shiny mouth, licking his lips.

“I guess your heat isn’t over,” he grabbed Obi-Wan’s erection.

“I guess not,” breathed Obi-Wan, aroused again but not feeling dazed. He lunged at his Alpha and kissed him like he had wanted before, deep and tenderly, biting into his lips.

Anakin caught him and kissed him back, giving small growls. He moved his head to suck Obi-Wan’s mating bite, making him moan.

“Need you, Alpha, please,” Obi-Wan reclined on the nest again, “my mate, please.”

He felt a bit more in control now that he had been knotted once. There was still come dripping out of him and he inserted two fingers, trying to keep it in.

“Yes,” Anakin’s nostrils flared, taking in the mixture of arousal and fluids. He grabbed one of Obi-Wan’s legs and placed it over his waist, “yes, Omega.”

Obi-Wan’s pheromones, the scent of heat and slick made Anakin sport an erection again and he didn’t hesitate to push it quickly inside of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, whimpering. He traced the edges of the mating bite with his ringed finger, feeling Anakin begin to thrust into him fast and quick, a squelching noise filling the room.

The wound was still tender and aching and he pressed into it, moaning. His Alpha was taking care of him, making sure he was safe and satisfied. He hoped the bite left a big scar so everyone could see it.

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan began to move his hips as well, his stiff cock curved against his middle. He stroked it fast and came with a whine, still feeling the pleasure from each thrust of the broad length inside of him.

Anakin kept growling, focused on him.

“You are going to look pregnant by the time I’m done with you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” breathed Obi-Wan, baring his neck and arching his body in a more submissive pose, still feeling his mate pound into him, “yes.”

His body began to tremble, and when Anakin entered his knot inside of him, he orgasmed again. Anakin panted and collapsed on top of him.

Obi-Wan let out a pleased purr. The weight of his Alpha on top of him, the knot rubbing his insides and pouring the hot and abundant seed, the mating bite…

He was thoroughly claimed and fucked. Their pheromones and sound surrounded them.

And he loved it.

Anakin kissed him, capturing his lips with his warm and soft ones, moving and pressing until Obi-Wan felt almost ready to go at it again.

“Anakin,” he murmured, breaking the kiss and staring with wide eyes at the Alpha on top of him, “I love you.”

Anakin smiled and nuzzled him on the cheek, moving one hand to caress Obi-Wan’s stomach softly.

“You are already a bit bloated,” he commented, “already look a bit pregnant.”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together so as not to moan and tightened around the base of the knot, feeling it how it kept deflating and yet it kept filling him.

“Can’t imagine how you’ll look when your heat is over,” Anakin stared at him with intense dark eyes, “you’ll be full of me for days, Omega.”

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan whispered and closed his eyes again, moving closer to his mate’s body.

He felt Anakin pull out slowly and opened one eye just to see him grab the come from his entrance and licked their combined fluids.

Whimpering, Obi-Wan moved in shaky legs until he was kneeling on the nest.

He wanted to do it again. He needed his mate again.

“Wait,” Anakin gasped and reclined on the bed, tugging at Obi-Wan closer. “I want you to bite me.”

Obi-Wan tried to find a comfortable position, avoiding sitting on his backside. He wanted to keep touching his Alpha.

“Bite you?” he repeated. “Where?”

“You are usually smarter than this, Obi-Wan, but you’re forgiven this time,” Anakin bared his neck. “Mark me, Omega. Bite my mating gland, I want everyone to know I’m yours the same way everyone knows you are mine.”

Omegas rarely marked their Alphas. It was a sign of true love and respect, that their relationship would be one of equals.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan murmured, crawling on top of him, legs bracketed between his hips, making their cocks rub slightly. “If you’re sure…”

“I’ve never been more sure of something, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said seriously, blue eyes shining with happiness.

Obi-Wan nuzzled against Anakin’s mating gland, lapping at it gently. The scent in his mate’s neck nearly dazed him, the scent of a mated Alpha that was strong and virile. His Alpha’s scent.

Anakin grabbed him by the rear, finger teasing at his sloppy hole.

Obi-Wan looked at him, his Alpha, his mate. He put his mouth against the tanned skin of Anakin’s neck, breathing again.

“Obi-Wan,” whined Anakin, getting hard again.

Obi-Wan found the mating gland, kissed it and bit with all his strength. Anakin gasped and bucked against him.

Obi-Wan’s teeth broke the skin and he _felt_ , felt a connection being created between the two of them: something deeper and primal, that went beyond their Force bond.

He kept biting while Anakin panted and then let go, cleaning at the wound with his mouth and making sure it left a proper scar.

He sat back on Anakin’s lap and inspected it. Yes, this Alpha now smelled like him, this Alpha was his.

“You are mine now,” he whispered, “and I am yours.”

Anakin looked at him with tears in his eyes, their Force bond singing with happiness.

“Come here,” he said opening his arms. “My Obi-Wan.”

Despite their erections, Obi-Wan lay on top of him again, hiding his face in Anakin’s neck. The nest smelled like them, a safe and comfortable space; Anakin’s arms around him, holding him close and tight.

 _My mate_ , sent Anakin softly, nuzzling against him. He sighed contentedly. _Would you like to get married now?_

Obi-Wan lifted his head to look at him.

“What?” he croaked, “I don’t want anyone else here.” The idea of someone else entering his nest made him tremble in alarm and Anakin felt the same way, giving a loud growl.

“I will never allow anyone to see you like this,” Anakin swore and sucked at Obi-Wan’s mating bite, touching the tender wound carefully with his teeth. “Mine, only mine.”

“Yes, yours,” replied Obi-Wan, relaxing again, satisfied by his Alpha’s response. Protective, strong and confident. He had chosen the best specimen for his future pups.

 _I can marry us_ , Anakin clarified, _as emperor I have the power. The… former emperor did it once, it was weird, but it can be done._

_With no witnesses? How can it be valid?_

_If I say we are married and we exchange vows, then it’s valid,_ Anakin replied. _Organa already knew that today was going to be the ceremony and will inform the public, I had to tell him why I was disappearing for a few days._

“Oh, then yes,” Obi-Wan grabbed a pillow and sat on it, wincing, “I wanted to have…” he straightened, tensing, “Luke!”

“You wanted Luke in our wedding?” asked Anakin confused, “I’m not sure if he should be here now.”

“No, yes, I forgot about him,” Obi-Wan grabbed a sheet and covered himself, looking at the door, fighting the instinct to protect his son and the instinct to be safe in his nest. How much time had passed since his heat had started? The light of the room was always low. Had he abandoned his son? His body trembled again. “I left him alone, I failed him.”

“Obi-Wan,” said Anakin soothingly and holding the hand grabbing the sheets, “Luke is fine, I checked on him before coming here. You’re not a bad mom.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, feeling slowly panic. He closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to remember what it was like to be a controlled and stoic person.

“You are right, sorry,” he said looking at Anakin again, “I lost control of my emotions.”

Anakin looked at him weirdly. “If you can’t let loose during your heats then when can you? It’s cute that your instinct was to think of our pup.”

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his literal bed-hair and breathed again, ignoring his erection.

“Did you prepare rings?” he hadn’t even thought of a speech, or anything fancy to wear.

“I did,” said Anakin proudly rummaging next to the nest and coming up with a small white box, “and we don’t need anything else but ourselves, Obi-Wan.”

Was he projecting his thoughts that loudly? His shields were terrible during heats.

They both knelt in the mattress, pushing aside come-stained sheets and torn blankets. The nest was a bit messy, but it was theirs.

Anakin opened the box to reveal two identical gleaming rings, thicker than Obi-Wan’s engagement ring, but equally as exquisite. They were of an indefinite colour, shifting between green, blue and black.

“They are beautiful,” said Obi-Wan softly, knowing that the marriage ring was going to match the one already in his hand. He felt oddly emotional, he had grown up with a rigid and specific life framework which didn’t allow any sort of romantic relationship and here he was, newly mated and about to get married to the only person he had ever loved. “Allow me.”

He grabbed one ring and Anakin’s left hand.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, “I am aware that you think of me as an expert speechmaker, but words fail me when I think of the depth of my love for you. I never thought I would have this,” he looked at the mating bite in the Alpha’s neck, “or that one day I would have to live without your presence until I was forced to.” He swallowed and blinked back tears. “I love you Anakin Skywalker, our paths were brought together by the Force and I intend to be by your side as your friend, partner, mate and husband until we become one with the Force and beyond.”

He inserted the finger in Anakin’s fourth finger, caressing the hand.

Anakin was crying but he took Obi-Wan’s left hand steadily.

“Obi-Wan, as I child I would ask my mom if I would ever have a mate, someone who loved me as deeply as she did. She reassured me that I would, so I asked how. How would I know this person is the one for me? And she said,” he breathed, tears falling from his face, “this person will know you, every single aspect of you, the good and the bad, and they’ll accept you. They’ll like who you are and love you,” he hitched a sob, “Obi-Wan, you are the only one who has seen what I truly am and not shied away. I burn for you, for your mind, your heart. I love you beyond words,” he managed to smile, “and I absolutely intend to pester you even in the afterlife.”

He placed the ring on top of the engagement ring and kissed them both. Obi-Wan cried silently, while Anakin did it more openly, more used to his emotions.

“And now,” Anakin said in a firm voice, holding their hands, “by the power invested in me by the Galactic Empire, I pronounce us married.”

Obi-Wan grabbed him by the face and kissed him. There were no witness or celebrations –they weren’t even wearing clothes— but he felt elated.

“Husband,” he said, tasting the word. He wiped his face and at the same time felt a need grow inside of him again. It had never left him, and now it made itself known again.

“Husband,” repeated Anakin, staring at him and smiling. “My husband, my mate, my emperor, my Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan pulled him on top of him, rubbing his erection against Anakin’s stomach.

“I have a special task for you, husband,” he whispered against Anakin’s ear, rubbing his beard on the smooth skin, feeling how wet he was again.

“Whatever you need,” purred Anakin drawing him for a kiss. “I am yours to command.”

Odd words coming from an Alpha, who would traditionally take the reins in the relationship. But this wasn’t just any Alpha, and they weren’t any traditional mated pair.

“I need you, Alpha. I ache for you, only you can end my suffering,” Obi-Wan thrusted his hips trying to rub Anakin’s cock with his. He lowered his voice and felt himself blush despite everything they had done. “I need you inside of me. Fuck me, husband, my mate.”

Anakin’s eyes widened, cock springing to attention.

“As you wish, my beloved,” he whispered, licking his lips. And he leapt into his husband’s arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Reaching the Jedi Temple in a private shuttle took less than five minutes.

Convincing Anakin that he did not need a full battalion to guard him took longer.

Obi-Wan reminded him that he was still a trained Jedi with a lightsaber and someone who had fought in a war. In the end, only a dozen stormtroopers followed him to the entrance of the Temple.

“Wait here,” he ordered.

The leader of the group hesitated for a fraction and then approached him.

“Sir! We have strict orders from Emperor Skywalker not to leave you alone,” her voice was confident.

“And I am emperor as well,” replied Obi-Wan, arranging his tan robes. They were still loose but luxurious and he was simply happy to be out of the ridiculous white suit. “My orders hold as much weight as his. You will wait here.”

Before the leader could protest, he walked towards the entrance. He hated using his new rank but the idea of allowing these people to enter the Temple was even more abhorrent.

From the outside, the Temple looked exactly as ever, with its spires and imposing height.

This was his home. Or it had been.

Entering was a different experience. The most striking thing wasn’t the dirt that had accumulated or how some windows and stairs had been destroyed –the building itself was meant to last millennia— but the absence of Force signatures.

Obi-Wan walked slowly over the empty hallways where no Younglings and Padawans practised their lightsaber forms. No Knight prepared for their next mission. There were no Masters choosing potential apprentices.

He reached the Council chambers and fell to his knees in the middle of the circular room. Once, he had sat in one those chairs with his friends and colleagues, watching the never-ending traffic of the city and coming up with ideas on how to lead the Temple.

“Forgive me,” he whispered with his head bent, “I have failed you all.”

He had been chosen as Master for his negotiation skills, his emotional stability and reliability. He had been an example for Padawans and Younglings, who saw him as someone to emulate.

He breathed, adopting a more meditative pose.

Anakin may have killed Jedi, but Obi-Wan had failed the Order and its rules for a long time now. Wielding a lightsaber didn’t make someone a Jedi, nor being Force-sensitive.

Being a Jedi meant following a Code, a Code that some could not follow despite how well they fought or how powerful they were. Anakin had been an extreme example of that. Ahsoka had been a victim of that Code too. And Obi-Wan… he had hidden his flaws, his attachments, his emotional reactions all to follow the Code. He had genuinely believed in the Jedi way for decades, but now… he couldn’t be a Jedi.

At least not with the old Code.

He sighed and stood up, heading for his old quarters. It was odd that no one had looted the place, but most likely Sidious had instilled the idea that if someone entered would die a terrible death brought by the treacherous and evil Jedi.

Obi-Wan twisted his marriage ring, the light entering from outside making it change colours. He had never returned to his old rooms after returning from Utapau or before going to Mustafar. The place looked the same, there was even an old robe of Anakin’s thrown over a chair.

He stood in the threshold of his room. He had lived there for over ten years and yet felt no real connection to it, he had never really decorated it or fill it with knickknacks like Anakin and Qui-Gon had with their own rooms.

In contrast, his room in the Palace had been decorated by him, he had chosen colours and furniture. It had his heat supplies and abundant clothes.

He opened the small wardrobe in the room. A standard heat emergency kit, some old tunics and displayed in the centre of it, the only thing Obi-Wan had kept over the years: Anakin’s Padawan braid.

The day Anakin had become a Knight had been emotional for both, knowing that their roles would change. Anakin had left to get drunk with other newly Knighted apprentices, but before leaving he had given the braid to Obi-Wan, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly.

They had never spoken about it again, and Obi-Wan had kept the long blond braid.

He gently placed it in his robe, the only thing he was keeping from the past. He knelt again on the floor and meditated.

It had been a good choice to come to the Temple, he realized. It had taken him months and lots of meditation, but he had let go of his pain and guilt, he no longer regretted what he had done; loving Anakin and forgiving him.

Anakin had a long way to go, of course, but it wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault or job anymore to carry the blame. It wasn’t as if he had fallen in love with Anakin after he had become Vader either, his attachment to him had existed for years before becoming romantic.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said out loud, “we haven’t spoken in a while. I… believe I shouldn’t be talking to you anymore. Yoda said that I was supposed to commune with you but not only you’ve never replied but also my path has changed.” He kept his eyes closed and breathed. “I felt it appropriate to speak to you for the last time where it all started.”

There was no sound except his breathing.

“I plan to rebuild this Order, Qui-Gon, though differently. I think you would’ve approved, you never quite followed the rules, you always told me to listen to the Force and I am.”

He bowed his head and waited.

“I’m not sure if I’m the right person for this task but I cannot allow the Jedi to disappear. I have changed, Master, but I will always help those who need it.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stood up, wincing at the sound his knees made. He straightened his clothes and started to walk away.

“ _Obi-Wan._ ”

He froze. Anakin? No, it hadn’t been him. He turned around but the room was empty as ever. Using the Force, he felt no other living being nearby and yet…

“Qui-Gon?” he whispered.

“ _Yes, Obi-Wan, I am here_ ,” the voice was coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Obi-Wan sank into a chair, feeling weak.

“You… after all this time,” he covered his mouth with his hand, “you did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

Qui-Gon’s deep laugh was weak but genuine.

“ _You think so badly of me, Padawan. It is not easy to commune with the living, I felt you closer today and heard what you said. I’ve been listening for a while._ ”

“I see,” Obi-Wan replied, wondering what being one with the Force felt like. That had been his goal in the past, to learn how to make his spirit survive after death.

Now that he had Qui-Gon back he didn’t know what to say, he had waited to speak with his old Master for months and months and now he was speechless.

“ _Obi-Wan,”_ said Qui-Gon gravelly, _“I do believe you are the person to rebuild this place. You have always kept hope and a good heart, no matter what happened, you never turned to the Dark side. Follow the Force, my apprentice, and you can’t do wrong_.”

“But I’m attached,” whispered Obi-Wan, rubbing his rings, “I’m mated and married. I love. I have a son and no intention of abandoning my family.”

“ _I congratulate you, I would have liked to see it_ ,” said Qui-Gon amusedly. “ _Obi-Wan,_ _attachments are wrong but not love, there is a difference. Attachment is possession and control; true love is pure and selfless_.”

“I will have to meditate on that,” mused Obi-Wan, rubbing his beard.

“ _It is something that I always mentioned to Yoda, but no one really was willing to change the Code. In the past, relationships were allowed and not seen as a path to the Dark side. As long as the relationship is healthy, not an attachment_.”

“I will search further in the Archives,” said Obi-Wan, frowning, “perhaps an old Code can guide me as to what to do next.”

Qui-Gon said nothing but his presence was slowly fading.

“Master,” Obi-Wan asked tentatively, “did you know what was going to happen between Anakin and me?”

Qui-Gon laughed again.

“ _No, I couldn’t possibly know that, Obi-Wan. But I did know that you and he were meant to be in each other’s lives_.”

“So you approve?” Obi-Wan asked softly. He had never had a parent, but Qui-Gon had been the closest thing.

“ _Obi-Wan, I approve of anything that makes you happy. I always wanted you to be happy and at peace, to listen to the Force and your instincts, not just your mind. I know I failed you when I announced that I wanted to train Anakin and make you a Knight. I have had time to ponder about that,_ ” his voice sounded distant now, “ _I hope you can forgive me in time_.”

Their relationship had always been strained and Qui-Gon’s dismissal had felt like a betrayal at that moment, but it was something he had overcome some time ago.

“There is nothing to forgive, Master,” Obi-Wan replied shaking his head, not knowing if Qui-Gon could actually see him. “I understand now why you did what you did.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” the reply was faint but heartfelt. “ _Follow the Force, Obi-Wan, it will guide you_.”

Obi-Wan felt close to tears again, this sounded as if they were saying goodbye.

“I will, Master.”

Qui-Gon’s presence in the Force banished and once more Obi-Wan was alone on the Temple.

He had wanted to speak with Qui-Gon for so long, and finally being able to do it had given him a sense of peace and confidence he had lacked before.

He hadn’t known how much Qui-Gon’s approval mattered to him until he had it. Yes, he was going to rebuild the Order and continue to love his family without guilt.

He was descending to the level where the Archives were situated when a warning rang through the Force.

Obi-Wan stopped and looked. The hallway was dark and narrow, no one visible.

He moved to a side and activated his lightsaber, heart pounding. Spinning around he held it in front of him in a defensive position, the blue blade humming under his hand.

A blaster shot hit where he had been standing a second before, and a helmeted figure appeared. The person was humanoid and not very tall, all clad in black.

As the figure approached him limping, he realized that the helmet was torn, a pale face appearing under it. Even the clothes were torn and dirty.

“Jedi,” she hissed, and her dark presence filled the hallway.

A Dark side user. A Force user. There was something wrong with her, not only with her looks but with her scent as well. An Alpha, a sick and angry one.

Obi-Wan swallowed, recognizing the nearly destroyed insignia on her shoulder. An Inquisitor.

 _I have taken care of them,_ Anakin had said once and Obi-Wan had known what that meant, _of nearly all of them. Only two got away, but they won’t be stupid enough to show up._

Clearly, this was one of them.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” said Obi-Wan pleasantly, using the Force to determine his assailant’s capacities, “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“I’m aware of who you are, scum,” she shot again and again and Obi-Wan deflected each of her shots quickly with his lightsaber. He wondered where her own lightsaber was, what had happened to leave her in such state.

“You have me at a disadvantage, then,” he smiled. He hadn’t used a lightsaber in over a year and he felt rusty, out of practice.

 _Obi-Wan?_ Anakin’s voice sounded across the bond, _what are you doing? Practising?_

“I’m your end,” she hissed and lifted her blaster again.

Obi-Wan rolled forward, trying to surprise his attacker. She moved a second too fast and avoided his parry. She had fast reflexes.

“Hello your end, pleased to meet you,” he replied and extended one hand to Force-Pushed her. But she didn’t move.

She made a sharp motion with her free hand and threw something at him. He tried to move out of the way, but the way she had stopped his attack had lowered his guard for a second, and the knife embedded itself in his left arm.

 _Obi-Wan, your heart rate is up_.

Biting back a hiss, he removed it, clanking it to the floor. He changed his stance, walking around her.

“Surprised, scum? Sidious trained us well,” he could almost taste her joy, her eyes glowing manically, “I am the last of his followers and your mate ended my master. I think it’s fitting that I end you, don’t you think?”

Obi-Wan froze, trying to control his heartbeats and breathing.

 _OBI-WAN_.

He straightened and held his lightsaber with two hands.

“Followers? How sad that you followed such a pathetic figure,” Obi-Wan bowed, “if you wish to end me, I’m right here. Though I would like to know how you entered the Temple.”

_Anakin, we might have a situation here._

_EXPLAIN. I’M ON MY WAY._

If Anakin arrived, he was going to kill her, no doubt about that. And then they would get no answers from her.

Obi-Wan walked around the figure, trying to determine how she had stopped his Force attacks. Clearly, Inquisitors received a kind of training he had never had. His arm throbbed.

She cocked her head, metal gleaming under the low light. Her sickly scent almost made him dizzy.

“I suppose I could explain it to you as a dying wish,” she fired and Obi-Wan stopped the shot with his lightsaber, moving to a side. He had fought many people in his life, but that had been during a war, or to protect others. He hadn’t prepared himself to fight in the Temple, he had been naïve enough to think it was safe.

She lowered her blaster and removed a pair of black cuffbands from her belt with some runes etched on it. They were black and shining in the dim light.

_OBI-WAN._

He could feel the Dark side coming from the cuffbands and the dark emotions rolling from Anakin, who was coming closer.

“We laid a trap in the Temple, stupid Jedi. I’ve been watching over it since the purge, even when the others were eliminated. My brother and I loved to have fun with the survivors,” she smiled, a twisted grin, “so whenever a stupid Jedi like you entered we would know and kill them, and surprise surprise, you entered, Skywalker’s _whore_ ,” she laughed loudly, twirling the cuffbands on her hand. “I will do more than just kill you, I’ll have fun with you. I wanted Skywalker but you’ll have to do.”

He was losing feeling in his left arm; the knife probably had a sort of poison.

“I won’t go down easily, I promise you that.”

Obi-Wan _felt_ when Anakin arrived at the Temple, a wave of anger and promise of violence coming from him.

Oh, right. He had left the troopers at the entrance.

“Nice speech,” he added, twirling his lightsaber and shifting his stance. “Are you done?”

Her hand went to her belt again, as if to throw something else and she stopped. She made a sound and touched her neck. She was choking, gasping for breath. Her body slowly started to float, legs dangling in the air.

Anakin appeared behind her all in black, walking slowly with his hand raised in a fist. His entire face twisted in hate and fury. The blue in his eyes went gold.

Darth Vader.

The angry Alpha pheromones started to fill the place and Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber quickly, going to his mate’s side.

He didn’t want Vader, he never wanted to face that person again. There was a small part of him that was pleased that his Alpha had come to his aid, but he wanted Anakin. His mate, his husband.

“Anakin, don’t kill her,” Obi-Wan grabbed the tense arm that was extended. “She was an Inquisitor.”

_Even more reason to kill her. She threatened you. No one hurts you._

Anakin’s smile wasn’t a smile at all, he showed his teeth and clenched his fist even tighter. The woman gasped for breath, struggling in the air.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan stood in front of him, blocking his view. “Don’t lose all the progress you’ve done for her. We need answers.”

 _Think of Luke_ , he sent softly, _think of us, Anakin, you’re scaring me._

Anakin hesitated for a moment, looking at him.

 _Scared?_ he unclenched his fist and the woman fell to the floor unconscious. Anakin took a step back from him, horrified. _Scared of me_.

 _Not of you_ , Obi-Wan grabbed him by the face, relaxing when noticing the Alpha’s eyes were blue, _scared for you. I won’t lose you to the Dark side again_.

Anakin blinked, as if confused, and then he noticed the wound on Obi-Wan’s arm. He growled and activated his red lightsaber.

“Anakin, no,” Obi-Wan grabbed him by his wrist, feeling the dark saber hum under his hand, “we have her, she won’t cause any harm.”

He barely felt the arm and saw blood trickling, but he didn’t want to alarm his mate.

“She already harmed you,” Anakin growled, staring at the figure on the floor, “she won’t get any mercy.”

“Anakin, think for a second! She mentioned her brother, if you kill her, we’ll never find out what happened, what made her be like that,” he really didn’t want to have to physically stop him, not again, “please, listen to me. Alpha, I need you to listen.”

Anakin frowned but closed his eyes.

 _My Omega needs me my mate my husband_ , he sent, _you need me? You need me you need me you need me_

 _Yes, I need you to listen to me. Do you trust me?_ Obi-Wan leaned to nuzzle at Anakin’s mating bite.

 _Yes,_ Anakin deactivated his saber and drew him close with one arm, inhaling his scent, _I only trust you._

“Then detain her and let’s leave this place,” whispered Obi-Wan against his neck. He tapped the commlink in Anakin’s arm, activating it.

A tinny voice sounded. “Sir!”

Anakin blinked and looked at him. “Prepare the ship, we have a prisoner.”

“Yes, sir!”

Obi-Wan lifted his right hand and used the Force to float the woman’s body in front of them.

They walked in silence towards the entrance, Anakin’s lips pursed.

“I said I would never return here and now….” he frowned and squinted his eyes. “For you. Of course I would return only for you.”

“I didn’t do this on purpose,” replied Obi-Wan, focusing on keeping the body stable while his left arm trembled, “I apologise for making you come here when you weren’t ready. But I did have it under control.”

“It’s my fault, I should’ve hunted them earlier,” Anakin shook his head and stopped him, grabbing his right arm. “Leave her.”

“We are near the entrance,” said Obi-Wan but Anakin pushed his arm down and took the left one in his. The Inquisitor dropped to the ground slowly.

“I swear I married the most reckless person on the galaxy,” huffed Anakin and covered the wound with his hands. Tendrils of Force healing powers reaching inside Obi-Wan’s arm and banishing the poison.

“You love me anyway,” said Obi-Wan in a low voice, feeling better already.

“I do,” replied Anakin softly and looked at him. “I’ll love you even more if you don’t throw your life away and leave Luke and me alone,” he frowned. “You left the troopers. Why.”

“They don’t belong here,” replied Obi-Wan watching the wound close, the pale skin being knitted together. “This is a sacred place.”

Anakin sighed and interlocked their fingers. He levitated the woman to the entrance where the troopers quickly cuffed her and placed her in a separate shuttle.

Obi-Wan looked at the troopers he had left. Some were trembling but they hadn’t broken their formation.

 _Don’t punish them, Anakin. I ordered them to wait_.

Anakin walked past them saying nothing, his cape floating behind him in the wind. Which was a better reaction than Obi-Wan had anticipated.

The fly back to the Palace was quiet, Anakin brooding in his seat, keeping Obi-Wan close.

Anakin had no right to be angry, Obi-Wan had been handling the situation. He simply hadn’t fortified his shields, used to the feeling of communicating with his mate freely. But they didn’t even get to discuss what had happened, as soon as they entered their floor a wailing sound reached their ears.

“Luke,” Obi-Wan said and took off running to the baby’s room, Anakin following close behind.

Luke was laying on a mat with blocks, crying his lungs out. Evie shifted uncomfortably in a corner but left when they entered.

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees and drew him close, shushing him.

“I’m here, love, shh, calm down,” he rocked his pup back and forth, projecting calmness, “why are you crying?”

Anakin winced. “We were playing when I felt you, so I sort of took off… he must have felt my panic.”

Luke wailed and clung to Obi-Wan’s neck, searching for his scent. Obi-Wan sat more comfortably and moved the collar of his tunic to allow the pup access.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan trying not to raise his voice, “Luke is a child, a Force-sensitive one. He is very susceptive to our moods, you can’t just simply leave, you alarm him.”

_I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry_

_You’re learning Anakin, and so am I. I know you didn’t do it on purpose._

Anakin frowned and rubbed Luke’s back.

“I’m sorry, Luke,” he whispered, ashamed.

Luke kept crying, his nose rubbing Obi-Wan’s mating bite and breathing in the scent of his parents.

“Mom,” he sobbed.

Obi-Wan went still, the rocking motion stopping. He shot Anakin a look, but the Alpha smiled smugly.

Luke whimpered in his arms. “Mom!”

“What do you think we’ve been doing when you’re gone, Obi-Wan?” Anakin grinned, “you are always saying he needs to learn new words.”

“I—” Obi-Wan swallowed and started moving Luke again. It was one thing when Anakin said he was a mom, than having his son actually call him that. But he had grown more at ease with the role in the past months.

“I’m here, Luke,” Obi-Wan whispered finally, kissing Luke’s cheek. “Mom is here.”

Anakin’s smug expression didn’t fade.

 _You holding our son is hot_ , sent Anakin teasingly. _Can’t wait until there’s a dozen more all calling you mom_.

Obi-Wan glared at him and huffed, Luke finally calming down against his neck. He rubbed Luke’s fine hair and kissed his forehead.

“Want to play with us?” he asked, and Luke nodded, sniffling. He deposited the baby on the mat and Luke gave some of his blocks to him and others to Anakin.

Anakin immediately dropped to his stomach.

“Alright, what if we create the Palace? It’s big, we are going to need all the blocks,” he showed Luke how to pile them correctly. “We can create a hangar for the ships too!”

“Ships!” agreed Luke and started banging the blocks together, giggling as if he had never been crying seconds before.

Obi-Wan neatly created a square room and gave it to Luke, who included it in his version of the Palace.

Obi-Wan sat back and looked at father and son play. Anakin’s relaxed features and Luke’s beaming face. He remembered what he had thought back in the Temple, that he was no longer ashamed of his choices and family.

Love is not attachment, Qui-Gon had said. Perhaps he was right, he loved Anakin and Luke but didn’t think of them as his –perhaps in some situations he did call Anakin _mine_ , but never with the intent of ownership. If one day they chose to walk away from him he would be hurt, naturally, but not try to make them stay or force their affections.

The way he felt about them didn’t feel wrong or a way of leading him to the Dark side. He had never felt he was dipping into obscure emotions when he was with them.

Anakin looked at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan blinked. “Pardon me?”

“I said, can you grab the ships that are in the blue box? The hangar is done,” he motioned to their creation, which surprisingly did look like the Palace.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan moved to one of the many boxes in Luke’s room and grabbed a few ships of different colours and sizes. He gave them to Luke and the pup beamed at him.

“What do we say, Luke?” he asked, sitting again.

“’Ank you!”

Obi-Wan ruffled his baby’s hair and smiled.

“Yes, very well.”

Anakin coughed and leaned to whisper something in Luke’s ear.

“’Ank you mom!” corrected Luke and placed the ships on the hangar.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a fond look, shaking his head.

_What? You like it._

Obi-Wan gave a small smile.

 _Maybe I do_ , he admitted quietly. And he looked at his mate. _Maybe I’m ready to have more of them call me that._

Anakin’s elbow crashed against a tower and Luke yelled at him. “Da!”

“Sorry, Luke,” Anakin sat straight and looked at Obi-Wan, eyes wide. “Really?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied crossing his arms, and refused to blush or grow nervous, “I have been thinking about it for a while. We have settled as a couple and as parents, and you are always mentioning it.”

Anakin frowned, and grabbed him by the hip, tugging him close.

“Obi-Wan, I know that maybe the idea of you being pregnant is a big turn on for me, but this is something _you_ have to want, not because only I want it,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s neck, “do _you_?”

Obi-Wan nuzzled against him, watching Luke scramble to rebuild the fallen tower.

 _Yes_ , he replied with no hesitation, _I want more. We can start trying now, though maybe it won’t be possible until my next heat._

Anakin gently pushed him to the floor and hugged him, laughing. Obi-Wan sighed and surrounded him with his arms. Luke looked at them, confused.

“Da?” he asked, and crawled closer, climbing on top of Anakin.

Anakin twisted to grab him until they were all on top of Obi-Wan, a comforting weight, a familiar scent.

“Your mom just made me really happy, Luke,” said Anakin looking at Obi-Wan. He gave a low purr.

“’Kay,” mumbled Luke and yawned, crawling closer to Obi-Wan’s neck and settling himself there again. Obi-Wan held him with one hand on his back and rubbed Anakin’s hair with the other.

As Luke slowly fell asleep, Obi-Wan relaxed as well. Even though his injury had been healed his day had been rather eventful.

 _I nearly fell again_ , sent Anakin suddenly, arms tightening on Obi-Wan’s waist. _It was so easy, Obi-Wan, to let my emotions control me again._

Obi-Wan’s fingers did not stop.

 _But you were able to stop,_ he replied, _your eyes did turn gold for a moment, but you returned. You will always have emotions, Anakin; you have to learn how not to_ fear _those emotions and experience them in a healthy manner._

“I know,” Anakin mumbled and stretched, wincing, “what’s that in your pocket?”

Obi-Wan patted his side. “Oh.”

He removed the small box and gave it to Anakin.

The Alpha grinned. “You kept it? And I’m the emotional one.” The Padawan braid almost gleamed in his hand. “Maybe we can display it somewhere.”

“I would like that,” said Obi-Wan, now wincing himself when his back protested at his position. Anakin stood up and helped him stand up while holding an asleep Luke.

“I have to check on the prisoner,” murmured Anakin as they lay Luke on his cot. He tucked his son in and caressed his head.

“Prisoner?” Obi-Wan frowned. “You are going to…” he didn’t finish the sentence.

“I will get my answers,” said Anakin quietly and grabbed him by the hand, kissing his rings. “She will live, Obi-Wan,” he shook his head, “only you would worry about your enemies.”

“A Jedi does not kill,” Obi-Wan replied automatically, and then stopped. Anakin wasn’t a Jedi anymore and he… was a Jedi without Order or Code.

Anakin kissed him.

“And I won’t kill her, in deference to my Jedi husband.”

Apparently, his mate did consider him a Jedi.

While Anakin was gone, Obi-Wan took a light meal, realising he had never managed to go to the Archives. Next time, he was going to need to check the Temple for traps before going in, especially if he wanted the place to be habitable again.

Once in their bedroom, Obi-Wan stripped of his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror contemplatively. The small scar the knife had made, his contraceptive patch, his auburn hair, the crow’s feet in his eyes. His engagement ring and his marriage ring. The way he was still fit with strong arms but a soft chest, not ripped like Anakin.

He moved one hand to his flat stomach. Was he really going to try to get pregnant at his age? After everything he had gone through?

He smiled at his reflection and grabbed the black robe Anakin had given him the first day –now his.

Yes, he was.

He moved quickly across the Palace, avoiding guards and people. At that hour no one from the public was supposed to be there. He managed to reach the throne room, which was empty.

Light still entered but if he sat on the throne, his figure would be in shadows. He sat in the one which belonged to him, the cold surface against his bare backside, only separated by the thin robe.

 _Anakin_ , he rubbed across their bond tenderly, _find me._

He crossed his naked legs and placed his arms over the armrests, waiting. He took deep breaths, feeling his arousal build along with his anticipation.

Far across the room, the door slid open and a black clothed figure entered, walking hesitatingly to the thrones.

“Obi-Wan?” asked Anakin, “what are you doing here?”

He stopped at the foot of the dais and Obi-Wan uncrossed his legs, untying his robe.

Anakin’s growl echoed in the chamber.

“You said you wanted me here,” said Obi-Wan, as Anakin slowly ascended the stairs, eyes never wavering from him, “and here I am.”

Anakin stopped in front of him, clad in his emperor clothes and licked his lips. He knelt on the cold floor in front of Obi-Wan.

“I did,” he confirmed, looking at Obi-Wan’s half-hard cock.

Obi-Wan removed his robe, throwing it to one side and making sure his mate was seeing him, he removed the contraceptive patch, balling it in his fist.

Anakin’s breath hitched, his Alpha pheromones getting stronger. He palmed himself on top of the suit and panted.

“When you said you wanted to try,” Anakin unclipped his cape and slowly unzipped his suit, “I didn’t think you meant now.”

Obi-Wan bared his neck, lowering his eyes, projecting his own Omega pheromones.

“I can’t conceive now, its effects will last a few weeks but,” he opened his legs and placed them on top of Anakin’s shoulders, “we can practice.”

Anakin growled and dove in to lick his cock but Obi-Wan stopped him by tugging his hair.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whined and started stroking himself.

Obi-Wan smiled and let him go, only to use that hand to give long and soft strokes to his now hard cock and his other hand to reach his entrance.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin’s glazed eyes looked at him with hunger, “I love this side of you. When you let loose,” he bit a calf that was on his shoulder gently, “though I love you when you lecture me too. But this is,” he cupped his erection, “this is better than my dreams.”

Biting his lip, Obi-Wan inserted one finger in his entrance. His body was producing slick, though not as copiously as if he had been in heat. Sleeping with Anakin multiple times every day had made him accustomed to the sensation of having something inside, so he quickly added a second finger, moving them in and out slowly.

Anakin whined and grabbed him by his thighs, staring hypnotized at the Omega in front of him.

“Please, let me touch you,” he begged.

Obi-Wan inserted a third finger and stroked himself faster, holding his cock a bit tighter. His slicked fingers rubbed his prostate and he moaned, throwing his head back against the back of the throne.

Anakin whimpered. “Please, Obi-Wan.”

When he felt he was on the verge of coming, Obi-Wan removed his fingers and held his erection in one hand. He lowered his legs and stood up trembling, body sweaty.

Anakin looked up at him, as if Obi-Wan were a god and Anakin a pilgrim staring at a statue. Devotion, love and lust.

“Sit,” Obi-Wan breathed, and took a step back.

Anakin scrambled to the throne, sitting in it with his legs open and cock stiff.

Obi-Wan straddled him, clutching his shoulders and rubbing their cocks slowly. Anakin grabbed him by the waist, trying to get more friction.

“Is this what you wished? To fuck me here?” Obi-Wan whispered against Anakin’s ear and grabbed the Alpha’s cock, teasing his entrance with the tip, moving his hips back and forth.

Anakin moaned, and nodded.

“It’s so hot when you swear,” he gasped and bent to bite Obi-Wan’s jaw. “Yes, I wished for this moment.”

“Wishes do come true,” said Obi-Wan amusedly, and sank himself into the cock below him. The sensation of being breached so fast made him gasp, but he wasted no time and started moving up and down, feeling the firm yet soft member rub his insides.

Anakin groaned and his fingers dug into Obi-Wan’s skin.

“Kriffing hell, Obi-Wan,” he gasped, “you’re so tight.”

Obi-Wan moved his hips in circles, nails digging in Anakin’s shoulder. He bent and bit gently at the Alpha’s mating bite, not enough to break the skin, but enough to make it hurt. He started moving faster, bouncing on his Alpha’s cock, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Their moans and gasps resounded in the room, but despite the open space, it was just the two of them. Obi-Wan’s legs trembled but he tried to keep a steady rhythm.

Anakin helped him by grabbing his hips with both hands, meeting his thrusts. He moved his head until he bit a nipple, sucking it gently with his teeth.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whined, “I can’t, I—”

“Come for me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin scooted closer, hitting deep inside of his mate, “come on my cock.”

Obi-Wan hadn’t known he could come untouched until that moment. He moaned and came all over Anakin’s stomach, clenching around the cock inside of him, while the Alpha kept moving.

“So gorgeous, our children will be beautiful like you,” Anakin kissed him harshly, biting into his lips. He hissed and gave one final thrust, before coming inside of Obi-Wan, biting back a shout and filling him to the brim.

Obi-Wan’s legs hurt but he didn’t dare move, he leaned until he was resting on top of Anakin. His mate surrounded him with his arms, and they tried to breathe together.

He kissed his Alpha with the last of his strength and as usual, his Alpha kissed him back with all his energy and enthusiasm. Always kissing him like he meant it.

“Good practice,” panted Obi-Wan, breaking the kiss.

Anakin laughed. “Yes, agreed.”

They remained embraced, Obi-Wan’s chest tightly against Anakin’s. They were both sweating, but Obi-Wan found he didn’t care much.

“Don’t pull out,” murmured Obi-Wan, after a while, nuzzling Anakin’s neck.

Anakin snorted, caressing the place where they were both joined softly.

“Okay, I won’t,” he hesitated, “I didn’t knot you, it didn’t feel… safe, I suppose. Guess my body knows when to pop the knot or not.”

Obi-Wan looked around the room, realizing he had just had sex in a public space. And that it had been his idea.

“Yes,” he replied blushing, “next time we can practice in the nest or bed.”

Anakin slowly slid out of him and before Obi-Wan’s feet could touch the floor, his husband held him in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan wound his arms around his neck, cum slipping out of him, “I’m heavy.”

“You’re not,” reassured him Anakin and gently stood up, walking to the side door, “and if as an Alpha I can’t carry my mate then I’ve failed.”

“Stereotypes,” said Obi-Wan, but he did feel safe and good in his mate’s arms. Anakin was strong. He nuzzled his nose against Anakin’s damp face. Maybe he did enjoy these displays of strength, something primal telling him this Alpha could defend him.

They entered the elevator, naked and filled with cum.

“The clothes!” Obi-Wan looked to the elevator’s doors which were closing, “anyone can enter and see them.”

“Let them,” purred Anakin and hoisted him even higher, “they’ll smell that I’ve fucked you there.”

A public claiming, even if no one had seen them. What Anakin had wanted all along.

Sighing, Obi-Wan inhaled his mate’s scent.

“I’m ready for a second round of practice,” he said when they entered their floor, feeling himself get wet again, “are you?”

Anakin’s smile was feral. “Oh, yes.”


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin sat with his legs crossed, holding a small red ball in his hand, his black cape pooling around him.

“Okay, Luke, take it.”

Luke, sitting a few steps from him, stretched his arm.

Anakin withdrew the arm and Luke yelled, annoyed.

“Give!”

“Reach with the Force, Luke,” he stretched the arm again, making the ball float on the palm of his hand. The ball spun slowly while Luke stared at it fascinated.

The ball descended to Anakin’s palm and Luke frowned, his small face twisted with concentration.

Obi-Wan stared at the two of them from where he was standing next to Luke’s wardrobe, selecting the appropriate clothes for Luke’s first public appearance.

He was glad to be wearing something outside of the white suit. His new tunic and pants combination was still white, but at least it was something more akin to his style. It was like his familiar tunic but richer and more detailed, loose and with embroidered cuffs. He hadn’t even complained about using the cape.

Even Anakin had accepted to change his suit for a two-piece outfit with stiff shoulders, but always wearing black.

“With your arm, Luke,” prompted Anakin, “try it.”

Luke stretched his arm, his tongue peeking out in concentration.

“Call it to you,” said Anakin softly.

Luke’s chubby arm flailed in the air trying to make the ball go to him.

“No,” he whined, “mom!”

Obi-Wan sat next to Anakin, who kissed his cheek and smiled.

“Take a breath, like this,” he inhaled loudly and then exhaled exaggeratedly, Luke trying to copy his movements, “you need to be calm. Not crying.”

Luke threw himself to the floor, sighing loudly as if he was tired of dealing with his nonsensical parents. He sat straight again and stretched his arm.

Obi-Wan felt when Luke touched the Force, the ball wobbling in Anakin’s hand.

“Yes, well done,” praised Obi-Wan. The ball fell to the floor and then floated a few centimetres above it, before precariously moving to Luke’s palm.

Anakin cheered loudly and drew Luke for a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“’ook!” Luke made the ball float again before it fell to the floor.

“Excellent, Luke,” said Obi-Wan smiling, “you are improving every day.”

For being only a little over a year old, Luke’s mastery of the Force was impressive. Most likely due to his parentage; babies at the Temple crèche rarely could control themselves much less the Force.

Slowly, they tried to introduce him to the Force and how to control it. Obi-Wan had practiced in the crèche, but the babies had been older. He usually went with his gut and planned their ‘lessons’ around Luke’s moods.

Luke beamed with pride and then attempted to chew on the ball.

“Well, that’s it for today I guess,” grinned Anakin and grabbed him. “Time to go.”

Between the two of them, they managed to put Luke in his official clothes as the emperor’s heir: black pants, a white tunic and a grey vest. He was the perfect mixture of their outfits, and he clearly hated being in those clothes.

Luke kept tugging at the tunic, the sleeves covering his hands.

Obi-Wan crouched in front of him, making sure his pup’s hair was decent.

“You look very beautiful, Luke, are you ready?” he extended his hand, but Luke made grabby hands at him.

Sighing, Obi-Wan obliged his son, hoisting him in one hip.

“Today is important, Luke,” said Anakin as they ascended to the throne room, “everyone will want to look at you.”

Luke said nothing, fascinated by the elevator and its buttons. He had never left their floors before, so they weren’t sure how he was going to react to the crowd. But Bail had insisted that the people needed to see him as well, that everyone approved of the emperor and his mate, but they wanted to see their child as well.

Obi-Wan’s first instinctual answer had been to say _no, Luke was too young_. The idea of people judging Luke and putting him in the public eye had made him nearly panic. Anakin and he had chosen to be public figures, Luke hadn’t. Anakin had been reluctant too, but he had understood the importance of Bail’s request.

“Then we will find you new friends,” said Obi-Wan, as they marched down the hall, guards at their back, “other babies for you to play with.”

“Play?” mumbled Luke, looking at the white helmets of the troopers, clutching Obi-Wan’s neck a bit tighter.

As part of making Luke comfortable with the crowd, they had decided to send him to a day care some days of the week, so he could be with other children of his own age –not just his parents and Evie. They hadn’t chosen any yet, Anakin claimed that no one was safe enough for their pup.

They stopped at the entrance of the throne room, and as always, Anakin held Obi-Wan’s left hand and placed it on his right. The familiar action made Obi-Wan smile.

“Yes, would you like to play with new friends?”

“’kay,” replied Luke softly. And they entered the chamber.

A hush fell over the crowd and Luke hid his face on Obi-Wan’s neck, breathing in steadily at his mating bite.

They sat on the thrones and Anakin nodded at someone who approached the dais. A female voice started talking about the progress done in the Outer Rim regarding slavery.

Obi-Wan had started working on his own projects, mostly anti-discrimination laws for Omegas but he knew those would take time. Anakin had told him they could simply order it and get it done, but Obi-Wan reminded him they needed to do things the legal way, which always took time.

“Luke,” whispered Obi-Wan, rubbing him on the back, “want to sit? We have to wait until your dad finishes.”

Luke nuzzled at his neck and sneaked a peek at the people looking at them. He quickly hid his face again in his mom’s neck but did shift to get more comfortable in Obi-Wan’s lap.

Someone aww’d and another giggled.

 _It’s not fair_ , complained Anakin and Obi-Wan could almost hear him pout, _he does nothing, and everyone loves him? I still have enemies! Someone tried to kill you!_

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him and caressed Luke’s hair.

 _The power of babies_ , he replied.

Anakin gave a low huff and stared at them, forgetting about the crowd.

 _It’s going better than I anticipated_ , he sent _, he’s not screaming or crying, I knew he was quiet, but I thought he would…_

 _He is a bit shy,_ admitted Obi-Wan, feeling Luke’s breath on his neck, _he needs time to adjust to new things and people, it’s normal._

Anakin smiled. _Just like his mom_.

Not for the first time, Obi-Wan wondered what they looked like, having non-verbal conversations, being in their own private bubble.

“Da?” asked Luke softly and turned to look at Anakin, stretching his arms.

Anakin, without stopping talking to yet another figure that had approached them, held him and settled him in his lap. Luke again hid his face and half-hidden in his dad’s robes, looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gave him an encouraging smile and leaned to kiss his cheek. Luke smiled and grabbed at his beard, tugging softly.

This time the _aww_ was louder.

As they had discussed earlier, they only remained for an hour. Anakin stood up holding Luke in one arm and Obi-Wan’s hand with his other hand.

As they approached the mass, Luke firmly planted his face in Anakin’s neck. He gave a small whimper and only dared to look at Obi-Wan as if he feared he was going to disappear.

Obi-Wan reached with his Force signature to rub against Luke’s, and the child relaxed visibly. He sensed no danger coming from the crowd, only curiosity at those who looked at Luke and even some at him.

Once they were alone in the elevator, Anakin let go of Luke. Luke immediately grabbed their hands in his tiny ones.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” commented Anakin, ruffling Luke’s hair.

Luke remained silent, only tugging at their hands and swaying back and forth.

Anakin shot a look at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan shrugged.

The door of the elevator opened, revealing the packed red halls of the Senate. Luke gave a squeak and grabbed Obi-Wan’s tunic with both hands, hiding behind its folds.

“Your Imperial Majesties!” someone said.

Obi-Wan bent to hold Luke. From the corner of his eyes he saw everyone bowing or curtsying, curious looks thrown at Luke. Luke could deal with people, except that this time the people were going to be metres away from him.

“Luke, do you want to go back to our rooms?” he asked softly, rubbing his back in circles.

Anakin hovered nearby, half-shielding their view from the others with his body.

 _We shouldn’t have come,_ he lamented, _he needed more time! I forced him to!_

_Relax, Anakin._

Luke shook his head and clung to the tunic.

“What if I give you a toy?” Obi-Wan searched for the red ball they had been practising earlier and Luke’s face lit up. He grabbed it and squeezed it.

“Up,” he mumbled and extended his arms.

Obi-Wan gave him a kiss and stood up with once again his child hidden in his neck.

Anakin gave a relieved sigh and held onto his hand. They walked down the corridor, heads high.

“He really is…”

“…just like his father…”

“…not the mother, right?”

Obi-Wan swallowed and kept walking. Anakin’s anger roiled through the Force.

_I’ll kill them._

_Anakin, no. People will always have different opinions._

_I literally married and mated you and people think you’re just a pretty companion or nanny?_

Anakin’s hand tightened in his, as if people thinking differently about Obi-Wan’s parentage personally displeased him.

 _Pretty_? asked Obi-Wan amusedly, tugging Luke closer.

 _The prettiest in the galaxy_ , confirmed Anakin and squeezed his hand.

Bail was waiting for them outside of an office with a datapad on one hand and a holocam hovering by his shoulder. He bowed and smiled at Luke, who looked at the floating holocam.

“Your Imperial Majesties, I’m glad you’ve decided to do this,” he said as they entered the office and Anakin sat. “Pleased to officially meet you, Your Highness,” he added in Luke’s direction and sat in front of the emperor.

Obi-Wan made him sit in a chair and Luke looked at Bail, drawn by the soft tones of his voice. Luke squeezed the ball and dropped to the floor to investigate the room.

“Well,” continued Bail, “here’s a more thorough list of day cares, as requested. I have added a note on one of them, that is the one my daughter attends when she visits.”

Obi-Wan shot a discreet look at him and sat as well, raising an eyebrow. While Anakin investigated the datapad, Bail gave him a small smile.

Luke walked to where Bail was sitting and pointed at the grey holocam. Anakin seemed surprised at his son’s boldness.

 _He probably senses that we know and trust him_ , explained Obi-Wan. _And this_ is _a more private area._

“We are going to record you and your family,” explained Bail grabbing the droid and putting it at Luke’s level, “everyone wants to meet you.”

Luke patted the droid’s lenses and tried to remove them. Bail gently let the droid hover again and before Luke could protest, rummaged in his pocket and opened a small package, presenting Luke with a cookie. He gave Obi-Wan a questioning glance and Obi-Wan nodded.

“Want a cookie?” Bail asked, putting it in Luke’s hand.

Luke immediately grabbed it and bit into it, filling his clothes with crumbs.

“’ank you,” he said and stared at the droid.

“What was the point of his new clothes if they are now full of crumbs,” sighed Obi-Wan.

“At least he said thank you?” said Anakin laughing, and kissed him on his left hand, lips against the cold rings.

Bail stared at them contemplatively, still testing if their relationship was genuine or not. Eventually, he stood up.

“If you are ready…” he trailed off.

Anakin nodded and moved to an adjacent room to the office, where two elegant chairs where placed turned towards each other. Luke followed him and Obi-Wan trailed after him, trying to get rid of the crumbs.

“Alright, sit in your most dignified positions,” instructed Bail, adjusting the holocam and turning it on, a slight buzzing filling the air.

“So my normal position,” smirked Obi-Wan, “dear Anakin will have more trouble.”

“Hey!” protested Anakin, trying to comb his hair. “I can be dignified!”

“Terrifying perhaps you mean,” Obi-Wan gave him a fond look, “but dignified? Debatable, dear one.”

Luke giggled as if he could understand their conversation and climbed to sit in Anakin’s lap.

Anakin straightened, imposing with his black clothes and cape, holding Luke with one possessive hand around his middle. The perfect picture of a ruler and his offspring. With his other hand he grabbed Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan gave his most placid yet approachable look, free hand on his lap. Luke stood still against his father’s chest, fascinated by the droid.

“Very dignified,” praised Bail. “Now you can move around a bit more.”

“What is it that you require exactly?” asked Obi-Wan and opened his arms just in time to catch Luke, who had thrown himself at him.

“Act normally?” suggested Anakin, crossing his legs and staring at them. “Not sure we can keep that appropriate for all ages,” he smirked.

Obi-Wan glared at him but smiled.

“I know what we can do,” he said and started moving his fingers up and down Luke’s sides.

“Mom, no!” Luke’s eyes went wide and he began to squirm. He didn’t get very far and started laughing, all limbs shaking. Anakin joined them, tickling him on the neck and Luke howled with laughter, trying to get away from the attacks.

“No! Da! Mom!” he gasped, his tiny round face filled with joy, “no,” he roared with laughter.

Anakin laughed with him, at how ticklish Luke was. Even Obi-Wan beamed.

“That’s perfect,” said Bail, a strange expression on his face, “we’re done here.”

“Oh, that’s all?” Obi-Wan had forgotten they were being recorded. He stopped his assault and left Luke on the floor, where the child kept laughing to himself.

“Yes, I’ll make sure you all look very official and regal,” replied Bail, turning off the droid.

Anakin tugged at their bond and motioned Luke to follow him out of the room.

 _I don’t know_ , replied Obi-Wan at the unspoken question, following them.

 _He still doesn’t trust me_ , sent suddenly Anakin, tensing, _he thinks that I forced you into this. That I’m Vader._

Obi-Wan didn’t reply and they said their goodbyes, Bail giving one last lingering look at him. Luke demanded to be picked up, so he held him again on his hip.

_Kriff, no wonder he always asks about you and Luke. I thought he was…_

They reached their floor and Luke’s visibly unwound when realising that in this place there were no strangers. He went straight to his rooms, calling for Evie.

“Did you really think Bail was interested in me?” Obi-Wan stroked his beard and settled on a chair of the sitting room, settling on the plush seat. He enjoyed being in their new sitting room and simply watching the world outside.

Sunlight entered through the window, illuminating Anakin’s blond hair. Obi-Wan smiled and tried to think of how many more days he had until his next heat. He hadn’t had one since taking off his patch, and the previous one had been over two months ago, so maybe…

Anakin’s embarrassment rang through their bond. _Well, yes._

He sat next to Obi-Wan and tugged him until the Omega was on his lap. Obi-Wan sighed and kissed him on the scar.

“All yours,” he whispered.

Anakin nuzzled his neck, lips closing over Obi-Wan’s mating bite.

“I agree,” he said, “you do smell like me, thoroughly claimed.” He moved one hand to Obi-Wan’s lower stomach and held it there, squeezing. “And to think we’ll have to do that after each child, they’ll get new footage of us every year.”

Obi-Wan snorted but didn’t pull away, used to that kind of comments.

“The day care,” he said instead, “what you do think about what Bail suggested?”

“It looks acceptable,” admitted Anakin, tracing a finger over Obi-Wan’s spine, “maybe you can go with Luke tomorrow and see how he reacts.”

“I will.”

The idea of not having Luke around all the time made them both fret, as well as the addition of someone threatening him outside the safety of their home. Even if he hadn’t carried Luke, Obi-Wan’s hindbrain told him his pup was safer with him and Anakin at their home –that no one was going to care for him the way they did.

But when morning came and they explained to him what they were going to do, Luke simply looked at them expectantly and Obi-Wan thought that maybe, the idea hadn’t been so bad.

The two of them flew to the day care, surrounded by troopers and his lightsaber in his belt. Anakin had given Luke a lung-squeezing hug, instructing him to use the Force if necessary. Obi-Wan hadn’t even protested at the encouragement of gross misuse of the Force.

The place was situated in a fashionable district of Coruscant, and Obi-Wan’s first thought when looking at the bright building with no windows, was that it was posh and expensive yet discreet. Politicians and celebrities sent their children there, after all.

He saw security droids stationed on the wall or moving around the area. The lack of windows facing the outside made him feel slightly better. The less chance of Luke being in danger the better.

“Remember why we are here?” he asked Luke softly as they descended the shuttle and walked towards a human Omega male waiting for them with a kind expression.

“Play!” replied Luke, staring at the troopers following them and then at the caregiver.

“Welcome, your Imperial Majesty,” said the Omega, “I am Keran. Please feel free to explore the rooms. I only request that the guards wait outside.”

Sensing no danger, Obi-Wan gave the order to wait and holding Luke’s hand, entered the building. From the inside, the place was equally beautiful. It was spacious and painted in bright colours, there were different rooms where children could play or nap.

They entered one room which contained less than a dozen children all laughing and playing. Luke curiously looked at them and then at the toys. He tugged at Obi-Wan’s hand, trying to approach them.

Obi-Wan knelt in front of him.

“Go play with them and then I’ll be back for you, Luke,” he caressed his pup’s cheek, “if you wish to leave, I’ll be back immediately.”

“’Kay,” said Luke and kissed him on the cheek. He let go of Obi-Wan’s hand and approached a small group of humans playing together.

Obi-Wan took a step back. He and Anakin had been worried for nothing because Luke seemed completely at ease. Perhaps he only felt shy around adults. Obi-Wan really needed to meditate about his protectiveness over his son.

Keran smiled knowingly.

“Yes, most parents worry excessively, and their children don’t even seem to notice their absences,” he bowed, “I will let you know if he wishes to leave.”

“I’ll be back in two hours,” replied Obi-Wan and giving one last lingering glance at Luke who already seemed to have made friends, he exited the building.

He let half of the troopers stationed outside the building and took the other half to the Temple, where again they had to wait outside.

After the attempt on Obi-Wan’s life, they had returned to the Temple to look for more traps. Anakin had been reluctant to enter, but his protective side had won. They found only a fading Dark signature but nothing else.

The Inquisitor’s comment about her brother had been a desperate move to try and worry them. Anakin had managed to discover he had died months ago, and that she had truly been the last of them.

The Jedi Archives were as massive and impressive as always, even if there was dust on the shelves. Thousands and thousands of holobooks in shelves that reached the ceiling.

Obi-Wan approached a terminal, trying to access the database. He sat, his lower back twitching. But the terminal wasn’t working, most likely shut down a year ago when Order sixty-six had been proclaimed.

Not letting frustration win, Obi-Wan looked around to the shelves. He was going to manually look for any ancient Codes and history of the Order. He vaguely remembered where the history section was.

He walked up to the Third Hall and stood in front of a shelf, blue light emanating from the holobooks. He sighed and grabbed one, but it was a book about the different architectural styles influencing the first Jedi Temple.

The Archives were deep within the Palace, but he still felt slightly warm. He removed his robe and placed it on his arm.

He sighed again and put the book back in place. He was just one person, one person trying to rebuild the entire Order. No Jedi or Force-sensitive had approached the Palace, probably still mistrusting Anakin.

Which meant he was going to have to send a message through the Jedi Beacon, as he had when warning to stay away from the Temple. Except that now he wanted to make Jedi return to it. He was going to have to go to the central security station to send it.

He looked again at the shelves, trying to find the correct books. He reached inside himself, inside the Force, seeking guidance but instead felt something else.

Two things: first, his heat was coming, he knew this clearly as if the Force had spelt it out for him. He had thought it was close, but he didn’t know it meant that day. He was… wary yet thrilled. They had been waiting for this moment.

The other thing he felt was a presence in the Archives.

 _Not again_ , Obi-Wan thought, tensing but trying not to project his thoughts through the bond. _Anakin will blame_ me _this time._

The presence wasn’t threatening but curious and anxious, baring a Force signature that was shielded. Had a Jedi finally returned? He frowned, feeling a sense of familiarity.

“Come out,” he called softly, hand on his lightsaber, “I know you are here.”

For a moment nothing happened, and then quiet footsteps sounded from one side, a hooded figure appearing from behind a shelf.

“ _Ahsoka?_ ” Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide, taking a step back. He hadn’t seen her in years, since she had left the Temple. He had hoped she had survived the purge but couldn’t be sure. Whenever he tried to speak about her to Anakin, the Alpha would shut down and brusquely change the subject.

But this figure in front of him, was of a more mature and grown female. A young Beta still but grown; now with two lightsabers.

“Master,” she whispered and stopped in front of him. She looked like she was wavering between hugging him or not. “I’m sorry Mas- Obi-Wan, I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier,” she looked at him with tears in her eyes and he was surprised to find she was slightly taller than him –in his mind he was still the Youngling he had met in the battlefield.

“Ahsoka,” he repeated, shocked. “I understand, it wasn’t safe for you.”

She looked at him up and down.

“For me? What about you! I’m not too late, am I?” Ahsoka stared at his stomach, “are you already…? I know about the mating and marriage, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it.”

Obi-Wan frowned, confused by her train of thoughts.

“Ahsoka, I don’t know what you think it’s happening here but…” he paused and then realized what she had assumed, what everyone who had known him before assumed. “Anakin is not forcing me. I’m not a prisoner, nor I am pregnant,” _yet_ , he thought, “I am safe, Ahsoka.”

She frowned and shook her head.

“He’s controlling you, isn’t he?” she whispered and then tugged his arm. “I can fix it; I can help you. You and the child, Luke. Don’t worry, you’ll—”

Obi-Wan planted his feet firmly and covered her hand with his.

“Ahsoka,” he said calmly, “reach with the Force. I am not lying nor being controlled by the Dark side. I can explain what is happening and you can speak with Anakin as well if you wish to.”

She looked at him, confused. But complied. Closing her eyes, she reached towards him, sensing the truth of his words.

“I don’t understand,” Ahsoka whispered, letting him go, “Sky— he killed everyone! He is a Sith! And now you are with him? I’ve always known you were awfully close but,” she shook her head. “Master, I was going to rescue you!”

He grabbed her by the shoulders, stilling her.

“Centre yourself, young one. There’s no need for any rescue plan,” he said projecting a calming scent.

She breathed and nodded. She had always been impulsive and good natured like Anakin, but she was still young and eager.

“Okay,” she replied and looked at him again, actually seeing him. “Is he really not Vader? I’ve read all the files he published but I’ve been living on the planet the whole time, I’ve known what he’s done.”

“He is Anakin once more, the male you knew,” Obi-Wan couldn’t convince her with just his words, “come with me if you wish, he’ll want to talk to you. You are always welcome in our home.”

Ahsoka hesitated.

“Is he really Skyguy?” she whispered.

Obi-Wan held her hands in his and nodded.

“He struggles sometimes,” he admitted, “but he is no longer controlled by the Dark side.”

“Oh,” she replied and looked away. She pursed her lips and nodded. “I’ll go. And if I sense anything weird, I _will_ take you away.”

Obi-Wan felt a rush of affection towards her. Ahsoka had always been their Padawan, after all.

“I know,” he squeezed her hands and motioned towards the exit. She put her hood up again and said nothing, only throwing him questioning glances.

Once more, he couldn’t explore the Archives. He was going to need help, but if Ahsoka was back… perhaps she could help him, at least to do research even if she wasn’t ready to return as a Jedi.

“What were you doing here?” Ahsoka asked softly as they were reaching the entrance.

“Restore the Order, in theory,” he sighed. He needed to pick up Luke first before heading to the Palace.

Her eyes went wide.

“That can’t be easy, Master. The others don’t really trust the emperor,” she covered her mouth. “I mean. Uh—”

Obi-Wan clapped her shoulder, giving her a smile.

“I knew there were survivors, Ahsoka. I won’t ask for their identities if you don’t feel comfortable,” they left the building, walking past the troopers, Ahsoka close to him. “I just need to think of a way to make the Temple a safe place again.”

Ahsoka tentatively entered the shuttle and sat in front of him. They quickly flew to the day care.

“I will pick up Luke first and then head to the Palace.”

She wasn’t completely sold on the idea of seeing Anakin again, but nodded.

Obi-Wan gently rubbed against the bond.

 _We have company, Anakin_ , he sent.

 _Luke made friends that fast?_ Anakin’s wonder filled him.

_Not Luke. An old friend of ours._

Anakin didn’t send anything for a few moments.

 _I don’t have friends_ , he replied softly. _I never had them. Only Padmé and you. And Rex and the clones I suppose. But nobody wanted to be friends with the bratty Chosen One._

Obi-Wan took a breath. He had known how lonely Anakin had been in the Temple, but to actually hear it…

_I’m sorry._

He could almost see Anakin shrug. _Not your fault. So a friend of yours?_

 _You did have one more friend_ , Obi-Wan reminded him.

The other side of the bond exploded with a mixture of emotions: shock, happiness, fear, wariness.

 _Ahsoka._ Anakin’s thought was merely a whisper.

_Yes. We’ll see you at home._

Clearly Anakin wanted to interrogate him, but they arrived at the day care and Obi-Wan cut the connection.

Keran was waiting for him and when Luke saw him, he gave a happy yell and waved a flimsi in his direction.

Obi-Wan hugged him, kissing his head and hoisting him on his hip, pain in his lower back flaring.

“’ook mom!” Luke shoved the flimsi in his face and Obi-Wan grabbed it.

“He was perfectly well behaved,” Keran said, keeping a respectful distance. “He didn’t cry and quickly adapted to the group. It would be a pleasure to have him here again.”

“I’m glad,” answered Obi-Wan honestly, it was what he and Anakin had been worried about all night, “I’ll contact you.” Keran nodded and waved at Luke who waved back.

“’ook! ‘ook!” insisted Luke, banging the flimsi in Obi-Wan’s hand as they entered the ship.

“I will,” promised Obi-Wan and deposited Luke on the floor, who immediately turned to look at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled at him, examining him closely.

“Hey, little guy.”

“Hi,” said Luke, suddenly shy again. Then he saw her lekkus, and quietly crept close to her. Ahsoka smiled again and bent closer to him.

“No tugging,” Obi-Wan reminded him.

Luke looked back at him and gently patted her lekkus, giving him a look that said _see? I can play nice and understand when I want to, I tug your beard on purpose._ The chaotic Skywalker genes were present in him and seemed to appear only to drive Obi-Wan crazy.

Unimpressed, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him and Luke grinned.

“He’s happy,” said Ahsoka, vaguely surprised, “I thought that, you know, with Vader and…”

“He is,” Obi-Wan unrolled the flimsi, trying to understand what Luke had painted. One blob was black and another white, with some blue on top of them. Anakin and him?

“Are you his... teacher then? Guardian?” she dropped to the floor so Luke could inspect her face markings.

“Ahsoka, I’m—”

The ship neatly descended, and the ramp lowered to reveal their private hangar at the Palace.

Luke immediately grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and started tugging him out.

“I’ll explain when we reach our floor,” Obi-Wan said to her. Ahsoka followed them to the private elevator quietly taking in the Palace.

“I felt when you arrived in Coruscant with Luke. I wanted to come here,” she whispered.

“I understand,” Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder and guided her out.

Anakin was waiting for them in the sitting room, arms behind his back, tension in his shoulders. He had changed into something that could’ve been considered dark grey.

“Da!” Luke ran off into his arms and Anakin held him against his chest, closing his eyes for a moment.

“’ook!” He ran towards Obi-Wan again and plucked the flimsi from his hands. “Give mom!”

Ahsoka stared at them, holding her breath. “ _Mom_?” she breathed.

“What is it, Luke?” Anakin knelt, but staring at his former apprentice. Luke shoved the flimsi in his hands and Anakin blinked. “Is this…?”

“You and I, I believe,” said Obi-Wan casually. Anakin and Ahsoka were still staring at each other. He gave a squeeze to Ahsoka’s shoulder and slowly moved to stand next to Anakin. His Alpha straightened and gave him a brief kiss, without looking away from the Beta in front of them. “Maybe he will turn up to be an artist.”

Obi-Wan could almost hear Ahsoka think. He grabbed the flimsi and looked down at Luke.

“Luke, why don’t we show this to Evie?” these two clearly needed the space.

“Yeah!” Luke ran to his room. Obi-Wan looked at his mate and the other figure who he had once considered his Padawan as well.

“I’ll be in the next rooms if you need me,” he said, more for Ahsoka than for Anakin. They remained staring at each other, tense. Obi-Wan rubbed against the bond softly and then left.

Some things Anakin needed to face on his own.

He changed into less flashy clothes, fully aware of the soreness in his skin. His heat was indeed coming.

Luke was enthusiastically showing his drawing to Evie when Obi-Wan entered his room. Evie’s eyes were blue.

“I see it, Master Luke! Yes, the two figures are very clear!”

“You are probably the only one who does,” muttered Obi-Wan and sat in the seat under the small window. He patted it. “Come, Luke.”

Luke ran towards him and climbed clumsily to it.

“Did you like going to play? Did you make friends?” he ran a hand through Luke’s hair, marking him with his own scent.

“Yes!” Luke climbed on top of him and launched into a rapid babbling which Obi-Wan only understood “yes” and “fren”.

He nodded occasionally as if he had understood every single word. But he was happy that his pup liked the place.

“Would you like to go again? To play?” Luke had draped himself on Obi-Wan’s neck, nuzzling the mating bite, and Obi-Wan felt him nod. “Okay. We can go soon.”

“Now?” Luke mumbled and yawned.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Not now love, now—" he grabbed him, “—it’s nap time.”

Luke pouted but didn’t struggle, quickly grabbing his Bantha plush once in his cot. Obi-Wan tucked him in and kissed his forehead, nose rubbing against his fine blond hair.

“Evie, I’m going into heat,” he said turning to look at the droid examining the flimsi, “you already know what to do.”

He knew Evie was more than capable of taking care of Luke as she had proved again and again, but he still felt apprehension.

“Of course, Master Kenobi,” she said, “I only ask that we hang this drawing somewhere, it truly is a masterpiece.”

Obi-Wan smiled, tugging his robe closer. “I agree, it’s his first official painting.”

He crossed the hall to the bedroom and saw no one in the sitting room. A brief nudge from the Force told him that Ahsoka and Anakin were in Anakin’s workshop, their Force signatures bleeding pain and anger.

Obi-Wan hesitated but decided against intervening. Especially when he noticed he was getting an erection. He winced and entered his meditation room.

It would take a few more hours until he was fully into the madness of the heat and perhaps even longer until Anakin came, so he began to pull the supplies from the closet.

He neatly arranged them over his mattress and then moved to grab his meditation mat. He sank into it, closing his eyes.

Focusing on his respiration and relaxing his body came easy. This time he knew what was going to happen with his body and where he was in life. His first heat had been completely different –aching and alone, forever doomed to be alone.

And now, he was going into this heat with the hopes of getting pregnant with his mate’s child.

He breathed in and out. He felt nothing but peace and certainty.

He hovered between a state of relaxation and detachment from reality, deep in the Force where everything was life and warmth. He had never gone so deep into the Force as to float as he had seen some Masters do, but he felt he was deep.

A radiant presence in the Force approached him, emitting sounds and a touch. It took him a few moments to return to his body. When he opened his eyes, Anakin was sitting in front of him with a pensive expression, completely naked. Obi-Wan’s own body was covered in sweat, hole filled with slick.

“Hello,” he rasped, not sure of how much time had passed. He leaned and kissed his mate, desire shooting across his body. Anakin tugged at him, until Obi-Wan was laying on top of him. “Is Ahsoka…?”

Anakin licked a strip of sweat on his neck, and sucked at the mating bite, growling softly.

“We talked… she believes me but doesn’t fully trust me. She doesn’t want to stay here with us, not yet I think. It’s more than I expected,” he grabbed Obi-Wan’s backside, tugging him closer. “She threatened me, saying that I better take care of you or she had two lightsabers she knew how to use.”

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his cock in Anakin’s stomach, biting his lip.

“She was our first child, wasn’t she,” he said quietly. “Your apprentice but taught by the two of us.”

“She was,” agreed Anakin and flipped him until Obi-Wan was caged by his arms, biting his bottom lip softly. “Nest.”

He tugged at Obi-Wan to stand and before he could take one step, Anakin hoisted him in his arms, grabbing him by the back of his thighs.

Obi-Wan gasped, grabbing him by the neck and adjusting his grip around Anakin’s middle with his legs. “What are you doing?”

“Showing off my amazing Alpha strength,” said Anakin with a smirk and walked them to the nest in the corner.

Obi-Wan swallowed, feeling how the slick was running down his leg. He wasn’t as immune as he thought he was to his Alpha’s displays of power. His mate’s arms felt secure and safe.

“Anakin, Alpha,” he said, tugging at the dark blond curls, “do you remember what we said, about my heat—”

Anakin stopped walking and looked at him in the eyes.

“Obi-Wan, I haven’t thought about anything else. I think about it every day.” He grinned. “We _practised_ every day. But if you changed your mind it’s not too late.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and for the first time in his life, _leaned_ to kiss Anakin, being taller than him for once. He gave a passionate kiss, sucking at Anakin’s lips and dragging his fingers in the Alpha’s scalp, making him shudder.

Anakin’s hands dug into his thighs, hips thrusting into the air. He deposited Obi-Wan gently on the nest and Obi-Wan instinctively opened his legs, tugging his mate closer.

Anakin was warm. Or maybe it was his own body that felt heated. Obi-Wan stared at Anakin’s shining blue eyes, desire and enthusiasm growing in his body and mind.

Anakin gave a happy growl and kissed him on the eyelids. Obi-Wan smiled and grabbed him by the jaw, nuzzling his mate’s cheek.

“Let’s make a baby,” he whispered in Anakin’s ear.


	18. Chapter 18

A new and odd sensation woke him up.

Below him, Anakin’s heart kept a steady rhythm. Obi-Wan opened one eye and saw Anakin’s naked chest rising and falling slowly. No nightmares or obvious pain.

He stretched and looked around the room, but it was just the two of them. He searched quickly with the Force across their floor, but only felt the familiar signatures of his family.

The sensation came again throughout his body. A feeling of… not wrongness but something he had never felt before.

Obi-Wan sat on the bed, trying to disentangle himself without awakening Anakin and alarm him for no reason. The room was dark, it was still night on Coruscant. He looked outside the window, at the glittering buildings outside. He thought of grabbing his lightsaber, but what he had felt wasn’t evil.

He frowned and grabbed his robe instead, quickly tying it and going to Luke’s room.

Luke was drooling, one hand grabbing the fur of his Bantha plush and the blanket kicked to the bottom of the cot. Obi-Wan smiled and tucked him again, kissing his cheek.

He checked the dining room, where Evie was charging. It was just him awake at that moment.

If it had been something dangerous and big, Anakin would’ve felt it as well, being the most powerful of the two with the Force. It couldn’t be his heat either, that had been two weeks ago.

He padded softly to his meditation room and sank into the mat he always kept in a side, the sensation overcoming him again.

He closed his eyes, took a breath and searched again with the Force, finding nothing. It took him a few more breaths to realize he was doing it wrong; searching outside of him when the warning had come from within.

So he searched, not deep in his mind but deep inside his body.

His eyes flew open and he nearly fell backwards, putting a hand on the floor. He… he was…

He sat straight again and placed a trembling hand on his lower stomach.

Deep inside of him, in a place where nothing had grown before, a small bundle of cells was growing. And these cells had a tenuous Force signature, so concealed that no one would’ve known it was there unless they were searching.

Obi-Wan breathed loudly, keeping his hand on his stomach.

“I’m pregnant,” he whispered at the empty room. He blinked away sudden tears. The point had been to try to get pregnant, he should’ve known that Anakin’s powers also transferred to his seed, impregnating Obi-Wan on the first try.

Obi-Wan covered his mouth with his hands, taking deep breaths. He had wanted this and now that it was happening, he was overwhelmed.

He couldn’t return to the bed like this, with his emotions out of control, so he sat in a meditative pose again, centring himself.

He was pregnant with Anakin’s pup, conceived in his last heat.

In and out.

He was… nervous and excited and worried. Not very Jedi-like emotions, but then again, he had never met a pregnant Jedi before.

“Pregnant,” Obi-Wan whispered again and moved his hands to his stomach. It wasn’t a full baby, just cells and yet…

He smiled to himself and stood up slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes. When he returned to their room, he stopped at the threshold for a moment and then moved quietly to the bed.

Anakin had moved to Obi-Wan’s side of the bed, displaying his perfectly toned and naked body, the sheets twisted around one leg and leaving the other exposed.

Obi-Wan removed his robe and curled around him, covering himself with whatever part of the sheets he could find. He breathed in the clear scent coming from his mate’s skin.

“Obi-Wan?” mumbled Anakin against the pillow. He shifted and gave jaw-popping yawn. “You awake?” he squinted.

Obi-Wan tried to organize his thoughts. He couldn’t keep this secret from Anakin, but he didn’t know how to announce it either.

Anakin sat up slowly and moved a hand, adjusting the light in the rooms so they could clearly see each other but not go blind. His eyes went wide when he saw Obi-Wan’s red rimmed eyes and composed face.

“Obi-Wan, what is it? Are you hurt? Is it Luke?” completely awake now, Anakin cradled him by the face and gave a small growl, trying to comfort him.

Obi-Wan swallowed and tried to send waves of peace across the bond but failed.

“Luke is fine, he is asleep,” he sat straighter, letting the sheet drop and shivering, “Anakin—”

Anakin sat on his haunches, tense, lips pressed together.

“Are you unhappy?” Anakin asked softly, “do you wish to leave? I know I can be too much, I—”

Obi-Wan held the mechanical hand in his and squeezed it. Anakin’s insecurity had always run deep.

“Anakin, no. I love you, I have never been happier,” he replied softly.

Anakin kissed the ringed hand holding him, still on guard. “Tell me then,” he said.

Obi-Wan turned the hand he held and placed it on his lower stomach. Anakin froze, staring at the pale skin.

“Reach with the Force,” whispered Obi-Wan, taking a deep breath.

He felt Anakin’s unique Force signature reach him, carefully prodding and travelling through his body. It was similar to being healed, except that Anakin was searching something and Obi-Wan _felt_ when Anakin found it.

Anakin wrapped himself around the bundle of cells, tentatively grazing against the weak Force signature coming from within. His body shook and he slowly looked up at Obi-Wan, crying.

“You’re…” he trailed off and sniffed, looking at Obi-Wan in disbelief.

Obi-Wan wiped again his face and nodded, giving a shy smile.

“I am pregnant, Anakin,” he said softly.

Anakin gave a loud whoop and lunged into his arms, giving short kisses all over Obi-Wan’s face. He was still crying but smiling. Obi-Wan returned the smile, wiping the tears in his mate’s face.

“You’re pregnant, a baby, a pup,” Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan with his arms and gave him a loud kiss on the mouth, now beaming with joy.

“Yes, I know it’s early, but it woke me up,” Obi-Wan said smiling, moving a hand again to touch himself again. “I couldn’t keep this from you.”

Anakin knelt next to his stomach and gave it a flurry of short kisses.

“I love you pup,” he whispered, nuzzling against the soft skin.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, touched, “it’s not a pup yet. You felt it,” he hesitated, “something could go wrong but—"

“No!” yelled Anakin, covering the stomach with his body. He gave a low growl. “Nothing will happen to this baby. Or you.”

“Anakin, come here,” Obi-Wan opened his arms and Anakin lunged himself again, making sure not to put his weight on Obi-Wan. He hid his face in Obi-Wan’s neck and started sobbing, his body trembling. “Dear one, talk to me.”

Anakin remained silently crying, face hidden on Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Anakin, I do not doubt the depth of your affection for me. I know your heart, my love, you are loyal and protective of those you care about,” whispered Obi-Wan, caressing the golden curls and feeling his neck get wet with Anakin’s tears, “but maybe you just wanted to keep this as a fantasy, and not have a child. You always say… those things in bed, and maybe, you wanted to keep them there.” The idea of Anakin not wanting this child was… strange to him, he felt oddly rejected, hurt. “Do you not feel ready for another child?”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin’s voice was stern, “what are you even talking about? Do you think I’m crying because I don’t want the baby?” He lifted his head to frown at him. “I just told them I love them! I’m crying because I’m a failure and a mess.”

Obi-Wan frowned, shivering. He had expected Anakin’s happy tears, not this.

“I do not understand,” he said finally, covering his naked body with the sheet again. Anakin tracked the movement and bit his lips. Their bond was clouded with their emotions.

Anakin snuggled closer and nuzzled at Obi-Wan’s mating bite.

“I meant Padmé,” he said finally, softly. “I failed her, and I failed Luke and… and my other child, my daughter,” he looked at Obi-Wan, “you never mentioned her again and I know why, I understand, you don’t think I’m stable enough.”

“Anakin, that’s not why—”

Anakin grabbed his hand again and interlocked their fingers, depositing them on top of Obi-Wan’s stomach.

“I know I’m insecure and moody and never enough, I’m sorry,” he said looking at Obi-Wan, one single tear coming from his blue eye, “I ruined my family once and since I found you, the Force has given me another opportunity and I don’t know why,” he took a ragged breath, “I don’t have my life together like you do or can express myself in a healthy manner but I love you Obi-Wan, my mate, my husband. You and Luke and now this child, you are everything to me. I never meant to make you feel as if I didn’t want this or you.”

“I never wanted you to be like me, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan wiping away the solitary tear with his thumb, “nor do I think you’re a mess as you put it. I think you’ve had a long and rough life, with heavy expectations placed on you, until one day you…cracked,” he shifted to a more comfortable position, holding back a yawn. “I’m sorry, Anakin. I will try to arrange a meeting with your daughter, I promise.”

Anakin made circular motions with their joined hands, directly on top where the bundle of cell was, the warmth and pressure relaxing Obi-Wan onto the mattress.

“Have you ever thought of searching for help?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, more calmed now. The strange sensation in him had disappeared now that he knew what it was. “I can only help with Force related things, I mean for your mind.”

“No,” said Anakin tightly, “my mind is a horrible place, I don’t know if I could. If someone could bear to hear everything.”

“That’s their job, literally,” Obi-Wan nudged him, “to listen and help you. Meditation never worked for you but perhaps this will.”

“I’ll consider it,” said Anakin. He kissed Obi-Wan again and then groaned. “This was supposed to be about you telling me the good news and I ruined it as usual,” he wiped his face with his free hand, “why do you even put up with me?”

“I love you,” said Obi-Wan simply, “I’ve always known you, your goodness and sense of justice and bravery. Yes, sometimes you let your emotions control you and there are many things you have to work on, but I would never want to change you. You wouldn’t be my Anakin.”

Relief flooded through the bond, paired with love and happiness.

“Yours,” whispered Anakin and drew him for another kiss. He bent and kissed Obi-Wan’s stomach. “Ours.”

_One Month Pregnant_

Anakin hovered near him, supposedly doing paperwork on his datapad. Their joined project for granting citizenship to the remaining clones was about to be approved on the Senate, and Anakin kept revising the long document.

Obi-Wan stretched his arms up, gently arching his back.

Anakin twitched on his seat.

“No, Anakin, this won’t hurt the baby.”

“I didn’t say anything,” mumbled Anakin, looking at the datapad and then quickly at Obi-Wan, “the medical droid—”

“—said that exercise is fine and beneficial.” Obi-Wan lowered his arms and bent to let his arms reach the floor.

“Yeah, but—”

“I’ll kick you out of my room,” said Obi-Wan pleasantly, taking deep breaths.

Anakin kept silent for a few minutes while Obi-Wan finished his exercises. He had added stretches to his morning meditations after the medical droid had given him the clean bill of health, confirming that indeed he was a healthy male Omega with child.

That had been two weeks ago, and Anakin had glued himself to his side even worse than before.

“Did you take the vitamins?” asked Anakin, tapping his datapad and frowning.

“You saw me take them,” Obi-Wan reminded him, and stretched one final time, feeling more centred. He stared at his mate and casually said, “I could eat something.”

Anakin jumped from where he was sitting, datapad nearly flying from his hands.

“Of course! Yes, come on. Is this a craving? Do you want anything specific? Are you tired?” he approached Obi-Wan and looked at him up and down.

Obi-Wan smiled and pulled him closer, breathing in their scents. Anakin purred and rubbed at his lower stomach lightly.

“I just want tea,” Obi-Wan said and nuzzled at Anakin’s mating bite. “I’m not tired and yes, I know how to stop if I get tired.”

Anakin snorted but led him to the brightly lit spacious kitchen.

“I would always have to drag you to the medbay when you would get injured, Obi-Wan. You kept your injuries from me claiming they were insignificant.”

“Because they were,” protested Obi-Wan, sitting in a kitchen stool with padded seats in front of a table, “nothing that some meditation couldn’t fix.”

Anakin glared at him and started rummaging in the shelves while the water boiled.

“Anakin, shouldn’t you be in the Senate today? You said they were discussing the final aspects of the law regarding slavery,” Obi-Wan cocked his head and ran his fingers through his beard, “you are supposed to be there to approve it, among other things. You can go, Anakin, we’ll be here.”

“They won’t finish today,” Anakin placed the cup in front of Obi-Wan and a plate with different fruits. “They don’t need me.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea.

“I think they’ll notice if you are not there when you are basically always there looming and brooding,” he said. It was obvious that Anakin intended to be with him every second of his pregnancy.

“I don’t brood,” said Anakin and stared at him. “Eat. If you don’t like it, I have something else for you. We have all the food included in the dietary plan the emdee gave us, but I found something special.”

“Special? You didn’t cook it, did you?” neither of them were good cooks, they had always gone to Dex’s or ate the cafeteria food of the Temple. But now Obi-Wan was supposed to eat variedly and actually well-cooked food.

Anakin snorted and gave him a small bag filled with some sort of pink seeds. He bit his lip almost nervously.

“What?” asked Obi-Wan, grabbing a seed. They were slightly circular and hard, he smelled one but to his surprise they smelled quite good. “What are they?”

Anakin took a seat in front of him. “They are from Stewjon,” he blurted out.

Obi-Wan blinked and looked at the seed. From his home planet?

“Ever since you told me you were pregnant, I just started thinking about my mom and my childhood and I know you never speak of your parents because you don’t remember them,” explained Anakin, “that you never had a family so I thought I could bring you this piece of your home to you.” He stared at Obi-Wan expectantly.

“Anakin, you are my home,” Obi-Wan said quietly, stretching a hand to caress the Alpha’s jaw, “not knowing them doesn’t bring me pain, I never felt their loss. But thank you.” He bit the seed, its strong flavour filling his mouth.

“It’s good,” he said surprised and ate another, munching the hard pieces. Anakin made a face. “What?”

“Obi-Wan, that seed is awful, clearly you need to be from its home planet to enjoy it. Or pregnant,” Anakin thought for a moment, “or a pregnant Stewjoni.”

“More for me, then,” said Obi-Wan cheerfully.

The sound of pitter-patter reached the kitchen and Luke ran in.

“Mom!” he extended his arms to Obi-Wan to be picked up.

“Good morning, Luke. Yes, I slept fine, how did you sleep? You are always so concerned about me,” asked Anakin, faking being hurt. “It’s not like you have forgotten about me and our special bond as father and son.”

Luke giggled and sat on Obi-Wan’s lap, nuzzling at his neck. Ever since that night of the announcement, Obi-Wan had gained a second Skywalker shadow. Even though they hadn’t told Luke about the baby yet, he had become more and more clingy to Obi-Wan, always demanding his attention.

“We should tell him soon,” said Obi-Wan and offered Luke a seed, “he can definitely sense it.”

 _Does it really bother you?_ Obi-Wan asked uncertainly. Anakin was the one who was blood related to Luke after all.

Anakin glared at him.

“Why would it bother me that he prefers you? It’s called taste,” he grinned, “I too prefer your presence above all others.”

Luke bit into the seed and immediately scrunched his face, pushing Obi-Wan’s arm away. “No, no,” he sobbed.

Anakin laughed and stood up to hold him, tickling his face.

“One more thing for us to bond over,” he smiled, “told you it was horrible, Obi-Wan.”

“It’s not,” replied Obi-Wan, eating one final seed. He moved to stand next to his mate and child. He bent and kissed Luke’s frowny face.

Anakin tugged him by the waist until the three of them were smashed together, Anakin’s hand rubbing Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan kissed him until Luke gave a cry of protest.

“Fine, I won’t kiss him,” snorted Anakin, moving his hand in circles. Luke looked at the movement curiously and moved his own hand to join his father’s.

“Yes, like that, softly,” instructed Anakin, making circles, Luke trying to imitate him clumsily with his smaller hand. “Mommy is creating a baby there, Luke. A sister or brother for you to play with.”

“Mommy,” said Obi-Wan drily, “really, Anakin?”

The Alpha gave him another kiss, smiling.

Luke stared curiously at them but kept patting the stomach, satisfied with simply touching Obi-Wan.

The motion made Obi-Wan shiver pleasantly, the affection and care they were sending him seeping into his body. He rested his head on Anakin’s golden curls and sighed contentedly, surrounded by his family.

_Two Months Pregnant_

Obi-Wan’s grip on the sheet below him tightened. Logically, he knew he was in his bed and that the bed was not moving, but his body was telling him something different.

He closed his eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass. Just when he thought it had, the nausea hit. He bolted out of the bed and into the refresher, managing to get to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach.

He groaned, knees touching the cool tiles. His pregnancy had been a delight, until the expected symptoms had started. He felt another wave of nausea hit him.

Something warm and solid rubbed his back and he bent over the toilet again, retching.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” murmured Anakin, rubbing his back in circles. He sent a small wave of healing energy, that made him shiver from head to toe.

“I’m fine, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan gasping and turning to look at him. Anakin looked worse than him, worry rolling off him in waves. “Help me up.”

Anakin delicately grabbed him by the waist and Obi-Wan clung to him. He waited a few moments to see if the nausea returned.

Obi-Wan tentatively walked to the sink, rubbing his stomach. He cleaned his mouth and Anakin offered him a glass of water.

Obi-Wan took small sips, feeling his head swarm.

“Obi-Wan, do you want me to call the emdee?”

Obi-Wan started to shake his head but then realized it would make him even dizzier.

“No need,” he gave a small groan and Anakin came up to him, holding him in his arms. The fear in Anakin’s eyes made him pause. “Go to bed, I’ll be back in a second.”

Anakin looked like he wanted to protest, but gave him a kiss on the forehead, rubbing his stomach lightly and left.

Obi-Wan finished the glass of water, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass. He washed his face and hobbled back to the bedroom.

Anakin was sitting on the edge of the bed, hiding his face in his hands.

“Anakin?” asked Obi-Wan softly, grabbing the threshold of the door, feeling dizzy again.

“I saw her die,” said Anakin in a grave voice, “I had visions of Padmé dying and I could do nothing to stop it. I couldn’t save her, Sidious didn’t save her,” he raised his head to stare at Obi-Wan sombrely, “what if the same happens to you? I haven’t had any visions since I Fell, but what if… I won’t survive it, Obi-Wan, I’m not strong enough.”

Obi-Wan slowly walked to sit next to him. His initial response was _that was just a vision and it won’t happen again, don’t pay attention to it_. But it was like whenever his anxiety flared and he would get stuck overthinking the same thing over and over again, feeding the thought was actually worse.

“Anakin, I won’t belittle you or disregard your feelings,” he said finally, massaging his forehead, “but I think that what you are feeling is part traumatic experience and the natural fear of a pregnancy.” Obi-Wan shut his eyes, feeling the floor move again. “My symptoms are normal, Anakin. If you had read the book I gave you—”

“Reading is your thing,” said Anakin, near him but not touching him. Still tense.

“—this is just hormones. I know that you never experienced first-hand what a pregnancy is and its changes but neither have I, please remember that,” he hesitated and touched Anakin’s shoulder, “if it helps, I can tell you when something definitely feels off.”

Anakin leaned towards him and nodded.

“Okay,” he said and turned to look at him. “You were right, I still have to deal with a lot of stuff.”

Obi-Wan slowly climbed back into the bed and Anakin tentatively climbed next to him, fluffing the pillows Obi-Wan was using.

“I just…you haven’t eaten anything in two days, Obi-Wan. And every night you throw up,” Anakin ran a hand through his Omega’s auburn hair, caressing the soft locks, “and you are always tired. I mean, tired for your own standards.”

Obi-Wan gave him a sleepy smile, feeling light-hearted.

“That’s normal in pregnancies at this stage,” he murmured and covered his mouth, gagging.

“Obi-Wan! Do you need anything? Want to vomit again?”

Obi-Wan took a breath and tried to calm himself.

“No, it’s fine. I should sleep. We have work in the morning, the Omega delegation came specifically for me.”

“They can wait,” said Anakin frowning. He slithered to be at the same level of Obi-Wan’s stomach and gave it a tender caress, warm fingers rubbing against the still flat skin.

“Hi, pup,” he whispered and gave the stomach a small soft kiss, “why aren’t you letting your mom sleep?”

“Skywalker genes, designed to drive me insane,” replied Obi-Wan with a sigh, relaxing. Whenever Anakin spoke to his belly, every Omega gene on him melted, telling him that his mate was doting and protective. Always making Obi-Wan feel safe and loved, his instincts telling that they had chosen a good mate.

His skin was becoming more sensitive each day, and every time Anakin would touch him, he would melt with pleasure, at the sensation of being wanted, loved and taken care of.

Anakin purred, the sound vibrating through Obi-Wan’s body. He sighed, sinking into the feeling of warmth and safety. The Alpha rested his head on Obi-Wan’s hipbone, gently rubbing the stomach and staring at him –all trace of worry and fear gone.

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered, and gave a small yawn, “I love not being able to get a proper night sleep with you.”

Glad of not feeling nauseous again, Obi-Wan smirked.

“Wait until the pup is here and you won’t sleep again,” he mumbled, caressing Anakin’s hair, “you skipped that part with Luke.”

“It would be the greatest pleasure of my life not sleeping because I have to take care of our baby,” Anakin said earnestly, as if the idea of taking care of a new-born was his ideal future. He stroked the stomach again and gave it a final kiss. He snuggled against Obi-Wan, tucking him close.

* * *

When the sun finally rose over Coruscant, Obi-Wan calculated that he had slept only four hours. In the past he had spent days without sleep or rest, but now his body demanded him to sleep.

And then the nausea kicked in again.

He groaned and forced the nausea to go down. He didn’t have time for this.

Anakin, now less concerned but still in protective mode, gave him a long look and kissed his mating bite softly.

“Want some tea?” he asked as he rose from the bed.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, knowing that if he opened his mouth it was over.

“I’ll bring you one anyways,” Anakin reassured him. Giving him a doubtful look, he ran off the bedroom and returned in record time.

“Ginger-root tea, toast and your vitamins,” he declared, staring at Obi-Wan expectantly. “Luke hasn’t woken up yet.”

Obi-Wan sat slowly on the edge of the bed, holding his midsection. He managed to stand clumsily on his feet and squinted at the plate Anakin was offering him.

He opened his mouth to mumble a good morning and then again, he was running to the refresher. He heaved over the toilet, body shaking. His stomach was empty and had been for a while, only expelling bile.

Anakin’s concern appeared again through their bond as he crouched next to Obi-Wan, his Alpha trying to calm him with his touch, barely pressing over his back muscles.

“I can’t see you in pain, I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” whispered Anakin, helping him to stand.

Obi-Wan washed his mouth and frowned.

“Sorry?” he croaked. He felt weak and mildly dizzy.

“I did this to you,” Anakin mumbled looking at the floor, clenching his fists, “if I hadn’t—”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him and sauntered closer.

“I seem to recall begging for your knot,” he said in a monotonous voice, feeling himself flush, “I was an active participant as well, Anakin.” He tugged Anakin’s waist and leaned to whisper in his ear. “I very much wanted you to fill me with your cum, Alpha, to carry your child.”

Anakin growled, lust flashing in his eyes and tugged him closer by the waist. He kissed Obi-Wan’s mating bite and took a deep breath, as if the scent of his mate calmed him. They remained embraced, Obi-Wan’s head resting on Anakin’s shoulder, swaying softly.

“Please eat,” Anakin said in Obi-Wan’s ear, “try at least. I don’t want you fainting in front of everyone.”

“I’ve never fainted in my life,” said Obi-Wan and took a tentative sip of the tea. He waited a minute, feeling his stomach settle. He drank the tea slowly, nibbling on the toast.

Anakin got dressed, watching him carefully. He handed him his white suit and shook the vitamin bottle in front of his face.

“I haven’t forgotten, Anakin.”

Taking his vitamins and getting dressed took him longer than usual, exhausted and sore throated as he was. Anakin stared at him the whole way up the elevator.

Obi-Wan rubbed his stomach slowly, taking deep breaths. He felt slightly better after having eaten.

“If you feel bad, just leave,” said Anakin as they walked the hall to the throne room, “I do that all the time.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I don’t doubt it. I’m not as rude.”

When they entered and sat on the thrones the room went respectfully silent, but not the kind of silence they used to create. People had become used to them and the holographic images of them with Luke had created a sort of wave of sympathy for them –the audience enjoyed seeing the royal family together.

Obi-Wan had been surprised to see the images. Bail had recorded them not only in a serious pose, but also when they had been teasing each other; showing there was genuine affection between them.

A wave of dizziness hit him, and he discreetly grabbed onto the throne’s armrest.

Anakin shot him a look and held onto his hand, squeezing it tightly.

 _Let’s go home_ , he suggested. _This can wait._

_I can’t hide, Anakin. We just may have to announce it earlier._

Anakin scowled. _No._

 _A pregnancy is difficult to hide,_ replied Obi-Wan, resisting the urge to rub his stomach. If he already touched himself at only two months, he didn’t know how he was going to act when he became round as a planet.

_No._

Obi-Wan turned to look at him.

 _This, the baby, you._ Anakin struggled to find the words. So he opened his side of the bond more fully, and sent a wave of emotions and thoughts to Obi-Wan.

_love protectiveness my family my mate my child protect don’t show will do anything protect nest fear hide defend obi-wan omega pup my mine my baby my mate shame mine_

Obi-Wan shivered, tightening his own shields. It was easy to get lost in Anakin’s mind. What his mate felt didn’t entirely surprise him, Anakin had always been possessive of what he considered his.

R2-D2? _His_ droid. Rex and the 501st? _His_ clones. Obi-Wan? _His_ Master, not allowed to have other apprentices or have his attention focused on others.

Obi-Wan had always seen traces of that possessiveness throughout Anakin’s life and he had tried to make him grown unattached but failed. A part of him understood why Anakin was like that, he had grown up as a slave, not even owning his own life, any day could’ve been the last with his mother. His fear of abandonment was deeply rooted. So whenever he got something or close to someone, he immediately used all of his energy on them, making sure they never stopped giving him attention or love.

 _Anakin_ , Obi-Wan sent softly.

Anakin’s possessiveness towards him had become greater now they were mated and married. In Anakin’s mind, Obi-Wan was his. As well as Luke and their unborn child. And what was his, he needed to protect.

“Emperor Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at the crowd, not even noticing he had been staring at his husband. The voice had come from a middle-aged female, wearing a green robe. She was a short Twi’lek with pink skin, accompanied by three similar figures.

The Omega ambassador. They had come from a small colony in one of the moons of Ryloth, but they had contacted him specifically because their colony and inhabitants were Omega supremacists.

“Welcome to Coruscant, ambassador,” Obi-Wan said.

At that moment he realized he had never actually addressed the crowd before, nor had anyone directedly spoken to him without referring to Anakin first. The silence in the room felt deafening and he prayed to the Force not to feel nauseous again.

The ambassador bowed her head to him.

“We come from far, Imperial Majesty. We’ve come to join the empire. An Omega in the throne, is what is right.”

A low murmur filled the room, but the ambassador seemed unfazed. Anakin said nothing, slouched on his throne.

 _If they try to kidnap you and make you join their Omega cult, I’ll rescue you_ , he said unhelpfully.

Obi-Wan slowly stood up so as not to trigger another dizzy spell, and the room went silent. He descended the stairs, feeling acutely aware that everyone was seeing him –Anakin’s eyes were a brand on him.

He stopped before the ambassador and motioned for her and her entourage to follow him. He ended up using Anakin’s office, since he didn’t have one of his own.

The emperor’s office, with its transparent walls and lack of decorations, was as ridiculous as Anakin’s taste for decoration –or lack thereof— according to Obi-Wan but at least the place was safe and private.

“Emperor Kenobi, we are pleased to be here today,” the ambassador said, “I am Venya. We are very happy to be speaking with another Omega.”

Feeling a bit out of his depth, Obi-Wan sat on the chair and nodded politely. He had told Anakin again and again that he hated politics, but apparently Venya and her crew came from a colony that had been anti-empire…until they had heard that Obi-Wan had married Anakin and ruled alongside him.

“May I offer some refreshments?” asked Obi-Wan, touching a button of the desk, summoning a droid. He didn’t know how he was going to eat anything without throwing up. His stomach felt tight.

The ambassador nodded and then motioned with her hand to her companions.

“We are all Omegas, as you can see. The majority of people in our home are. We stand superior to others.”

“Ambassador Venya, I found myself intrigued by your customs and world,” Obi-Wan replied leaning back and resisting the urge to rest his hands over his stomach. “Coruscant is a progressive place but I have never encountered one in which Omegas were the only leaders.”

She smiled and her lekkus twitched.

“We freed ourselves decades ago, we still mate with Alphas, but they don’t rule or decide, only us,” her companions nodded, “we want to pledge alliance to you, to an Omega ruler, to the empire. You will lead well, we believe.”

Obi-Wan served them tea and offered delicacies, trying to come up with a response. Alliance to him? People pledge alliance to the emperor all the time, but they always meant Anakin, not him. For all his title, he was only the consort.

The sight of the food made his stomach twist uncomfortably, so he only took a sip of tea. The taste was awful. This wasn’t the expensive tea Anakin got from him.

“Ambassador, I am flattered by your proposal. We would be more than willing to welcome you into the empire. However, I am not the ultimate authority here –my mate is. I advise and support him, but I do not make the ultimate decisions,” he took a stabilising breath, “I can assure you that your interests and those of all Omegas are being taken care of.”

“By you?” Venya shook her head. “You could take power, for yourself. It would be looked at with approval by our people, it is the way in our home.” She stood up and Obi-Wan imitated her. “If you want the throne, we would support you. We could keep you safe.”

Did she just say they would help him if he tried to kill Anakin?

 _What’s so funny?_ asked Anakin. _Are they trying to convince you to join them and live in their Omega paradise?_

 _Quite the opposite_ , replied Obi-Wan.

Venya’s lekkus twitched again.

“Think of it, Emperor Kenobi. Your unborn child would be safe, your adopted child would be safe.”

Obi-Wan froze, blinking at her.

“Pardon me?”

Venya motioned for her companions to leave the room and they did, walking away quietly.

“Yes,” she looked at him. “You do know you are with child, yes? When you live with Omegas you instantly know when they are expecting. We could protect you, Omegas are precious, we are important. We don’t hurt children.”

The urge to cover his stomach was overwhelming, his instincts telling him to lie and protect himself and his pup.

 _What? What happened?_ asked Anakin again in a tense tone. _Do you want me to go with you?_

“Ambassador, I think you are quite mistaken regarding my intentions and presume to know quite a lot about my body,” Obi-Wan said calmly in an even tone, “I don’t plan to murder my mate and husband and I perhaps misheard you –you clearly haven’t suggested regicide, have you?” he gave a small smile, “I have a great appreciation for our secondary gender as well, and I am glad we share that. I look forward to you and your people formally joining us.” He sat and looked away, a clear dismissal.

When the door hissed shut, he trembled, rubbing at his stomach in circles.

_Obi-Wan, if you don’t answer_

_She knows, Anakin_ , he said softly, taking deep breaths, _she knew I was pregnant. And she suggested I murder you for the throne._

Anakin’s rage and worry ran through the bond.

_Did she what did she what she threatened you? I am coming she’s dead_

Before Obi-Wan could clarify, Anakin cut the connection. This was everything Anakin feared; someone putting Obi-Wan in danger.

The nausea hit again, and he bent over his knees, gasping for breath, hand gripping the table.

The door slid open and a figure knelt in front of him. How had Anakin gotten there so fast? Had he run? The idea of Anakin running through the halls of the Palace with his ridiculous cape made him want to smile, but instead he covered his mouth with his hand.

Anakin touched him with trembling hands, checking his body for injuries. He used his Force signature to prod at him gently, growling loudly.

“What did she do to you?” he whispered, and his eyes went gold for a moment, “what did she say? Don’t be afraid, Obi-Wan, she won’t hurt you or our baby, I promise you that.”

The Force trembled, infused with Anakin’s dark emotions. A cup started shaking on the table, and Obi-Wan tried to calm himself, to calm his mate.

“Anakin,” whispered Obi-Wan closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of his mate. He dropped his hand and grabbed Anakin’s face.

“I’m not afraid, Anakin, I’m nauseous,” he said with a wince. “They don’t trust Alphas and suggested I should take your place, ensuring that Luke and the pup would be safe.”

Anakin gave him a soft kiss, grabbing him by the face with both hands. The shaking stopped and Obi-Wan breathed more easily the more his mate kissed him, the nausea slowly vanishing.

“There’s no safer place for you than by my side,” Anakin whispered, still growling, “she has to be stopped, she could tell someone.”

Obi-Wan felt like throwing up again. He carefully slid to his knees to hug Anakin’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent of his Alpha –a scent he was accustoming to lean on whenever he felt down.

Anakin nuzzled him at the top of his head and rubbed his stomach tenderly.

“Aren’t you worried that they want you dead?” asked Obi-Wan against his neck, sighing when he felt the nausea abate. “Although I did give her some strong words.”

Anakin laughed, caressing Obi-Wan’s stomach again.

“I would have loved to see them lectured by the great Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he gently helped Obi-Wan up and bent to kiss his stomach, “and they wouldn’t be the first people to want me dead.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. Anakin was right, they would always have enemies.

“Don’t kill her. I don’t have to remind you that they in fact want to join you,” said Obi-Wan grabbing him by the hand and walking to the door. “And you must control your emotions, Anakin, you know this.”

Anakin had made impressive progress, but he would still get moments where his emotions would get the best of him, fuelling the dark in him.

“I know, Obi-Wan. I’m trying, but if someone threatens you, I won’t play nice.”

Anakin tugged at his hand and made him spin carefully, grabbing him against his chest. He leaned his head and kissed Obi-Wan, tongue seeking entrance against his lips.

A warm sensation ran across Obi-Wan’s body, making him moan weakly. No longer feeling sick, he moved his lips slowly, gently nipping Anakin’s bottom lip. Before they could get any further, he separated from his mate.

“I believe we could continue this elsewhere,” he said, straightening his clothes and trying to catch his breath.

Anakin grinned and gave a pleased growl, tugging him close.

“Yes. I am glad my kisses are a way of curing your morning sickness.”

Obi-Wan huffed and leaned against him. Perhaps Anakin’s touch _was_ healing.


	19. Chapter 19

_Almost Three Months Pregnant_

Obi-Wan craned his neck, trying to see the end of the statue. The sun made it difficult to see it properly and the statue was rather large, but he tried.

His vision blurred for a moment, and he tightened his grip on Anakin’s arm.

Anakin immediately noticed it and tensed under him.

 _I’m fine_ , sent Obi-Wan, taking a breath.

He was. The dizziness would sometimes only hit him for seconds.

Anakin turned his head to smile at him while the sculptor kept talking about the process of making the statue.

 _Don’t move like that_ , sent Anakin, outwardly keeping the smile and perfect posture, _don’t do weird movements_.

 _I know my limits_ , said Obi-Wan.

There was nothing weird about raising one’s head to look at the newly inaugurated gigantic statue of the emperor, but Obi-Wan understood what he meant.

They wanted to keep the pregnancy hidden as long as possible, and if he fainted or threw up just at the entrance of the Imperial Palace where dozens of holocams were pointing at them, then the secret would be out in seconds.

Obi-Wan returned the smile and heard some murmurs from the crowd near them. His free hand itched with the urge to touch his stomach.

He knew he wasn’t showing yet but sometimes swore he could feel a slight curve over his stomach, an indication of their pup’s growth.

He looked at the crowd assembled. Most of them politicians and their families. While the inauguration itself was being broadcasted for everyone, the gathering and its subsequent party were reserved only for those at the highest spheres.

He spied the top of two familiar montrals and Ahsoka waved at him, nearly swallowed by the crowd. He kept the smile. Let them think it was for them.

 _Want to sit?_ asked Anakin as Bail approached the sculptor.

 _No,_ said Obi-Wan.

There had been a long speech given by Bail, then the statue had been unveiled and then the sculptor had been invited to tell about the long process of creating the statue with her bare hands.

She was human and so young she hadn’t even presented yet. A sort of prodigy that had been lucky to be chosen for the task of immortalizing the emperor.

Obi-Wan calculated he had been standing for at least two hours. And his day was just beginning.

A slight breeze ruffled the edge of his white tunic, a perfect and sunny day on the planet. It was hot enough that he was wearing short sleeves.

Anakin had said no one would even look at the statue because everyone would be focused on his exposed arms and Obi-Wan had had to laugh at the sheer absurdity of his mate’s words.

Predictably, Anakin was wearing black. But had chosen a shirt and pants combination, not a tunic like him.

Obi-Wan had felt that he was going to spend most of his pregnancy wearing nothing but loose clothes. The one he wore at that moment was cinched at the waist and again he wondered if anyone could look at him and simply know that he was pregnant.

He felt Anakin’s Force signature touch him softly, searching for the one of their pup’s as well. Simply touching them, reassuring himself that they were fine.

The two of them plus Bail were standing at the base of the statue and had been like that for a while. Anakin insisted on being overprotective of him and Obi-Wan allowed it, knowing it calmed his mate and his fears.

He looked at the statue again, carved from some black material that gleamed under the morning sun.

The statue did look like Anakin. The carved emperor was wearing his famous suit, lightsaber included. Standing with its legs opened and arms crossed behind his back, long cape billowing in some invisible wind.

Guarding the entrance of the Palace with its stoic expression.

Obi-Wan looked carefully upwards again, trying not to get dizzy. He imagined he could almost see the empty Jedi Temple from where he was standing.

 _Do you think they’ve included my marriage ring?_ asked Anakin as Bail approached them again.

Obi-Wan blinked. _I haven’t noticed it._

They were giving their backs to the statue and it would be rude to simply peek under the cape.

 _She better have,_ replied Anakin looking at him again. _I want everyone to know that I’m taken. Also, why didn’t she make you too?_

 _These things take time, Anakin_ , Obi-Wan smiled at Bail who stood near him, _I’m sure someone will do it someday._

He liked the idea of them standing at the entrance of the Palace, the two of them guarding it. The team protecting its interior.

“Perhaps the emperor would like to say a few words,” said Bail and everyone turned expectantly to look at them.

Anakin tensed again but straightened. He said nothing and the only sound was the slight buzzing of the holocams, the held breath of the crowd.

 _You didn’t prepare anything_ , sent Obi-Wan suddenly. _Anakin!_

 _I didn’t… Organa said…_ Anakin looked at the statue and pretended to think, but Obi-Wan felt his panic.

Obi-Wan took a breath and smiled, patting the arm he was holding onto.

“I believe,” he said in a loud and clear voice, and felt the gaze of everyone move to him, “that my beloved mate has been rendered speechless by such flawless interpretation of his figure,” he dipped his head in the direction of the sculptor and she blushed, “this prime example of skills is more than we anticipated and we are beyond honoured to display it here.”

“Thank you, your Imperial Majesty,” said the sculptor, curtseying low.

“Yes,” said Anakin in a serious tone, “I do look good.”

There were some laughs and then everyone who was there started clapping. Even Bail looked relieved that everything had gone well.

 _You’re a lifesaver_ , said Anakin quietly, _you should be the one up there, with a statue of your own._

Bail motioned them to enter the Palace but Obi-Wan led them to give one final appraising look at the statue, walking around it.

 _I think and you act, wasn’t that the plan? what we always do?_ replied Obi-Wan, discreetly looking under the statue’s cape.

Anakin laughed and before he could react, Obi-Wan found himself pulled against his mate’s chest and given a small kiss on the lips.

If the politicians thought it indecent that the emperors were kissing in public, he didn’t care much. He liked kissing Anakin, and this was completely chaste compared to the things they did.

The only instructions that Bail had given them had been to act naturally and look as interested as possible in what was happening. And for Anakin, acting naturally meant being affectionate to him.

Nausea rose in his throat and he separated from his mate, following Bail and into the Palace.

Obi-Wan took a breath and balled his hand into a fist, fighting every instinct to touch his stomach.

“That went rather well,” said Bail, examining his datapad. He nodded and guided them to a private room on the lowest floor. “The headlines already seem positive.”

The room was small, but it did have two long couches and a small table with drinks. He spied two additional doors and two giant boxes over one of the couches.

Obi-Wan usually tried not to think about what others thought of him, but he knew their image mattered so he nodded as well.

“And the party?” asked Anakin, guiding him to the seat.

Obi-Wan sat and gave a long sigh of relief that he couldn’t hide. Anakin squinted his eyes at him.

 _You said you weren’t tired_ , he sent accusingly.

“That will begin in one hour,” replied Bail, without even looking them. Always efficient, always focused. “Those are your capes. You can stay here for a while and when you’re ready, we’ll be in the gold room.”

“Thank you, Bail,” said Obi-Wan, still feeling nauseous, “for everything.”

“It’s my job,” reminded him Bail, but smiled. “Relax for a bit. Are you sure the prince is not coming?”

“Yes,” replied Anakin and Obi-Wan simultaneously.

Bail raised his eyebrows. “Okay.”

Bail left them alone after giving them one lingering gaze and Obi-Wan could finally put a hand over his stomach, rubbing it in small circles. Was he already showing? Obviously, it wouldn’t simply appear, but he almost wished it would.

Anakin gave a quick check to the doors and then sat next to him, observing the hand.

“What do you need?” he asked almost out of breath, “water? A refresher? There’s one here. If not, we could go back to our floor or…”

“I only need you,” said Obi-Wan quietly, and grabbed his mate’s hand, placing it over his stomach.

“And you’ll always have me,” replied Anakin with solemn blue eyes.

Anakin began to massage the stomach slowly, the tension in his body fading. The tunic Obi-Wan wore was thin and fluffy, adding an extra layer of softness to the caress.

Obi-Wan knew that if it were up to Anakin, he would be in his nest, doing nothing but relaxing and being pampered.

That Anakin wanted him safe and relaxed, feel their baby grow and know that nothing was going to happen to either of them.

He leaned until he was resting his head over Anakin’s shoulder, inhaling his mate’s scent. He didn’t know if it was because it was his Alpha’s scent, or because his body recognized that it had been this Alpha in particular that had created the baby inside of him, but Anakin’s scent always managed to make him feel better.

“Obi-Wan,” said Anakin and bared his neck so his Omega could scent him properly, “are you sure you’re not tired?”

“I would like to stay here for a while,” confessed Obi-Wan with a sigh, closing his lips tenderly over Anakin’s mating bite, “we won’t be able to sit when the party begins.”

“At least Luke is not coming,” murmured Anakin and tugged him closer by the waist, still touching the belly.

Luke had cried when told he could not come with them, that it was an adult thing and that he had to stay with Evie. He had clung to Obi-Wan’s tunic with tear-filled eyes and Obi-Wan had almost cracked, but then he had remembered that he had seen that expression on Anakin’s face when he wanted something many times, and had been able to quickly gather himself.

He had shown Luke a new toy, a small screen designed for children and played a video about a group of loth-cats that could fly and visit other planets and Luke had quickly forgotten his parents were going to be gone for a while.

“It had a ring,” said Obi-Wan, relaxing against his mate. He nuzzled at the exposed neck, at the Alpha that smelled like him.

“What?” Anakin moved his hands unhurriedly, pressing his pads into Obi-Wan’s stomach carefully.

“The statue. What you asked.”

Anakin broke into a smile and stopped his massage for a moment.

“Do you think it has a mating bite too?”

Obi-Wan kissed him, simply pressing against him for a long second. The idea that his Alpha wanted everyone to know that he was taken...

“It is difficult to see with the suit,” Obi-Wan whispered, moving closer to him, “but he does look like you, so it’s possible.”

Anakin growled and stopped his hands.

“You think he looks good?”

Obi-Wan smiled, relaxing against the padded seat. He put his hand over Anakin’s, the warmth and pleasure of their touch settling him, his sickness fading.

“Don’t be jealous of your own stature, Anakin,” he huffed, “how will you react when they make a statue of me?”

Anakin tensed and nearly pulled his hands away.

“No. No statue of you,” he shook his head and frowned, “everyone will ogle you. And I’m the only one who can do that.”

Obi-Wan huffed again. Only Anakin would be jealous of inanimate objects.

Anakin looked down at their hands and his expression softened.

“I hope you get a big belly,” he said, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes, “one that it is big and round and everyone can look at you and simply know that you are pregnant, that _I_ impregnated you.”

He sent a wave of lust and sheer intensity through the bond and Obi-Wan whimpered.

“Anakin,” he closed his eyes and felt lips kiss him on his eyelids, “I want that too.”

He felt Anakin’s smile against his cheek and before he could open his eyes, the pressure over his stomach was gone as well as Anakin’s body heat.

He opened his eyes and found Anakin kneeling in front of him, carefully pushing the white tunic over his hips. A mechanical hand settled between his naked legs, opening them.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan moved closer to the edge of the couch, spreading his legs properly. The sight of his Alpha and the heat in his eyes made him nearly whimper again. “The party.”

“We are the emperors,” replied Anakin, unzipping his pants and revealing his erection. He looked at Obi-Wan’s underwear and then mouthed at the clothed cock that was already dampening the fabric. “We can be fashionable late.”

Obi-Wan whimpered, trying to close his legs but Anakin remained unmoving, closing his lips over the fabric and sucking him.

They could, in fact, not show up at all and no one would ever say anything, but Obi-Wan wanted to follow the rules.

He would show up probably sweaty and smelling like they had been rather intimate but…

Anakin moved his mouth to kiss gently over a love bite on one of Obi-Wan’s thighs, keeping eye contact with the flushed Omega in front of him and any doubt Obi-Wan had flew out of his mind.

He wiggled out of his underwear and completely removed his tunic in an effort not to wrinkle it. Moving closer to his mate, he located his lower side near Anakin’s mouth.

“All right,” Obi-Wan said, already feeling a wetness in his entrance. He arched his back, one hand over the back of the couch and the other –just because he knew Anakin liked it— placed over his stomach.

Anakin growled and pressed his mouth over the slicked hole, giving a broad swipe of his tongue over his entrance, tasting and testing how slicked he was.

“Still open from this morning,” he mumbled between licks, opening his own legs to give more space to his stiff cock, “still taste like me.”

“Yes,” said Obi-Wan and moved the hand to touch his own cock, “yes.”

Anakin’s tongue entered him, pushing past his tight rim of muscles and Obi-Wan nearly wept.

He knew it was the pregnancy hormones, but everything they did now felt more intensified, profound. Every touch, and kiss and thrust of their lovemaking leaving him trembling and unable to do nothing but moan.

The tongue was wet and warm and it kept caressing his pulsing hole, collecting the slick and wiping it away only to find even more.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and tried to move closer, grabbing Anakin’s hair for support.

Anakin growled and the sound travelled through his mouth until Obi-Wan felt he was nearly vibrating too. The scent of Alpha arousal and happiness assaulting his nose, the scent of _his_ Alpha being pleased.

 _You taste differently_ , sent Anakin, give short licks over his hole again.

“What?” Obi-Wan clung to him. Anakin didn’t sound particularly worried about what he had said. His cock throbbed, red and angry. Anakin’s looked the same, and he nearly begged his mate to take him properly.

Anakin pulled away, his mouth shiny and red. He began to stroke his own cock fast, no real rhythm or technique to it.

“Sweeter. Better. I don’t know, it makes me…” he panted, a bead of precum nearly falling to the floor, “it makes me want to push you to the floor and knot you. Makes me wild. You taste claimed, like you’re carrying. Carrying my baby, the one that I fucked into you.”

Obi-Wan whined and nearly hit him with his knee.

“That’s not biologically possible,” he gasped and tried to move one finger to put it in him, but Anakin stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

Anakin let him go just to grab him by the waist, placing Obi-Wan’s thighs over his shoulders.

 _It is_ , he replied stubbornly.

And once again he began to slide his tongue in and out of Obi-Wan’s entrance as if his life depended on it, eyes never off his mate’s.

Obi-Wan tried to accompany the movement, stroking himself but his body felt sluggish. All the effort he had put on that morning to look good, gone.

He shifted on the seat and then stopped, wincing. Anakin released him immediately.

“What? Did I hurt you?” he rose in a second, his leaking cock bobbing. “Obi-Wan.”

“No, my back,” Obi-Wan winced again, rubbing at the base of his spine. He placed the other hand over his stomach. “It was the position.”

Anakin stared at him, at the way he touched his stomach. He took a step back.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan in a firm tone, “I am fine. The baby is fine.”

Anakin understood they could be intimate and that it wouldn’t hurt the baby, but he always kept his attentive gaze on him, his usual protectiveness present.

Obi-Wan twisted on his seat until he was laying on his back, body no longer strained. Anakin moved almost hesitatingly, still staring at his stomach.

“I…” Anakin’s shoulders sagged, and he looked to the floor, “I’m sorry, I ruined it. I know I worry a lot.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and extended his hand for Anakin to take.

“Some worry is fine, but not when it consumes you and it’s all you think about. And I know there are positions I shouldn’t do. I am not angry, my love,” he whispered, caressing the hard material of Anakin’s mechanical hand, “I don’t care about our lovemaking if your mind is somewhere else.”

Anakin frowned but moved closer, settling between Obi-Wan’s opened legs. They were both still aroused but Obi-Wan waited.

“I’m trying not to overreact and think the worst,” said Anakin softly, kneeling on the couch and placing Obi-Wan’s thighs around him once more, “but you know.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, almost absentmindedly rubbing his own stomach.

“I know,” he replied, “and I thought I was the overthinker of the relationship,” he added drily.

He wanted Anakin’s openness, but he knew he could not force it. He could only be patient and offer his support, and advice if needed.

“Maybe I do think sometimes,” grinned Anakin, his solemnity gone. It was always astounding how fast he changed his moods.

He took his still erect member in one hand and placed the other on Obi-Wan’s hipbone, entering him slow and deep until he was snuggled comfortably inside of his mate.

Obi-Wan moaned, feeling the cock inside of him hit every spot that made him weak. The pressure and length always felt exquisite, as if Anakin’s cock had been built for his own personal pleasure.

“No knotting,” said Obi-Wan between moans, stroking himself. His legs began to shake and he was sure his sweat was gluing him to the fabric of the couch. “We do have duties.”

Anakin laughed and stretched until he placed a kiss on Obi-Wan’s belly.

Once he sensed that Obi-Wan was no longer discomforted, Anakin began to pound into him in earnest, moving his hips back and forth until the only sound was their moans and the vague noise of the couch being dragged on the floor.

Despite their interruption earlier, Anakin gave a final sharp thrust and came inside of him. Obi-Wan whimpered when he felt the seed inside him, so abundant, so familiar.

He gripped his own erection and came all over his own stomach with a weak moan.

Anakin remained inside of him, simply staring at him. He breathed loudly, smirking again.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be late just because you wanted to be fucked.”

“Me?” Obi-Wan tried to calm his heartbeat and breathe normally. He looked at the closed door and then at his mate. “Alright, maybe it was my fault. But I’m forgiven.”

“Why? Because you’re my mate?” asked Anakin, carefully pulling out and collecting their combined fluids that kept spilling out of Obi-Wan. He licked clean his fingers loudly.

Obi-Wan tried to ignore how that sight made heat flare in his body.

“That, and because I’m pregnant,” he stood up, feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm in his body. He stretched carefully, more relaxed and calmed.

“Say that again,” Anakin walked so close to him they nearly bumped into each other. “Again, Omega.”

“That I’m forgiven?” asked Obi-Wan, entering through the first door and being pleased to discover it was a refresher that had clean towels. He wiped his body and washed his red face.

“No,” Anakin appeared behind him, clutching him by the waist and tugging him close. He growled low. “Again.”

Obi-Wan dropped the towel and turned, swallowing when he noticed the dark look in Anakin’s eyes.

“I’m pregnant,” he said quietly. He moved until his chest touched Anakin’s, almost wishing he already _looked_ pregnant just to show off his belly to his mate. “I’m pregnant.”

Anakin pressed their foreheads together, sighing.

“Pregnant,” he repeated and placed his hand again over Obi-Wan’s stomach. “My pregnant mate, my pregnant Omega, my pregnant Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan made a soft noise and didn’t resist his Omega instincts who told him to touch his Alpha. So he placed his arms around Anakin’s neck.

“Anakin,” he whispered, nuzzling against him.

He relished on the intimacy of just them, of his Alpha’s strong and loving arms. Of being taken care of, wanted.

“I know, I love you too,” replied Anakin, kissing Obi-Wan’s forehead.

He let him go almost reluctantly.

Obi-Wan straightened, noticing that he was naked and immediately got to work. He dressed again and went back to the room, pouring himself a glass of water.

He moved to the other couch where the two piled boxes waited.

“Wait, don’t,” Anakin nearly ran to his side, already his clothes looking arranged, “I’ll lift them.”

“They’re not that heavy,” said Obi-Wan, but when he tried to grab the first one, he found it heavier than expected. He blinked and, in his shock, Anakin pulled the boxes away from him. “What kind of capes are those?”

“No more lifting weight for you,” warned Anakin and dropped the boxes over the couch, throwing away the lids. “I’ll tell Evie not to let you do it. It’s not good for the baby.”

“I know,” replied Obi-Wan, walking close to him and peering inside the box. He was nearly blinded by the sparkle coming from within. He ran his hand over the tiny gemstones sewn together. His cape?

Anakin opened the other box, a dark fabric so black that seemed to swallow the light.

His cape indeed. Putting down the glass, Obi-Wan grabbed it with both hands, the heavy fabric spilling to the floor, sparkling in the low light.

“You…” Obi-Wan touched it, nails tapping over the stones, “you did this for me?”

Anakin quickly clipped his own cape, the fabric being lighter. When he turned, it was as if he was carrying a black hole on his back.

“It fits you,” Anakin grabbed the cape from his hands and placed it over his shoulders, the cape heavy and solid on him, “a sparkling one for the shiniest thing in my life, my beautiful Obi-Wan.”

“Yes, let the speaking part to me,” Obi-Wan snorted, turning slowly. He looked back, a cascade of glitter behind him.

He shifted, adjusting his body and stance to the added weight. It wasn’t as bulky as he had expected.

Taking a deep breath, he centred himself, focusing on the next task.

Anakin offered his arm just like that morning and Obi-Wan took it.

They walked slowly through the other door and down a long hall, a private one so they wouldn’t have to mingle with everyone else.

Obi-Wan gave his stomach one final rub and nodded at Anakin as they stopped in front of a pair of elaborate gold doors.

“I hope it isn’t completely evident what we’ve been doing,” Obi-Wan carefully extended his cape.

“You always smell like me,” said Anakin in a smug tone, “so no, it won’t be evident.”

He leaned to kiss Obi-Wan’s mating bite.

The door, the kind that had to be open manually, widened to reveal a circular and lightened room full of people.

The emperors glided into the room, the crowd going silent.

It was clear why the room was called the gold room. Wherever he turned his head, Obi-Wan could only see gold. Gold paintings, gold decorations on the wall, gold figures on the floor.

The sun coming from the outside reflected on his cape and he wondered how many people he was unwittingly blinding.

But when he looked more closely, and used the Force, he found no hate or disdain. Only awe.

 _You’re beautiful_ , sent Anakin gazing at him.

Obi-Wan could’ve lost himself in the depth of love and devotion he found in those eyes. He smiled and looked away almost shyly.

At moments, it felt like a dream that he was there, mated and married, carrying a baby inside of him. _Loved._

All things he had grown up believing weren’t for him. All things he never wanted to give up.

They stopped at the center of the room, where Bail waited. A droid approached them with a tray, containing two thin glasses filled with some clear liquid.

Obi-Wan took one and noticed that everyone else had one too.

 _Don’t_ , sent Anakin sharply. _Wait. It has alcohol._

“To the emperor!” someone shouted, cutting off whatever speech Bail had prepared.

The crowd laughed and once again, Obi-Wan found Ahsoka in the crowd, a bit lost if her expression was anything to go by. She had accepted to come, but clearly, she felt out of place.

 _I will only take a sip_ , replied Obi-Wan calmly. _It will take more than that to cause damage._

Anakin said nothing and then glasses were raised, everyone looking at them.

“To the consort emperor!” added another voice, and Obi-Wan knew it belonged to another Omega like him.

 _I trust you_ , said Anakin seriously, _I know you would never hurt our pup._

His Force signature spread and Obi-Wan felt it touch him again, and move to his lower stomach, and then it moved to the glass.

Sensing for poison, he guessed. They had used the Force many times to find danger and clearly Anakin found nothing because music began to play, and everyone drank.

Obi-Wan took only a sip, letting the strong and bitter liquid settle on his mouth. The taste nearly made him gag and Anakin gave him a small kiss on his mouth to cover his reaction.

He leaned against his mate for a second and then shared a look with Bail. He dragged Anakin to a side and the party become more disorganized, everyone looking at them, but more relaxed.

Anakin leaned against a column and grabbed him by the hip, always keeping him close. Obi-Wan left his glass on a passing server droid’s tray.

No one approached them. He knew only he and Anakin could approach others, something about rank and prestige.

A thumb rubbed his hipbone carefully and Obi-Wan looked around again, realizing he didn’t actually want to be there.

He wanted to be on their floor, with Luke, with the holobooks he had brought from the Temple. Wanted to wipe the false smile he kept on at all times.

He allowed himself to feel all those things and then released them.

A couple of Twi’leks began to dance, a fast and jaunty tone.

He saw Ahsoka again and the pressure in his hip was gone, Anakin understanding what he wanted to do.

He met her halfway, still giving space to those who wanted to dance. The reflection of the cape almost dazzled him, and he vowed not to use something so flashy and ridiculous again.

“Hey,” she said. “Sorry, hey emperor?”

She was wearing a purple suit that while it was clean, it didn’t look very fashionable compared to the clothes everyone around her wore.

Ahsoka had told him her life was rather modest on the lowest levels and that no, she did not need credits or help, that her work as a mechanic was enough. Obi-Wan had made it clear that they would always help her if she wanted.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Obi-Wan lightly, “I won’t cut off your head after such atrocious lack of manners.”

She smiled and he returned it, knowing that everyone must have been wondering who she was, to approach him so casually and not provoke the emperor’s jealousy.

“I’m glad that you have come,” he said more seriously, “I know it’s difficult for you.”

She nodded. “At least there’s free food.”

Obi-Wan fought the urge to huff. She and Anakin were so similar sometimes.

“But I have thought about what you asked,” said Ahsoka, frowning, “and I will come with you. To send the signal.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied, touching her arm for a moment. He had known the enormity of what he was requesting when he had asked her to join him to the Temple and send the beacon again.

She nodded and looked over his shoulder, where Anakin had not looked away from him.

“Let me know when you want to go,” Ahsoka said and lost herself again in the crowd.

He saw people look at her. Probably many already planned to get close to her so they could get close to him in return.

Politicians always wanted something. Obi-Wan looked around again, at a gold pair of wings painted on the wall.

Some people smiled at him, but mostly he noticed it was his cape that caught everyone’s attention.

“Obi-Wan.”

There were only a few people that would call him by his name. Bail appeared on his side, holding two glasses.

“Another drink?”

The music gained volume and Obi-Wan shook his head, the motion making him dizzy for a second.

“No, I am fine,” he looked at his friend carefully. Bail looked tired but he always looked like that. “Everything went well.”

Bail nodded and guided him towards a shifty figure. The sculptor, looking out of place.

“Yes, you can tell your mate your work here is done.” He nodded at the sculptor and she curtsied again.

“He’ll be glad to know that.” Anakin probably hated parties as much as he did. Obi-Wan smiled at her. “Thank you again for such stunning work.”

She blushed and couldn’t even meet his gaze.

“Thank you, your Imperial Majesty. I plan to make one for you too!”

 _I heard that_ , said Anakin vaguely. _I’ll have to tell her not to make you extra attractive. Although you already are._

Obi-Wan’s smile widened. “I look forward to seeing it.”

She walked away and Bail leaned infinitesimally closer.

“I believe you haven’t met my home yet,” whispered Bail, taking a sip of his drink, “there are many things to see there. To discuss.”

Obi-Wan understood immediately.

“I’ll be there,” he said. “When you are ready.”

Bail sighed but nodded, walking away.

Alone once more, Obi-Wan looked up, getting lost for a moment in the sea of colourful fabrics and people. He had to tug away his cape so no one would step on it.

He tried to find the column again and didn’t notice Anakin until he found the only figure dressed in pitch-black.

He almost touched his belly and ended up rubbing his rings instead.

Anakin was brooding, still leaning on the column. The gold design in the column he was resting on highlighted the gold tones in his hair, making him shine. Obi-Wan found he didn’t mind gold, as long as it was not present in Anakin’s eyes.

He moved until he was grabbed by his hip again, a soft kiss being placed on his forehead.

He positioned himself near Anakin’s side, seeking the warmth of the hard body holding him. Anakin let out a pleased rumble, kissing him on the neck and tightening his grip.

Always marking his territory, always making clear Obi-Wan was off-limits.

Obi-Wan allowed it, knowing Anakin was probably battling his protective Alpha instincts.

He looked at the party, at the dancing pairs and the drinks being poured. Everyone seemed to be having a genuinely good time.

“You are doing good,” he said, looking up at his mate, “you are a good emperor.”

Anakin frowned. “What?”

“Look at them, Anakin,” Obi-Wan motioned with his chin, “they like being here. They approve of you,” he looked at his mate again, “I know I had my doubts, but you are a good ruler.”

For the first time, Anakin genuinely looked at the guests and their mood. His intense gaze went through each person, until he was looking at Obi-Wan.

“I guess,” he said finally.

“This is a party,” Obi-Wan reminded him, “if we don’t feel like partying, we should go—”

Anakin straightened. “Yes, let’s go home.” 

_I want to knot you._

“—or we could dance,” finished Obi-Wan. He blinked, separating from the arm embracing him. Of course Anakin would consider a priority knotting him instead of showing himself in public.

Anakin hesitated and for a moment, the mask of intimidating emperor fell and he was just a young Alpha who panicked at the idea of dancing with his mate.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, hearing the music change to something slow and intimate. A waltz.

“You do remember your dancing lessons, don’t you?”

They had both been instructed in basic dancing so as not to embarrass themselves in missions, but Anakin had always considered it a waste of time, believing that his lightsaber was the only thing needed to get things done, always overlooking the subtleties of negotiations.

“I do,” Anakin nodded and once again he was the confident and serious emperor.

He extended his hand and bowed to him.

“Would you dance with me, my beloved?”

Obi-Wan took the offered hand.

They moved to the center of the room, joining the other couples.

Anakin took his right hand in his, moving the other to hold Obi-Wan by the upper back. Obi-Wan held onto him and then they were spinning.

He felt Anakin go slow, knowing that they couldn’t go very fast without him going dizzy.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting the music guide him. He heard the rustle of their capes dragging on the floor, and when he opened his eyes he was shining.

With every turn, his cape sparkled, making them seem as if they were enveloped by a shining gleam. Anakin’s black cape seemed to chase it, as if both were merging.

The endless darkness of space and the light of the stars. Now he understood what Anakin had been trying to do.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan softly. The music struck a chord so gentle he swallowed a lump on his throat. “Dear one.”

Anakin smiled –a carefree and gentle smile, a real one, that he only gave to him and Luke— and Obi-Wan let himself get lost in his Alpha’s eyes; the infinite love and devotion that was there just for him.

“Maybe this wasn’t so bad,” Anakin said, tugging Obi-Wan closer until they were no longer waltzing but rather swaying in the midst of people.

Obi-Wan kissed him, ignoring everyone and everything but the scent and touch of his mate. Anakin returned the kiss, clearly containing himself for everyone else’s sake.

“And I love you too,” said Anakin in a low voice, understanding the spoken message. He tugged at him even closer to his chest as the music changed to another waltz. “Again?”

_For you, we’ll stay a bit longer. But then I knot you._

Obi-Wan laughed, his real laugh too. He didn’t feel sick or tired, only warmed by Anakin’s attention and words.

“Again,” Obi-Wan agreed.

And they danced.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my favourite chapter.

_Three Months Pregnant_

By the time Obi-Wan returned from the Temple, Anakin was standing behind Evie and working on her software, a whirring coming out of her. Evie’s head was downcast, no gleam in her dark eyes.

“Did you take Luke to the…?”

“Of course, I think he was happy to be out of here for a while, though everyone was shocked that I came instead of you,” said Anakin twirling a hydrospanner in his hand. “And? Did they answer? Were you sick?”

“Of course not, Anakin, I’ve only just sent the beacon,” Obi-Wan said, approaching them, “it will take a while. If anyone ever answers,” he twisted his head to look at Evie, “but Ahsoka did say she is working on convincing others. And no, today was good.”

Ahsoka had accompanied him to send the signal to any remaining Jedi encouraging them to return to the Temple. As soon as it had been sent, they had stood side by side, waiting in silence as if any Jedi was going to reappear in seconds.

She had left saying she wasn’t sure she could be a Jedi anymore, but she still felt loyal to the Temple, and especially to him.

“I’m glad she’s decided to help you, even if she doesn’t like me very much now,” Anakin grimaced and closed the plates of Evie’s head, “all done!”

Evie lifted her head abruptly and her eyes flashed blue and then red.

“Anakin, what did you do with our droid?” Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Masters! Yes, I feel the difference,” Evie stood up, looking around the room with red eyes, “I am more than ready to protect Master Luke and the upcoming child!”

“Anakin,” repeated Obi-Wan.

Anakin grinned, wiping his hands with a rag.

“I installed a new security system; she was already a nanny droid but now she can eliminate threats as well.”

Evie’s eyes went back to her normal black and she happily walked out of the room.

Obi-Wan shook his head and removed his robe. He had spent years of his life seeing Anakin tinker with droids, he should’ve expected something like this.

“What did you think of the new security that went with you today?” asked Anakin, approaching him, giving him a soft peck, “they are the best. I’ve been training them for months, they are specialized in stealth and combat.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “They are more intimidating than the normal troopers but unnecessary,” he leaned to nuzzle Anakin’s mating bite, “I have the Force with me.”

“I know, but now that you are pregnant and a public figure you need more protection,” Anakin tugged him to the bedroom, “the death troopers are the best. I wouldn’t send them with you if they weren’t.”

Obi-Wan sighed and dumped the robe in a chair of the bedroom alongside his lightsaber, sitting to remove his boots.

“Death troopers, of course they are called like that,” he shimmied out of his pants and underwear, wearing only his long tunic, “I’m sure they have more important things to do.”

“Nothing is more important than you and your safety, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin seriously, completely naked as per usual.

He knew that arguing with Anakin about his own protection was pointless, so he didn’t fight it. If it brought his mate peace of mind and the troopers didn’t intervene…

Obi-Wan removed his tunic and grabbed his black robe, holding it against him.

“Wait, no.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin, raising an eyebrow.

“Show me,” Anakin whispered, licking his lips.

Amused and understanding where this was heading, Obi-Wan dropped the robe and sat at the edge of the bed. He opened his legs, directly in front of Anakin’s view.

And then he arched his back, arms against the bedding, showing off the slight curve in his belly.

Obi-Wan used one hand to trail it over his stomach, moving it in circles. His bump was a new addition, it could still easily be hidden by the loose clothes he always wore. And it had been the source of Anakin’s obsession since it had appeared.

Anakin whined and approached him, rubbing Obi-Wan’s thighs with his fingertips. His hands slowly ascended to cradle Obi-Wan’s small bump.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered, heat in his eyes, “I want to fuck you.”

Obi-Wan smiled and tugged him closer, Anakin’s body between his legs.

“You really enjoy this,” he said softly, pulling at Anakin’s earlobe with his teeth, “seeing me like this. Carrying your child.”

Anakin gasped and nodded.

“Yes,” he sneaked a hand to grab Obi-Wan’s soft cock, “knowing that I filled you with my cum, that you cried for this,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s throat, sucking slightly, “you take my cock so well, you were made for me.”

Obi-Wan bucked his hips, seeking more friction.

“My Omega, my mate, round with my child, that I put there,” Anakin slowly moved his hand, stroking Obi-Wan’s cock and staring at him, “always so eager to be fucked, to take my knot.”

“That’s not true,” Obi-Wan drew in a breath, feeling the wetness between his legs and how Anakin’s member was hardening. “Eager? You’re the one who is always looking at me like you want to—” he bit his lips and tried to move his hips to match Anakin’s movements, “—to have me.”

“Yes,” purred Anakin and straddled him, making sure not to put weight on his belly, so that their cocks were aligned. He grabbed both with one hand and rubbed them together, moving his hips back and forth. “Every time I look at you, I want to shove my cock in your tight hole, to fill you with my cum so much you become pregnant again,” Obi-Wan moaned, feeling his hole slick even further, “I think you would enjoy that, being constantly fucked and impregnated, your hole always ready and open for me.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan shivered and closed his eyes. He felt warm, pleasure shooting across his body. It didn’t take long nowadays to arouse him, but the _things_ his Alpha said…

“You always look at me with those eyes,” Anakin gasped in his ear, hips moving faster, their cocks covered in pre-cum, “acting all serious, like you don’t daydream about it too,” he trailed one finger over Obi-Wan’s bump and then teased his entrance, “as if your hole isn’t constantly begging to be fucked full of my cum.”

Obi-Wan moaned and moved his hips, trying to get the finger inside of him. Anakin let go of their cocks and lifted his weight out of Obi-Wan’s, cock bobbing and leaking. He tugged at Obi-Wan’s legs until he was facing him again.

Obi-Wan whimpered and yanked at him by the hair to kiss him. He felt like he was about to come at any moment, slick running out of him. He kissed Anakin deeply, lips seeking each other, his entrance feeling devoid of what he truly wanted.

“Anakin, please,” he moaned as Anakin pushed him into the bed and caressed his bump, as if he wasn’t in any hurry.

“I think I could do it,” Anakin said softly and started stroking his cock with fast and short movements, staring at the bump contemplatively, “I think I could put another baby into you. Or at least make you look so round you would look as if I had put another one.”

Obi-Wan covered his face with his hands. He hadn’t known until now how much he enjoyed his mate’s words whenever they made love.

“Alpha, please,” he said in a shaky voice, his cock stiff. He could feel his own slick rub against him every time he moved.

Anakin stroked himself faster, pre-cum covering his hand. He loomed over Obi-Wan and put a hand on his small belly.

“Who did this?” he asked with a growl, “who made you like this?”

Obi-Wan whined and gave two harsh strokes to his own cock, coming quietly in his own hand.

“I asked you something, Omega,” Anakin growled without stopping his hand, cock red and hard, “whose Alpha did you allow in your body? To knot inside of you? To make you with child?”

Obi-Wan’s body shivered softly, the ecstasy of an orgasm making him feel like he was floating, covered by his Alpha’s scent and protection.

“You,” he whispered, “my Alpha, the only one to ever have me,” he cradled his bump, “you made me like this, this child is yours. I am yours.”

Anakin groaned and came, shooting his load on the bump. His hot seed made Obi-Wan shiver again.

With his organic hand, Anakin spread the semen all over Obi-Wan’s abdomen, growling softly. Marking him, claiming him.

“Mine,” Anakin whispered, “my Omega, my pup.”

“Anakin,” sighed Obi-Wan feeling the sticky substance on his sensitive skin. To his mortification he still felt aroused. “Alpha.”

Anakin bent and bit Obi-Wan’s lips, growling loudly, hands still holding his bump. Obi-Wan moaned weakly, trying to kiss him.

“I’m not done with you,” Anakin’s pupils were dilated, and he tugged at Obi-Wan’s legs until his thighs rested on his shoulders. With both hands he lifted Obi-Wan’s hips until they were at a higher level, only Obi-Wan’s back touching the bed.

Anakin had now an unimpeded view of Obi-Wan’s slicked entrance –and of his come marked belly.

Obi-Wan whimpered and grabbed onto the bed for dear life.

“Anakin,” he gasped.

“Are you comfortable?” asked Anakin giving a short lick to Obi-Wan’s spent cock, “can you hold this position?”

Obi-Wan nodded and added a pillow below him.

“Yes, Alpha,” he said, twitching with anticipation.

Anakin gave a growl of approval, and dove in.

He started with small licks, simply lapping the slick outside of Obi-Wan’s entrance, as if trying to clean him. His tongue was warm and wet against Obi-Wan’s responsive skin, and he alternated between sucking Obi-Wan’s slowly growing erection and his entrance.

Obi-Wan slowly thrusted his hips, trying to get _something_ inside of him, feeling empty. Anakin’s hands tightened their grip and he gently lapped at the wet entrance, who welcomed him easily, ready for something bigger and harder.

Anakin moaned, the sound reverberating through the room. His tongue entered Obi-Wan, sliding in and out, gently licking and swallowing the slick the Omega kept producing.

He always took pleasure in tasting him, as if Obi-Wan’s slick was his favorite meal.

The Alpha was sporting an erection again and Obi-Wan vaguely wondered how that was even possible, but then again, he wasn’t a sex enthusiast Alpha who had a thing for seeing his mate pregnant.

Then he realized his own cock was hard too and he whimpered, feeling sweat slide down his back.

“Anakin, I’m ready, please,” he almost cried, feeling the velvety touch of Anakin’s tongue explore his insides, the Alpha’s eyes dark and focused on him.

“Ready for what?” asked Anakin huskily, giving a tender bite to one of Obi-Wan’s thighs, mouth shiny with slick and pre-cum, “what is it that you want?”

“You said… you said you wanted to fuck me,” Obi-Wan replied, going red, feeling his hole loose. He cradled his bump in one hand, touching Anakin’s cum, knowing what that did to his mate. “Please, Alpha.”

Anakin growled, hips thrusting into the empty air. He gently lowered Obi-Wan’s legs, making the Omega sigh at the sensation of laying completely on the bed again and not straining his body. But instead of touching him, Anakin stooped to lick clean Obi-Wan’s bump, wiping away the traces of his seed.

Obi-Wan grabbed him by the hair and gasped, his cock grazing Anakin’s face every time the Alpha moved. The image of his mate licking the seed covering the bump was oddly arousing, and he wondered if he was not also growing to enjoy Anakin’s personal fantasy.

“I am going to fuck you,” confirmed Anakin, against his stomach, giving a long wet stroke to the sensitive skin. He sat back and contemplated at his gasping Omega, open and ready for him.

Obi-Wan caged him with his legs, trying to rub their crotches together. Anakin smirked and bent to kiss him on the mating bite.

“My Omega, so desperate for my knot,” he purred in Obi-Wan’s ear, licking a stripe of sweat, “so impatient to feel my cock entering you, fucking your tight little hole.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan cried out, baring his neck, “ _please_.”

Anakin sucked at the mating bite, cradling his bump. He tugged at Obi-Wan’s waist and placed the tip of his cock against his entrance.

“Ready?” he breathed in Obi-Wan’s face and leaned back, entering him slowly, “we won’t be able to do this position for much longer,” he grinned, “you’ll be round and fat in no time,” he pushed his hips in, completely entering his cock in Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled back, feeling every inch of the Alpha’s member rub his insides in the most pleasurable way. Finally, he had what he wanted, no longer feeling empty. He moaned and grabbed the sheets again.

Anakin moved his hips back and forth slowly, holding him by the waist. He would occasionally look down at where their bodies joined, and his grip would tighten.

He grunted and sped his movements, a knot forming at the base of his member.

“Look at how well you take my cock, how it breaches into you, you’re so small, Obi-Wan, you don’t even notice it.”

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s cock, stroking it fast and gave a particular sharp thrust against the Omega’s prostate, making him wail.

“I’m not small,” managed to mumble Obi-Wan, gasping, about to come again.

“Really? The way I see it,” Anakin pounded faster and faster, member in and out of the slippery hole, “you’re shorter than me, a smaller frame,” he adjusted his angle to assault Obi-Wan’s prostate, “your hole tight and not used to my Alpha cock entering you over and over.”

Obi-Wan’s snort turned into a moan as he tried to meet Anakin’s thrusts.

Anakin stopped for a moment and stared at him, a warmth in his eyes.

“What?” Obi-Wan breathed, and he touched his bump.

“I love you,” said Anakin simply and tugged him closer, so that Obi-Wan’s legs were around him tightly, bump grazing him with each thrust –fucking him deeper.

Obi-Wan didn’t last long, coming against Anakin’s chest. He clenched around Anakin’s cock making Anakin swear and move his hips faster, growling softly.

“Knot me, Alpha,” whispered Obi-Wan, half-dazed and oversensitive, staring at the Alpha looming over him who kept fucking into him, “pump me full of your cum, as you did before,” he rested his hands on his stomach, shivering, “breed me again.”

Anakin gave a low growl on the back of his throat and pushed the knot in, coming inside of Obi-Wan. He twisted his hips slowly, sending his seed deeper into the trembling Omega below him.

Obi-Wan gave small whimpers, feeling the seed enter him and coat his sensitive hole. He lifted one hand to cradle Anakin’s face, breathing deeply.

“My Obi-Wan,” Anakin leaned as close as he could to him, nosing the mating bite, “look at how you are milking me, taking all my cum inside of you, so perfect.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed with pleasure, resting his back against the bed. He felt like floating, satiated and fucked into oblivion.

Anakin grabbed him again by his waist and twisted gently until Obi-Wan was laying on top him. He purred contently, feeling Obi-Wan tighten around him.

Obi-Wan shifted, feeling his stomach rub against Anakin’s toned torso. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but like Anakin had said, they wouldn’t be able to do strange positions soon.

He rested his face on Anakin’s chest and blinked slowly at him.

“Hello there,” he whispered. “That was…”

“Yeah,” agreed Anakin quietly, his mechanical hand tangling in Obi-Wan’s sweaty auburn hair, “okay? pup okay?”

Obi-Wan nodded against him. His mate’s toned and defined chest was so different from him, yet it was comforting to lay there.

“More than okay,” he replied, feeling the hard member inside of him. He stretched, tugging at the knot, and sucked Anakin’s mating bite, teeth grazing the scar.

Anakin moaned and came even further.

“Keep doing that and I will breed you again,” he growled, blue eyes flashing, “greedy Omega.”

“Only for you,” said Obi-Wan resting against his neck, feeling tired, “only for my Alpha.”

Anakin hummed in agreement and surrounded him with his arms, enveloping him in his scent. He kept a steady purr while waiting for the knot to deflate.

Obi-Wan sighed in satisfaction, feeling his muscles burn and body loose. He had never thought or dreamed he would have this, and now –being in Anakin’s arms, with his child inside of him and mated— he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Their path to this moment had been long and painful but it had been all worth it.

Obi-Wan rested his arms around Anakin’s neck, until they were tangled in every way possible.

“I love you,” he murmured in his mate’s ear, “and I’m going to take a nap now.”

Anakin laughed, making them both shake and then gasp when the knot moved a fraction.

“Fair enough,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s temple and caressed what little he could reach of the bump, “and I love you too, Obi-Wan, you are everything to me.”

Obi-Wan purred, joining Anakin’s sound. He snuggled deeper against his mate’s arms but instead of sleeping, he kept staring at Anakin’s throat, at the mating bite in the Alpha that had the shape of his teeth.

Obi-Wan smiled, inhaling deeply. His nap could wait. He wanted to stare at his mate for a bit longer.

_Four Months Pregnant_

Obi-Wan straightened the two shirts he was wearing and tugged at his coat, trying to make his stomach as flat as possible. Thankfully, the weather was changing to a colder one and he could justify wearing so many layers.

The elevator shot up at a dizzying speed, and Obi-Wan swayed on his feet.

“Sir!”

A gloved hand took him delicately by the elbow, stabilising him. The black helmet of the leader of the death trooper squadron stared at him, head turned to a side.

“Alright, sir?”

“Yes, thank you,” Obi-Wan said taking a breath and fighting the urge to grab his stomach. He had thought his dizziness to be over.

The trooper nodded and let him go. “We do have a medic in our group, sir.”

There were twelve death troopers in full gear with him on the small grey elevator, all surrounding him, making the tiny place feel cramped.

Whenever Obi-Wan felt like he was slowly starting to recognize them, the groups would change, yet death troopers were permanently assigned to him whenever he left the Palace. Anakin hadn’t mentioned if they knew about his pregnancy or not. Not that he could cover it for much longer.

A trooper near the entrance of the elevator turned to look at him.

“That would be me,” she nodded and added quietly, “we are prepared for emergency childbirth.”

Well, that answered his question.

“Good to know, thank you,” he said nodding, praying to the Force they would never have to see that particular skill in motion. He felt relieved not to be hiding his pregnancy to the people who always protected him.

“It’s our pleasure, Emperor Kenobi,” replied the medic and turned to face the entrance again.

Bail was waiting for him at the entrance of his private home. Obi-Wan approached with a smile.

“This is new,” blinked Bail, clasping his hands, “why do I get the white ones? Black means more exclusive? I’ve never seen them in the Senate.”

“Sir,” the captain nodded at Bail, “we are to run a quick examination of your dwellings, for the emperor’s protection.” He didn’t wait for Bail to answer and motioned with his head for half of the group to enter Bail’s home, boots pounding on the floor.

Bail blinked again and Obi-Wan gave him a half-smile.

“Anakin,” he explained.

“That makes sense,” said Bail, still confused, “who are they? Shouldn’t they be protecting me as well? Not that I’m jealous.”

“We serve the emperor and his family, sir,” the captain touched his helmet and nodded at Obi-Wan as the troopers who had entered returned, “all clear, we’ll be outside.”

The twelve death troopers glued themselves to the walls of the small hall and waited.

Obi-Wan looked at Bail expectantly.

“Come in, I guess,” said Bail, gesturing to the entrance, “now that it’s safe for you.”

Obi-Wan snorted and entered. Bail’s residence was near the Palace and it had the shape of a half-moon, the windows all made of transparisteel. He had added couches and plants all over the place.

Bail gave him a brief tour of the place, which was comparably smaller to what Obi-Wan called home at the Palace. Clearly, he lived alone there with his family visiting him on occasion.

“Thank you for inviting me,” said Obi-Wan when they returned to the sitting room, choosing the softest-looking couch in the place and discreetly arranging his clothes, “we probably should’ve done this earlier.”

“Yes,” said Bail, sitting in front of him, “your mate keeps me busy. I’m shocked to find you here, but I’m glad that you came.”

A droid approached them, serving drinks and food. As usual, Obi-Wan chose tea.

“I know why you’re here, Obi-Wan,” Bail sighed, serving some caf for himself, “I’m shocked that you didn’t come earlier.”

Obi-Wan took a sip and frowned.

“Well, it didn’t seem right. Anakin and I were waiting for the right moment, and I decided that it was time.”

Bail’s hand tightened on his cup.

“Yes, Breha agrees as well. She wants Leia to know about her heritage.”

Obi-Wan faltered for a moment but recovered quickly. He had thought they were discussing his pregnancy.

“Anakin would very much like to meet her,” he said quietly, “I can promise you he won’t take her away from you, he knows she has her own parents. You and Breha can stay at the meeting of course. We would like her to know Luke.”

Bail looked outside at the never-ending Coruscant traffic, rubbing at his brow.

“I still doubt him sometimes,” he murmured, drinking his caf, “but every time I look at the two of you, and how he treats his son…He’s not Vader,” he turned to look at Obi-Wan, “your family… he truly cares.”

“Yes, Bail, more than you could possibly know,” Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his cup. “If I thought him dangerous, I would’ve never suggested you bringing Leia here.”

Bail took a deep breath and nodded.

“Very well, I’ll tell Breha to bring her. Maybe in a month or two.”

“Of course,” said Obi-Wan, relieved, “take your time. Just knowing that you have agreed…”

“Skywalker doesn’t know we are her parents, does he? I don’t think he would leave me alone if he did.”

“No, he doesn’t. I will tell him before the meeting,” replied Obi-Wan and looked around the room, at a plant with long leaves and yellow flowers. “Bail—” he stopped, swallowing.

“What?” asked Bail, noticing his stiff posture. “What else? Does he want Leia to stay with him for a while or something? We won’t…”

“No, old friend, it’s not it,” Obi-Wan felt suddenly nervous. As if saying he was pregnant out loud changed something, like he didn’t see his bump every morning or when Anakin kissed it whenever he saw him. He finished his tea and deposited the cup on the table.

“Bail, I’m pregnant,” he announced quietly, staring at the Beta to gauge his reaction.

Bail blinked and blinked. He slowly deposited his caf on the table as well and stared at him.

“Considering all of we’ve discussed and from what I’ve seen this is good news for you so… congratulations?” he frowned and stood up. “No, wait.”

Obi-Wan tensed, hands balling into fists.

“Come here,” Bail rolled his eyes, “I want to give you a congratulatory hug.”

“Oh, sorry,” Obi-Wan stood up and let Bail clap him on the back. He was glad his friend approved.

“How far along?” asked Bail. “I’m honestly surprised this didn’t happen earlier; everyone knows Skywalker is crazy about you. The public sort of assumed it would happen after you got married.”

Obi-Wan felt himself blush. Did the entire galaxy discuss his mating habits? He removed the coat and cradled his ever-growing bump, clearly outlining it through his clothes.

“Four months,” he said, “Anakin doesn’t really want to tell anyone, but you are Chancellor and our friend. I sort of agree, I would prefer to keep this as private as possible.”

Bail whistled.

“I don’t blame him or you. When Leia arrived, I don’t think I left her side for months, I imagine actually carrying a child is even worse.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his stomach, grateful not to be holding back his natural instinct to be near his pup.

“Yes, I know that we are literally the royal family, but—” he sat again, resting his back, “—I am still a private person, and Anakin a protective one. If you think it’s best to announce it now…” he trailed off.

Bail nodded, “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry,” he smiled at him. “Are you going to be less seen in public as well?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan, replied, “it’s not like they see me every day but…it’s an instinctual thing, I want my pup to be as safe as possible.”

“That’s why you get new troopers and I don’t, right?” asked Bail teasingly.

Obi-Wan nodded, holding his stomach. Not having to hide or lie to Bail was gratifying. He knew that when he told anyone who had known him as a Jedi, he may not get the same warm welcome.

Bail had known him, but he didn’t know about the Jedi Code and its rules. He tried to think of Ahsoka and her reaction –and failed.

“Yes, they’ve been with me since the past month.”

Bail sat in front of him and asked him more questions about his pregnancy, but mostly Obi-Wan knew he was still testing him to see if Anakin was to be trusted. He couldn’t completely blame him; the past months had shown him the extent of Vader’s actions.

Bail promised to speak to his mate and wife, and to let him know when they could bring Leia.

Obi-Wan returned to the Palace feeling vaguely tired and hungry, something which was his normal state at that point. He would constantly snack on the seeds Anakin had brought him or sit whenever possible.

Luke was sitting in Anakin’s lap in a brand-new rocking chair in his room, Anakin making it move slowly. They were watching something in a datapad that made Luke point at it every time Anakin said something.

“And here I was, thinking the rocking chair was for me,” said Obi-Wan crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Mom!” Luke threw himself out of Anakin’s legs and ran into his, demanding to be picked up. Anakin simply stared at his stomach outlined by his crossed arms.

“Hello,” said Obi-Wan and carefully bent to hold him, trying not to get kicked by Luke’s legs. “What were you doing?”

Luke pointed at the datapad in Anakin’s hand and babbled something too fast to be understood.

“I see,” said Obi-Wan, approaching his husband and smiling at him, “no kiss for me?”

Anakin broke out of his daze and sprang up, drawing him for a deep kiss, rubbing at his stomach.

“Can’t believe there was a time when you wouldn’t even hug me,” snorted Anakin and motioned for him to sit in the chair, “we were learning about families.”

Since the end of his first trimester, they had slowly introduced Luke to the concepts of family and baby, as a way of preparing him for his new sibling.

Obi-Wan let go of Luke and sank in the chair, moving it softly.

“What did you learn, Luke?” he asked, sighing when he felt his back rest against the soft fabric.

Anakin and Luke sat at his feet and showed him the datapad. Anakin touched a button and a slim human figure of undetermined gender slowly grew round in the middle until they were holding a small baby in their arms.

“Baby,” said Luke banging the screen.

Anakin nodded and pointed at himself.

“Da,” said Luke as if it was obvious.

Anakin pointed at Obi-Wan.

“Mom!”

“And this?” Obi-Wan shifted until he could lift his shirts around his middle area, revealing the curve of his pregnant stomach. He rubbed the distended pale skin and shot a smile to Anakin.

Anakin pursed his lips at him. _Play nice_ , he sent.

Luke scrunched his face and scooted closer, standing next to him. He looked at Obi-Wan and imitated the rubbing motion, like he did whenever he saw them do it.

“What is that?” asked Anakin, kneeling and putting his hand next to Luke.

Luke looked back at the datapad and then at Obi-Wan’s bump.

And then he used the Force, his tiny palm splayed over Obi-Wan’s stomach and quickly finding his sibling’s Force signature.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. Luke knew how to use the Force, but he had never done this. He felt Anakin’s own surprise echoed through the bond.

“Baby!” Luke exclaimed and moved closer until his nose was grazing Obi-Wan’s stomach, “baby?”

“Yes, Luke,” whispered Obi-Wan, caressing his son’s hair, “it’s a baby.”

“Now? Baby now?” he kept beaming as if the baby was going to come out as quick as it had on the video he had seen.

“No, Luke, but soon,” explained Anakin bending to kiss the belly, “you’re going to be a big brother.”

He hadn’t learned that word yet, but Luke rested his head on Obi-Wan’s stomach and hugged it, muttering to himself. Obi-Wan swallowed, feeling oddly emotional. He continued to caress Luke’s hair and smiled at Anakin.

Anakin was already staring at him, the same warmth reflected in his eyes.

 _How did it go?_ he asked.

 _Good. He congratulated me_ , replied Obi-Wan, carding his fingers through Luke’s hair who leaned into his touch. _He will take care of the announcement._

Anakin nodded and rested his head on Obi-Wan’s leg, making the chair move lightly. The three of them remained together, simply making the chair move slowly.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, letting the comforting scents of his family calm him.

Luke yawned and attempted to climb in Obi-Wan’s lap to make himself more comfortable. Anakin caught him and he whined, clearly wanting to be near him as he always did.

“You can’t crush your mom, sleep in your cot like a normal baby,” Anakin said while Luke gave a short cry.

“I don’t mind,” said Obi-Wan but Anakin held him close so Luke could kiss Obi-Wan and then deposited him on his cot, turning on the pod racer projector.

Night was starting to fall in Coruscant and Obi-Wan rubbed his stomach contemplatively.

Anakin tugged him up, and placed himself behind him, one arm around his chest and the other on his bump, head resting in his shoulder. He purred, and they swayed softly while Luke slowly fell asleep.

The small movement and the purring made Obi-Wan shiver with pleasure, relaxing him to the core. He let his weight fall on Anakin and sighed, being held by his mate and surrounded by their scents as well as their son’s. Anakin nipped gently at his mating bite, his mouth sucking gently at his neck and nape.

“Anakin,” sighed Obi-Wan, baring his neck. He felt thrilled, as if small stars were travelling across his body –electrified, alive.

He joined his hands with Anakin’s, placing their hands together on his belly. Obi-Wan hummed quietly and shivered, moving slowly.

“Cuddling time?” suggested Anakin in his ear, his breath warm against him, lips kissing his pale skin.

Obi-Wan nodded but did not move, breathing deeply, simply being held and protected by Anakin.

“Okay,” said Anakin quietly, and unwound himself. Before Obi-Wan could protest, Anakin scooped him in his arms and walked towards their bedroom.

Obi-Wan held his stomach with one hand, the other hand grasping Anakin’s shirt.

“Now I’m definitely heavy for this.”

Anakin gently deposited him on the bed and helped him remove his clothes. Obi-Wan lay naked on the centre of the bed, proudly showing off his midsection. Anakin removed his own clothes and carefully covered him with his body, warmth radiating off him.

He kissed Obi-Wan softly, gently tugging and pressing against his lips, his tongue a mere brush against Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan twined his arms around his back, kissing back deeply. It was a soft and intimate kiss, without hurry.

Obi-Wan moved his hands across the expand of Anakin’s toned back, spreading his own scent while his mate planted small kisses on his neck, purring. They were both freely emitting pheromones, making them feel cocooned with their scents.

Anakin looked at him, and the heat in his eyes was mixed with love and adoration. He twined their legs and kissed Obi-Wan’s chest, above his heart.

“Dear one,” whispered Obi-Wan, and began to emit his own purr, “I love you.”

Anakin smiled —that gentle smile, that he only gave in private— and rubbed their noses together, resting his forehead for a moment against Obi-Wan’s.

“You are the love of my life, Obi-Wan,” he whispered against his face; and their purring began to match.

Anakin kissed his way down Obi-Wan’s body, giving small pecks across his torso and nipples, sucking at the sensitive skin below him while Obi-Wan’s legs wound around his body.

He moved his hands to hold them reverently at Obi-Wan’s bump and stared at the Omega with shining eyes. There was no lust in his actions, cuddling time for him meant time to lavish Obi-Wan with affection and caresses.

And Obi-Wan soaked up on all the affection that was freely given, without guilt or remorse.

Their Force bond was fully open from both sides, an endless loop of love, warmth, and fulfilment.

Obi-Wan had never been touched like this, loved like this. All his life he had been raised to believe he didn’t need it or should ever think about it. Now he couldn’t imagine a life without Anakin’s affections.

Anakin kissed every inch of the bump, lips moving across it tenderly, his purring sounding directly on top of it.

“You are so beautiful, Obi-Wan,” he mumbled, caressing the tight skin of his belly, spreading lines of fire with his fingers whenever he moved them, “so perfect. All mine.”

Obi-Wan hummed his agreement, eyes half-closed, body loose against the bed.

Anakin covered his belly with both hands and used his Force signature to reach the baby’s, touching them gently.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, with tears in his eyes, “I felt that. They felt that.”

The Force signature inside of him grew every day, and it had just recognized their father’s –rudimentary returning the touch.

Anakin’s smile grew, eyes full of tears, and he rubbed his whole face on the belly, his long hair tickling Obi-Wan.

“Yes, I’m your dad,” he muttered against it, his warm soft fingers caressing every expanse of skin, “and I love you very much. I can’t wait to meet you in person.”

Obi-Wan wiped his eyes and sent a wave of warmth and love through their bond. He felt Anakin’s smile against his stomach.

Anakin remained caressing his sensitive body, his big hand extending his scent all over Obi-Wan’s body as if they weren’t mated and his scent would fade. Another way of staking his claim on him.

Obi-Wan sighed, comforted by his Alpha’s scent and presence; Anakin’s love was like a weighted blanket on him.

“Come here,” he whispered, “kiss me again.”

Anakin gave one final peck to the bump and moved to lay in Obi-Wan’s open arms. Their purring had never stopped, and Obi-Wan felt it close to his chest again, relaxing his limbs.

He mouthed at Anakin’s mating bite, sucking it and biting it gently, using one hand to drag his nails across the Alpha’s scalp.

Anakin shuddered and kissed him, tongues finding each other, lips wet and warmth, a familiar touch neither of them got tired of. They kissed for what felt like hours, Obi-Wan’s lips swollen and red.

“My Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered, staring at him, “you have no idea of how much I love you, how much I dreamed of this.”

“I think I have an idea,” answered Obi-Wan in a low voice, “you prove it every day. I feel it, Anakin. I know it,” he cradled Anakin’s face and kissed his eyelids, tracing the scar, “I feel the same way.”

Anakin surrounded him with his arms and rolled to a side, legs tangled and faces close, breathing the same air.

“And I intend to prove it every day,” said Anakin, with a smile, “I live to make you happy, you and our children.”

He tugged at the sheets and covered them both, enveloping them in their mixed scents. Obi-Wan scooted closer, kissing him on his brow.

 _You are my family now_ , sent Obi-Wan quietly, echoing what Anakin had said to him once. He breathed the Alpha’s scent steadily.

Anakin’s breath hitched and he blinked back tears again. Obi-Wan had never really said it to him despite everything they had done and planned for the future.

He rubbed Obi-Wan’s bump tenderly and left his hand there, kissing him again.

 _My family_ , Anakin repeated, _my mate, my Omega, my Obi-Wan. I love you._

Obi-Wan nuzzled at his neck and fell asleep in the arms of his other half.


	21. Chapter 21

_Almost Five Months Pregnant_

_He laughed, smoke and ashes around him. They were so pathetic, thinking they could face Darth Vader and survive. He walked across the debris with his lightsaber ready while the city burned, but none of the rebels came close. They knew they couldn’t survive, survive him._

_He spun and slashed across a human’s chest. Another came running, yelling in anger and waving a blaster. With a simple flick of his wrist, the figure collapsed on the floor dead._

Obi-Wan frowned.

_His red lightsaber came down, but before he could pierce the communication panel, a green lightsaber stopped him. He looked up at its owner, a blond human male. Luke. This was Luke, but Luke was a child, why was Luke an adult? And fighting him?_

Obi-Wan twitched in his sleep, hearing a distant noise.

_There was a round giant object hovering in the sky. It may have been beautiful or innocent, like a moon, but he knew it wasn’t. A cackling laugh reached him, and his muscles instinctively tightened, waiting for the pain. The punishment._

_He turned, and saw Obi-Wan chained to a bed. Thin and sad. Round in the middle._

_“You can keep me here all you want, Vader,” said Obi-Wan, not giving up even at the end, “but you’ll never have me. They’ll never love you. I’ll never love you.”_

“Anakin,” mumbled Obi-Wan in his sleep.

_He tried not to scream. If he screamed, it was going to be worse. There was a rustle of fabric on the floor, approaching him. The laugh repeated itself and this time he didn’t fight it, he knew he deserved it. If he had done this to Obi-Wan and to Luke, he deserved it all._

Obi-Wan jolted awake, clutching his stomach. He blinked trying to see clearly in the dark room. Beside him, Anakin thrashed in his sleep, covered in sweat.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan gasped, trying to calm his racing heart. What had happened?

Anakin whimpered and slammed his arms against the bed, kicking his legs. His Force signature was clouded, infused with his pain and fear.

Wind whistled across Coruscant, a dark and cold night. Rain pelted against the window of their room, adding an even gloomier atmosphere.

“Anakin,” swallowed Obi-Wan, extending an arm to touch him. Nightmare. Anakin was having a nightmare. He had them sometimes, but he had never sent them to him.

His fingers brushed against Anakin’s arm and then he found himself flat on his back against the tangled sheets and blankets.

Anakin snarled, not recognizing him, his eyes wide and panicked. His mechanical hand wrapped itself around Obi-Wan’s neck, holding him still.

Obi-Wan whined low and immediately bared his neck, projecting his pregnant Omega pheromones. He lifted his shirt, baring his bump to the Alpha on top of him.

Anakin stopped growling and closed his eyes, body shaking. One by one, his fingers disappeared from his throat.

“Anakin, dear one, it’s me,” murmured Obi-Wan, gasping. He tried not to panic or move quickly. “You were dreaming. I’m here with you. I love you.”

Anakin opened his eyes and stared at him, horror in his face.

“No, no,” he shook his head and threw himself to the floor with a loud thud, crawling away from him, “no, no, no.”

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, taking a deep breath, knowing his mate’s heart. “You haven’t hurt me, or the pup. We are fine, you were just having a nightmare.”

Anakin took big gulps of breath, yanking at his hair. He whimpered and crawled until he hit the window, lightning illuminating his silhouette.

“Anakin, please,” repeated Obi-Wan, sitting on the bed and extending a hand. “I’m not angry or scared of you. Come to bed, talk to me.”

“I almost, I could’ve…” Anakin’s body shook, and he wiped the tears from his eyes. “I can’t. I can’t.” He stood up in shaky legs and tried to walk to the door.

Sheets of rain were now hitting the window, and on the distance, thunder rumbled.

Obi-Wan started crying.

He tried not to, to control his emotions. He knew this was a combination of the hormones, Anakin’s own anguish and the sadness he felt when seeing his mate in pain. He sniffled and Anakin turned to look at him in shock.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan blinked away his tears. He wanted to hug his mate, not make him go away. “Please. Stay. I love you. I need you here.”

Anakin bowed his head and walked slowly towards him. He knelt on the bed and gazed away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to attack you or scare you,” he clenched his fists and took a deep breath, “my nightmares aren’t always this bad. I… I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan hugged him, nuzzling against his mating bite. His Alpha smelled sad, tired. He whined lowly, and felt even more tears come out of him.

“Obi-Wan, no, please don’t cry. You are the strongest of the two of us, if you cry, I don’t know what to do.” Anakin slowly returned the hug, rubbing at the top of his head in an effort to calm him.

They remained hugging while their heartrates went down and the raining continued, the storm becoming even fiercer.

Obi-Wan wiped his face and grabbed Anakin’s hands, placing them on his stomach.

“Anakin, what was that?” he asked softly, feeling Anakin’s big warm hand ran across the bump tenderly. “That round thing.”

Anakin looked at him in the eyes and kissed him on the forehead.

“A weapon. I found the plans a few weeks ago, Sidious wanted it to use it to destroy planets,” he shook his head and looked to the window, at the storm outside. “I could’ve been part of that, of simply ending planets with one button.”

“But you didn’t,” replied Obi-Wan softly, cradling him by the jaw, “you are here with me, and you not planning on doing anything that nonsensical.”

“No,” agreed Anakin with a smirk, “I have you to stop me from doing stupid stuff, as usual.”

Obi-Wan nodded and took a breath. He looked down at his midsection, rubbing his stomach.

“I saw myself,” he whispered, looking at his pale hand moving in circles, “I would’ve never said those things. I loved you in Tatooine when I thought you gone forever. I would’ve loved the goodness that I’ve always known existed inside of you.”

Anakin pursed his lips and watched him closely.

“It’s just my subconscious being annoying, Obi-Wan. I know I’m not Vader anymore. I never meant to upset you.”

Lighting fell, illuminating the room, followed by loud thunder.

“Kiss me,” whispered Obi-Wan, “I am here, and I love you. I want to show you how much I love you. My mate, my Alpha, I need your embrace.”

“Obi-Wan,” murmured Anakin, the thunder coming close, “yes. I’ll give you anything you want.”

Their lips met in a tender touch, seeking each other. Obi-Wan leaned against Anakin, breathing in their combined scents and feeling the last vestiges of alarm fade.

Anakin pushed him gently against the mattress, capturing his lips again and again.

“I love you too,” he whispered and kissed Obi-Wan’s mating bite. “You are my everything, my life, my light.”

Obi-Wan arched up and tried to tug him closer with his arms.

Another lightning fell and the thunder seemed to shake the entire building. A vague cry sounded on the distance.

They stopped kissing and looked to the window, where only a blurry outline of the buildings could be seen.

“Is that…?”

“Yes,” breathed Obi-Wan. Before he could get up, Anakin bolted out of the room.

Obi-Wan sat upright and grabbed an oversized sweater he kept near the bed. He loved the cold weather, unlike Anakin, and loved being bundled up even more.

Anakin came back carrying a crying Luke. The child was screaming his lungs out and glued to his father’s neck.

“The thunder must’ve scared him,” said Anakin sitting on the bed next to him.

It made sense. It had rained once or twice since Luke had arrived at Coruscant and he had never seen rain in Tatooine. A thunderstorm was a new and scary thing for him.

Luke cried against his father’s neck, whimpering and shaking.

“Luke, love, we’re here,” Obi-Wan scooted closer to them and caressed the child’s face, “it’s just rain, you’re safe.”

The child wheezed and kept crying.

“Mom?” he mumbled, looking at him. “Baby.”

“The baby is safe too,” said Obi-Wan softly, rubbing his stomach covered by the soft sweater. “See? They’re sleeping.”

Luke seemed unconvinced, so he crawled closer to him and lifted the fabric, hiding his head under it.

Anakin snorted and smiled.

“Great thunderstorm shelter.”

Obi-Wan could feel Luke’s soft head nuzzling against his stomach, tickling him. Thunder sounded again, and Luke whined, trying to get his whole body under the sweater. He wiggled until his head came out on the other side, near Obi-Wan’s face.

“Well, hello there,” Obi-Wan said amused, arranging Luke so he wouldn’t step on his bump. “Comfortable?”

“Yes,” mumbled Luke, his small warm body against Obi-Wan’s. He sighed, his thin arms hugging him.

Obi-Wan stroked his fine blond hair, and let out a short purr, trying to calm his son. He turned to look at Anakin, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin gave him a soft look, loaded with emotions. He beamed in delight at having them close.

 _You have no idea of much I love the two of you,_ he sent, _nothing beats having you two close and safe._

Obi-Wan smiled at him and leaned to kiss him on the lips. He surrounded Luke with his arms, aware that in a way, he was hugging his two children. Luke yawned against his chest, ignoring the noise.

Outside, the rain kept falling.

* * *

“It can’t be that hard, Mom made them quickly, it should be easy,” argued Anakin, looking at the ingredients displayed on the table. “Right? I mean, we rarely ate them so maybe I’m remembering wrong…”

Obi-Wan covered his mouth so as not to laugh. “Of course, Anakin.”

Luke kept trying to jump out of his lap to grab the ingredients so Obi-Wan held him with one firm arm.

Anakin nodded to himself and read the instructions on the datapad again.

“I’m a mechanic. I built C3PO as a child! This is easy.”

Obi-Wan hid his face in the back of Luke’s head, laughing soundlessly.

The kitchen had only two small windows, so the sight of the heavy rain wasn’t overwhelming for Luke. Because neither Anakin or Luke had rested properly, they had decided to get up early and cook something appropriate for a cold rainy day.

“We’ll be eating the cake in no time,” reassured them Anakin, grabbing an egg too hard and cracking it in his fist. The yolk dripped from his hand and Luke laughed at him.

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement and handed Luke a flimsi for him to draw. He turned on his datapad and searched for the book on pregnancies he had been reading earlier.

_Unlike Betas, an Omega’s fertility increases during puberty and decreases after their mid-50’s. There have been documented cases of Omegas conceiving in their mid 60’s. However, …_

Obi-Wan exhaled. He loved these moments, the quiet moments of their lives when everyone was doing something different yet shared the same space. The sound of Anakin’s cooking, Luke’s fingers moving across the flimsi. He used to do this with Anakin sometimes back in the Temple, but now there were three of them. And soon, four.

“Look at this!” exclaimed Anakin, showing a bowl where a whiteish sticky substance rested. “I just have to put it on the oven.”

Luke looked up from his drawing just to look at him.

“Don’t worry, Luke,” reassured him Obi-Wan, “we can always ask the droid to cook something different.”

“Hey!” Anakin dumped the dough on a cake mould and shoved it in the oven. “It’s nearly done! I can provide for my Omega and my son.”

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, putting down his datapad and rubbing Luke’s back when a particularly loud thunder appeared, “we know you can provide for us. Think with your logical mind, not as an Alpha.”

Anakin wiped his hands and came to stand next to them smiling.

“Not possible,” he replied in a murmur, bending to kiss Obi-Wan.

Luke yawned and showed him his drawing. One black figure with yellow on top, a white round figure with red on top and a small grey figure with yellow on top standing between them.

Anakin beamed and kissed Luke’s forehead.

“It’s perfect, I love it. Look, Obi-Wan!”

“I’m looking at it,” said Obi-Wan with a smile. He _was_ rather round, after all. It was the first drawing he had done which included Obi-Wan’s bump. “Great work, Luke.”

“Yes,” agreed Luke laughing. Lightning fell, but he didn’t even flinch. He yawned and scooted closer to Obi-Wan’s chest, trying to get under the sweater again.

“We can hang it in your room,” said Obi-Wan grabbing him and putting Luke’s head against his neck, “like we did with the first drawing.”

“Let’s go, the cake won’t be ready yet,” said Anakin grabbing the flimsi and Obi-Wan’s waist with one hand.

Luke nuzzled against him and yawned again. “Mom?”

“Yes?” asked Obi-Wan as they entered Luke’s room, seeing the raindrops hit the small window. Anakin bounced over to a side of the wall and placed the drawing next to the other.

“Love you,” whispered Luke in his ear, in his soft low voice that was nearly drowned by the sound of the rain. Obi-Wan stopped walking and blinked rapidly.

Anakin turned to look at them smiling. “It looks very…” he stopped when noticing that Obi-Wan was crying again.

“I love you too, Luke,” replied Obi-Wan through his tears, hugging his son. Luke returned the hug, kissing him on the neck.

Anakin surrounded them both, his long and strong arms holding them tightly.

 _He never said I love you before_ , Obi-Wan sent, sniffling _, I never thought, I never believed…_

 _Of course he loves you_ , Anakin kissed his tear filled cheeks _, you’re his mom. You take care of him and teach him things; he feels the love you have for him._

Obi-Wan pulled away and placed a nearly asleep Luke in his cot. His son blinked slowly, yawning again. Obi-Wan covered him tightly with the blanket, rubbing at his hair until Luke fell asleep, which only took a few seconds.

Anakin hugged him from behind, caressing his bump and breathing in at his mating bite. Obi-Wan allowed the affection, resting against him.

“There’s something I want to do,” he whispered, loud enough to be heard above the sound of the rain.

He felt Anakin nod against him, so he grabbed him by the hand, interlocking their fingers and out of the room.

“Wait, the cake,” said Obi-Wan halting his steps when they reached the sitting room.

Anakin snorted. “It was going to suck anyway. The droids can take care of it.”

Obi-Wan looked at him. “But you cooked it for us. I wanted to try it, ugly as it looked like.”

Anakin drew him closer for a kiss, laughing softly.

“Let’s declare this one as practice and I can make one better next time,” he said.

“Very well,” Obi-Wan pulled at the long sleeves of his sweater, looking around the cold room. It was mid-morning, but the sky was completely dark with the rain. “We should add a fireplace here, the place is too big and cold.”

Anakin rubbed at his back and nodded. “I’ll do it. Promise.” He bent to kiss the bump. “What did you want to do?”

Obi-Wan smiled and tugged at their hands again. They descended to the main medbay, probably the only place in the building where the rain couldn’t be heard so as to keep a calm ambient, and walked to the small room where Obi-Wan had his monthly check ups.

“Master Kenobi,” beeped a medical droid, approaching them with its clunky legs, “your appointment is not due until the following week. What is the problem?”

Anakin tensed. He hadn’t said anything on their way down to the medbay, not sensing Obi-Wan’s fear or discomfort.

“I merely wish to have an ultrasound made,” Obi-Wan explained. “I want a holoimage of our baby.”

Anakin’s tension vanished and he shot him a happy look. They had no hologram of their pup.

“Lay down and lift your clothes, please,” chirped the droid, walking around to grab the proper instruments.

Obi-Wan lay down on the thin medical bed and lifted his sweater, exposing his distended stomach. Anakin bent to give it a kiss and sat in a chair next to him eagerly.

The droid put a cold gel on Obi-Wan’s stomach, making him shiver, and placed a prob on his lower stomach. Near them, a holoscreen lit up, changing from blue to show a distinct small dark shape.

The sound of a fast and loud heartbeat began to fill the room.

Anakin’s hand sneaked to grab his in a tight grip.

“Oh,” breathed Obi-Wan, looking at the tiny squirming figure that was his pup. Tiny legs and arms, a tiny head. They were so small and fragile; he couldn’t believe they were growing inside of him.

“Everything looks fine,” said the medical droid, moving the probe around his stomach. “I will make the holoimage.”

“There’s…there’s only one, right?” asked Anakin, eyes shining with tears.

“Yes,” confirmed the droid, pushing a button on the base of the holoscreen.

“I’m glad,” said Anakin and turned to smile at him. “Did you see it? That’s our pup, our baby, Obi-Wan.”

“Yes,” whispered Obi-Wan, trying not to cry again.

 _You’re glad there’s only one?_ he sent, vaguely amused. _You always mention you want to fill me with so many I’ll burst._

Anakin winked at him.

_We can leave the multiple pregnancies after this one._

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation and grabbed the little holoprojector the droid gave him. The medical droid wiped his stomach and left them alone.

Anakin sat next to him on the bed and nuzzled his face. Obi-Wan turned on the holoprojector and a small image appeared in his palm: a tiny human body, slowly moving arms and legs. Their baby, their pup.

Obi-Wan felt a tear escape from him. This perfect and small creature was being created inside of him. Part him, part Anakin.

Anakin had no qualms in crying openly.

“They already look like me,” he teased sniffling, “look at them, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan wiped his face and stared at the image of his baby. He didn’t really care how they looked like if they were healthy and happy.

“As long as they inherit my intellect,” he quipped, turning to smile at his mate. With his free hand he caressed his bump, moving his hand aimlessly. The pup wasn’t kicking him yet, and he hoped to feel it soon.

Anakin grabbed him by the face and kissed him loudly, joining his hand on his stomach.

“I liked your idea,” he murmured, capturing Obi-Wan’s lips tenderly, “now we can look at them whenever we want.”

Obi-Wan clicked off the hologram and didn’t reply, deepening the kiss. He didn’t know how much he enjoyed kissing until Anakin had started kissing him every day.

They pulled away to take a breath and wipe their faces.

“Let’s go home,” said Obi-Wan, arranging his clothes. He felt happy and satisfied now that he knew the baby was fine and had seen them.

Despite the rough beginning that morning, he had not only seen his pup but also Luke had told him he loved him. He felt happy, elated, almost euphoric.

Anakin nodded and as soon as Obi-Wan’s feet touched the floor, he grabbed him in his arms, spinning him around.

“Anakin,” protested Obi-Wan, but smiled. He knew his mate felt as happy as he was.

Anakin laughed, kissing him. His joy filtered through the bond.

“Put your legs around me,” he instructed, adjusting his arms to hold him tighter. “Don’t even protest about being heavy because you’re not.”

Obi-Wan hesitated but complied, his belly grazing around Anakin’s flat chest. He placed his arms in his Alpha’s shoulders, looking at him tenderly.

Anakin smirked and started walking to the elevator. The thunderstorm continued in Coruscant, painting the entire city in muted colours, only brief flashes of lightning illuminating the sky.

“Room?” asked Anakin when they entered their floor. He hadn’t uttered a single complaint about having to carry Obi-Wan all the way back, most likely his instincts telling him he was a good and strong Alpha.

Obi-Wan smiled at him and nodded. He did enjoy being in Anakin’s arms, surrounded by his scent and presence and if the simple action appeased his mate’s instincts then he wasn’t going to complain.

Anakin kissed him once more and deposited him gently on the bed, looking at him with soft eyes.

Obi-Wan removed his sweater and shirt, slowly touching his bump in circles, staring at his mate.

“I said I wanted to show you how much I love you, remember?” he asked in a breathy voice, lowering his lower clothes.

Anakin nodded eagerly and grabbed him by the hipbones.

“I knew you meant this,” he muttered, looking at Obi-Wan’s naked figure, “you always want me in you.”

Thunder rumbled directly on top of them and Obi-Wan’s hand stopped tugging at Anakin’s clothes. They waited for a moment, but no cry came.

“I do,” said Obi-Wan softly, staring at his naked mate.

“Do what?” asked Anakin, massaging him on his thighs.

“I do want you in me,” replied Obi-Wan, staring at him, “but not yet. On your stomach.”

Anakin lifted an eyebrow but complied. Obi-Wan rose from the bed and place the holoprojector on a shelf, next to Anakin’s Padawan braid.

He stared at the two objects with a smile and returned to the bed, kneeling between Anakin’s opened legs.

“What are you planning?” asked Anakin, face resting in his crossed arms.

Obi-Wan didn’t reply and started kneading the back muscles of the Alpha’s legs, slowly ascending to his thighs.

Anakin sighed in pleasure, wiggling on the bed.

“Is this cuddling time? Because I should be cuddling you.”

“No, this time I take care of you,” Obi-Wan pressed down against the tanned flesh, “you always take care of us, the three of us, so now I get to touch you. No need for all your Alpha posturing now.”

He could see Anakin’s smile, how his body relaxed under his hands.

“Besides,” continued Obi-Wan carefully rubbing Anakin’s backside, “your subconscious needs a reminder of who you are, and that there are people that love you and always will.”

Anakin started to complain but then Obi-Wan’s fingers dug into the small of his back and he started purring instead.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Anakin had always wanted and needed other’s affections and attention, and now Obi-Wan was giving it to him and in spades.

His Omega side was beyond itself with happiness, that they were touching and scenting their Alpha. That inside of them, there was a pup growing, that they were loved and protected by their Alpha.

When his hands reached Anakin’s scarred back, he could feel them vibrating under him. Even if he couldn’t hear the purring clearly due to the rain, he could feel it in his body.

Obi-Wan straddled him, skin against skin. Anakin closed his eyes, emitting a calm but strong Alpha pheromone. So unlike his scent when he had first woken up that day.

“You like it, Alpha?” Obi-Wan bent and kissed him in the base of his spine, ascending slowly and placing kisses on his column. He stopped in front of the mating bite and licked it, making Anakin shudder. “You are vital and precious to our lives. Luke, the pup and I love you. You understand now?”

Anakin nodded against the pillow and swallowed, throat bobbing.

“Yes,” he sighed. He opened one eye to look at him. “I do understand. I don’t know if I deserve it, but I understand, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan sat back, satisfied. He knew that Anakin wasn’t magically become convinced he deserved to be happy, but it was a start.

“Can I get in you now?” Anakin shot him a wicked smile.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and moved away. “On your back.”

Anakin flopped on his back, already half-hard. He opened his legs again and waited, staring at him.

Obi-Wan sat between the opened legs and placed a hand on his beard, pretending to think on how to proceed.

“Obi-Wan, come on, I’m waiting here,” complained Anakin, huffing. His erection was starting to grow. Obi-Wan felt equally aroused, but he could contain himself better.

He grabbed Anakin’s cock and started pumping it slowly, feeling the soft and hot flesh become hard in his hand. Anakin hissed and threw his head back against the pillow.

“Finally,” he gasped, biting his lips.

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly and moved closer to him, until his belly grazed the cock he was holding. He placed Anakin’s cock on his bump and started stroking it against it, feeling the pre-cum on his sensitive skin.

“Kriffing hell, Obi-Wan,” Anakin bit back a shout, staring hypnotised at Obi-Wan’s movements, “you are doing it on purpose. You know how much I like it.”

“I am,” confirmed Obi-Wan, moving his other hand to finger himself slowly. He breathed out, not stopping stroking Anakin’s cock on his body.

Anakin whined and bucked his hips, thrusting on his bump quickly.

“Let me have you, please.”

His fingers entered his hole easily, aroused as he was. He tightened his grip and kept moving his hand until he felt that Anakin’s knot was about to appear.

He stopped his movements and stretched over Anakin’s body to kiss him, cocks grazing each other.

“Now you can have me,” he whispered in Anakin’s ear, rubbing his beard in the smooth skin of his mate.

Anakin growled at the same time that thunder struck, and he tugged him closer to kiss him again, caressing his bump. He started to push him on his back but Obi-Wan stopped him by the shoulders.

“No, like this,” he said and pushed him to sit, “I’ll straddle you.”

He vaguely sent through the bond what he had in mind and felt Anakin’s shock at his forwardness. Obi-Wan refused to look away or feel ashamed. He wanted his mate closer.

“Someone is bossy today,” Anakin replied with a snort, but complied, sitting crossed-legged on the bed and opening his arms. “My Omega ordering me around. Who would’ve thought.”

“And you allow it.”

“Of course,” Anakin licked his lips, “whatever my Omega wants, my Omega gets.”

Obi-Wan smiled and moved closer to him, straddling him until his legs were around Anakin’s waist and their hard cocks rubbed against one another. He placed his arms around the Alpha’s neck and pulled him as close as his belly allowed it.

He felt Anakin’s strong arms move around his upper torso and grab onto him tightly.

“You’re sure you’re fine like this?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, focusing on the sound of the rain for a moment. He liked rainy days, he realized.

“I did choose it after all,” he replied, “and you’re sure I’m not too heavy?”

“Of course not,” Anakin looked at him and the vague light from the lightning outside seemed to make his eyes sparkle, “you’ll never be too heavy, and I’ll always be strong enough to carry you. To protect you and hold you.”

“I know,” whispered Obi-Wan and held tightly onto Anakin’s shoulders as he slowly sank into the cock below him.

Anakin went still below him, only his breaths coming in heavy puffs, while he gave him the time and space to become used to him.

Even though they had sex every day, there was always a moment where Obi-Wan had to stop and simply relax so he could take his mate’s entire length in him.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling his belly rub Anakin’s fit torso. So different from him, the contrast of his round and soft body against the hard muscles.

“Obi-Wan,” mumbled Anakin and almost sank his fingers into his back, “please, move.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan opened his eyes again and began to move, ignoring his erect cock and simply focusing on moving up and down.

In the few moments it had taken him to adjust to the cock in him, a slight knot had already appeared. He bit his lip and tried to move faster without breaking away from Anakin’s embrace.

Anakin began to move as well and Obi-Wan moaned quietly, feeling his bump graze him with each thrust.

“Anakin,” breathed Obi-Wan, whimpering. “Faster.”

Anakin growled and started thrusting, quickly hitting every place that made the Omega mewl in satisfaction.

Obi-Wan’s body arched, feeling every part of Anakin’s cock spark pleasure in his body. He held onto Anakin’s neck with one hand and moved to touch himself with the other.

He was glad for the intimate position, of being held and embraced by Anakin while at the same time being given room for his growing stomach.

“Obi-Wan, kriff,” Anakin kissed him with such strength their teeth nearly crashed against each other. “Not gonna last.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan clumsily returned the kiss, trying to settle in a steady rhythm while battling the weight in his middle area that weighed him down, “yes, Alpha.”

Obi-Wan touched his own cock a bit tighter, sobbing when it made him cum in his hand almost instantly. Anakin kept fucking into him with short, precise thrusts.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan let his forehead rest against his mate’s, looking into each other’s eyes. “Knot me, please.”

He showed Anakin his stained hand and his mate licked it clean, savoring the combination of cum and vague slick in Obi-Wan’s palm.

Obi-Wan whimpered and cradled the bump with the same hand.

Anakin’s growl was muffled by the ceaseless rain. He pushed the knot in with a fast movement, filling Obi-Wan’s hole with his hot cum.

Obi-Wan sobbed and shivered, feeling Anakin’s chest against him, feeling one hand move away from his back and joined his hand in his belly.

He swallowed, the knot pulsing inside of him and his legs trembling. He rested his head against Anakin’s forehead again.

Anakin smiled at him and ran a hand through his sweaty auburn hair, kissing at his mating bite.

“My Omega, always so perfect around my knot, so good, always,” he moved his hips in circles, still coming inside of him. “My Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan clenched around him, sighing. He was never going to get tired of this, of feeling Anakin inside of him.

“Anakin, Alpha,” he said, swallowing, feeling his legs tremble and his body flushed but completely satisfied. The position was odd, but he tried not to show it.

Anakin, as usual, noticed it and gently pushed him to lay on his back. Obi-Wan stretched his legs carefully and moved to a side so his Alpha could rest as well.

The jostling made the knot move, making it expel even more cum.

Anakin dropped next to him but immediately moved one arm under Obi-Wan’s neck as a pillow and the other in Obi-Wan’s stomach.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan relaxed against the bed and interlocked their fingers, rubbing at his belly. “Do you understand it now?”

Anakin looked at him, lightening illuminated his figure just like earlier in that morning.

“I do,” he swallowed almost audibly.

“I don’t want any more nonsense in your mind,” Obi-Wan continued, “no more thinking you’re Vader or unworthy of being loved. I know that you have much to work on, but—”

“Obi-Wan, I know,” Anakin cut him off gently and kissed him on the cheek, rubbing at his belly softly.

Obi-Wan nodded, nuzzling at his mate’s neck and seeking the source of pheromones.

“I love you,” he whispered, not for the first time that day. It was getting easier every day to express his feelings towards his mate.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered in his nape, returning the gesture and purring softly. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

The rain did not stop for the whole day.


	22. Chapter 22

_Five Months Pregnant_

Ahsoka stared at his midsection and kept staring at it even when they sat in the sitting room, in front of the newly installed fireplace.

Luke shyly approached her until he realized he had already met her, pointing at her lekkus and smiling.

“Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan, amused.

Ahsoka opened her mouth and then closed it.

“You’re… you…” she blushed as if she had just realized how he had gotten in that condition.

“Yes,” replied Obi-Wan, pushing a cup of caf in her hands. He sat and sighed, feeling the warmth of the fireplace reach him, placing his hands in his round stomach. “Five months. I wanted to tell you myself, before the announcement went out.”

He knew that by now he should’ve felt the baby move, but nothing had happened yet. He gave it a gentle rub. Probably the baby missed their father.

She blinked and without looking away took a sip of her beverage. Luke tugged at her hand, pointing at the flames of the fireplace.

“Hi, Luke,” she said distractedly, “the flames are nice, right?”

Luke nodded and put his hands on the transparisteel covering the fireplace, completely enraptured with the flames. Obi-Wan was glad that they had decided to cover it, otherwise Luke would’ve definitely burnt himself by now.

Ahsoka finally looked up into his eyes.

“I knew your new Jedi Order would allow attachments, families when I saw you with Luke and… Anakin. I did mention the others that the Code was going to be different but you—” she gave him a small smile, “—you really went all the way, didn’t you, Master?”

He chuckled. “I did. We did.”

She relaxed and offered her hand for Luke’s inspection.

“I’m going to be Aunt Ahsoka then?” she asked tentatively.

“If you want to, yes,” he replied, keeping an eye on Luke, “we always considered you family, close to us, even back in the Temple.”

She swallowed and nodded.

“I would like that,” she said softly, sitting on the floor to be near Luke, “I don’t know if I can return to the Order, but I will continue to help you. I…I am no Jedi, but I still feel…”

“Like you have a responsibility to the rest of the galaxy,” said Obi-Wan, holding his stomach, “you still want to help people, use what you know for good.”

“Yes, exactly. I want to be out there, not… I don’t know,” Ahsoka shook her head, “the Order failed me once. I’m not sure I can trust them again… but maybe if you lead it, Obi-Wan...”

“That’s understandable, Ahsoka,” he replied gently. He took a sip of water; his dizziness for some reason had returned that morning. “I won’t pressure you, your presence and aid are highly valuable to me.”

Luke lifted his hand, making a small box float to him. He deposited it in front of him and showed Ahsoka its contents, a small collection of animals toys from different planets.

“Wow! He’s really talented!” Ahsoka smiled at the child and stuck her hand on the box. “Will you train him as a Jedi?”

“Not yet. We teach him about the Force and how to control it, but nothing too complex,” the skin of his stomach felt tight that morning, and Obi-Wan rubbed it, trying to dissipate the sensation, “he’s powerful but Anakin doesn’t want—”

“Yeah, where’s Skyguy?” the nicknamed escaped from her lips, “I thought he never left your side.”

“He’s in the Outer Rim,” Obi-Wan rubbed his brow, watching Luke separate the animals by size, “he will return soon.”

Anakin hadn’t wanted to leave. He had sulked for two days when Bail had told him his presence was needed, that if he wanted the empire to truly make a difference in places such as his home-planet he was to fly there.

Obi-Wan had understood, quickly researching on how hyperspace affected pregnancies, but Anakin had just stared at him frowning.

 _You are not going anywhere, you will stay safe in the Palace_ , he had declared. Before Obi-Wan could protest, Anakin had given him a deep kiss, cradling his bump. _For me_ , he had added, _I’ll be calmer if I know you are safe here. It will be only a week; you know I wouldn’t leave you if it were up to me._

 _You have never been calm one day in your life_ , had replied Obi-Wan. But he had agreed, as long as Anakin took all of the death troopers with him.

That had been ten days ago.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying not to overthink. He knew Anakin was alive, their Force bond told him as much. But they couldn’t communicate through it, the distance was too great.

He had considered sending daily holomessages but he didn’t want to appear as a needy Omega who couldn’t stand to be without their mate. Anakin was working, working for a better world for them. 

And yet, receiving few messages and having no progress with his pregnancy weighed on him. He thought of why his baby wasn’t moving, why Anakin hadn’t spoken to him, why Bail only sent brief updates of the situation.

Obi-Wan was aiding them both in his own way and from the safety of their floor, but he wanted to know what was truly happening out there.

“He’ll be back soon,” reassured Ahsoka, caring about him even if their relationship wasn’t what it was. She perked up. “Maybe I can take care of Luke one day? After the baby is born?”

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile, feeling a headache form. He hadn’t realized until he had seen Anakin’s ship take to the sky, that they hadn’t spent a single separated.

“I would like that,” he confessed, “being around other Force-sensitives is beneficial to him.”

She stayed playing with Luke for an hour, while she told him a bit about her work and how much her clientele had grown after her appearance at the ball.

Clearly, Luke liked her or at least found her interesting. He would grab each toy and babble to her the names, even if he didn’t know them. Ahsoka would nod and pretend she understood.

Eventually, Luke got up and came to his side, hugging him by the stomach.

“Baby,” he explained to Ahsoka, patting the stomach, “baby, baby!”

Ahsoka grinned. “He’s really smart, isn’t he.”

“He is,” nodded Obi-Wan, wincing at his backache, a new addition to his symptoms. Coupled with his headache and he felt tired.

“I should go,” said Ahsoka, standing up and brushing her legs. “I’ll keep trying to find more of us.” She gave him a light hug and a tighter one to Luke.

“Bye!” said Luke, waving his hand from the floor. He yawned and rolled on the floor until he was facing Obi-Wan. “Da?”

“Not yet, Luke,” Obi-Wan carefully crouched and lifted him against his chest, Luke nuzzling at his neck, “your dad will be here soon.”

The child’s frustration was even palpable in the Force. Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one who had been temporarily separated from Anakin. He fussed when Obi-Wan put him in his cot, making his Bantha plush float near him.

“Sleep,” said Obi-Wan, supporting his stomach and bending over the cot to kiss him on the forehead, feeling his back ache, “maybe when you wake up your dad will be here.”

Luke frowned and kicked his arms, catching the Bantha in the air.

“I love you,” added Obi-Wan, sending his Force signature to him.

Luke stopped wiggling and looked at him.

“Love you,” he mumbled and yawned again, closing his eyes.

Obi-Wan shuffled slowly to his own bed, clutching his stomach. The pain in his head and back wasn’t abating nor was the tightness he felt on his belly.

As he moved to the bed, he walked past the mirror. He stopped and looked at himself.

The tan tunic he was wearing was tight against his chest but loose on the bottom, making his stomach stand out clearly, pushing against the fabric. No wonder Ahsoka had stared at him, he was just… round. Not that he had ever been thin, but there was no hiding his pregnancy anymore.

And then he looked again, at himself, not just his stomach. The pain in his head flared and he closed his eyes, trying to make it dissipate.

The image in the mirror wasn’t just of him pregnant. It was… an old male Omega pregnant, with crow’s feet and lines on his face –not attractive in the way Anakin always said. Obi-Wan swallowed, frowning.

He didn’t regret his decision to carry a child and he knew that as an Omega he was in his prime, but he didn’t feel like that. Anakin always mentioned how he wanted many more children. How could Obi-Wan give them to him when he looked like this? He wasn’t a young lively Omega.

He whimpered, clutching his stomach. He took a breath. Stress wasn’t good for the baby or him, but his mind wouldn’t shut up.

He held his belly with both hands and the image in the mirror imitated him, with glazed eyes.

“Why won’t you move, pup?” he murmured looking down, moving his hands in circles. “I know you are there, I just want—”

_I just want to know you are alive and well._

Gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed, Obi-Wan touched the Force bond connecting him to Anakin. He could detect him vaguely, which probably meant he had already left the Outer Rim and was returning.

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

“No wonder you don’t move, you probably don’t want me as a mom,” he rested his back on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut, “I can’t even shut my own mind.”

And he wanted to raise a baby like this?

Old, anxious and always complaining.

 _No wonder Qui-Gon didn’t want me as Padawan, that I was never his first choice_ , the thought came to him suddenly, something he hadn’t thought in years. He breathed, holding his chest.

_Nor was I Anakin’s first choice._

_Always second. Everyone’s second option._

Obi-Wan curled unto himself, cradling his stomach. He panted, feeling his whole body ache.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t true, that Qui-Gon had loved him, enjoyed being his Master. That Anakin’s love and devotion were obvious, that his Alpha treasured him above anything else.

He took deep breaths, trying to control his breathing and thoughts. Meditation eluded him, and the more he tried to calm himself the more he could feel his heart race and the pain he felt intensify.

Obi-Wan panted, opening his eyes. Anxious and old indeed. If Padmé had lived she would’ve never been this weak. Anakin could’ve chosen anyone in the galaxy and stuck himself to… him.

A sharp pain shot through his stomach and he grabbed it, feeling panic rise in his chest.

“Pup, no,” he said, breathing hard, “sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll calm down.”

His body began to shake, cold sweat pouring out of him. In the past whenever his anxiety would appear it was just him who suffered through it. But now there were two of them in one body.

Obi-Wan caressed his stomach, sitting again and rocking back and forth, feeling tired and sore everywhere, especially in his stomach. The tightness had expanded throughout his whole chest.

“Shh, pup, I’m here, I’m here,” he blinked back tears, feeling like the worst person and parent in the galaxy, “I’m sorry, I love you.”

He had never said I love you to his unborn child, and he swallowed, praying to the Force that this wouldn’t be the first and last time he said it.

Wheezing, he stood up in shaky legs and promptly fell to his knees against the hard floor, chest aching and stomach spasming.

“Evie,” he croaked, trying to lift himself. Unconsciously, he tugged at the bond, calling for his Alpha’s help, but Anakin was still far away. “Evie.”

He was too distressed to walk, but even in his pain, he still knew who he was. He was a Jedi and a former soldier; he wasn’t going to give up easily. Ignoring the pain as much as he could, he crawled on his back towards the door.

His lower stomach cramped, and he bit back a shout. He sent his Force signature to his stomach, trying to determine how hurt was his child, but felt nothing amiss. Nothing.

Obi-Wan froze. Did that mean…

He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. His whole body hurt.

“Evie!”

He managed to kneel again, cradling his belly, completely out of breath. He felt like he was dozing off, close to fainting.

“Master? Master!”

A sharp sound made him look up at a dark figure appearing on the threshold of the room. He blinked the tears in his eyes, trying to focus.

“Help, medbay,” he managed to say and as soon as he felt the droid’s strong arms catch him, he was gone.

* * *

Something warm was enveloping him, grabbing him by the chest. Obi-Wan could feel the tears leaking from his eyes, and how the warm holding him would wipe them gently.

He didn’t dare to open his eyes, feeling devoid. He felt no pain, no sadness, nothing.

There was a steady beep from some sort of machine near him, the presence holding him breathing next to his face, emitting calming pheromones.

Obi-Wan kept his arms on either side of his body and tried to remember if he had ever felt the heartache he felt now. No, not even with Anakin’s betrayal. This was deeper, he had hurt their baby, he had killed them, he…

“…to be sorry about, please…” a grave voice next to him said fiercely. “I love you Obi-Wan, please…”

He hadn’t even noticed he was speaking. The voice kept repeating the _please_ over and over. Obi-Wan took a breath and slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the soft light entering in the private room of the central medbay. He had been here every month, to check up on his… He started shaking, not looking away from the wall.

A forehead glued itself to his cheek, hair tickling him.

“Please, Obi-Wan, you haven’t done anything wrong, open your eyes,” Anakin whispered, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at him, at the Alpha who was laying on the thin bed next to him wearing a black suit with red-rimmed eyes, despair in his face. Their bond was shielded, probably Anakin didn’t want to deal with his emotions.

He blinked. How could Anakin stand to stare at him?

Anakin frowned and kissed him on the forehead.

“I was so worried,” he whispered, tightening his grip on the trembling Omega, “I arrived last night. Evie sent me a message, came straight to you.”

Obi-Wan felt a tear roll down his eye. His Alpha had returned, and this wasn’t the warm reception Obi-Wan had anticipated.

Last night? He didn’t even know what time it was, he barely remembered putting Luke to bed for a mid-day nap. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, a sob escaping from him.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said in a low tone, heaving a breath and closing his eyes again, “it’s my fault. There’s no one to blame but me.”

His hands twitched with the urge to touch himself as he did all the time, but he couldn’t bear not feeling the bump.

Anakin shook his head and caressed his mate’s auburn hair with his organic hand.

“You had a panic attack, Obi-Wan, it can happen to anyone,” he paused. “Okay for people who are more fretful is more common, but I don’t know what you are sorry about.” And then his eyes went wide, staring at him with horror. “Obi-Wan—”

Obi-Wan rubbed his own eyes, wanting to go and hide in his nest where he could be with his own misery and away from everyone’s gaze.

“Obi-Wan,” said Anakin urgently, tugging one hand and interlocking their fingers, “do you trust me?”

Obi-Wan nodded mutely.

Anakin led their hands until they were resting over Obi-Wan’s stomach. His swollen stomach.

“Our child lives, Obi-Wan. Kriff, I thought you knew! No wonder you’ve been saying you’re sorry,” he tugged at Obi-Wan’s other hand until it was resting on the stomach too, “our pup is alive, Obi-Wan,” Anakin smiled at him, “you haven’t hurt them, please. I wouldn’t lie to you about this.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and looked down. It was the same image he got when he lay down or sat, a round stomach protruding out of him, except he was wearing a light blue patient gown. Tentatively he reached with the Force and felt the one of his child respond to it. Safe and sound.

He blinked, still crying.

“I don’t understand,” he said, swallowing, “I was in pain. My stomach hurt; my entire body hurt.”

Anakin wiped away Obi-Wan’s tears and kissed him, a soft press on his lips.

“My beloved, you had a panic attack, a headache, backache and abdominal ache common for pregnancies at this point,” he explained softly, and then grinned, “you probably missed me too.”

Obi-Wan slowly sat upright, arranging a pillow behind him, rubbing his belly hesitatingly and then widening his eyes.

“They—”

Anakin grabbed the belly immediately.

“What? Does it hurt? The emdee said some pain is normal at this stage but—”

“They moved, I think,” whispered Obi-Wan, looking at him, “I felt something, like a fluttering sensation.” He covered his face with his hands, wishing he could be alone to hide his mortification.

Anakin beamed and gently rubbed the stomach, trying to make the baby move again.

“They missed their dad, it’s obvious,” he leaned to speak to it, “you’ve grown so much on the past days, but you made your mom worry for no reason, pup. Haven’t I told you your mom is a worrier? I’m the one with good looks and he the brains of the team but sometimes he does think a lot.”

“Anakin,” complained Obi-Wan, dropping his hands, “I’m an idiot.”

“Yes,” agreed Anakin, “sometimes you are. But I always knew you were like this, I just… what made you panic?”

He was never going to tell Anakin what his mind had conjured, so he said nothing.

“It was me, Anakin, some buried things I need to work on,” Obi-Wan shook his head, feeling rested and with no traces of pain in his body, “what happened with your trip? I felt you were returning.”

Anakin looked like he wanted to ask more but nodded and sat next to him, tugging him by the waist, keeping one hand on the bump.

“Yes, you’ve been here for over twelve hours, Obi-Wan,” he grimaced but then a smile appeared on his face, “there’s no more slavery in Tatooine. That was my childhood dream and I did it, it doesn’t feel real.”

“Anakin, that’s…” Obi-Wan trailed off, nuzzling at his neck. He hadn’t scented his mate in almost two weeks and had missed the familiar scent.

Anakin purred, happy that his mate was no longer in pain.

“We eliminated all the major gangsters and installed more harsh laws. All slaves are free,” he paused and looked at Obi-Wan, “I visited Beru and Owens.”

Obi-Wan nestled closer to the purring, holding his stomach. “What did they say?”

“They knew I had become emperor and seen the videos of Luke. They were just… well, Beru was just happy that Luke was happy and safe, that you were raising him,” Anakin explained, “I told them you were pregnant and that they could visit us if they wished to. I left them credits and a code if they wanted to communicate with us.”

“Owen can’t have liked that,” Obi-Wan stared at his mate, so beautiful and strong. He wasn’t as naïve as to think slavery was truly over, but this was a start, this was what Anakin had wanted all his life.

Anakin snorted and pulled him for a kiss, bump getting in the way.

“No, he didn’t,” he replied, kissing Obi-Wan’s red eyes, and then looked at the door, “there’s someone who missed you. And a droid that nearly drove herself to overheating.”

“Luke,” breathed Obi-Wan. He had been too long away from him. “Bring them, please.”

Anakin touched a button in his arm and in less than five minutes, a small figure was launching himself on Obi-Wan’s arms.

Luke cried loudly, sniffling and trying to get closer to him. Obi-Wan shushed him and nuzzled at his hair, trying to calm him.

“Master! Master, I thought the worst!” Evie beeped something from the entrance of the room. “Master Luke has been inconsolable, he felt when you fainted and has been like this ever since.”

“I’m sorry Evie,” Obi-Wan said looking down in shame, and kissed Luke’s crying face, “I’m sorry Luke, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m fine now.”

 _You said you never fainted,_ sent Anakin, shaking his head _. And I found you here, laying immobile with needles coming out of you._

Obi-Wan looked at his husband. “I scared the whole family, didn’t I.”

Anakin nodded and grabbed his hand, kissing his rings. Luke had permanently attached himself to his neck, scenting him.

“I’m sorry,” repeated Obi-Wan, adjusting Luke so the child could sit between him and Anakin. He wiped his face tenderly.

“Baby?” asked Luke, sniffling and pointing at the belly.

Obi-Wan’s heart seized.

“Yes, the baby is there,” he replied looking at Anakin and grabbing him by the hand to make his mate touch the stomach again. Anakin wasted no time, stroking him, making the fluttering sensation appear again.

 _You should change, you haven’t rested_ , said Obi-Wan softly, feeling Luke join his father’s action at his belly.

He closed his eyes. He could’ve lost this. Lost his family.

“Later,” whispered Anakin, not stopping his hands. “The emdee asked if I wanted to know the sex but I wanted to wait for you to wake up, we never discussed it.”

Obi-Wan sighed with pleasure, feeling the residues of tension disappear from his body as his mate and son touched him.

Luke scooted over to rest next to the bump.

“I don’t need to know the sex,” Obi-Wan responded, “if that’s okay with you.”

Anakin nodded and tugged him closer, until the three of them–or rather four— were laying in the thin medical bed.

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin in a low tone, blue eyes serious, “I’m proud to have you as my mate.”

Luke gave a yell and patted Obi-Wan’s belly.

“Yes, Luke is also proud to be your son.”

Obi-Wan leaned to kiss Anakin’s mating bite, holding his bump protectively.

“And I’m proud to call you my family,” he replied.

_Six Months Pregnant_

Obi-Wan carefully combed his hair, making sure he looked presentable. The idea was for no one to recognize them or even lower their hoods, but he still felt the need to groom himself. The red strands felt thicker and shiny, soft to the touch.

“Yep, glowing.”

He turned to look at Anakin, adjusting his dark green tunic and black pants –an unusual bold colour, but if they were going out, he felt it appropriate. They were tight against his stomach, making him look as if he had swallowed a giant ball.

“Not true.”

“It is and I will continue to insist on it,” Anakin simply raked a hand through his hair, magnetic in his black clothes and blue eyes. He smirked and handed him a dark robe. “I made you like that. Glow.”

Within him, the baby moved with quick turns and Obi-Wan put his hand on his stomach, touching it to calm them. After his scare, the baby moved frequently, as if they knew how much it mattered to him to feel them.

“See? Even our pup agrees,” Anakin bent to kiss the stomach, holding it with both hands, “you are round and glowy, accept it.”

Obi-Wan scoffed but smiled. “You should declare that you’ve found another planet, Anakin. That’s how fat I am.”

Anakin frowned and tugged him by the waist, keeping a hand on his stomach.

“Not fat,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s neck, “round with our baby,” his lips trailed to Obi-Wan’s collarbone, “the pup that we made.” He sucked gently at the pale skin, adding even more love bites to it. “You look so happy, always touching your belly. Do you know what that does to me? You’re beautiful –so perfect you can’t even see it.”

Obi-Wan accepted the affection, smiling to himself. His insecurities had not applied to his pregnant body, knowing that whatever changes occurred were for his pup’s needs. He nuzzled Anakin’s cheek.

“I don’t glow,” he replied, tugging the robe from Anakin’s arm and putting it on. He drew it closer to him. It did nothing to hide his midsection, but he felt safer, comfortable. “Let’s go.”

Anakin’s mood changed and he went serious. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and closed his robe.

“If I sense anything weird, we leave. If I tell you to hide, you do it. If I—”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and stared. “Are you finished, Alpha?” he asked sarcastically.

“Obi-Wan, I agreed not to travel with the death troopers, so I am the sole responsible for your safety,” said Anakin rising the hood of his robe and doing the same with Obi-Wan’s. “Yes, I know you’ve literally been in a battlefield, but you haven’t been pregnant before, or mated to a paranoid like me. Also, we literally rule the galaxy, and anyone could come for us.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“We are just going to Dex’s, Anakin,” sighed Obi-Wan, walking away and wondering why his body had decided to crave Dex’s food, “I can protect myself. And if the two of us can’t walk in the upper levels of the city how can you expect everyone else to feel safe?”

“It’s not the same, Obi-Wan,” Anakin shook his head as they descended to the private hangar, “most are not targets or have enemies. There are still many that would love to kill me or hurt you, hurt an emperor’s heir.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his stomach, feeling the baby respond to his touch. The idea of someone harming them made him want to hide in his nest, made him want to re-evaluate his decision to leave the Palace. He took a breath.

“You said the news of my pregnancy was taken well, that the consensus was positive,” Obi-Wan followed Anakin until they were standing next to a black speeder, not a shiny and new one but one that allowed them to blend with the crowd.

“It was,” confirmed Anakin, jumping on it and checking the panels. He extended a hand to help Obi-Wan up, “but I’m not taking any chances.”

For all their progressiveness, the citizens of the Core Worlds had responded more than favorably to the news. Everyone liked the fact the emperor was an Alpha, mated with an Omega and they already had a baby with plans to add even more.

Obi-Wan sat gingerly against the soft seat, cradling his stomach.

“Don’t even think of doing any weird manoeuvres,” he warned, “I don’t know how the baby will react to the movement.”

Anakin grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Aw, Obi-Wan, when have I ever flown recklessly?” he made the vehicle ascend slowly, steadily approaching the exit and the world outside.

“Don’t get me started,” mumbled Obi-Wan. And then they were out in the city.

Anakin managed to flow like a normal person and Obi-Wan simply stared out the window, taking in the bright lights coming from the buildings. It was dark, but Coruscant never slept, and they joined the row of speeders moving across the city. The diner wasn’t far from the Palace, so it wouldn’t take long to arrive.

The fluttering sensation inside him reappeared, and he rubbed his stomach absentmindedly. He had forgotten how much he liked going out and seeing people flow by, in repulsorlifts or speeders –simply listening to the sounds of civilization.

Anakin parked as near as he could from the diner in an empty alley and looked at him, a soft expression in his face.

“What?” asked Obi-Wan, smiling. He felt strangely energized.

“You look very happy, makes me wonder why you are in the Palace all the time when you clearly enjoy being out,” he drew Obi-Wan closer, rubbing his stomach, “especially now that we know they don’t mind flying. You didn’t even complain.”

“Because you flew in an appropriate manner,” retorted Obi-Wan, kissing Anakin softly, “plus they do have Skywalker genes. And I like being at home.”

Anakin smiled proudly. “Of course, our pup is clearly taking after me. With my good looks and tastes,” when he saw Obi-Wan’s raised eyebrow he added, “and your brains?”

“Better,” said Obi-Wan, stepping out. He could see the diner from where he was standing, its small building puffing out smoke. The place wasn’t packed but it did have some clients.

Anakin grabbed him by the waist, letting one hand free at the ready.

“Let’s go,” he murmured in Obi-Wan’s ear.

They crossed the street, walking past people of all races and genders laughing, talking to themselves. Obi-Wan kept a hand on his stomach, tensing mildly.

Dex’s diner looked the same, as if the years had not affected it. The Besalik was behind the counter, talking to a blue Twi’lek.

Before the server droid could approach them, Dex looked up at the two figures in black covered with hoods that had entered his place. Obi-Wan lifted his face slightly and smiled at him.

“I don’t believe it!” Dex quickly walked to stand in front of them, his four arms waving around, “Obi-Wan!” he said loudly.

Some people turned to look and Anakin’s grip on his waist tightened. They had known Dex would recognize them but hoped to keep a low profile. Obi-Wan wondered how many Obi-Wans were in Coruscant who were pregnant and mated, so he could just be mistaken for someone else.

“Hello, Dex,” he smiled.

Dex attempted to hug him but Anakin gave a low growl and Dex stopped, eyes moving to Obi-Wan’s middle.

“Sorry buddy! I forgot about the little one. No touching. Please sit,” he looked at Anakin who kept a tense pose, “Anakin. No, I mean—”

“It’s fine,” replied Anakin, pushing Obi-Wan to a booth in a corner. They sat side by side, their backs protected by a wall but having a view of the whole diner and the street.

Obi-Wan had to squirm on his seat to find a comfortable position, trying not to crush his stomach against the table. Anakin hadn’t let go of him.

“Friends, it has been too long! I still remember when you used to come here Anakin, you were so young!” Dex said and looked around, lowering his voice, “and now you are the emperor! I take it you are undercover?”

Obi-Wan grinned. “Something like that. We come especially for your food.”

“And your discretion,” added Anakin staring at him.

Dex straightened, clapping his hands. “Then I won’t disappoint. What do you want? The house invites!”

Obi-Wan wiggled. “A double nerfburger, sliders and then a slice of whatever cake you have,” he faltered when noticing his mate’s expression, “and water?”

Anakin laughed. “The same for me.”

Dex nodded solemnly. “Coming right up, gotta keep that baby fed.”

Obi-Wan blushed and looked at his round belly, feeling the baby move. Or maybe he was hungry?

“I think it’s adorable,” Anakin whispered in his ear, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth, “seeing you happy over food. I still remember when you couldn’t eat without getting nauseous.”

“We’re in public,” Obi-Wan reminded him, separating himself from him. “I’m just hungry.”

Anakin tucked his hood closer as the server droid brought them their waters. The few customers who were in didn’t look at them, each focused on their own business. The joy of living in a city was that nobody cared about what you did or what you wore.

 _Sense anything?_ asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin shook his head imperceptibly.

“Here it is!” Dex had to use his four arms to carry all the food they had asked for. “Enjoy it.”

“Thank you Dex,” said Obi-Wan earnestly and bit into his burger, holding back a moan. “This is great, you need to program the droid at our home to make this.”

Anakin laughed again and kissed his cheek.

“I will. But I don’t think it will turn up as good as Dex’s,” said Anakin biting half off his burger with one bite. He looked around as he munched, shoulders slightly tense.

 _No one is looking at us_ , sent Obi-Wan, eating to his heart’s content. _It’s not like we are in the lower levels._

Anakin reached a hand to touch his stomach and said nothing.

The craving for greasy food had been nagging at Obi-Wan the whole day but it had taken Anakin a lot of convincing that they could walk around the city as if they were normal citizens. He was glad to be out, to see something different than his usual route of going from the Palace to the Temple.

“Do you ever think,” said Anakin and stopped to grab more food, “do you think we… of us not being emperors?”

Obi-Wan finished his burger carefully and sighed, wiping his mouth.

“I was waiting for this,” he said, looking at his mate, “you finally getting bored of politics. Wishing to be back on the front, being more active.”

Anakin took a breath, monitoring their surroundings.

“I know I’m changing things but it’s so slow, so boring. I used to feel better with a lightsaber in my hand, you by my side and clankers in front of us. Not that I’m not happy but… yes, I miss it.”

Obi-Wan scooted closer to him, legs together.

“You don’t have to sit in the Palace all day, you can choose what to do. You can go out more, to other systems. You could rely more on the Imperial Council to take care of things. I know, we know, that outside of Coruscant things are not so great,” said Obi-Wan softly, brushing Anakin’s hand with his.

“But you are here,” retorted Anakin, turning his head, “your job is here. Our children will be here, I don’t want to disappear for weeks. I know Sidious had a Council, but I can’t trust them. Sometimes,” he pursed his lips, “sometimes I think of resigning, of us living like normal people.”

Obi-Wan blinked. They had never been normal people or knew how to be one.

“Forget it,” said Anakin brusquely, focusing on his food again, “it’s stupid.”

“If it’s in your mind, it isn’t,” murmured Obi-Wan, clutching his stomach. “Think about what I said, of changing your roles. Not going away all the time, but occasionally you could go out to oversee things. I can promise you no more unpleasant surprises like last month,” Obi-Wan looked outside bowing his head, shame overtaking him for a moment, like it always did whenever he remembered his breakdown. “I know how much being locked up in one place bothers you, Anakin.”

Anakin frowned and used one hand to cradle his face delicately.

“I didn’t mean to upset you or our pup. I shouldn’t have said anything,” he leaned to place a soft peck on the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth, “I will think about it. Please enjoy your food, this was about satisfying your craving.”

Obi-Wan returned the soft gesture, glad that they could now speak to one another earnestly.

He ended up eating a bit more than anticipated and yet Anakin managed to eat more than him, as usual. He bit delicately on the cake and sat back, sighing. The baby moved again.

“You enjoyed that? you like sweet food?” murmured Obi-Wan, touching the stomach gently. He looked at Anakin. “Thank you for bringing me.”

Anakin frowned, inhaling his food. “Don’t. You make me sound as if you’re my prisoner or something.”

“You know what I mean,” said Obi-Wan staring at the street, at the people walking by, “you were able to control your instincts and emotions and for that, we are here now, enjoying this meal together.”

Anakin relaxed a fraction. “I guess you’re right,” he stole the piece of cake Obi-Wan had abandoned, “you deserve to go out as much as you want. I just want you two to be safe, that’s all.”

Obi-Wan gazed at him with tenderness. He understood Anakin’s position and why he acted the way he did. Once he would’ve considered it as a way of fuelling obscure emotions but now… Anakin hadn’t used the Dark side of the Force in months. His Force signature most likely would forever be tainted by it, but it couldn’t control him anymore.

“I’m ready for the dessert,” said Obi-Wan, nonchalantly.

Anakin blinked and motioned at the table. “You ate all this, and you want more? That pup and I need to have a conversation about your cravings.”

“Not that kind of dessert,” clarified Obi-Wan, pretending to be interested in how Dex wiped a table.

Anakin paused. His fork clattered on the table and some customers turned to look at the noise. A small growl emitted out of him.

Obi-Wan looked at him as if he didn’t know what the Alpha was reacting about. He deposited a substantial amount of credits on the table, disliking the idea of not paying his friend.

“Yes,” said Anakin, his gaze darkening, “I have a special dessert for you.”

“Excellent, if not I was going to have to find someone else to—”

Anakin wound his arms around him, clutching his stomach, growling in his ear. Obi-Wan shivered, feeling Anakin suck at his mating bite.

“My dessert is going to leave you full, Obi-Wan,” growled Anakin in his ear, “you’ll feel stuffed, full of it. It’s going to drip out of you.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, trying not to react. His hormones made him easily aroused, something Anakin always took advantage of.

Anakin tugged him up, leading him to the exit.

“Dex, it was a pleasure,” said Obi-Wan, feeling Anakin’s hard body against his back, “I would love to return soon.”

Dex laughed and clasped his hands, whispering just for him.

“I can now brag that the emperors eat at my place. I hope to see you soon, good luck with the little one.” He nodded at Anakin.

Anakin gave a sharp nod and dragged him outside by the waist. Obi-Wan breathed in the scent of the city, looking up into the dark sky. The baby moved again, feeling his delight.

He was pulled to the alley where the speeder was, but instead of getting into it, Anakin pushed him against a wall, shoving a knee to open his legs.

“Anakin, what are you doing?” gasped Obi-Wan, feeling the cold wall against his back. Anakin growled softly against his ear, rubbing his swollen stomach.

“You wanted your dessert,” Anakin gave small licks at his neck, moving over and over the mating bite until Obi-Wan was trembling, “here it is.”

“We’re in public,” said Obi-Wan, baring his neck and grinding against the knee, “someone could see us.”

The alley was dark, and they still had their hoods up but Obi-Wan felt exposed. He whined and hid his face in Anakin’s neck while the Alpha starting sucking at his neck.

Anakin’s hand moved to sneak inside his pants when he tensed, hands moving to his lightsaber instead. The growl he emitted was different from the one before –a warning sound.

“Hey! You two!”

Obi-Wan whimpered, trying to hide himself and his mid-section from the flashing light. Anakin covered him with his body, growl gaining volume.

“Split up! You’re in public,” shouted a stormtrooper from the entrance of the alley.

Obi-Wan gently pushed Anakin from him and arranged his clothes, trying to keep his face hidden.

“He’s my mate,” he explained to the trooper. There was actually a small group of troopers, most likely patrolling the streets and they had been caught as if they were hormonal teenagers. Anakin’s hand was knuckle-white against the hilt of his saber.

“I don’t care. You are in public. Move!”

“We’ll leave. I apologise,” Obi-Wan tugged at Anakin’s waist, dragging him towards the speeder. The Alpha hadn’t stopped growling, body ready to attack.

The trooper remained looking at them until they entered the vehicle and ignited it. Then he continued walking with his fellow soldiers.

“I’m sorry,” gritted Anakin through his teeth, “I should’ve protected you better.”

“Nothing happened, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan supporting his stomach as the speeder ascended, “they didn’t recognize us.”

Anakin’s face changed and he laughed, all tension gone.

“Can you imagine if they had? I can see the headlines tomorrow: _Nearing the end of his second trimester, Emperor Kenobi craves greasy food and his Alpha’s cock in public_.”

“Anakin!” groaned Obi-Wan, covering his flaming face, “be quiet!”

Anakin laughed loudly and gave him a wet kiss in his cheek.

“I love making you blush,” he said. “Don’t worry, Obi-Wan, I wouldn’t have allowed anyone to see you like that. You’re mine only to ogle and fuck.”

“Anakin,” repeated Obi-Wan, feeling his face flush for different reasons, “you can go a bit faster.”

Anakin turned to look at him with a knowing smirk and they arrived at the hangar of the Palace in less than a minute.

They didn’t run to their floor, but it was close. As soon as they entered it, Anakin starting tugging at Obi-Wan’s clothes, an erection tenting his pants.

“Off,” he growled, simultaneously pushing his mate and trying to undress him.

“We need to check on Luke,” said Obi-Wan, feeling himself grow wet. He managed to remove his clothes but had to sit to tug at his boots.

“He’s sleeping,” replied Anakin, crouching to help him, “felt it. I’m glad he’s the kind of child that sleeps all night.”

Obi-Wan remained sitting, his cock ready. He bared his neck and released his pheromones, the unique scent of Omega arousal.

Anakin lunged to lick at his mating bite again, growling loudly. He licked Obi-Wan’s entire neck and collarbone, adding even more love bites to the ones Obi-Wan already had.

“Anakin,” moaned Obi-Wan, blindly reaching for the Alpha’s cock, “touch me.”

“I am touching you,” replied Anakin, and groaned when Obi-Wan held him and firmly started stroking him.

The size of Anakin’s cock never ceased to amaze Obi-Wan, it amazed him even more that that gigantic thing breached into him every day. He whimpered, imagining how it would feel to have it again at that moment.

“Obi-Wan,” gasped Anakin in his ear, bucking his hips to accompany the movement, “kriff. I promised you something special.”

Obi-Wan let him go and licked his hand covered in pre-cum, staring at Anakin. He lay on the bed and opened his legs, displaying his swollen belly and glistering hole.

“Well then, I’m waiting,” he said.

Anakin’s growl filled the room, his eyes unwavering from the Omega displayed in front of him. Just for him.

He moved until he placed his arms on either side of Obi-Wan’s head and looked contemplatively at him, trailing a single finger down his chest, the pad spreading warmth in its wake.

“How will I have you?” Anakin mused, stopping to rub one of Obi-Wan’s dark nipples, pinching it slightly, “on your knees showing off your hole?”, he moved to the other nipple, pressing slightly at the puffy tip, “or on top of me, sitting on my cock?”

Obi-Wan whined, stroking himself. His chest had inflated slightly, preparing his body for future lactation and whenever Anakin touched him, he would feel a tight sensation in his chest.

“Anakin, please,” he could feel the warmth radiating off the Alpha on top of him, but Anakin was fascinated by his chest area, “please.”

Anakin gave him a dark look and moved his hips slowly, barely grazing Obi-Wan’s belly with his erection. He kept descending with the solitary finger.

“Or maybe I’ll—” he stopped and frowned, moving his hand away. He stared at the finger and then at Obi-Wan’s chest.

“What?” Obi-Wan wiggled until he was sitting, feeling the tightness of his nipples, “what happened?”

“Obi-Wan,” said Anakin, growling softly, “I think you’re lactating.”

Immediately, Obi-Wan grabbed his nipples, feeling something wet and shiny cover them. He pushed a finger in the sensitive flesh and rubbed, the tightness disappearing when he did. An almost transparent liquid came out of him and he gasped, unused to the sensation.

“Yes,” he said blinking rapidly. “Actually, it’s not…” he looked up to see Anakin stroking his own cock with rapid movements, eyes on his chest.

Obi-Wan huffed. “Of course you like that, you like—”

Anakin pounced and pushed him flat on the bed again, licking one nipple; sucking gently at the tip. Obi-Wan moaned, throwing his head back, the sensation travelling straight into his cock.

Anakin’s lips were both soft and firm against him, trying to extract something that wasn’t really there.

The Alpha curled his hands over Obi-Wan’s hipbones and looked at him, latched onto his sensitive buds, using his hot tongue to lap at the little milk he produced.

Obi-Wan shuddered and only had to stroke himself a few times until he came with a long broken moan.

Anakin sat back, carefully not touching his belly, licking his lips and growling. His cock was hard and ready.

“I know how I’ll have you. On your knees, hands on the headboard.”

Obi-Wan hurried to comply, turning and grabbing the black headboard. He took a deep breath and spread his knees, waiting. Slick was gushing out of him, his hole aching to be filled.

Anakin’s warm hand placed itself on his neck, fingers pushing Obi-Wan’s neck down, making him submit.

The gesture was incredibly intimate and Obi-Wan whimpered, hips thrusting into the air.

“Alpha,” he said, looking down at his swollen belly, arms trembling, “Alpha.”

Anakin’s chest glued itself to his back; his breath hot against his ear. Anakin wound one hand on his belly and used the other to grab his own cock, teasing Obi-Wan’s entrance with the hard and leaking tip.

He carefully entered Obi-Wan’s tight entrance, sliding into the fluttering walls of his hole. It was a tight fit, but he did it carefully, never wanting to cause his mate pain.

Obi-Wan gave a low moan, trying to get the rest of the cock in. Anakin pulled out, only leaving the head in.

“Faster, Anakin, please,” moaned Obi-Wan, legs trembling, his cock erect again.

Anakin laughed in his ear and bent to lick a strip of sweat on his back. He entered his whole member again, thrusting in and out slowly. He seemed in no hurry, holding onto his quivering mate, fucking him slowly.

Obi-Wan’s whole body felt on fire, an orgasm building again. He leaned back, searching for the cock inside of him, trying to hit the spot that would make him come again. Anakin’s head found him and kissed him, dragging his tongue in.

“You like that?” breathed Anakin, keeping a steady rhythm in and out of him, the veins of his cock rubbing against Obi-Wan’s prostate delicately. He squeezed the belly tenderly with the mechanical hand. “Feeling the cock of your Alpha inside of you? How only I can make you like this?”

Obi-Wan made a choke-off noise when he felt Anakin’s movements speed up.

“All round and glowing, all the time begging to be fucked,” Anakin nuzzled at his sweaty neck, moving his hips up and down, “showing off your stomach, touching it on purpose in front of me, knowing how much that turns me on. Every day you cry for my knot, to fill you again and again.”

“Anakin, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, needing more friction, more speed. He shook, the cock breaching into him hard and hot and unforgiving.

“Mine,” growled Anakin, breath coming out in huffs, thrusting faster, “the marks you have in your body, I put them there. That baby is mine, my cum that entered you and knocked you up. My Omega, only for me.”

Obi-Wan sobbed, his legs giving out. His weight fell against Anakin’s chest, and Anakin caught him, both hands pinching his nipples, sliding and out of him quickly.

“I have you, I have you,” Anakin reassured him as Obi-Wan rested his head on the Alpha’s neck, “you can always lean on me, I’ll always take care of you. My Obi-Wan, my Omega.”

Anakin hammered into him, hitting Obi-Wan’s prostate with each thrust, knot forcing at the base. Obi-Wan whined, nuzzling his mate’s neck. It only took one fast stroke to make him come again.

Anakin pushed and pushed until he knotted inside of him, tying them. He bent to bite at the neck of the Omega in his arms.

Obi-Wan shivered, feeling Anakin’s member pulse inside of him, filling him with his cum as he had promised.

“Anakin,” he murmured capturing the Alpha’s mouth for a deep kiss, tongues finding each other. His thighs hurt from kneeling, the belly weighting him down. Yet the pain was overshadowed by the pleasure and sensation of the knot inside of him.

Without having to voice his discomfort, Anakin supported his stomach and chest to make them lie down on their sides, still knotted. Anakin tangled their legs and rubbed his curved belly, purring softly.

“Better?” he asked, feeling Obi-Wan’s entrance clench around him. He kissed Obi-Wan’s damp neck. “Did you like my dessert?”

Obi-Wan gave a breathy laugh, feeling Anakin rub his nipples carefully, trying to make him produce milk again.

“Well, actually…”

Anakin twisted in a position that couldn’t have been comfortable, keeping his hips pinned to the bed with half of his torso trying to reach Obi-Wan’s chest. The Omega turned towards him, and Anakin gave a low growl, sucking into his nipples again.

A strange sensation overcame him, the tightness of his chest disappearing every time Anakin sucked. Obi-Wan sighed, holding Anakin’s head against him.

“Anakin, that’s for our pup,” he went red, imagining what they looked like. Anakin gave short licks with his wet tongue, drinking slowly and the knot inside of him pulsed. Obi-Wan shuddered. “Anakin.”

The Alpha let him go, wiping his mouth and giving small thrusts, rocking Obi-Wan’s body on the bed.

“Pup’s not here, so that’s for me now,” he growled, sucking Obi-Wan’s neck, nipping slightly.

Obi-Wan hid his flaming face, cradling his stomach.

“You’re so…” he trailed off.

“Perfect?” suggested Anakin, “attractive? Attentive?”

Obi-Wan snorted and turned to give him a soft look, smiling. “Yes, all that and more.”

Anakin returned the smile and gave him a short kiss.

“Craving fulfilled?” he spooned Obi-Wan from behind, bodies tight against each other, one hand caressing his belly while the knot remained.

“Indeed,” breathed Obi-Wan, nestling against his mate’s chest.


	23. Chapter 23

_Almost Seven Months Pregnant_

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

His hands went limp on his lap, his shoulders loosening. He focused on breathing in and out, noticing how each intake relaxed him.

He searched throughout his body for any discomfort, allowing himself to feel it and then releasing it.

Breathing deeply, he became aware of his arms and fingers. Of a vague throb in his chest area and lower back. Of his flexed legs and knees.

Of the movement inside his middle area, of the life that was growing within him.

Sometimes, he felt he could almost see the pregnancy hormones that were being pumped in his body, how his entire body had had to change to accommodate to carry a baby, to create life.

Life.

Obi-Wan smiled and moved lower, flexing his toes and taking deep breaths. He went deep inside the Force, moving across it; searching, looking.

Apart from a tiny Force signature in him, he found two more that he vaguely catalogued as _Anakin’s_ and _Luke’s_. He kept moving, discovering the other people that were roaming the halls of the Palace.

It was early, he knew, but there was always someone doing something at the Palace.

He stretched, using the Force as conduit. Carefully noticing the people on the street, their mood, their intent.

He went deeper, to a place where the was no up or down, only life. Since becoming pregnant, his connection with the Force felt different…more intimate.

As if two beings in one body, two that were aware of the Force, magnified Obi-Wan’s power and perception.

Everything seemed easier. Easier to find a signature that he labelled as _Ahsoka’s_ , to find other signatures on the planet that he vaguely recognized.

Obi-Wan breathed in and out.

If he wanted, he realized, he could find any Force-sensitive in the planet. Perhaps even farther.

Life. He was so attuned to it now, due to his pregnancy. Taking the phrase brimming with life to another level.

His body felt loose and relaxed, his mind clear.

Still deep in the Force, he returned closer to his body, just to examine his pup. He couldn’t detect much, but when he touched them, felt a wave of _contentmentwarmthcosy_ that nearly brought tears to his eyes.

His pup liked being there, liked growing slowly in a safe space. They could recognize him vaguely, touching him in return almost unconsciously.

Obi-Wan knew it was time to end his morning meditation and to start the day, but he felt so comfortable he was almost reluctant to do it.

The pup had woken him earlier than usual, with their jostling and moving, and he had decided that he could stretch and meditate instead of pretending he was going to get any more sleep.

A distant sound and touch shook him, interrupting his trance.

“Mom!”

Obi-Wan took a final deep breath and opened his eyes. He hadn’t turned on the lights of his room, but the sun was rising over Coruscant and it illuminated Luke’s shocked face.

“Luke,” Obi-Wan whispered, blinking slowly, “what are you doing up?”

He extended his arms to grab him and then realized that Luke was at a lower level than him.

“Mom fly!” Luke beamed and tugged at Obi-Wan’s thick robe, its hem grazing the floor.

Obi-Wan blinked again just to determine he wasn’t asleep and allowed himself to be climbed over by Luke’s small body.

He looked down to a side and yes, he was floating.

He had never done that, knowing that it took a lot of skill and concentration to achieve it. He knew his pregnancy had enhanced his Force abilities, but this was completely new.

Not for the first time, he realized that being a Force-sensitive and carrying one were truly unique experiences.

“Mom fly ship,” said Luke and settled himself in Obi-Wan’s crossed legs, patting the belly.

“I’m not a ship,” Obi-Wan kissed him on the forehead. It was a cold day and Luke was barefooted with his hair a mess, but completely awake. “Nor I can fly.”

“Yes fly. Look!” Luke pointed at the floor, the two of them still not touching it. “Fly.”

Obi-Wan laughed, feeling the baby kick rapidly. Luke felt the movement and patted it again.

“Baby fly,” said Luke grinning.

Maybe he was right, the three of them were still floating.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and grabbed Luke close, focusing on lowering his body to the floor.

It was effortless how his body obeyed the command. Luke pouted, probably not pleased with the fact he wasn’t flying anymore.

“Luke, why are you awake?” tried again Obi-Wan, depositing him on the floor and stretching. His round stomach seemed even more round whenever he arched his back. “It’s sleep time.”

Luke had taken to climb down his cot and into their room at night, or simply wake early when he knew he was awake, as if he wanted to spend all of his time with him.

All pregnancy books he had read claimed that it was normal behaviour, but to Obi-Wan it was still odd waking up and not being the only person up.

“No,” Luke grabbed him by the hand and tugged at him, “play.”

Luke led him to his own room, where he let him go just to grab his pilot onesie and extend it in front of him with a hopeful expression.

Obi-Wan sighed and obliged him, sitting under the window and changing him. Luke was growing too tall to use it, but he insisted on it every day. His favorite game was pretending he was a pilot.

“You know,” Obi-Wan said as he put the helmet over Luke’s head, “soon you’ll have to sleep on a proper bed and use clothes that actually fit you. You are grown now.”

“No, baby,” said Luke and ran across the room to pick up his own pad.

Luke was always going to be his baby no matter his age, so Obi-Wan said nothing. He placed him on his hip carefully and moved to the kitchen, where water was already boiling.

“Down?” he asked as he swallowed his vitamins, but Luke shook his head. Sighing, he used one hand to pour his tea and heat Luke’s milk.

At least he was practising how it was like not to have free time -and hands— to himself.

“Da?” Luke asked as he grabbed his small cup and hummed in joy when he began to drink.

“Still sleeping,” Obi-Wan replied and walked to his own office.

He had agreed to create one after the influx of messages he had had to reply every day ever since the announcement of his pregnancy. It had been almost two months and people still wrote to him.

The office was small and white like most of their rooms, and apart from the desk and some padded chairs, he had added a couch and mat for Luke whenever his son decided he wanted to be with him. Which was frequently.

It had a small window that had made Anakin paranoid until Obi-Wan had pointed out that all their rooms had them, and their floor was the most secure on the whole building.

“Alright,” he set his cup down on the table and stared at the piles of datapads on his desk. “Down, I have to work.”

“No!” Luke wound his small arms around his neck, whining. “No, mom. Play.”

Obi-Wan sighed, wincing at the additional weight of literally having his two babies with him.

“What if you sit next to me?” he suggested, using the Force to place one chair next to his, “and you can watch your videos there while I work. Then we’ll play.”

Luke made a sound half-cry, half-scream but allowed himself to be seated. Obi-Wan quickly handed him his pad and started a racing game with ships.

He didn’t want Luke to be addicted to the net or videos but he had to admit that technology was incredibly useful to keep his son occupied and stimulated.

Luke settled himself on his seat, drinking from his cup and moving his hand to guide the ship.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan sat next to him and looked at the desk.

He began to divide the datapads according to theme. Bail had given them to him in a state of mild organization, but he organized them again.

On one side, the ones he had to reply with the congratulations of his pregnancy and on the other side, those related to the Temple.

He grabbed one at random and read.

 _The people of Lanteeb are most than rejoiced to congratulate His Imperial Majesty Obi-Wan Kenobi on his pregnancy_ …

Lanteeb. Outer Rim. No wonder it had taken a while for the news to get there.

_The SoroSuub Corporation wishes to send their congratulations to…_

Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea, the liquid heating him up in that cold morning. He summoned Evie to bring them food. Luke won a race and screamed in delight.

Obi-Wan began to formulate a reply for each message but then he realized he had been doing this for the past two months and that the messages came from people who sent them because they had to, because they wanted the emperor’s approval. Not because they particularly cared about him and his baby.

He copied one of the earliest replies he had sent and modified it slightly, so it said something along the lines of _Imperial Majesties were most grateful by your kind words… following the happy news that they are expecting their 2nd child… really most thoughtful of you… greatly appreciated…_

“That’s better,” declared Obi-Wan and showed Luke the screen, “what do you think?”

“Yes,” Luke replied without looking away from his game.

Obi-Wan huffed, feeling the baby kick in response. Luke was just like Anakin; they didn’t care about politicians and public images.

He sent the message three hundred and sixty times. Other messages required an additional response because people kept gifting him ships, houses, clothes.

Luke dropped to the floor and crawled under the desk, talking to himself. He found one of his toys there and began to use Obi-Wan’s leg as surface. Obi-Wan finished his tea, the sun’s ray warming his back.

_Obi-Wan?_

_We’re here._

Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders, feeling Luke’s toy hit his leg repeatedly. He grabbed one pad from the Temple pile and accessed it, displaying a holographic image of the Temple’s layout.

“Play?” asked Luke, tugging at the fabric of his pants. “Play! Play!”

“Your dad is coming,” Obi-Wan said, examining the image unblinking, “you can play with him.”

“Play da?” Luke screamed and ran to the door, jumping up and down. “Da!”

He kept calling for Anakin and Obi-Wan had to laugh.

The door slid open to reveal a sleepy Anakin with hair completely mussed. He yawned, and his black pants rode so low on his hips that the movement made a sliver of tanned skin appear.

“Obi-Wan, why didn’t you wake—”

Luke shrieked and threw himself to Anakin’s leg, nearly throwing him to the floor. Anakin fell to his knees, instinctively hugging him.

“Da!”

“Luke,” Anakin rumbled, blinking sleepily, “what the—”

“Good morning, Anakin,” Obi-Wan kept staring at the image, unsure on how to proceed. The droids kept cleaning and repairing the building, but he was supposed to work on the new Code and rules.

And yet, the more he thought about it, the more his mind went blank. All his efforts went to being emperor, to being with his family.

“Good morning, Luke,” Anakin said and gave his son a kiss on the cheek. Luke kept beaming at him.

Obi-Wan frowned. Not for the first time, he thought that reconstructing an entire order wasn’t a one-person job. And that whoever did that job, needed to be completely focused and dedicated to the Jedi.

“Good morning, my beloved,” Anakin whispered in his ear and Obi-Wan nearly flinched. He had been so focused on his work, and Anakin had walked silently until he was standing next to him.

“Hello,” he replied, feeling a warm breath on his face. He turned his chair just to stare at Anakin’s eyes and soft expression.

Anakin kissed him, grabbing him by the jaw and letting out a long deep purr. Obi-Wan’s nostrils filled with the strong content scent of his Alpha and he leaned towards him, trying to deepen the kiss.

“Da, no,” Luke clashed against them, trying to push Anakin away from him.

Anakin took a step back from him, giving him one final peck. He smirked and looked down at Obi-Wan’s stomach covered by a sweater, that soft expression again.

“Good morning, pup,” he said and planted a kiss on it, earning a tiny kick in return as if the baby had heard what he had said.

Obi-Wan swallowed, feeling every emotion he had repressed and ignored for years whenever Anakin was affectionate with him and their unborn baby.

“Da,” Luke insisted, jumping again.

“Why are you here? and why is this wild rancor not asleep?”

“I am working,” pointed Obi-Wan, motioning at his desk, “and Luke will probably fall asleep again in a while.”

Anakin groaned, placing Luke on his hip.

“Obi-Wan, I told you. Who cares about saying thank you?” he grabbed the toy from Luke’s hand and walked to the mat near the desk, “don’t get stressed about it.”

“I’m not,” Obi-Wan replied calmly, rubbing his stomach carefully.

Anakin rolled his eyes but immediately focused on Luke. Obi-Wan looked at them play, at the way Anakin’s muscles still seemed tense.

His rut had appeared a bit earlier than anticipated, and Anakin had spent most of the previous day by himself on his workshop. He believed he would somehow hurt the baby with his roughness, but in the brief occasions that Obi-Wan had seen him, he had simply scented his Omega’s neck almost desperately. His usual possessiveness present, but no danger to Obi-Wan.

Now that he knew Anakin was there and that someone was with Luke, Obi-Wan focused again on the datapads about the Temple.

The more he thought about it, the more he remembered the way he had floated that morning. The way it had been so simple, if he were inclined to it, to use his new power to do bad deeds.

Were all pregnant Force-sensitives like that? The Jedi had no records of pregnancies, so he didn’t know. It was wrong the presume, but if most were like his, then pregnant Force-sensitives were highly vulnerable.

But he also knew that a lot of Force-sensitives babies came from non-Force sensitives. That the Force wasn’t always hereditary.

Perhaps it was just him in the universe.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, dropping his datapad and turning his chair so he could see out the window and into the city. The sun kept warming him in that bitterly cold morning.

He rested his hand on the curve of his stomach and sighed. He heard Luke’s cries of joy and Anakin’s deep voice make blaster sounds, the two of them enjoying themselves.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips and his thoughts returned to the Temple. He could add some sort of clause about the Order providing aid to people who knew were carrying Force-sensitives, without the obligation of having them to surrender their child to the Order.

The baby moved around, and he placed a hand wherever he felt a kick or punch.

He wanted to join his son and mate, and he also wanted to be an emperor and he wanted to be a Jedi.

He wanted… to be an Omega, mated and with children. To be there with his family and not miss out on anything.

Obi-Wan blinked, a realization blooming in his mind.

“What?” asked Anakin, coming closer to him, “you’re quiet. More than usual. What happened?”

Obi-Wan turned and saw Luke laying on the floor playing a game on his screen again. Anakin was frowning, standing guard next to him.

“I…” Obi-Wan trailed off, hesitant on how to explain himself.

Anakin sat where Luke had been only a while earlier and opened his legs, patting them.

“We’re not… doing that now,” said Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow, “Luke is here.”

“I never said sex, Obi-Wan,” Anakin laughed, the sun illuminating his hair and face, “honesty, then you accuse me of being addicted to it.”

Anakin grabbed him by the legs, placing them over his. He removed Obi-Wan’s slippers and began to massage his feet.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan wiggled on his seat, feeling fingers press carefully into his skin. “That feels good.”

Anakin gave him a sly look, his deft fingers pressing and releasing in his ankle and then moving to each toe.

His feet tended to swell at moments, and he had discarded his usual boots a while ago. Obi-Wan sighed again.

“So what happened?” Anakin asked again, his mechanical hand cold and hard, yet infinitely tender with him.

Obi-Wan hesitated, stroking his auburn beard.

“I believe,” he said carefully, “that I may not wish to be a Jedi in the future.”

Anakin stopped, staring at him in shock.

“But being a Jedi is everything to you!”

“Not everything,” Obi-Wan pursed his lips, “it was. Once. But now… my life has changed, my priorities.”

Anakin let him go just to clench his fists.

“If I hadn’t…” he frowned, “it’s my fault. I destroyed the Temple and now you—”

“Anakin, shut up,” Obi-Wan said firmly, shaking his head. “We’ve discussed this. And like you say, you never force me to do anything.”

Anakin’s frown had become nearly permanent.

“I don’t get it, you don’t want to restore the Order anymore?”

“I do,” Obi-Wan replied, pushing his feet into Anakin’s lap so he could get a massage again, “but once everything is complete and someone actually returns…”

He knew he would have to be the Grandmaster for a while, a role he had never wanted. Being offered the position of Master had been enough for him.

Anakin kneaded his feet tenderly, thinking.

“You don’t want to stay as a Jedi,” he said, pinching Obi-Wan’s toes, “even though the Code will be different.”

Anakin was always reluctant to speak about the Jedi and had expressed no desire whatsoever to help in the restoration. He would always go uneasy when the topic came up, as if he knew he had no right to speak about it.

Luke came running to them and tried to climb into Obi-Wan’s extended legs.

“No,” said Anakin and grabbed him, placing him in his lap instead, “careful with mommy.”

“Mommy,” Obi-Wan snorted. He caressed Luke’s sides with his toe and Luke giggled.

Luke tried to escape the tickles and nearly fell from Anakin’s lap, but his father grabbed him in a tight grip. Obi-Wan smiled, poking Luke’s side again.

“No,” Luke laughed and tried to bat his foot away, “no, mom.”

It seemed that no matter his age, Luke was always going to be ticklish.

Luke began to yawn and moved to scent Anakin’s neck, while Anakin caressed Obi-Wan’s feet once more.

“What I said… nevermind,” Obi-Wan sighed, staring at Luke’s sleepy face. “It was just a thought.”

“Hey, no,” Anakin’s frown was still there, “when I said I didn’t want to be emperor you didn’t ignore me. So I’m listening if you want to talk.”

Obi-Wan looked at him and had to resist the impulse to launch himself into his Alpha’s arms. Anakin had matured so much. It was hard to believe they could now speak honestly with each other.

He swallowed and caressed his belly.

“My priorities,” he said, “may now lay with aiding you in ruling, and being a mom.”

He never thought he would say those words out loud and actually mean them.

“And what’s wrong with that?” asked Anakin with a shrug. “You’re great at both. Nobody is forcing you to be neither of those things, or a Jedi.”

“The Jedi deserve better,” Obi-Wan said, swallowing. “If one day, there’s an emergency at the Temple and at the same time you call me because you or our children are in danger… I know what I would choose, in a heartbeat.”

“And I would pick you and our babies every day,” said Anakin in all seriousness. “I think that makes us good parents. That we prioritize family. Again, what’s wrong with that?”

Obi-Wan looked at Luke, who was blinking sleepily and trying to chew his toy.

He was doing his best with the Temple, yet he still felt he could do more.

His latest powers could lead him to discover Force-sensitives easily, but he couldn’t demand anyone to actually join the Jedi. It was against everything he believed.

Luke clung to Anakin’s neck and yawned again, trying to step into Anakin’s chest and closer to his father.

Obi-Wan hid his feet under Anakin’s thighs and smiled at him.

“I still find it difficult to simply be an Omega,” he said quietly, “years of repressing my instincts. But now, with you and Luke and my pregnancy…” he trailed off, sensing a tiny kick on one side of his stomach, “I’m trying, but I…” he made a frustrated noise.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin stopped frowning and returned the smile, “I don’t care if you are emperor, Jedi, mom or you want to become an interplanetary chef. I love you. And of course I want you to listen to your instincts because it’s healthy,” he rubbed Luke’s back, the child almost asleep on top of him, “look at me, listening to my Alpha instincts and doing so well.”

“Right,” muttered Obi-Wan. But Anakin had a point. For all his emotional outbursts, Anakin was in touch with his Alpha side.

Obi-Wan looked back at his desk and frowned when he noticed he had two messages on his private channel.

Luke gave a loud snore and Anakin laughed, standing up.

“Time to sleep for this one, again,” he placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s nape and pressed carefully, the touch settling him. “Be ready for me.”

Obi-Wan gave him a look and Anakin winked at him.

While Anakin was gone, he read the two messages.

One was from Bail and it simply said _next month_. He replied affirmatively and tried not to think much about it.

The other was from Beru. Her message lacked any formality or convoluted words, a refreshing contrast to the ones he had read all morning.

She simply asked how he was, and how his pregnancy was progressing and about Luke. Obi-Wan took the time to reply and even added two holoimages, one of Luke with his pilot onesie and other of Luke kissing his round stomach.

He was glad to hear from her, and reading that she and her mate were all right; though obviously missing Luke. He reiterated what Anakin had said when visiting, that they could come to Coruscant at any moment. He also added that he wanted them to communicate more often, if she was fine with it.

Anakin didn’t return, so Obi-Wan stood up and stretched. The vague ache he felt in his chest and lower back reappeared, so he shuffled into the hallway and attempted to ignore it.

“Anakin?”

“Don’t look!” Anakin’s voice came from the sitting room.

Obi-Wan walked towards it but before he could enter, Anakin emerged and beamed at him, placing his hands over Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Anakin…” said Obi-Wan cautiously. He couldn’t see anything.

“Do you trust me?” Anakin twisted until he was behind him, his breath warming him.

“You know that I do,” replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin led him slowly until Obi-Wan felt an unusual warmth near his right side. The fireplace.

“Take your slippers off,” instructed Anakin and Obi-Wan did.

His feet stepped into the cool tiles of the floor only for a second, because they kept walking until the surface changed, and Obi-Wan was sinking into something furry and soft.

“What…?”

“Now your clothes.”

Obi-Wan paused but complied. He knew that his mate would never make him go naked in public, not with how possessive he was of him.

Nor he would make him go naked in front of Luke or any of their droids.

The cool temperature made goosebumps erect on his skin, his nipples getting hard, and he was grateful for the fireplace. Through their bond an influx of arousal almost made him gasp.

“Keep your eyes closed,” whispered Anakin when he tried to take off the top part. His clothes fell to the floor with a quiet thud and Obi-Wan heard Anakin do the same with his.

He didn’t feel exposed, only prepared for whatever Anakin had done. He cradled his heavy stomach with both hands and waited.

A soft kiss was placed on his mating bite and he shivered.

The mouth descended over his spine, a feather-like touch that ignited his nerves.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered.

The lips kissed his way up, a nose rubbing against his shoulder blades.

“Open your eyes,” mumbled Anakin in his ear.

Obi-Wan looked down, at the gigantic and fuzzy blanket he was standing in. He lifted his feet experimentally, and again he sank into the incredibly soft material.

“I prepared it for you. Well, for us,” explained Anakin, entering the blanket as well.

It was a black and white thing that looked so comfy and big and cushioned that he nearly wanted to rub his face on it. The fireplace was right at its side, and it made the fabric balmy.

“I hope this isn’t from some dead animal,” Obi-Wan said, and used one hand to support his stomach and kneel.

It was even softer to the touch and he let out a pleased sound, something primal he couldn’t repress. His cheeks went red, but he kept kneading the blanket.

Anakin purred and knelt next to him.

“Do you like it, Omega?” his blue eyes seemed darker, focused on him. “I searched it especially for you, for my delicate mate.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t even be irritated at the use of the word delicate. His fingers closed around a long bristle and he allowed that feeling of softness and vulnerability in him to come out. To actually feel them.

“Yes, Alpha,” replied Obi-Wan and laid back, scenting the blanket with his naked body, “I like it. You are a wonderful Alpha.”

Anakin preened, his purring getting louder. There was nothing more satisfying for an Alpha than hearing from their mate’s lips that they were good.

The blanket was so perfect and calming it was almost like a nest. Obi-Wan tugged at one side to caress his stomach, his baby moving in delight.

“I’ll always bring the best for you,” said Anakin as he lay next to him and drew him closer by the hip, “I’ll always provide and look after you. You and our children.”

“I know,” said Obi-Wan and nuzzled Anakin’s cheek. “I liked your surprise.”

Anakin tangled their legs and rested one hand on Obi-Wan’s belly, his hand nearly being jostled every time the baby moved.

“They like it too,” Anakin grinned, rubbing carefully with his palm, “they sense that you like it.”

“They sense that I’m comfortable, happy,” Obi-Wan stared at him, at Anakin’s silhouette lit up by the flames. Anakin’s sharp angles seemed even sharper, edgier. He kissed him on the cheek and inhaled his mate’s scent.

Anakin nuzzled at him, at his hairline, his purring getting even louder. He moved closer to him, and for a few minutes, it was just them caressing and scenting each other.

Anakin’s rut had also influenced him; he had become so used to Anakin and his presence and touches that after one day of lack of affections, Obi-Wan had become more…pensive. He had looked after Luke and himself, but he had thought of Anakin frequently.

He had hated it, hating feeling like a desperate Omega. But now, with Anakin’s strong arms holding him and the blanket and the love his mate was projecting through their bond…

He traced the edges of Anakin’s mating bite with his finger and felt a hand move up and down his flanks.

Obi-Wan began to purr, hiding his head in Anakin’s neck. Perhaps being an Omega wasn’t so bad, being loved _and_ supported in his choices.

He didn’t need to decide what to do with his life at the moment. Perhaps when the time came, he could be a Jedi and have a private life.

He wanted nothing at that moment but to simply lay in the blanket that was so soft he nearly sank into it, and continue to be scented.

“You were right,” murmured Anakin and licked him on the neck for no reason. “You’re a bit… bigger.”

“What?” Obi-Wan pulled away, frowning. He tugged at the blanket to try and cover himself.

“No!” Anakin opened his eyes wide and stopped him. “Kriff, that came out wrong.”

Obi-Wan tried to scoot away but Anakin’s grip on him was solid.

“I meant,” said Anakin hurriedly, “that you’ve gained weight, but it’s a good thing! In Tatooine, there were many days when we couldn’t eat, or my mom wouldn’t eat so I could do it,” he squeezed Obi-Wan’s thighs, “those with money looked fat, healthier. That was what I always wanted for my mom,” his voice went lower, “and now seeing you a bit rounder, and not just because you’re pregnant…”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, letting go of the blanket.

Anakin shrugged and placed a kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead.

“It’s a good thing for me. And as long as you’re healthy… I only care about you being happy, but,” he smirked, “if there’s more of you to grab….”

Obi-Wan looked down at his naked body. He hadn’t grown up to be vain or self-conscious, but he had noticed his weight gain.

Omegas tended to be softer, their bodies designed to store energy and nutrients for any future babies –whether they would exist or not. Obi-Wan had been trained like any regular Jedi, but there was a reason his body looked different from Anakin’s.

“I always ruin it,” Anakin sighed loudly, looking at the flames, “I always say stupid stuff.”

“No,” said Obi-Wan and placed his mate’s hand on his stomach again. “I understand what you mean. I’m… I do like how my body looks now.”

Anakin stared at him, as if to determine if he was simply saying it to comfort him.

“Did you know that yesterday I didn’t knot anyone?”

Obi-Wan smiled, because if knots were being discussed then everything was back to normal.

“I hope you haven’t,” he said drily, “because I saw you twice yesterday and my clothes never came off.”

Anakin grinned and pushed him against the blanket.

“Did someone knotted you yesterday?” he asked lightly, but Obi-Wan felt that despite knowing that Obi-Wan would never cheat on him, Anakin needed the verbal reassurance.

“No,” said Obi-Wan and opened his legs, where he felt a bit of slick, “my mate was busy, you see. So he didn’t knot me.”

“Sounds like a bad mate,” said Anakin and flicked one of Obi-Wan’s erect nipples carefully, knowing how sensitive they were.

“No,” replied Obi-Wan, a bit out of breath, “he is the best mate in the universe.”

He covered his nipple with his hand, Anakin’s touch had made it sore again.

“Best?” Anakin asked softly, and his eyes shone as if he was about to cry. He looked down at Obi-Wan’s hand and frowned. “Does it hurt?”

“The best,” confirmed Obi-Wan and shifted on the blanket, “and yes… it is a little painful.”

“Let me see,” Anakin pushed away the hand, to reveal the pert tip, already hard and glistering. His eyes went wide. “Obi-Wan, why didn’t you tell me? You’re about to leak.”

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” Obi-Wan said but before he could protest further, Anakin straddled him and covered his nipple with his mouth.

Obi-Wan moaned and hid his face on the blanket. Not only he hadn’t been knotted the previous day, but Anakin hadn’t drunk from him either.

It had become a common recurrence, the pressure and heaviness in his chest, which meant milk was being produced and Anakin had taken to relieve him every single time. With his mouth.

It was a sensual experience that Obi-Wan still couldn’t get used to. He thought the milk for his baby, not something that Anakin enjoyed. And plenty.

That _he_ enjoyed too. Because with each suck and pull from Anakin’s soft lips, the sensation travelled to Obi-Wan’s body, sending waves of pleasure to each part of him.

“Anakin,” he tried to rub his cock against Anakin’s, but his mate seemed more preoccupied with drinking from him.

He felt more and more relaxed the more Anakin drank, the heaviness in his chest fading.

Anakin covered the entire nipple with his mouth, sucking at it and coaxing the milk out.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried again, using one hand to touch himself, his cock already hard and stiff. He could feel his empty hole pulse, slick being produced.

Anakin simply stared at him and moved to the other nipple, licking at it, at the tiny bead of milk that waited for him there.

He hooked Obi-Wan’s leg around him and dropped to the blanket, until they were resting side to side.

“Mine,” he growled, and the sound nearly made Obi-Wan come right there, “my Omega, you produce this just for me.”

He pushed his cock against Obi-Wan’s and latched onto the neglected nipple, drinking contentedly at the bit of milk that came out of his mate.

Obi-Wan wanted to argue that the milk was for their baby, but he ended up making a needy sound and nodding.

It did feel vaguely natural to do this, despite how much he tried to fight it.

Obi-Wan ignored his erection and unwound on the blanket, inhaling at Anakin’s hair that tickled him.

He thought again that maybe being an Omega wasn’t a terrible thing, that in fact he very much liked the life he had now.

“Anakin,” he whispered again, and felt a hand sneak into his entrance.

Anakin slid two fingers in, moving them in and out quickly. Obi-Wan sank into them, trying to hit his prostrate while Anakin kept drinking from him.

It took him no time to come, not when his arousal had started the day earlier during his mate’s absence and his pregnancy made him wet most of the time.

Obi-Wan let out a long moan, clenching around Anakin’s fingers and his Alpha stopped drinking from him, his erection poking at his round belly.

“I said I wanted to knot you,” Anakin removed the fingers carefully and licked them clean, “but drinking your warm milk is equally delicious.”

Obi-Wan whimpered, rolling completely on his back. He knew his cheeks were flushed, from the orgasm and the fireplace and the look Anakin gave him whenever he drank from him.

“I’ll knot you later,” reassured him Anakin, and grabbed his own erection to stroke himself fast and hard, “I won’t deprive you of it.”

Obi-Wan laughed, taking a deep breath.

“I did miss it,” he admitted, looking at Anakin’s perspired face, the way his pupils were dilated, “I suppose I got used to it.”

He placed a hand on his belly, the baby being quiet. He sometimes liked to rest his hand there for no reason, the action becoming more frequent the more his stomach grew.

“And I got used to knot you everyday,” Anakin knelt and approached him, “multiples times. It’s my favorite pastime in the world.”

Obi-Wan joined his hand with Anakin’s and a second later Anakin came, coating Obi-Wan’s belly with his seed.

Obi-Wan trembled and used one hand to spread it all over his abdomen, knowing how much Anakin enjoyed it.

Anakin growled, hypnotized by the movement.

“It was worth not seeing you yesterday just to see you do this,” he plopped down next to Obi-Wan and kissed him on the mouth.

Obi-Wan felt the slight trace of milk and his own slick, but still he opened his mouth for more. Anakin bit him on the lower lip and he moaned.

“I agree,” he said in a low tone.

Anakin nuzzled at him, kissing his mating bite. Through their bond, there was only peacefulness and love.

He knew he had to clean his body, but Obi-Wan blinked sleepily. He tugged at the blanket, despite knowing he was going to stain it, and covered himself with it.

It was like being embraced like a cloud. Anakin’s arm sneaked around his belly and the two of them simply breathed together, relaxing again.

Obi-Wan had woken up rather early, so he moved to a side and snuggled close to Anakin.

“I would like this blanket in my nest,” he whispered. It was the softest thing he had ever touched and ideal for his nesting instincts.

“Done,” replied Anakin in his ear, placing a kiss there. “Anything you want and need, you’ll have it.”

“I only want your love,” replied Obi-Wan, covering Anakin as well with it, the long soft bristles on his naked skin making him tremble.

Anakin grabbed him by the jaw, a serious look on his face. The fireplace kept roaring near them.

“You’ll always have it, until death and beyond.”

Obi-Wan’s heart thumped, the Force confirming his mate’s words.

“I know,” he said, and kissed him one final time.


	24. Chapter 24

_Seven Months Pregnant_

Anakin wasn’t speaking to him.

Since the previous morning, he had locked himself up in his workshop and hadn’t even come out for any meals. Even Luke had asked for him. He hadn’t slept in their bed either, Obi-Wan curling himself around the pillow that smelled like his mate.

He understood why Anakin had reacted the way he had but it still hurt. Finding out that his missing daughter coming to visit him was the daughter of Bail Organa had been a low blow.

When Obi-Wan had informed him that his biological daughter was visiting him the next day he had perked up, full of excitement and nerves. And then Obi-Wan had told him about the Organas.

The Alpha had gone rigid, the darkness in his Force signature flaring. He had stormed off the room and disappeared even since.

“Your dad is very mercurial, pup,” said Obi-Wan, rubbing his swollen stomach and rocking himself carefully. The pup’s room was empty save for its pale lavender walls, a white cot and the rocking chair. They were slowly adding objects to it, but Obi-Wan enjoyed being in the room regardless. “He needs time to cool off, I just wish…”

That Anakin didn’t react the way he did? That he understood why Obi-Wan and Bail had kept that secret from him? That he still touched Obi-Wan and the belly like he did all the time?

Anakin had every right to be angry, no matter how much it hurt him. Obi-Wan accepted his own fault. And yet…

The baby kicked at him, each day doing it a bit harder.

“I know,” replied Obi-Wan, “he’s always been like that.”

He sighed and grabbed his stomach, slowly standing up. He waddled to Luke’s room, where the child was trying to shove all his toys in one box.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Luke nodded and made the box float which wobbled in the air under its weight.

“Yeah! Play toys!”

Luke only knew that a new friend was coming to visit him and play with him. Obi-Wan hoped the twins actually liked each other.

Luke ran to him to hug his stomach and lost concentration, box falling and dropping toys everywhere.

“Oops,” he giggled and rubbed his hand in the belly, feeling his sibling kick, “baby play toys!”

“They can’t play if you don’t pick up your toys,” said Obi-Wan smiling, ruffling his hair, “come, your friend will be here soon.”

Luke dropped to the floor and starting manually gathering the toys again: balls, ships and animals. Again, he made the box float and beamed at Obi-Wan when it didn’t fall.

“Very good,” praised Obi-Wan, “let’s take them to the sitting room.”

“Okay!” Luke squinted his face, tongue peeking out of his mouth, making it levitate. “Where Da?” he asked.

Obi-Wan walked behind him with one hand in his belly for support, to the sitting room where three chairs were placed in front of the roaring fireplace. Luke dropped the box in a mat in front of it.

“He’ll be here soon,” reassured him Obi-Wan, hoping that Anakin did in fact decided to appear. Bail was going to arrive anytime soon.

The sound of something heavy being dropped sounded in their floor and Obi-Wan and Luke turned to look towards the hall.

“Your dad,” sighed Obi-Wan, sitting on the chair. It was possible that Anakin was still mad at him, his side of the bond was shielded.

The sounded repeated itself and then quick footsteps sounded.

“Da?” asked Luke, but then he noticed the way the flames danced on the fireplace and quickly became distracted.

Obi-Wan winced and placed a pillow on his back, feeling a twinge of pain. He felt a shift in the ambiance, and when he looked up, Anakin was standing next to his chair.

Obi-Wan swallowed and stared at him. Anakin’s features were serious, and his hands were balled into fists. He breathed deeply, without saying anything.

Before Obi-Wan could reach with the Force to determine his mood, Anakin dropped to his knees, forehead against Obi-Wan’s knee.

Luke screamed with delight and threw himself at him. Anakin caressed his son’s face, tickling him lightly.

“I’m sorry,” he said without looking at Obi-Wan, “I shouldn’t have left you alone. Not in your condition. Or ever, for that matter. I was angry and hurt.”

Obi-Wan tentatively reached a hand to ran through Anakin’s hair and the Alpha arched to his touch.

“I forgive you,” he whispered, “I’m the one who is sorry. I should’ve told you earlier about Leia and her parents.”

“Leia,” sighed Anakin as Luke ran away from his tickles. “Yes, you should’ve. All this time you and Bail lied to my face,” he looked at Obi-Wan, “and yet I understand why you did it, the same way I understand why you didn’t say anything about Luke at first.”

The baby kicked at him, and Obi-Wan placed a hand over them to quiet them down.

“But I forgive you,” Anakin said looking at his belly. He stretched to kiss it. “Have they been behaving?”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” confessed Obi-Wan, mildly relieved they weren’t crossed with each other anymore, “we missed you,” he added quietly, “I missed you.”

Anakin stood on his knees and grabbed Obi-Wan’s face, rubbing their noses.

“We need to stop being idiots,” he said with a small smile, and kissed him tenderly, lips searching each other slowly, “and I missed you too, missed my pup, missed my Omega.”

Obi-Wan sighed and inhaled his mate’s comforting scent.

“If you are not ready, I can tell Bail to come another day.”

Anakin shook his head and moved to sit in the chair next to him. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s left hand and kissed it, weaving their fingers together.

“No. I want to see her today,” he frowned, “I’m ready.”

Evie appeared silently in front of them.

“Masters! The guests are waiting outside. Shall I let them enter?”

Anakin’s grip tightened around Obi-Wan’s hand and for a moment panic shone in his eyes. But he managed to emit a yes for the droid. Luke, sensing something off, ran to stand next to Obi-Wan’s leg. Even the baby didn’t move, as if they too knew something was happening.

The door slid open and Bail entered, carrying in his arms a female child with two pigtails. Her eyes were dark like her hair. She looked at them curiously.

Anakin almost crushed Obi-Wan’s hand with his grip. He went rigid, eyes not looking away from the child. His daughter by blood.

“Hello, Bail,” said Obi-Wan, smiling like this reunion was normal and nothing was wrong.

“Obi-Wan. Anakin,” replied Bail tensely, depositing the child on the floor. He nudged at her. “Tell them your name.”

“Leia!” she replied, smiling. Then she saw Luke and ran to look at him. Luke took a step back and looked at Obi-Wan.

“That’s the friend I told you about,” said Obi-Wan, losing feeling in his left hand, “why don’t you tell her your name?”

Luke hesitated. “Luke,” he whispered and sucked his thumb.

Next to them, Anakin had stopped breathing when he had seen Leia get closer.

Leia looked at Anakin and at how he gripped Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan couldn’t detect the Force in her, most likely because she was untrained, but she was still highly sensitive. Her gaze slid to him and his stomach.

“What that?” she asked pointing at his curved stomach. She approached him and stared at it.

“It’s a baby,” explained Obi-Wan with a smile. She looked just like Padmé and she obviously wasn’t the shy type.

“Eat baby?” her brown eyes went wide, “why?”

“Not eat,” Obi-Wan pressed his thumb and forefinger together with his free hand and then slowly separated them, “the baby is growing inside of me.”

She came close and touched his stomach curiously with a small hand.

“Okay,” she said and turned to look at Luke, “play?”

Hesitating, Luke nodded and moved the box of toys, dumping them on the floor. Leia sat next to him and took one of them. Immediately the two of them launched into a rapid babble in which no adult could follow.

Bail seemed to have relaxed a fraction, watching Anakin from the corner of his eye. Anakin most likely hadn’t even blinked. Evie brought them drinks but nobody drank anything.

“How’s Breha?” asked Obi-Wan, rubbing his thumb on Anakin’s hand. Anakin was gripping him with his mechanical hand, but he could feel the touch. Unlike Obi-Wan, who could barely feel his hand.

“She’s fine. She wanted to come, but being queen keeps her busy in Alderaan,” replied Bail staring at the children making balls bounce around the mat.

“I’m glad,” said Obi-Wan and gazed at Anakin, who had leaned over his knees to look at Leia more closely.

Obi-Wan tugged his hand and Anakin for the first time looked away from her, blinking at him. Obi-Wan indicated at their hands, where Anakin’s fingers had dug into his. The Alpha immediately loosened the grip and kissed at his hand, a wordless apology sent through the bond.

“How’s the pregnancy going?” asked Bail in return, even less tense after he had seen Anakin move.

“Excellent, except for the constant backaches,” chuckled Obi-Wan, touching the round stomach with one hand, “I can’t complain, it’s has been relatively easy.”

“Because you’re a Jedi?” Bail served himself a cup of caf.

“The Force definitely helps,” replied Obi-Wan, “but I think it depends on every person. Maybe the next one will be different.”

Anakin’s grip tightened again, and Bail paused with the cup near his mouth. Leia started running around the room and Luke followed her, trying to catch her.

Bail seemed like he wanted to ask but said nothing.

 _Next one?_ sent Anakin through their dimmed bond.

Obi-Wan’s lips curved. “Would you pour me some tea, dear one?”

Anakin let go of him and gave him the cup, a question in his eyes.

 _Yes_ , Obi-Wan replied, taking a sip _, these past months have shown me that apparently, I wish for a big family as well. I am happy with you and Luke and our pup._ He put down the cup and rubbed his stomach with both hands. _I’ve grown to enjoy my new definition of family, and I think more children would be welcomed._

Anakin’s lips wobbled and he blinked rapidly.

“I hate it when you do that,” sighed Bail, “Jedi mind reading. Even the Senators have asked me about it.”

Obi-Wan smiled, Luke and Leia running around his chair. The children were laughing, tripping to catch each other.

“It’s not a Jedi thing, it’s an us thing,” he explained and extended his hand for Anakin to take again. His Alpha held him carefully.

Bail shook his head. “By the way, have you been contacted by any Jedi? The statement you posted was very strong. If I had Force-sensitive children, I would take them to the Temple. That’s how good it was.”

Obi-Wan paused. “But you do have one,” he said softly.

Bail tensed and looked at Leia who was laughing.

“She hasn’t… she is not. She can’t do anything out of the ordinary.”

“Some need training for their Force abilities to be developed, but she has the potential,” Obi-Wan drank his tea, “if you want, she can be trained. Not as a Jedi, but as a Force user. It’s up to you.”

Luke shrieked with delight and threw himself on top of Leia. The two of them rolling on the floor, laughing. Anakin smiled slightly at them, but he seemed on the verge of tears.

The baby gave a few short kicks and Obi-Wan patted his belly almost absentmindedly.

“Have you thought of names?” asked Bail quickly with a pensive expression, changing the subject, “it’s not long before they are here.”

Obi-Wan put down his cup and blinked. He hadn’t. He had been more focused on preparing everything for the due date.

“Yes,” Anakin cut in, watching how Luke tugged at Leia’s pigtails, making her laugh.

Obi-Wan hadn’t realized that Anakin hadn’t uttered a single word until that moment. He wasn’t surprised that Anakin already had names; Padmé had named the twins and he most likely wanted to be included in the name choice this time.

Bail stared at him, at his expression and nodded. The three of them remained silent for a while, watching the children play. Obi-Wan was glad that they got along, he wanted Luke to have a relationship with his sister.

He was also glad that Anakin was more or less containing himself. Clearly, the Alpha didn’t dare approach Leia but at least he wasn’t actively trying to kidnap her or make her uncomfortable. Not that Obi-Wan believed he would try to do those things, but Anakin could come up as intense sometimes.

“Dad,” said Leia and walked to Bail handing him a hair tie, one pigtail loose, “help.”

Anakin went rigid, panting. He sank his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hand again and lowered his shields, hunching his shoulders and hiding his face on their joined hands.

_It should’ve she should’ve I, her father I, I_

_I know_ , _my love_ , replied Obi-Wan, feeling Anakin’s sadness reach him. _I understand._

Bail arranged her hair and lifted her. “I think we best go,” he said evenly, looking at the defeated Alpha clutching Obi-Wan’s hand for support.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Bye, Leia,” he replied quietly, and she waved at him.

“No,” whined Luke, approaching her, “play!”

“She can come another day, Luke,” said Obi-Wan, feeling his hand get wet with Anakin’s silent tears, “she has to go now.”

Luke gave an indignant shout and pouted. Bail gave a short nod and Leia waved at him while he watched her go. Luke looked at his father and frowned.

“Go with Evie, Luke,” said Obi-Wan, a lump on his throat. Luke didn’t question him, only sighing and running off to find the droid.

As soon as he was gone, Anakin started sobbing, his entire body trembling.

Obi-Wan twisted to caress his head, running his fingers through the golden hair.

“Anakin,” he whispered, feeling himself get emotional as well. He didn’t know if it was the bond, the hormones or just seeing his mate in pain. Possibly a combination of everything. “Anakin.”

Anakin raised his head, tears falling from his blue eyes. He looked like a wreck, eyes wide and glassy.

“I should’ve been raising her, her with Luke and,” he choked off a sob, “I failed her, I failed her.”

Obi-Wan touched their foreheads, trying to calm him down. He wiped the tears in his face, but Anakin kept crying.

“I know, my love, I understand,” Obi-Wan replied, closing his eyes, “let it out, Anakin. Don’t repress what you feel.”

Anakin made a strange sound; half laugh, half sob.

“Never thought you would tell me that,” he moved his face to nuzzle at Obi-Wan’s neck, breathing softly, “I’m the worst father.”

“Not true,” said Obi-Wan baring his neck, feeling Anakin’s nose scent him, “Leia’s situation is unique. Sometimes being a parent is making difficult choices. And I know you couldn’t decide but Leia… she’s happy and safe,” he grabbed Anakin’s hand to put it on his stomach, “Luke and the pup know you are a good dad.”

Anakin’s hand rubbed the swollen stomach and he sniffled.

“I may need to meditate on that,” he paused and groaned, wiping his face, “that sounds very Obi-Wan like.”

Obi-Wan huffed, rubbing his own eyes. “And that’s a bad thing?”

Anakin drew him for a kiss, simply pressing his lips for a short peck.

“It’s a good thing,” he replied in a low tone, “you’re a good influence.” The baby kicked under his hand and he smiled. “See? Our pup thinks being a Kenobi is good.”

“They are half Kenobi,” Obi-Wan reminded him and slowly stood up, arching his back with both hands supporting his middle. He was glad his back was the only thing bothering him, but he still ached.

Anakin shot him a heated look.

“They won’t ever let me raise her,” he said quietly, staring at the curves of Obi-Wan’s body, “she won’t ever call me dad.”

Obi-Wan got close to the fire, feeling the flames at his back loosen his muscles.

“No,” he replied earnestly, in a low tone, “but they will tell her she is adopted, she will grow up knowing you. Hopefully, she will want to become friends with Luke.”

Anakin looked down, swallowing loudly.

“That’s more than I deserve, I suppose,” he muttered and approached Obi-Wan, cradling his stomach too, “do you really think they’ll let me see her again?”

Obi-Wan hummed and slowly rocked from side to side, one hand clutching his heavy belly along with his mate.

“Yes, they will. Today you proved that you can be around her without going—”

“Full Vader?” completed Anakin, moving slowly with him.

“Basically, yes,” Obi-Wan stared into Anakin’s eyes and let his hand caress his stomach, the motion soothing both him and the baby. “Did you really think of names?”

Anakin bobbed his head and moved him away from the fire, stepping behind him to give him a light massage.

“Yes, you know how sentimental I am,” he said, carefully pressing in Obi-Wan’s lower back muscles, “so, for female I thought of—”

“Shmi,” replied Obi-Wan, moaning in relief. His mate had magical hands.

Anakin stopped for a moment and then resumed pressing carefully.

“Yes. Am I that predictable?” he kissed Obi-Wan’s nape.

“I just know you very well, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, shivering as Anakin ascended his ministrations, “and for male?”

“Well, I thought of someone who changed my life. Who helped me become free and took me to the Jedi Temple,” he leaned to whisper in Obi-Wan’s ear, “who introduced me to you. Someone who taught you, who wanted to teach me as well.”

Obi-Wan stiffened and turned to look at him.

“Qui-Gon,” he whispered, covering his mouth.

Anakin pursed his lips and tugged him in the direction of their room. Luke’s chatter could be heard even from the sitting room, most likely retelling his encounter with Leia to Evie.

“If you don’t like it…”

“I didn’t say that,” Obi-Wan stretched his back again, feeling less pain. He followed Anakin to their rooms and thought carefully.

Qui-Gon, his Master, the only parental figure he had ever had. The one to say he approved and supported Obi-Wan’s choices and believed he could rebuild the Temple. Qui-Gon, the imposing Beta who had taken care of him and protected him, guiding him as Jedi and even as an Omega in the first years after presenting. Qui-Gon, who had died to soon and Obi-Wan still loved and relied on his teachings and memories to advise him.

“Yes,” he whispered, stopping at the edge of their bed. The baby kicked; a quick succession of movements that made him sit carefully. “Yes.”

Anakin crouched in front of him and tugged at his shoes, throwing them over his shoulder, earning a quick glare from Obi-Wan.

“You like Qui-Gon?” he asked, watching him carefully.

Obi-Wan nodded and rubbed his stomach in circles, a calming motion.

“He was like a father to me,” he replied quietly, “I…I loved him. I never told him that, and now…”

He swallowed and took a deep breath, looking at Anakin.

His mate moved to sit next to him, nuzzling at his neck.

“Obi-Wan, from what you told me, and I saw… Qui-Gon knew how much you loved him. You cared about one another. Sometimes people don’t need to hear the words I love you to know how much we care about them,” Anakin gave him a small smile, “but I definitely am the type that needs to hear it.”

Obi-Wan nodded and blinked back tears.

“Qui-Gon or Shmi,” he looked down at his middle, “which one is it going to be, pup?”

Anakin bunched Obi-Wan’s tunic at his waist, revealing the pale and curved middle that was Obi-Wan’s pregnant stomach. He gave it small pecks, smiling when he felt the baby kick.

“Whoever they are,” he said gazing at Obi-Wan and touching the belly with his hands, “they’ll know we love them from day one.”

“Yes, Anakin, but don’t worry about it—” replied Obi-Wan, bending to nuzzle Anakin’s mating bite, feeling the baby react to their voices and touch, “—they already know it.”

_Eight Months Pregnant_

His nesting instincts had kicked hard. As hard as the baby was kicking him.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t step on my bladder,” said Obi-Wan casually, lounging on his nest.

The place was a compilation of sheets, pillows and clothes. His black and white blanket arranged at the bottom of his nest.

He was sitting as upright as he could, with at least six pillows on his back.

The baby moved and seemed to kick his ribs instead. Obi-Wan winced and rubbed his stomach softly with his fingers splayed, trying to calm the child. Touching his sensitive skin with his bare hand made small tingles ran down his back, pleasure reverberating across him.

The pup seemed to like it too, moving more slowly.

“Thank you,” said Obi-Wan, sighing.

He grabbed a bacta lotion and applied it to his stomach, spreading the cold gel with his fingers. He hummed quietly, looking down at the round thing protruding out of him that was the home of his pup.

The stretch marks had been slow to appear but had regardless. It had made him the slightest insecure until Anakin had _thoroughly_ shown him how much he didn’t mind them. His mate’s obsession with his pregnant body was entertaining sometimes.

That morning, Obi-Wan was supposed to take Luke to the day care and then go to the Temple to see the advances the droids were making with the cleaning and restoration of the place.

Instead, before he had even finished clothing, his Omega side –or just another part of him, as he had slowly come to accept— had told him to simply lay on the nest, where it was safe, and it smelled like his family.

 _Soft and secure, safe for baby, no one can enter_ , his hindbrain had provided. _Pup will soon be here, need to protect them, don’t move, don’t go out. Nest, lay down, hide._

So he had simply dived into the nest, pilling everything around him, until he was laying covered by layers and layers and only the outline of the lump that was his stomach could be visible to anyone who entered.

He had barely moved, glad that a colder season was on Coruscant. Finding a comfortable position to be in was increasingly difficult, but he had managed.

“Are you ready to come out?” asked Obi-Wan, applying more gel and moisturizing the tight itchy skin, “or are you comfortable in there? Force knows your dad likes to see me carry you,” he huffed, a wagging sensation inside of him, stretching all over his stomach, “I don’t mind carrying you, I enjoy it very much actually.”

He wasn’t surprised anymore by how much he enjoyed being pregnant and having a family. He didn’t feel like a Jedi sometimes; he wasn’t unattached or committed to keeping peace before having a personal life.

It occasionally shocked him, how quickly he had left behind the principles that had guided his life for decades for a new and completely different life.

Some days he saw it as a failure, as failing the Jedi and everything they had given him. Other days, he felt that a true Jedi was someone who followed the Force and could adapt to life changes. Obi-Wan had been through some life changing events in his life and come out alive, and even in his grief, he had kept hope for a better future.

He felt that the new Jedi Order should reflect that, hope and connection to the Force. How to balance one’s emotions and connection with the Force. Without stifling guidelines. As much as they had helped him –though Anakin in the past had said to him it had made him repressed, whatever that meant— it was clear that the old ways didn’t fit everyone.

No matter what he felt or believed, no one had answered his call. He would’ve probably not answered either, so he understood. Still, it hurt. Hurt knowing that his former colleagues didn’t trust him.

The baby clumsily reached with their Force signature to touch him. Obi-Wan paused his ministrations and placed one hand on his stomach, returning the touch. The pup couldn’t speak or understand words, but they sent a small wave of contentment and warmth.

Obi-Wan smiled with tears in his eyes. The love he felt for his children had never felt evil nor conducting to the Dark side.

“I am happy that you are content there. I love you very much,” he whispered, just for the two them.

A spark of joy that wasn’t his or the pup’s ran through him.

“And here comes your dad,” said Obi-Wan sighing, wiping the gel away and reaching one hand out of the nest to grab a handful of Stewjoni seeds placed in a bowl. They still tasted great to him.

The door of his meditation room slid open and Anakin entered with a spring on his step, waving a datapad on one hand and the other behind his back. His blond hair seemed to shine that day. He dropped at the edge of the nest and beamed at them.

“Hello,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, smiling, “what has you so happy?”

“Seeing two of my favorite people in the world,” answered Anakin, twitching, “don’t tell Luke I said that, pup.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “What do you have there?”

Anakin dropped the datapad and extended the hand to give him a big soft object.

Obi-Wan blinked and used both hands to examine it. It was a brown plush, and the figure looked like a strange animal, with a long jaw and horns, the material trying to emulate a hard carapace, yet it remained a child’s toy.

“It’s for the pup,” murmured Anakin, smiling, “their first toy. It’s a Krayt dragon. I had it made specially for them, Luke had a Bantha so I figured they should have something from Tatooine too.”

Obi-Wan rubbed the plush’s head and rested a hand on his stomach.

“I like it,” he said quietly, feeling a kick inside of him. He smiled and looked at his mate. “They like it too.”

Anakin beamed and handed him the datapad. Obi-Wan rested the Krayt dragon on his round stomach and took it, looking at the screen. He hadn’t known what he had expected, but it wasn’t this.

It was a news story about an upcoming podrace in Coruscant, publicizing a supposedly unmissable race for sport lovers all over the planet. An exclusive event that was going to be transmitted live for the whole galaxy. The date was for one week later, a day after Luke’s second birthday.

Anakin kept beaming at him, reaching one hand to caress his belly.

“Obi-Wan, we have to go! I haven’t gone to a race in years! Do you know who these people are?” Anakin launched into a speech on how the crew were actually famous in the Outer Rim and only occasionally they would race in other planets. They followed very few rules and modified their vehicles as they wished.

Obi-Wan stared at him during the whole time, snacking on the seeds. Anakin’s excitement diminished when he noticed he hadn’t said anything.

“I know you think it’s stupid—”

“I don’t think that,” interrupted Obi-Wan, “I think it’s dangerous. What would people think if they see you there? That the emperor accepts illegal racing?”

“It’s not illegal!” said Anakin, smiling again, “I’ve checked, and they did everything correctly. They’ve rented a free space and will create a racing track just for that day. And it’s not like _I_ will race, I think it will be a great present for Luke’s birthday.”

“Is the present for Luke or for you?” asked Obi-Wan drily.

“For the both of us,” admitted Anakin, “we would take the death troopers and the Imperial Royal Guard, and my lightsaber of course. As much as I love races, I wouldn’t put you or our children in danger.”

“Me?” Obi-Wan blinked, “I’m going to be here. I rarely feel like leaving this nest nowadays.” He covered himself again with the layers of fabrics he had kicked aside earlier for emphasis.

Anakin hesitated, covering him the blanket and tracing a finger on the layers covering the belly.

“I thought you could come with us, as your last official appearance,” he said softly, “I know that your hobbies are different, but we could go out the three of us before the family expands.”

Obi-Wan hesitated. His main reason for objecting was the fact that races were dangerous, but Anakin wasn’t actually going to race. He knew that Luke would enjoy it very much. His instincts didn’t like the idea of exposing their unborn child to the rest of the universe. He struggled for a long moment between his instinct to hide and his instinct to make his family happy.

“Okay,” he said eventually, “we can go.”

“Yes!” Anakin pumped his fists and fell to the floor laughing. He rolled to get close to the nest again with a smile on his face. Sometimes Obi-Wan didn’t know who was the child, Anakin or Luke. “I love you!”

Obi-Wan stared at him amusedly and then shut his eyes for a moment when the baby moved to lay in his kidney. He breathed in and out.

“Are you in labor?” Anakin stopped laughing and frowned, ready to drag him to the medbay. “What hurts? Contractions?”

“Anakin, no,” Obi-Wan took him by the hand, “they’re just moving, and they are big now, so it hurts when they crush my organs.”

“Your organs?” asked Anakin horrified, shuffling closer, “they are attacking your organs? Obi-Wan, are you in pain all the time and hiding it from me?”

“No, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, removing one pillow from his back and trying to find a new position to rest. He wiggled, tugging at the blanket and moving some pillows. He placed the pup’s toy on a corner of the nest. It took him a few movements, but he ended up laying on his back with three pillows supporting him. “Better.”

Anakin looked at him dubiously.

“Permission to enter the nest for cuddling time?” he asked.

He always asked that, the simple gesture making Obi-Wan’s heart melt. Obi-Wan lifted a corner of the layers of sheets and blankets covering him.

“Come in, Alpha,” he said softly.

Anakin crawled under and snuggled to his side, one arm around the stomach. Obi-Wan tugged the coverings until they were both enveloped in their scents. He sighed with pleasure.

“Hi,” said Anakin quietly and gave him a long deep kiss. He caressed Obi-Wan’s beard and nuzzled his cheek. “Did you really not move during the whole morning?”

“No,” sighed Obi-Wan, inhaling his mate’s scent. The nest was possibly his favorite place in the world, the mixture of soft textures and familiar scents a balm to his instincts and senses. “If you move me, I’ll kick you out. It’s difficult to find a good position.”

The baby moved away from his kidney and he sighed in relief. Anakin began to move his organic hand in circles, the warm soft hand soothing him, making him quiver in delight. Obi-Wan started purring, melting against the nest.

“Your smell is so… perfect,” whispered Anakin against his head, “drives me crazy.”

“What do I smell like?” asked Obi-Wan, feeling Anakin’s hand on him, soft and calming.

“Sated, satisfied,” Anakin paused, “fertile. You smell happy, Obi-Wan,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s mating bite, “it’s my favorite smell.”

Obi-Wan kept his purring, stretching close against his mate. He _was_ happy.

Anakin kissed his forehead. “I mean it, I love you very much.”

“I know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan rested his head in his Alpha’s shoulder, “and I love you as well.”

* * *

The sound of the crowd was deafening. There must have been thousands and thousands of people at the race and they could be heard even from their private booth. The rumble of the engines reaching them even at their high level.

Obi-Wan sat in a corner, feeling covered by the two durasteel walls. Even though he knew that just outside there was a legion of soldiers to protect him and his family, he couldn’t relax. He clutched his weighty stomach clad in a thick white tunic that reached his calves and tried to discreetly take in deep breaths, to calm his instincts. Alarmed even when the crowd hadn’t even seen him yet.

He didn’t want to ruin their day with his mood. Podracing wasn’t something he was interested in, but this was about Luke and his birthday present, for him to experience something new and that he enjoyed.

Luke was glued to Anakin’s hip and the two of them were staring at a hologram of the different vehicles that were going to race that day. Whenever one would appear, Luke would try to catch them while Anakin explained the models.

The looked happy, beyond excited to be at the race and sharing this moment.

The baby seemed oddly silent that day, occasionally moving but not kicking like they always did. Not for the first time, Obi-Wan realized that being pregnant with a Force-sensitive child was unlike any normal pregnancy. He vaguely wondered if he shouldn’t write a book about being a Force user and carrying one.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He ignored the sounds around him, the feeling of the chair below him, Luke’s laugh and Anakin’s voice.

He focused on his breath, feeling how his chest expanded and his stomach did as well whenever he exhaled. He took every insecurity, fear and apprehension he had and released it into the Force. A sense of peace and security filled him, leaving him ready to face the situation.

He had faced battle droids, Sith Lords and the Dark side of the Force. He could do this.

“Obi-Wan?”

He opened his eyes to find Anakin and Luke staring at him puzzledly. The sounds of the race reached his ears again. Anakin took a step towards him, concern written in his face.

“Are you okay? the baby? Do you need—”

Obi-Wan stood up, holding his stomach with both hands. He moved to stand next to him and lifted his chin, the glittery cape he had sworn not to wear again once more over his shoulders.

“I thought you wanted to see a race,” he leaned his head in the direction of the door of the balcony, “the show won’t start without you, Anakin.”

“Yeah!” said Luke, clapping, “pods Da!”

Anakin kept staring at him so Obi-Wan leaned to give him a soft kiss, barely pressing against his lips.

“I am fine. However,” he patted his stomach, where he looked as if he had stuffed a giant ball under his white clothes, “I look horrible, like a tent. People will mistake me for part of the decorations.”

Anakin snorted and drew him close by the hip until they were standing side by side, as close as the round stomach allowed them.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you are the most attractive pregnant person ever and if I could, I would have my way with you right now?” Anakin leaned to bite his neck softly, “you are almost due and carrying our child, no one will say anything.”

Luke stared at them pouting, not understanding their conversation.

“Ships,” he whined. He struggled in Anakin’s arms, wanting to go out.

“Fine,” said Anakin and released Obi-Wan to arrange his clothes, running a hand through his hair, “how do we look?”

As usual he was in black, with his void-black cape and Luke wearing his grey ensemble to match their parents.

“Presentable,” smirked Obi-Wan and walked towards the entrance to the balcony. Anakin hoisted Luke higher on his hip and took Obi-Wan’s left hand in his. The familiar motion vanished any trace of tension Obi-Wan had.

He turned to look at his mate, cradling his midriff with his free hand. He nodded.

The door slid open and they went out into the small balcony where three chairs awaited. From where they were standing, they could see the rows and rows of people at the race, it seemed as if the entire population of Coruscant had decided to appear. Obi-Wan didn’t even know that that many people liked racing.

The crowd roared when they saw them. Two official holocams broadcasting their image for the whole empire.

Their position also gave them a clear view of the broad racetrack and the vehicles hovering near it. The engines sounded even louder now that they were close.

The baby chose at that moment to stretch their legs and arms, and Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin kissed his ringed left hand and stared at him, a soft expression in his face. There were shouts and whistles from the people.

 _Thank you_ , he sent quietly.

Anakin’s Force signature brushed against Obi-Wan’s, holding onto him protectively, curling around their pup’s as well.

Luke had wrapped his arms around Anakin’s neck and stared at the ships with wide eyes, so shocked and excited he went silent.

Anakin slowly disentangled himself from him and deposited Luke between him and Obi-Wan, where the child immediately tried to get near the balcony’s rail so Obi-Wan had to grab him by the hand.

Luke turned to look at him in protest. “Mom!”

“I know,” replied Obi-Wan, “you’ll see them again soon.”

Anakin lifted a hand and the world went silent. As emperor, he rarely gave speeches, so the entire world listened when he spoke. Obi-Wan had forgotten how powerful and charismatic he could be when he wanted to. He remained standing next to him, one hand holding Luke and the other on his stomach.

Since discovering the royal family was to attend the show, the crew had pleaded the emperor to inaugurate the race. The move had boosted the sales as well as Anakin’s image, according to Bail.

“Citizens of the Galactic Empire,” Anakin’s voice rang loud and clear throughout the place. He paused and looked around, as if he wanted to look at every single person watching the race. He gave a small smile, a mere quirk of his mouth. “Let the race begin!”

Cheers and shouts sounded again, the entire place going crazy. The race could now begin, and the drivers were climbing onto their vehicles.

Anakin grabbed Luke and approach the edge of the balcony, so they could both see it clearly. Obi-Wan sat on one of the padded chairs, sinking in relief when his back wasn’t strained anymore. He could see everything as well; he just wasn’t standing like his mate and child.

The pods took off at a dizzying speed, vanishing from their sight. Luke yelled in delight and Anakin followed their movement with his eyes, not missing a thing.

Obi-Wan rubbed his stomach, aware that cameras were pointing at him and that he was in public where everyone he loved was exposed. But when he saw Anakin and Luke’s exultant faces… he didn’t regret coming.

The drivers disappeared in a corner and Anakin deposited Luke on the floor, where the child put his hands against the transparisteel, trying to get closer to the action.

Their faces were devoid of all worry. Luke was a normal child enjoying a day out with his parents and Anakin wasn’t complaining about politicians and how boring they were. This had been a present for the two of them indeed.

Anakin must have felt something because then he turned to look at him, the light coming from the sun making his hair shine like pure gold. A smile just for him.

Obi-Wan slowly stood up and approached him until his belly grazed against his Alpha. He didn’t say anything and cradled his mate’s face, tilting his head up and kissing him gently.

The crowd roared, shouting and hollering. Anakin surrounded him in his strong arms, trying to get him closer.

Obi-Wan smiled, taking a deep breath and kissing him again, the uproar from the public disappearing from his mind, only the sensation of Anakin’s arms, kisses and love remaining.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the incredibly talented [Orientalld](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/post/627275725394804736/small-illustration-for-amidnightloves-come-back) has created fanart for this fic! please check it out and then come cry with me.
> 
> i still can't believe that people are reading and enjoying this fic, this long and self-indulgent story that is so close to my heart.  
> i love you all and i mean it ♥

_Almost Nine Months Pregnant_

“So we all ran to the ship, except your mom, because he was like ‘we have to save the villagers!’ which I get, but he never thought of his own wellbeing, you know?”

Obi-Wan tapped at the screen of his datapad, feeling Anakin’s hair rub his bare stomach. He couldn’t find the exact design he wanted.

“…and return, had to drag him to our ship! And then you know what he said?” Anakin paused. “Exactly. Nothing! He thought it was fine he had almost died.”

One image presented a room with white clouds on a light blue background. Obi-Wan frowned. They had already painted the pup’s room lavender. They could change it, but Obi-Wan had fallen in love with that colour as soon as he had seen it.

“…had to. Always saving him. Your mom’s a hero, pup. But sometimes, he would’ve been lost without me.” Anakin pressed a hand against the swollen stomach, feeling a tiny foot kick him. He smiled. “Yes, I’ll always protect your mom. Don’t worry about that.”

Obi-Wan found another image. The room was grey with white stripes. No.

“…many times. I was the most important member of our team.”

Obi-Wan snorted and felt the baby move. Why was every single nursery so bleak?

“Just kidding, pup. Obi-Wan contributed. Sometimes.” Anakin lifted his head to grin at him, the baby kicking under his hand.

“You are encouraging them to lie, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, shaking his head. “I thought you were telling factual stories, not fantasy.”

Anakin shifted on the bed, kissing the stomach.

“You being a hero is not a lie. And admit it, I did have to save you in some missions.”

“Yes,” agreed Obi-Wan, dismissing the image of a white and gold nursery, “but you make me sound as if I was helpless, waiting for you to rescue me.”

Anakin frowned and looked at him. And then at the belly.

“That’s… Obi-Wan, that’s not true. You’ve probably done more than me during the war.” He kept frowning. “Is this because you’re an Omega?”

Obi-Wan put down the datapad and looked at his mate. He hadn’t thought about it, but Anakin was probably right.

“I… find it that it contributes to the idea that Omegas are useless unless they have an Alpha next to them,” Obi-Wan swallowed. “I know you don’t mean it like that, but our children need to learn that regardless of their secondary gender they are all equal.”

“Of course, Obi-Wan,” Anakin shook his head, “I don’t think you’re useless or do I want our pups to think that being an Omega is a bad thing. In fact, I think you’re better than me.”

Obi-Wan huffed and gave a small smile. He placed a hand on his stomach and gave it a gentle rub.

“I just wanted them to know how awesome you are,” said Anakin, joining his hand on the stomach, “because I know you will never tell them all the good things you’ve done, you’re too modest.”

The baby moved and kicked their joined hands.

“Yes, pup, your mom is the best,” Anakin smiled, “we’re lucky to have him in our lives.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and showed the pad to him.

“What about animals?” he asked.

Anakin squinted at the small screen and then shrugged.

“Not entirely convinced. Maybe the sky? With stars and planets?” he moved his hand all over the stomach, gently massaging it. Despite the due date coming closer, the stomach kept growing, the pup kept growing.

Obi-Wan’s uncomfortableness with the extra weight he carried faded as he felt his mate’s hands on him. He wiggled on the bed and sighed.

“Luke already has ships. The theme is too similar.”

Anakin stopped moving and laughed, his entire body shaking. He bent over and tried to catch his breath.

“What could possibly be so funny, Anakin?” Obi-Wan smiled, feeling the joy his mate felt reach him through the bond.

“I never thought we were going to end up here, discussing how to decorate the room of our baby,” Anakin smiled and scooted closer to give him a quick peck on the lips, “I love it.”

He was right. This situation was everything Obi-Wan _hadn’t_ prepared for. He had believed he would grow old with Anakin by his side, or die next to him in some battle, but not in this way.

“I love it too,” replied Obi-Wan softly, tugging at Anakin’s hair for another kiss. “I love _you_.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say it,” said Anakin, returning the kiss, “you being mine, you loving me. It’s everything I ever wanted and more.”

“I never dreamed of this,” said Obi-Wan quietly, “but if I had, I would’ve dreamed of you, of us like this.”

Anakin gave him a soft look and let go of his belly to cradle him by the jaw, kissing him deeply and getting even closer.

“You would dream of me having you constantly pregnant? Carrying my pups?” Anakin whispered in his ear, his breath hot against him, “because that’s what I dream of. You on your back, belly round, looking at me like you’re doing right now.”

“Anakin,” complained Obi-Wan, baring his neck just to feel him kiss him on the mating bite, “don’t start.”

Anakin’s lips moved all over his neck, adding more love bites to the ones Obi-Wan already sported. He growled and grabbed Obi-Wan’s auburn hair, gently tugging at the soft strands.

“Anakin, what if the baby arrives now and we don’t have the nursery ready? How are you going to explain that? ‘Sorry, I was too busy trying to sleep with your mom’,” Obi-Wan huffed and tried to keep his hormones in check. He liked Anakin’s attention, but his mate tried to engage in their lovemaking constantly.

Anakin sat on the bed and laughed again, caressing the round belly once more.

“Alright, you win,” he stood up and extended a hand, “I’ll be in the sparring room. You can sit there and ogle me all you want while you do your research.”

Obi-Wan grabbed the datapad with one hand and took Anakin’s hand with the other, dragging his backside on the mattress until he reached the edge.

He stood up tentatively, the weight of the baby all focused on his lower area and hips. He took a breath and let go of Anakin to cradle his heavy stomach.

The baby had moved at the same time he had, and kept moving, kicking and stretching. Obi-Wan rubbed at his stomach, trying to calm them.

“I already miss the bed,” he said looking at Anakin, who as usual, hovered near him with worry in his face. “Standing just makes them more active, it’s not a pleasant sensation at the moment.”

Anakin smirked.

“I’ll have you back on the bed soon, Obi-Wan,” he promised, giving a quick kiss to the stomach. “I’ll prepare a chair for you. Wait.” He dashed off the room with quick strides.

Obi-Wan looked down at where his pup was growing, almost ready to come out. He put a hand on the pale stretched skin, sensing the movements the baby did inside of him.

The pup moved constantly, and Obi-Wan wondered if they were already practising what it would be like to crawl and run all around the Palace.

He moved his hand in small circles, sending all his love and joy to the action. Not all his touches and word got a response from his pup, but he did it anyway. It was comforting to touch his pregnant belly.

Smiling, he waddled slowly to the sparring room, where Anakin was fluffing a pillow of one of the chairs from the sitting room. He had placed the chair in one corner, outside of the mat where he wouldn’t accidentally be hit by anything.

“Why do you never wait,” complained Anakin frowning. “Obi-Wan, it was just a minute.”

“I can walk on my own,” replied Obi-Wan, fully aware of how different he moved now, how his body had had to accommodate for the shape and weight of a baby. He took tentative steps until he was in front of the chair and sank into it, arranging the pillow on his back. “Better.”

Anakin placed both hands on the armrests and leaned to kiss him. Then he kissed the stomach, smiling against it.

“I’m glad that I convinced you to be naked around me, I like seeing you like this.”

“I don’t doubt it,” muttered Obi-Wan. He had agreed to be in his underwear only when Luke was at the day care. Wearing clothes was not only uncomfortable, but also made little sense when Anakin always sought to touch him and have sex with him. “Go do your thing, we’ll be here.”

Anakin nodded and kissed him one last time, before grabbing his red lightsaber from a shelf mounted on a wall. They had placed the three lightsabers on a high shelf where Luke wouldn’t accidentally grab them.

Some nights, when nightmares would plague Anakin, he took the lightsaber to their room and clutch it all night or until Obi-Wan’s comforting whispers and touches settled his troubled mind.

“Watch this,” Anakin said grinning, doing a one arm handstand and making his lightsaber spin around him.

“Watch the gross misuse of the Force?” Obi-Wan focused on the datapad again. He heard Anakin’s scoff, but he ignored it.

While he quickly searched for images again, Anakin began to stretch his muscles. His tanned body flexing and extending with every movement he did. He quickly moved to lightsaber katas and Obi-Wan was pleased to discover he had no correction to make.

Anakin clearly had practised even when they hadn’t been together.

Obi-Wan found a picture of a nursery with animals. He paused, thinking. It could work.

He looked up to find Anakin panting and sweat trailing down his muscled torso. Obi-Wan bit his lips and focused again. He missed wielding a lightsaber, being able to fend for himself.

He never asked why Anakin kept practising even though he wasn’t a Jedi anymore and no one was going to attack him with a saber. He knew. Knew that every fibre in Anakin’s body screamed at him to be ready to protect his mate and children from any kind of danger.

It was the picture of a pale pink room with trees and flowers that made him pause again. He liked the idea of incorporating nature, Coruscant was a rather grey place where one couldn’t simply find a green landscape just by looking out the window.

“I think I have it,” said Obi-Wan after a while.

“Yeah?” Anakin slashed at an invisible enemy, “what?”

“Nature,” replied Obi-Wan, rubbing his stomach. Thankfully, the baby had calmed down. “We could add flowers and greenery, it wouldn’t clash with the colour the room already has.”

Anakin wiped the sweat from his brow and frowned.

“Sounds nice.” He nodded to himself. “Yes, I didn’t have that on Tatooine. I like it.”

“Very well,” replied Obi-Wan, sending Evie a quick list of what they needed to buy. He turned off the datapad and left it in the chair, staring at his mate, one hand resting on his curved stomach.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and placed it on the shelf, returning the stare.

“Like what you see?” he almost purred, sauntering closer, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He stopped in front of the chair. “You can touch all you want.”

Obi-Wan _did_ like what he saw. Swallowing, he pushed Anakin away with one finger.

“Clean first,” he said. He supported his stomach with one hand and stood up slowly. “I won’t touch you like this.”

“I don’t see why not,” said Anakin grinning, guiding him to the refresher in their room, “you always see me sweating.”

“The contexts are different,” replied Obi-Wan, sinking in yet another chair that was in their refresher while Anakin prepared the tub. He had never spent that much time sitting until he had become pregnant.

Anakin entered the tub and extended a hand. Obi-Wan hesitated for a second but quickly removed his underwear, joining him.

Anakin lowered him gently between his opened legs, pulling Obi-Wan’s back against his chest. He placed both hands on the swollen stomach and sighed.

Obi-Wan let the warm water loosen his muscles, and grabbed a handful of it, twisting to let it fall on Anakin’s neck and shoulders.

Anakin relaxed against the tub, starting a low purr.

“My Omega takes such good care of me,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Obi-Wan snorted and grabbed more water.

“Because I wash your face? Your standards are low.” He clung to the edge of the tub and turned on his knees so he was facing his Alpha, the baby moving as well.

He placed a hand on the stomach and caressed it under the water.

Anakin opened his eyes just to gaze at him lovingly.

“I have you, my standards can’t be that bad,” he replied. “And you are perfect. Beautiful.”

Obi-Wan tried to find a position that wouldn’t hurt his knees and kept washing Anakin’s neck and face. He spent a few moments moving his hands over the mating bite, his wet fingers caressing his mate’s skin.

“Beautiful?” he asked. “I’m fat. I’m constantly tired. I always scold you.”

Anakin frowned and grabbed him by the hands, stopping him. He sat straighter, tugging Obi-Wan against him.

“Listen to me, Obi-Wan,” he said seriously. “You are beautiful. Inside and out. You are beautiful when the sun hits the red in your hair, beautiful when you look at me and your eyes shine. Beautiful when you talk about what you’re passionate about. When you kiss Luke. When you rub your belly,” Anakin’s features softened. “When we banter. Beautiful when you say you love me, when you call me Alpha. When I make you blush. When I enter you and you cry with pleasure.” He placed a kiss on Obi-Wan’s hands. “Beautiful when you call me husband, mate, dear one. Beautiful.”

“Anakin,” whispered Obi-Wan, blinking fast. No one had ever told him he was beautiful or spoken to him like that. He looked down at his stomach, but Anakin grabbed him by the chin until they were staring into each other’s eyes. He swallowed the lump on his throat.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And if you don’t understand it, then I’m going to spend the rest of my life reminding you that.”

Through their bond, Anakin sent a wave of love and adoration. Obi-Wan shivered.

“Anakin,” he repeated softly, shaking his head, feeling the warm water surround him. “I think you’re beautiful too,” he managed to say.

Anakin smirked and shrugged. “I know I am.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and moved away to the opposite side of the tub, brushing his round belly. It seemed the pup liked the water, quieting down for the moment.

Being there reminded him of the first time they had shared a bath and discussed their future. The first time they had spoken about children. And now Obi-Wan was close to giving birth.

He smiled. “Finish bathing.”

Anakin gave him a knowing look and dove under the water to wash his hair. He pinched one of Obi-Wan’s thighs and nearly got kicked in the head.

“No weird moves here,” warned Obi-Wan, lifting a hand and summoning a towel to him. He rose slowly, trying not to lose his footing on the slippery surface.

Anakin drained the water and carefully helped him out. With one hand, Obi-Wan clutched his heavy stomach and he tried to dry himself with the other.

Anakin appeared behind him, kissing his mating bite.

“Bed,” he breathed against him, “I want to show you where else I think you’re beautiful.”

Obi-Wan smiled and dropped the towel.

“Very well,” he agreed. He turned to look at his mate and impulsively, hugged him as close as the stomach allowed them.

Anakin startled but immediately tugged him against him, purring again. He rested his head on top of Obi-Wan’s and swayed softly.

“Not that I’m complaining but why the hug?” Anakin asked, his cool wet skin rubbing against his, “I love hugs. I would hug you all day.”

“I wanted to,” replied Obi-Wan against the toned chest, feeling Anakin’s strong arms hold him tight. He was never going to get tired of Anakin’s strong scent.

The depth of affection Anakin had for him was overwhelming sometimes. He turned his head and kissed his Alpha’s mating bite, inhaling their combined scents.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too, Obi-Wan,” mumbled Anakin on the top of his head, “so much.”

He lifted Obi-Wan’s face and kissed him, his hand sinking into the soft bristles of Obi-Wan’s beard.

Obi-Wan tried to deepen the kiss and come closer but he ended up bumping into Anakin with his belly, the baby moving in protest.

“I’m sorry, pup,” he said, taking a step back and placing his hands on his stomach, “you’re very big now.”

Anakin laughed and bent to speak to them.

“You’ll be here with us soon and you’ll get cuddles too, don’t worry. We’re waiting for you, take your time.” He looked up. “Brace yourself, Obi-Wan.”

“What…” Obi-Wan trailed off and then squeaked when Anakin held him in his arms, one arm under his legs and other on his back. He clung to Anakin’s neck with one arm and the other curled protectively around his midsection. “Anakin, no!”

“It’s just a few steps,” said Anakin, placing a kiss on the round stomach that was located near his face, “and you like it, admit it.”

“I do not,” Obi-Wan frowned. “I’m heavy. Put me down.”

But Anakin had already entered their room and deposited him slowly on the soft bed.

Obi-Wan huffed, trying to get comfortable. The baby was moving again after they had sensed his movement.

“Why do you keep insisting on holding me like that?” he asked, shaking his head. “I like it if I’m not pregnant.”

Anakin sat next to the bump and started massaging the skin wherever he saw the baby kick. He always insisted the baby could sense when he was close, when their dad was close and that’s why they moved so much.

“I told you, Obi-Wan. As an Alpha I have to be strong enough. Why do you think I work out that hard? So I can carry you to bed. So I can hold you in my arms while I fuck you.”

Obi-Wan stared at him.

“What?” said Anakin defensively, still moving his hands on the stomach, “it’s true.” He used one finger to draw a spiral, making Obi-Wan shiver.

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly. He had the most infuriating and loving mate.

Anakin stopped his massage and hugged Obi-Wan’s belly with his long arms, nuzzling his head against it. Obi-Wan sighed, feeling the baby calm down.

“Are you excited about the baby?” asked Anakin out of nowhere, lifting his head to look at him. “You always said you never thought you would have children and now you’re almost due with your second one.”

Obi-Wan lifted a hand to caress Anakin’s blond wet hair.

“Yes, I am,” he replied in a low tone. “I like feeling them grow inside of me. I am eager to hold them in my arms. I… I love them, very much.”

Anakin arched up, trying to get close to the hand.

“Me too. I can’t wait to teach them how to connect with the Force and use it without you noticing.”

“Must you always ruin the moment, dear one?” Obi-Wan twisted a lock of wet hair harshly, “come here.”

Anakin complied, scooting closer to Obi-Wan’s face until they shared the same breath.

“You mentioned telling me other places I was beautiful,” murmured Obi-Wan, lips grazing against Anakin’s, “I’m waiting.”

Anakin didn’t reply, simply kissed him, moving his lips unhurriedly. Obi-Wan tried to move closer to him, without shifting his position.

Anakin’s tongue brushed insistently against his mouth until Obi-Wan opened it, moaning softly when it touched his.

There was a growl, and Anakin pulled away.

“Ride me,” he breathed, pupil’s blown. He sat on his haunches and spread his legs, stroking his cock.

Obi-Wan shifted his legs, feeling his arousal build on his entrance and on his cock.

“Yes, I’m not that tired today,” he said, pushing Anakin to lay flat on his back with his legs open. He dragged himself on the bed until he grabbed Anakin’s growing erection with one hand.

Obi-Wan pumped it slowly, feeling the hot member become stiff in his fist. Anakin closed his eyes and thrusted his hips, seeking more contact.

It didn’t fit completely in his hands, but he kept the action, moving it up and down and earning soft gasps.

When he felt it was hard enough, and that he also too was ready, he let go, his hand covered in pre-cum.

Obi-Wan straddled his legs, rubbing his entrance against the hard member below him, his own cock throbbing.

Anakin gave a low moan. “Come on, Obi-Wan.”

“You need to work on your patience, Anakin,” teased Obi-Wan, licking his hand clean of the pre-cum. Anakin whined when he saw him.

“I can’t be patient when you are doing that.”

Obi-Wan moved carefully until his backside rested on Anakin’s crotch. His mate immediately grabbed him by the waist, sinking his fingers into his soft flesh.

Shifting his weight to his knees, Obi-Wan grasped the hard member below him and teased his entrance with the velvety tip, slowly inserting it in his tight slicked hole.

“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan,” whispered Anakin, clearly resisting the urge to snap his hips up. “Please.”

Obi-Wan sank into Anakin’s cock to the hilt and stopped, panting. His heavy stomach weighted him down, reminding him of why they usually did this with him on his back or side.

Biting back a moan, he stroked his own cock and tried to relax his muscles.

He had done it too fast, but sometimes he enjoyed the sensation he got after their lovemaking when it was fast; the memory of his Alpha’s cock and knot inside of him.

“Omega, please. Move,” Anakin trembled with the effort of remaining still under him.

Obi-Wan slowly moved up and down, pleasure travelling across his whole body. He moved with short quick motions, both hands on Anakin’s chest, feeling Anakin’s cock rub against his sensitive slicked walls.

His chest was briefly squeezed, making a trail of milk coming out, and Obi-Wan smiled, seeing his mate licked his hands clean of the sweet and warm milk he so much loved.

He moved his hips in circles and Anakin moaned, lowering his hands to grab him by the hips, helping him feel more stable. Obi-Wan shifted and bounced a bit higher, moving faster.

“Anakin,” he sighed, closing his eyes and trying not to come quickly.

He settled on a steady rhythm, feeling Anakin’s fingers dig into his skin. He kept smiling at him, his mate giving him the adoring and loving look as earlier.

Obi-Wan stopped moving and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “You haven’t said it.”

Anakin gave a breathy laugh and snapped his hips up, driving his member deeper inside of Obi-Wan.

“You’re beautiful when you have my cock in you, when you take my knot,” Anakin gasped, licking his lips, “beautiful when I fill you with cum, when I say I want to breed you full of my pups and you just moan.”

Obi-Wan clutched his stomach and whimpered, trying to meet the thrusts with his own movements.

“Beautiful when—” Anakin grunted and sat upright, moving Obi-Wan to rest on his back and tightening the Omega’s legs around him, “—when you carry our pup, and you’ll always be beautiful because I intend to impregnate you forever, forever you taking my cum and having my babies.”

Obi-Wan sobbed and dug his nails in Anakin’s biceps, and when he touched his ignored cock, it only took a hard thrust to make him come with a loud moan.

“Anakin, Alpha,” he whimpered against the mattress, still feeling the cock sliding in and out of him.

“Beautiful. My beautiful pregnant Omega. My beautiful mate and husband,” Anakin grabbed him by the waist and snapped his cock even deeper, knot appearing at the base, “beautiful, always so good for me.”

Obi-Wan wanted to touch him, but he felt boneless, as if he was about to melt against the bedding.

Anakin’s knot quickly entered him, loading him with his hot seed. Obi-Wan moaned quietly, clenching around it, the hard swelling locking them together.

“Look at me,” growled Anakin, still coming inside of him, sweaty once more. He caressed Obi-Wan’s plump thighs carefully.

Obi-Wan gazed at him, completely out of breath. “Anakin.”

Anakin smiled at him, using one hand to place it on the underside of Obi-Wan’s round stomach.

His hand could no longer cover the whole belly, a fact he always mentioned he was proud of. Proud of having knocked up so well that Obi-Wan’s body now sported a giant belly that was impossible to ignore.

“My beautiful Obi-Wan,” Anakin said quietly. “I love you beyond words.”

Trying not to cry, Obi-Wan swallowed, tightening his legs around his mate.

“If you insist,” he panted, “I may just start to believe it.”

Anakin’s smile was dazzling. Because of the belly and the knot, they couldn’t kiss or embrace, but Anakin used his Force signature to rub against his, melding them, becoming one.

Shivering, Obi-Wan sent through their bond what he couldn’t voice out loud: the extent of his love for Anakin, how much he enjoyed the life they had together.

Anakin dropped them to their sides, facing each other. Obi-Wan immediately grabbed him by the hands, not stopping sending his wave of emotions.

“I know, Obi-Wan,” Anakin replied softly, blue eyes shining. “I know.”

Obi-Wan smiled and nestled closer to the love of his life.


	26. Chapter 26

_Nine Months Pregnant_

Obi-Wan held Luke’s body with both hands, raising him in the air and lowering him to kiss him. Whenever Luke’s face would approach him, he would give a loud kiss on the child’s cheek, making him giggle.

“Again! Again!” shouted Luke, smiling.

Obi-Wan shifted in his nest, feeling the baby wiggle inside of him and slowly brought down his arms, only to lift them again, making Luke stay in the air.

“Mom! Again kiss!”

“If you insist,” said Obi-Wan with a smile. He brought Luke at his face level and rubbed his beard on his face, scratching him slightly.

Luke giggled and tried to grab him, to push him away. Obi-Wan kissed one cheek and then moved to the other.

“Do you like kisses?” he asked, staring at his squirming son in his arms. He was glad he had the strength to hold him like that.

Luke nodded and tried to come down again.

“Okay, one more,” Obi-Wan quickly lifted him and then brought him down, giving him a kiss on his neck. Luke squealed with laughter and tried to get away, kicking his legs. Obi-Wan gave him a final loud kiss on his forehead and put him down next to him on the nest.

Luke lay on his back looking at him, his body still shaking with laughter. Obi-Wan tickled him lightly on his sides, a burst of louder laughter filling the nest.

Luke gasped for air and rolled away from his reach, hiding under a blanket and still laughing.

Obi-Wan smiled at him and rubbed his stomach. The baby was kicking less and less now that the due date was close, but they still moved slightly, especially when their father and brother were close. Even the shape of his stomach had changed, the pressure of the baby going down instead near his chest and ribs.

Luke peeked one eye from under a blanket and hid again. He moved under it, approaching him. Obi-Wan poked him in one leg and nearly got kicked.

“Careful,” he said, clutching his middle. “Weren’t you going to paint?”

Luke kicked the blanket away and crawled to hug the stomach, his thin small arms around it. Whenever Luke showed affection to his unborn sibling Obi-Wan felt the very unjedilike emotion of crying for no reason.

“Luke,” he rasped out, and prodded the child’s back, trying not to move, “your paints?”

Luke rubbed his face on the round stomach and looked at him.

“Paint baby,” he confirmed, and lifted a hand to make his colours and brush reach him from outside the nest.

Obi-Wan added another pillow under his back and grunted, feeling the weight of the baby against his pelvis.

He lifted his shirt to reveal his considerable pale stomach, shifting so he could lay more comfortably, and Luke had more space to work on.

Not that he needed it, his midsection had swollen more than he could imagine. He felt like he was about to burst at any moment.

From the moment the baby had dropped a week ago, Anakin had hovered even more, convinced that any small movement Obi-Wan made meant that the baby was coming.

Even now, Obi-Wan could feel Anakin on the back of his mind, always watching and checking on him. In a way, he had always been able to feel Anakin, but now it was almost a physical sensation.

“Try not to stain anything,” muttered Obi-Wan, settling himself more comfortably, knowing that paint was going to get anywhere. He didn’t care much about how his nest looked as long as he felt safe.

Luke stabbed the end of the brush against the palette, mixing different shades of blue. He looked at the end of the brush and then painted his own hand, laughing.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but smiled. He tried to spend as much time as he could with Luke before the baby came, not wanting him to feel left out.

“I thought you wanted to paint the baby,” said Obi-Wan.

Luke smashed his hands together and then placed it on the stomach, leaving blue handprints against it. Obi-Wan shivered when the paint touched him, and the baby squirmed at his reaction.

Biting back a groan, Obi-Wan gave Luke a smile.

“That’s great,” he managed to compliment, “are you going to add something else?”

“Yes, lots,” replied Luke, looking at the colours he had. The brush was discarded on the floor, so he grabbed red painting and drew something that could’ve been perceived as a heart.

Luke seemed completely enraptured with his task, painting the whole surface with different colours and shapes. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, relaxed by the touch of his son’s small hands.

The door slid opened and Luke gave a happy shout.

“What are you three doing?” Anakin sounded vaguely horrified.

Obi-Wan opened one eye to look at the barefooted Alpha in front of them, wearing casual clothes. Anakin looked from Obi-Wan’s prone form, to the stained stomach and then at Luke’s painted hands.

“Da, look! paint baby,” Luke smeared his hands, mixing the colours.

“I… see,” replied Anakin, blinking, “why is he allowed to do that? and on the nest?”

“It’s harmless, Anakin,” Obi-Wan took a shallow breath, feeling a pressure on his lower stomach, “we’re playing.”

Anakin looked dubious, but sank to sit outside the nest, near his head.

“Bail kicked me out, said I was insufferable and to come with you,” he leaned to place a kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead, nuzzling against him, “that I was making him nervous.”

“I don’t doubt it,” replied Obi-Wan closing his eyes again. His whole family was here, the place smelling safe. “I’m glad that you are speaking to him now.”

Anakin huffed. “Yeah. I guess. I have to treat him nicely if I want to see Leia again.”

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement, listening to Luke mutter to himself.

Anakin gave a low rumbling noise and grabbed the brush from the floor.

“I want to play too,” he said to Luke and dipped the brush on some yellow paint, adding his own designs on the stomach.

“No, I paint!” Luke batted Anakin’s hand away, “baby mine!”

Anakin snorted and kept painting. “That’s debatable. The baby is mine and your mom’s.”

Obi-Wan sighed, he didn’t care what they did or said. The brush and their touches made him want to meld against the mattress.

“Mine,” insisted Luke, patting his hand on the handprints he had left, as if that explained everything. “Look!”

“Ah, well that’s quite a claim,” Anakin said, pretending to think it over but through their bond, Obi-Wan knew he was pleased with Luke’s protectiveness over him. “Can I still paint?”

“Okay,” said Luke and let him one side of the stomach free for him to add his own designs.

Anakin moved the brush, the soft bristles roaming in the sensitive skin. Obi-Wan shivered and nearly fell asleep even though Luke and he had woken up from a nap not long ago.

“I think that’s enough,” said Anakin after a while. “Look, I think it’s great,” Anakin moved away and cocked his head, “yes, perfect, don’t you think, Luke?”

Luke, elbows deep in paint, nodded. “Good,” he declared.

Obi-Wan slowly sat upright and looked down. His stomach was a mixture of colours, not a single area had been left unpainted. The handprints that Luke had left vanished under the different layers. Surprisingly, the sheets remained clean.

“Thank you, Luke,” he said, and had to resist the urge to cradle it knowing he was only going to get dirty. “Good job.”

“You ‘elcome!” said Luke smiling.

“Hey, I contributed!” pouted Anakin, moving away the brush and palette. “I did some amazing drawings.”

“I’m sure you did, Anakin,” muttered Obi-Wan, feeling a heaviness on his lower back, “can you clean up Luke?”

Anakin nodded and tugged Luke up. The child squirmed but didn’t protest much, only waving Obi-Wan goodbye.

“Don’t try to stand by yourself,” added Anakin near the door.

Obi-Wan returned Luke’s gesture and stared again at his stomach. It was a mess, but at least the baby and him had enjoyed the moment.

He removed the shirt and kicked away the sheets and blankets near him. He dragged himself to the edge of the nest and swung his legs over, feet firmly planted on the floor and arms clutching the mattress for support.

He sent all his strength to his arms and legs and attempted to stand up. His centre of gravity shifted, and he only managed to lift himself a few centimetres.

Obi-Wan huffed and looked down at his middle.

“You could cooperate here,” he said to his pup.

Again, he tried to stand up, but the mattress was too near the floor and the weight of his stomach made it impossible for him to do it. Once he had had to move until he was on the floor and then used the wall for support. Not even the Force was helpful in this case.

He prepared again in the position when Anakin entered, frowning.

“Obi-Wan, don’t make me ‘go all Alpha’ as you put it!” he moved in front of him and hooked his arms under Obi-Wan’s, giving him the stability he needed to stand up, “what if you fall headfirst into the floor, kriff.”

“Anakin, I can—” Obi-Wan stood straight and then clutched his stomach, painting and all, gasping.

“Is the baby coming?” Anakin grabbed him by the shoulders, eyes wide, “now? Obi-Wan!”

“No,” gasped Obi-Wan, feeling the entire weight of the baby on his pelvis, “no, not yet. But I think it will be soon.” He straightened and took a breath. “I’m fine, just mildly uncomfortable.”

“You admitting you are in pain is not a good indicator,” Anakin pursed his lips and rubbed him on his back, “can you walk to the refresher?”

Obi-Wan nodded and used both hands to support his heavy abdomen, waddling slowly. Anakin sent a wave of attraction and possessiveness through their bond, walking behind him.

“Really? Me not even being able to walk is appealing to you?” Obi-Wan huffed, entering the refresher and grabbing a towel, wetting a corner to clean himself.

Anakin grinned and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

“Do I think that it’s hot that you can’t walk because I’ve fucked you so deep you are carrying our pup? Yes, it’s very appealing,” he said earnestly.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“Anakin, does your… arousal never fades?” He had to admit that their lovemaking happened every day, but he blamed it on his hormones. Anakin, on the other hand, seemed willing to sleep with him all the time and without much prompting.

“Nope,” replied Anakin grinning, approaching him and removing the towel from his hand. He gently wiped away the paint and rinsed the soft fabric. “Are you sure you don’t want the tub?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. Water drops ran down Obi-Wan’s torso, cool against his skin. Anakin moved the towel again, this time against his chest and neck.

“There’s no paint there,” Obi-Wan pointed out, looking at him, “I know what you are doing.”

Anakin bit gently into his neck, growling softly. He dropped the towel to the floor and tugged Obi-Wan closer, one hand moving to a puffy nipple.

“Anakin,” moaned Obi-Wan, tugging at the golden curls of his mate. He felt a tightness he hadn’t known existed on his chest disappear, as Anakin bent and sucked his nipple, a few drops of milk coming out.

Anakin sucked him slowly, tugging at the buds with his lips. Obi-Wan tugged down at his underwear, not even shocked that he was sporting an erection. He reached for Anakin’s lap and cupped his growing member.

Anakin growled and let him go, lapping at the sensitive nipple. Obi-Wan shuddered and began to stroke Anakin’s member in his hand, feeling how wet he was becoming, his body ready for his Alpha, as always.

Anakin’s cock was big and hot in his hands, and Obi-Wan rubbed the tip, feeling the pre-cum gather there.

“You call me horny and yet you always spread your legs for me, Obi-Wan,” whispered sweetly Anakin in his ear, one finger travelling to his slicked entrance, teasing him. “Always eager to have me inside of you.”

“Your enthusiasm is contagious,” admitted Obi-Wan, moving his hand up and down Anakin’s cock. The position wasn’t the best, but most of the time they never made it to the bed. His stomach strained, the mild pain reappearing.

Anakin moved to suck the other nipple, bucking under Obi-Wan’s hand. Pleasure began to build at the base of Obi-Wan’s spine, the sensation of Anakin’s sucking and the pheromones his Alpha emitted.

He moved his other hand to touch himself, until he held both their cocks in either palm.

Anakin lifted his head, his lips shiny with milk, and grabbed his mouth for a deep, lazy kiss.

Obi-Wan didn’t stop moving his hands, and came quickly, a spasm running through his lower stomach.

“That’s it,” Anakin thrusted in his hand, “good Omega. My perfect Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan quivered, his knees shaking. He felt slick ran down his legs.

“You want my cock today?” asked Anakin, joining his hand with his, setting the pace. He groaned, his silky warm member growing in Obi-Wan’s hand.

“In my mouth,” said Obi-Wan, blushing. He knew he could never take the entire knot, but there was something he could do. “Come in my mouth.”

Anakin growled in approval and helped him lower to his knees. The tiles were cool and Obi-Wan gripped his round stomach with both hands, looking upwards at his Alpha who was touching himself.

Obi-Wan whined and opened his mouth, waiting.

“Kriff, Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned and placed the tip of his cock in his mouth. He sent a wave of possessiveness, lust and contentment, a primal part of him pleased that his pregnant Omega was in a submissive position waiting for his seed.

Obi-Wan shivered at the thoughts his mate sent and licked at the tip of the cock in his mouth, whining loudly.

“Please, Alpha,” he said in a low voice, feeling his own empty cock twitch.

Anakin held him by the jaw and stroked himself one last time before emptying his seed in Obi-Wan’s mouth and throat. He gave a low growl, satisfied by his mate’s response and willingness.

Obi-Wan kept his mouth open until Anakin pulled away, and then he swallowed the sharp cum. He gave a small cough and licked his lips clean.

Anakin crouched at his level and stared at him.

“You never cease to amaze me, Obi-Wan,” he said and bent to kiss the Omega, tasting the vestiges of his load, “up.”

Again, he had to help Obi-Wan get up from his position, his stronger body lifting him easily.

“We need to make dinner,” said Anakin as if nothing had happened. He grabbed another towel and wiped the rest of Obi-Wan’s body.

“Pretty sure I just ate,” quipped Obi-Wan, still tasting Anakin in his mouth. He didn’t usually take his mate’s seed like that, so the taste was still a novelty to him.

Anakin laughed and kissed his nape, pushing him out of the refresher.

“Yes, we know how fulfilling my cum can be,” he said and ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s swollen belly. He smirked. “Here’s proof.”

Obi-Wan snorted and waddled out, grabbing his robe. Once more, an ache reappeared on his pelvis, but he ignored it, used to the baby’s movements.

“Let’s go.”

Dinner was a quiet affair, Obi-Wan not eating much because he was not hungry, just tired, while Anakin and Luke devoured their foods.

Luke kept a string of babble, talking about the painting he had done on the baby. He was still talking about it when Anakin put him to bed, clutching his Bantha plush.

Sleep time had been difficult entering the last trimester, making Obi-Wan glad he didn’t need as much sleep as other people did.

Once, his dream had been to go for days without sleep, like he had seen some Masters achieve, but being pregnant demanded his body to rest against a soft and safe surface, even if he wouldn’t sleep.

Anakin wasted no time, curling around him. He was the kind of person that fell asleep quickly and could be fully awake in seconds. Especially if he sensed his mate and pup needed him.

Obi-Wan placed a pillow between his legs, another on his back and another under his protruding stomach. He sighed, trying to relax and fall asleep.

It was a rather difficult task considering he felt tired, aching and sore everywhere. He rubbed a hand in circles around the tight skin of his belly, feeling the pup squirm around. He traced circles, hand roaming freely, trying to make the soreness fade enough to get some rest.

Anakin nuzzled at his head and unconsciously joined his hand with his. Obi-Wan grimaced, as the pressure on his lower area increasing.

He dozed off for a few minutes, but never actually fell asleep. A sharp pain ran through his lower stomach and Obi-Wan curled around himself, breathing with his mouth open. The pain faded after a few moments and he relaxed against the bed.

Obi-Wan twisted to the other side, seeking a new position. Again, he arranged the pillows and again the sharp pain reappeared after a few minutes, leaving him gasping.

He paused with one hand clutching a pillow and thought for a moment. How often was the pain reappearing? Perhaps every ten minutes?

Closing his eyes, he reached inside himself with the Force. He felt a general sense of chaos inside of him, the baby feeling vaguely discomforted. He frowned, and shifted on the bed, paying attention.

When the cramp came again, it was nine minutes after the previous one and sharper.

“Anakin,” he whispered. He tried to sit, heaving a breath. “Anakin.”

Anakin went from fully asleep to being awake in two seconds. He rubbed his eyes and looked at him. His gaze went from Obi-Wan’s frowning face to where he was clutching his stomach.

“Are they coming now?” he asked, tensing.

“I believe so, I—” Obi-Wan shifted and felt something new in his underwear. He reached inside, finding a wetness that hadn’t been there before. He turned to look at Anakin, showing his wet fingers. “Yes, definitely.”

Anakin bolted out of the bed, nearly falling.

“Okay! keep calm! Are you in pain? Hang in there,” he ran to the closet, dressing himself in record time. He grabbed the bag they had prepared and ran to Obi-Wan’s side again, who hadn’t moved. “Are you panicking? Don’t worry, I’m here. Take deep breaths.”

Obi-Wan removed all the pillows and sheets around him, sitting at the edge of the bed. He felt oddly calm, a calmness he would only reach with meditation or being deep in the Force. The pain, the _contraction_ came again, and he bowed his head, wincing.

Anakin dropped to his knees in front of him, caressing at his hair.

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan. You’ve got this, you’re strong and brave,” he muttered whatever came first to his brain, shaking slightly.

“Anakin,” whispered Obi-Wan, feeling the contraction end, “come here.” He reached until their foreheads were touching, staring into each other’s eyes. “Meditate with me.”

Anakin frowned, torn between wanting to drag him to the medbay and listen to him, but he clutched him by the stomach and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan cradled his face and they took a deep breath together, synchronizing their heartbeats, Force signatures brushing against each other.

Anakin tangled around him, shielding him, sending a wave of love and protection. Obi-Wan sent the calm and resolve he felt.

“Better?” asked Obi-Wan opening his eyes. Anakin blinked, his face composed, no longer a shaking mess.

“Surprisingly, yes,” he leaned and kissed Obi-Wan’s stomach, “going to miss this, touching you, seeing you round and glowy.”

“Haven’t felt as if I glow in a while,” Obi-Wan slowly stood up, clutching Anakin’s biceps. The contraction hit again, and he leaned against Anakin’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

Anakin surrounded him with his arms and growled softly, trying to calm him.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan from where he was hiding in the Alpha’s chest, “our baby is coming.”

Anakin swayed him gently, now fully stepped into his protective Alpha leader role.

“I know, ready to become a mom again?”

A mom. He was Luke’s mom, but this time the baby was going to come out of him. Obi-Wan swallowed a lump on his throat.

“Anakin, what if Luke hates me? If he’s jealous of the baby because—”

Obi-Wan stopped talking and opened his side of the bond, sending his mixed feelings about the birth and not being biologically Luke’s parent. It wasn’t something that he had known bothered him until now.

Anakin shushed him, holding him close. He nuzzled his nose against the top of Obi-Wan’s head.

“I know you are stressed and worried right now, because I feel the same. But Obi-Wan, Luke could never hate you. Can you imagine Luke hating someone?” Anakin rubbed at his back tenderly, “Luke knows you love him. You are raising him. It’s not like now that the baby will arrive, you’ll completely forget about him and be like, I don’t care anymore because he’s not blood related to me.”

“Of course not,” mumbled Obi-Wan, feeling silly about letting his anxiety control him like this, “I was willing to spend the rest of my life watching over him. I love him and I always will, I just worry about his reaction when we talk to him about his true mother.”

He bit back a grunt, a contraction hitting him again. He panted, leaning against his mate.

“Obi-Wan, you are the one who is always telling me to focus on the present. Breathe, Obi-Wan, you can worry about this when it actually happens.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Should we tell Luke that the baby is coming now?”

They went silent. It was past midnight and Luke was asleep.

“He will continue to be asleep until morning, this baby on the other hand, can appear at any moment,” he helped Obi-Wan put on a long tunic and his slippers, “ready?”

“Give me a minute,” replied Obi-Wan, waddling to the refresher, “go tell Evie. And Bail too.”

Anakin hesitated but ran out of the room. Obi-Wan grabbed a towel, drying between his legs.

He washed his face and arranged his hair. The reflection on the mirror showed him smiling, a lightness in his face. Happiness.

Perhaps he _was_ glowing a bit.

* * *

“The Force feels…awaiting, eager…” gasped Obi-Wan, trying to control his breathing, “I don’t think it’s going to be a long labor.”

He was glad that Anakin had given him his mechanical hand to squeeze, because otherwise he felt he would’ve bruised his mate’s hand.

Anakin was silent sitting next to him, looking around the pale room they had chosen. Not long ago, they had started leaving pieces of clothes and fabrics that smelled like them, so Obi-Wan would feel comfortable surrounded by their scent. The bed Obi-Wan was in was large, Anakin had said he wanted to cuddle with him as soon as the baby was out.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan frowned. He was glad he was full of drugs, but still he felt a vague ache. “What are you thinking?” He knew what the Alpha was thinking, but he asked anyway.

Anakin blinked and looked at him, at his stomach covered in a patient gown, at his opened legs and the droid working between them.

“I’m here,” Anakin said finally, nodding to himself, “I’m here with you. No visions or anything. You are giving birth to our child and you are fine, and the baby is fine.”

Obi-Wan nodded, fighting back the urge to push.

“Yes, we are fine. Focus on the present, on your breathing.” He repeated what his mate had said to him only minutes earlier.

He was calm now, his mind focused on giving birth.

Anakin snorted and leaned to kiss him, a soft peck against his lips.

“You are literally giving birth and have to lecture me. Obi-Wan, honestly,” he shook his head and relaxed, smiling, squeezing his hand. “How are you feeling?”

Obi-Wan rubbed his stomach perhaps for the last time. He was going to miss it, having the pup inside of him.

“Ready,” he answered, smiling at Anakin. “I think I could do this again.”

Anakin laughed. “Wait until you have to push them out and then we’ll see if you want another.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s mating bite, inhaling his scent. “You’ll kick me out of the nest.”

Obi-Wan felt a vague pressure against his lower side, the droid not stopping its inspection.

“Nonsense, Anakin,” he said casually, “I wouldn’t even let you enter it.”

Anakin snorted and joined his hand with his, caressing the round belly. They looked at each other and they didn’t have to say a word to communicate what they felt.

Anakin smiled again and Obi-Wan smiled in return.

“Master Kenobi, when you are ready, begin to push,” beeped out the droid, its tall form looking at him.

Obi-Wan tensed and looked at his mate, panic filtering in for a second. Anakin drew him for a desperate kiss, blue eyes serious.

“You’ve got this, Obi-Wan, I love you.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, chest rising and falling. _I am one with the Force, the Force is with me_ , he thought, something he had heard Qui-Gon say to him once.

And he pushed.

Anakin surrounded him with one arm, while Obi-Wan gripped his other hand. He pushed with all his strength, panting.

“That is enough,” said the droid, bending again.

Obi-Wan collapsed against the bed, sweating. He twisted his head to look at Anakin who was smiling at him.

“You’re doing great, Obi-Wan, it will be over soon.”

Obi-Wan was just glad that he had chosen not to feel a thing, because already he felt tired and sore and he barely knew what was happening down there.

“Again, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan took a breath and pushed, legs tensing. A small moan of pain escaped his lips and Anakin used a towel to wipe his red face.

“That is enough,” repeated the droid. “The head is visible, only one more push is needed. Push when ready, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin kissed his cheek, sending wordless sentiment of support through the bond.

Obi-Wan readied himself and he pushed with all his strength, grunting. He pushed and pushed and then there was a small cry and the droid lifted a small crying baby covered in fluids.

Anakin let out a strange noise, tensing around him.

“It’s male,” the droid said and handed the new-born to him.

Obi-Wan gave a small sob, holding his son against his chest. The baby was pink and wrinkly, crying loudly.

“Qui-Gon,” he breathed, weeping with happiness, “I love you.”

Anakin let out a sound that was a mixture of laugh and sob and let Obi-Wan go, so he could caress the baby’s fat cheeks with his organic hand.

Obi-Wan felt like he was floating, achieving a level of joy he had never felt in his life. He wanted to show his son to everyone and at the same time he wanted to cover him with his body and be in the protection of the nest.

“Qui-Gon,” said Anakin sniffling and looking at him, “my son. Our son. Look at what we did, Obi-Wan. He’s perfect.”

The pup went silent when hearing their voices, and then clumsily used his Force signature to reach them, stilling his flailing when he recognized them.

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan swallowed the lump on his throat as he stared at the perfect pup in his arms, “it’s us. Your parents.”

Qui-Gon cooed, opening his small eyes to look at them.

“Master Kenobi, I must take the child for inspection.”

Anakin growled and half attempted to cover them both with his body.

“Anakin, it’s okay,” said Obi-Wan without looking away from his son. So small, so fragile. The droid wheeled to stand next to him and took him away.

Anakin whined, almost howling. Obi-Wan rested his back on the bed and laughed, wiping the tears in his face.

“Go with him if you want,” said Obi-Wan, grabbing his mate’s face and kissing his brow, “I’ll be here. This isn’t over yet.”

“What?” Anakin looked down at his still opened legs where another droid had entered and stood between them, “why? You’re not bleeding or like, you’re not…” he panicked, staring at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shook his head, feeling tired. He wanted his son again and not to let him go, perhaps ever.

“The placenta. I have to expel it,” he explained, “did you really not read the book I gave you?”

Anakin relaxed and grabbed him by the back of his neck, kissing him deeply.

“I love you so much, Obi-Wan, you’ve made me the happiest person in the galaxy,” he whispered against his lips, bending to nuzzle his neck. “And I am absolutely going after our pup.”

He rummaged in the bag they had brought, pulling out a white onesie and blanket, and bolted out of the room.

Obi-Wan wiped again the tears that kept falling from his eyes. He had to push again, one final time and then the droid informed him that he was healthy and that the birth was over.

Lowering his trembling legs, he took a moment to close his eyes, chuckling to himself. He had just given birth. To Anakin’s son. Their son. Qui-Gon Skywalker.

If someone had told him he was going to end up here, he would’ve probably told them to lay off death sticks. This had never been the future he had envisioned for himself, but it was the future he had, and he loved it.

He touched his still swollen stomach softly, already feeling the pup’s absence. Qui-Gon. He wondered if his son was going to be like his namesake.

Quiet footsteps sounded outside the door and Anakin entered holding a white noisy bundle in his arms, completely enraptured by his son.

“Emdee said he’s in perfect health and that you can start feeding him now,” Anakin sat next to him on the bed and handed him the small bundle.

Qui-Gon gurgled, waving his arms around. His skin was impossibly soft to the touch, his tiny chubby face looking at them.

“Hello again,” Obi-Wan said smiling at him, tugging at the collar of his robe to reveal a nipple. He kissed his soft downy hair, adjusting his arms until he felt Qui-Gon latch onto the hard nub, effortlessly sucking the milk.

Anakin made a soft noise and held them both in his arms, head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He gave a soft purr, and Qui-Gon stopped wiggling at the sound.

If the baby was heavy or not, Obi-Wan never found out, his weight was perfect for him, Obi-Wan’s arms felt as if they had been designed to hold him.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” murmured Anakin in his ear, so as not to disturb Qui-Gon who kept nursing. He gently grabbed one of the pup’s hands and the baby closed his small fingers around him, holding him. “I love you. Look at what you’ve given me.” He rubbed his face against his mate’s. “Thank you for loving me. For forgiving me. For believing in me.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan blinked back tears and looked at him, gently rocking his arms, “I never stopped believing in you and the light that was inside of you. You took yourself from the dark, that was all you. And I know that it’s selfish of me and wrong, but I would do it all again just to be here with you and him and Luke,” he swallowed and took a breath, “all the pain and loss. It may be the exhaustion speaking,” he smiled and looked at Qui-Gon, who held onto the nipple as if his mom’s milk was now his favorite drink and had no intention of letting go, “but it’s true. I should be the one thanking you for showing me what is it like to have a family, a mate, children. To achieve this level of fulfilment.”

Anakin hitched a sob and kissed him gently, lips slowly against each other. His tongue entered Obi-Wan’s mouth, rubbing against his unhurriedly.

Qui-Gon stopped eating and cried out loudly, wagging his arms and whole body, interrupting the moment.

Obi-Wan chuckled, turning him in his arms so he could latch to the other nipple. The pup quickly began to drink, quieting again.

 _Get used to that,_ sent Obi-Wan amusedly, gazing at his son, rubbing gently at the chubby cheeks, trying to place his scent on him.

Anakin wiggled closer to them, smiling.

“I can get used to it,” he said, rubbing the minuscule hand that was clutching him. “A whole life of no action because of our children? Yeah, it’s fine.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him, holding Qui-Gon closer and leaning into his mate. He breathed in, a feeling of peace and love enveloping him.

He committed the scene to memory: Anakin’s warm frame holding him, Qui-Gon’s tiny body in his arms, his own happiness and contentment. The way his breath felt as steady as his heart and mind did.

“Our family,” he whispered, feeling how much he already loved this pup, as much as he loved Luke.

“Ours,” affirmed Anakin.


	27. Chapter 27

_One Month Old_

Bail’s blue figured shimmered, showing his deep frown.

“It will only be a week, perhaps less.”

Obi-Wan smiled at the holoprojection, pushing a pile of datapads to a side.

“You deserve a small holiday,” he said.

Once more, his desk was a mess of unread messages. If people had written to him for months after the announcement of his pregnancy, the outpour of messages celebrating the arrival of the new prince was just beginning.

“Breha will understand if you need me to return earlier,” Bail said, waving at something outside of the projection.

“The empire won’t fall without you, Bail,” said Obi-Wan, moving a hand to his stomach. He felt heavy, tired. “Or perhaps it will.”

Bail opened his mouth to interrupt him.

“I only joke, my friend. As you say, we live in a period of peace,” Obi-Wan said in a low tone, deciding that sitting was more appropriate. “Your aid is valuable, but even the Chancellor deserves a few days off.”

Even if said Chancellor now worked more than ever; Anakin deciding he wanted to spend more time at home and be there for their two pups, instead of sitting on the throne most days.

Obi-Wan rested his hands over his still bloated stomach, rubbing it carefully. He had been doing that for months, and even though the pup wasn’t there anymore, it was hard to stop the action.

Bail, who kept waving at something and mumbling under his breath, looked at him up and down.

“I do need some time away from this planet,” he admitted, “but only if…”

The door slid open and Anakin entered, smiling. The bottom part of his black shirt was wet, just like some of his golden curls.

Obi-Wan sat straight on his seat. But Anakin only shook his head, moving to stand next to him.

“Bail,” said Anakin and kissed Obi-Wan on the mouth softly, blocking the Beta’s view for a moment.

 _He’s still asleep_ , Anakin explained. _And Luke is almost asleep after the bath._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment and returned the kiss. Forgetting they had an audience.

He knew, logically, that Qui-Gon was fine. That he was soundly asleep in his cot and that he wasn’t hungry. His own body always informed him when his pup needed nursing –and yet he already sensed a heaviness in his chest.

He worried about his children, even if he had seen them not long ago. Even if he knew they were safe.

Bail coughed and they separated, Anakin smiling and giving a small growl.

“Enjoy your holiday,” said Anakin, using a firm voice that left no space for arguing. His emperor’s voice. “And say hello to Breha for me. And… to Leia too.”

Bail nodded. “I will. Don’t do anything rushed until I get back.”

“Us?” Obi-Wan teased, moving his hand until he grabbed Anakin’s, caressing it with his thumb. “We would never.”

Bail took a breath and cut the connection, mumbling to himself.

“He does deserve a break,” Obi-Wan said, standing up. A break from them and from basically being the person making sure everything ran smoothly.

Anakin tugged at the hand holding him and pushed him to his chest, kissing him but more intensely. Obi-Wan let go, just to frame his face with both hands and deepen the kiss.

Anakin’s loud growl echoed in the room, making him nearly vibrate.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan shivered, exposing his neck. He moved until he was pressed against the edge of the table. “We saw each other not ten minutes ago.”

His mating bite was kissed, and then licked by a very wet and warm tongue. He clung to him, his heavy chest rubbing over Anakin’s soft shirt.

“Anakin,” he closed his eyes, and felt a pair of strong hands lift him by the back of his thighs and deposit him on the table.

The piles of datapads he had spent so long organising collapsed and Obi-Wan pushed them to a side to have more space.

A hand slipped under his thin tunic, squeezing a round hip.

“Ten minutes,” murmured Anakin in his ear, kissing him there. His velvety nose rubbing back and forth on his throat. “Ten minutes in which I didn’t see you. I missed you in those ten minutes.”

Obi-Wan smiled, returning the gesture and inhaling his mate’s strong and comforting scent.

“I missed you too,” he admitted. He liked being with his mate, with their sons.

He kissed him, his arms around Anakin’s neck. He captured his mate’s lips again and again, until Anakin started growling and tugging him close.

He tasted their shared breath, tasted Anakin’s soft and wet lips that kept pressing into him.

Obi-Wan’s heart sped up, the scent of his mate nearly dizzying him.

He slid a hand on Anakin’s neck and pressed onto the Alpha’s mating bite with his thumb, earning a guttural moan.

“Omega,” Anakin’s eyes flashed, “stop that. Or I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, nuzzling at his cheek. He descended until he covered the bite with his lips, inhaling softly.

Anakin’s growl morphed into a purr, and his hand went from his hips to his waist, hugging him close to him.

“Or… I’ll love you forever,” Anakin replied slowly.

Obi-Wan blinked back the unexpected tears, and he shifted until they were facing each other again. The emotions in his Alpha’s face, the depth of his love, always took his breath away.

“I love you too,” replied Obi-Wan in a whisper.

Anakin’s purr sounded directly over his chest, making him shake slightly. He wiped the tears on the corner of his mate’s eyes.

“Where’s Luke?” he asked softly, enjoying the private moment, of simply being held by him.

“He wanted to watch the HoloTv,” Anakin shrugged.

Obi-Wan drew back, gently pushing him away to drop from the table and arrange his clothes.

Anakin looked like he wanted to keep kissing and scenting him, but gave him one final peck.

“You know that I don’t want him to do that all day,” Obi-Wan said, pressing his lips together. He usually allowed it in moments like this, right before bed.

He started arranging the piles that he had inadvertently bumped into. Anakin tried to help him, but he batted him away. Only he knew how he had organized all the messages.

“He doesn’t do it all the time, Obi-Wan,” Anakin scoffed, “it’s just for a while. You are the best mom, always thinking what’s best for our sons.”

 _Our sons_. Obi-Wan’s heart soared.

“I try to be a good mom,” he replied, giving up on his organizing and looking at his mate.

Anakin smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You are. You’re the best mom in the galaxy and I’m proud to have two pups with you.”

Wondering if any residual pregnancy hormones still affected him, Obi-Wan swallowed the lump on his throat.

“If both our sons are unavailable,” Obi-Wan said, looking through the window at the dark night, the traffic still unending despite the hour, “then I have an idea.”

Anakin smirked.

“Not that idea,” Obi-Wan said, shaking his head, interlocking their fingers and leading him out of his office. “I thought we could spar.”

Anakin frowned. “Why? You shouldn’t even be up. You just gave birth.”

“I would like to get into shape once more,” Obi-Wan answered carefully, knowing his mate’s thoughts on the subject.

He stopped at the hallway, hearing voices and music coming from the sitting room. Luke.

He tilted his head and heard nothing from the nursery. His instincts told him to go check on his pup, to stand near him and watch him sleep. But his logical mind told him his baby needed to rest, not have him hovering nearby all the time.

Not that he didn’t do that sometimes. Or Anakin.

Sometimes, they would wake up during the night and walk together to the nursery, just looking at the baby they had created.

Nights in which Anakin grabbed him from behind, purring quietly and simply looking at their new-born pup.

“What shape?” Anakin interrupted his attempts to listen for more sounds. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed the hand he was holding.

“If you say so.”

Anakin had made more than clear that he liked his new body, his _mom_ body, but he still found it strange.

Before he could hear any more protest, he guided him to the sparring room.

The room instantly lighted itself when he entered it, and he didn’t stop until he was in front of the shelf that contained the lightsabers.

Grabbing his was almost a surreal experience. Its weight and shape were familiar, and he had wielded it for years. But now it felt out of place, unbelonging to his life.

He still considered himself a Jedi, but perhaps he wasn’t the kind to save and help others with such a weapon.

Anakin vacillated between the two lightsabers that belonged to him, but he chose the red one. Holding a lightsaber did suit his mate.

Anakin extended a hand in his direction.

“If we’re going to do this,” he said, “then I’m modifying the intensity.”

“Why?” asked Obi-Wan as he handed him his lightsaber. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

Anakin laughed, quickly manipulating the power regulator settings and offering it back.

Obi-Wan took a step back and stretched his legs, igniting his saber.

He stared at the blue light and then at his mate, who had placed himself in front of him, his lightsaber activated but loosely held in one hand.

“Obi-Wan, we don’t have to do this,” Anakin said, looking at him and his stance. “We can—”

Obi-Wan struck, blue lightsaber humming in his hand. He swung the saber upwards, Anakin managing just in time to block his attack. The force of the hit made Obi-Wan’s arms tremble slightly, unused to holding the weapon.

No matter how much he knew what he was supposed to do, it was clear that without practising his body forgot how to wield the saber.

Anakin was used to being in an offensive position, but he quickly adapted to the change and began to block Obi-Wan’s attacks.

They moved around each other in the sparring room, lightsabers ready. The last time they had faced each other like this, the situation had been completely different.

“Obi-Wan, are you sure—”

Obi-Wan twisted and managed to hit the back of Anakin’s leg, making him yelp. Despite the modification in the intensity, getting hit wasn’t pleasant.

“Are you sure you just gave birth?” huffed Anakin, rubbing his leg, “kriffing hell, you should be resting.”

Obi-Wan twirled the lightsaber in his arms, blue light twisting around him.

“Tired already? Maybe you should be the one resting, dear one.” His body did feel tired, his middle area bloated. An ache had permanently developed in his chest.

“Only if you lay down to rest next to me,” replied Anakin, and he gave a flurry of attacks that Obi-Wan barely managed to block. The point had been to warm his muscles and try to get into shape, not sweat.

Obi-Wan spun out of the way, taking a breath and ignoring the trembling in his arms. He tried to take Anakin by surprise but there was no surprising him, not when they had fought side by side for years.

Their lightsabers clashed and sizzled against each other’s, faces centimetres away.

Anakin smirked and hooked his leg around his, deactivating his saber and pressing down against the switch of Obi-Wan’s, gently throwing Obi-Wan to the mat and covering him with his body.

“That’s not part of sparring or a duel,” protested Obi-Wan, swallowing. His lightsaber rolled out of his reach. “You’re breaking the rules.”

Anakin threw his own weapon to a side and caged him with his arms. He bent to nuzzle at his neck, taking in his scent.

One hand sneaked into Obi-Wan’s tunic, rubbing against the small bump he still had.

Obi-Wan shifted, trying to get away. The hand was warm and soft, simply pressing against his sensitive skin.

“We can’t do… we can’t have sex.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Obi-Wan,” laughed Anakin against his neck, “I know we have to wait a bit more until I can be in you. The book said so. So impatient,” he nipped at the pale throat in front of him that was always marked by his mouth and lips, “you miss my cock filling you?”

Obi-Wan bared his throat once more, clutching Anakin’s sides.

“So you _read_ the book,” Obi-Wan poked him on the sides, huffing. “I knew it. And no, I don’t miss it. We do other things,” he sighed, feeling soft lips kiss his neck.

“Of course I read it, Obi-Wan, who do you think I am?”

Anakin was a good father, Obi-Wan never doubted that. That for all his impulsiveness and recklessness, he was serious in his role as a dad for their two children.

Anakin moved the hand in circles, gently kneading the stretch-marked bloated stomach.

“I love it. It’s the evidence that our pup was there.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He was self-conscious, but as usual Anakin showed no dislike for his new body. The opposite.

“Can’t wait until we make another,” Anakin bent and kissed at the stomach, teeth nipping at the skin, “we need our Shmi now.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan swallowed and crossed his legs around the Alpha’s back, tugging him against him, “I remember what I said when Qui-Gon was born. I would have… I want to have more,” he cradled Anakin’s face with his hands, staring into the blue eyes on top of him.

Anakin drew him for a kiss, lips searching each other deeply as if at that moment he forgot or wanted to forget he couldn’t be in him. He bit down on Obi-Wan’s lower lip, making him gasp.

“I’ll give them to you,” he growled in Obi-Wan’s ear and bucked his hips, pressing him to the mat with his greater strength, “I’ll have you round again in no time.”

Obi-Wan tugged him by the hair gently, grinding against him.

“Yes, Alpha. We have to—”

A sharp cry sounded through their floor. Luke started screaming five seconds later.

Anakin sighed and dropped on the mat next to him for a moment, before helping him get up. He grabbed their lightsabers and placed them on their displays against the wall.

“I’ll check Skywalker three, you go for Skywalker four,” said Anakin, pulling him for a short kiss.

Obi-Wan brushed his clothes and stretched his muscles, feeling how heavy he was with milk. Qui-Gon was quite punctual with his meals.

“Wait,” he said when they were near the door, “why three and four?”

Qui-Gon let out a screeching sound and Obi-Wan hurried out to the hall.

“You and I are one and two,” grinned Anakin as if it was obvious, “you are one of us too.”

The idea wasn’t entirely unappealing, of belonging to the Skywalker clan. Obi-Wan shook his head while Anakin ran off into the sitting room.

Obi-Wan took deep breaths, trying to calm his breath and racing heart, and projecting a steady and calm aura before seeing his pup.

Qui-Gon’s nursery had small vines and flowers decorating the lavender walls, making it seem like a small garden. The light was low, so as not to disturb the pup.

“I’m here, love, I’m here,” Obi-Wan quickly approached the cot.

The pup was screeching in his cot, rosy face scrunched and furiously shaking his limbs, banging the Krayt dragon that always slept with him.

Obi-Wan held him against his chest, shushing him, nuzzling against the fine hairs of his head. The hair was dark and vaguely reddish, thanks to his Kenobi genes. He placed the pup against his neck so his son could scent him.

Qui-Gon visibly calmed down when hearing his voice and taking in his scent. He shuffled excitedly, wagging his chubby limbs.

Obi-Wan kissed him on a round cheek, murmuring nonsense and cradling him close. His pup. He had contained himself with the need to hold him since he had placed him in his cot for a short nap.

Qui-Gon was a normally quiet and happy baby, that loved being in his mom’s arms, loved clutching his dad’s mechanical fingers and loved when his older brother used him as landing platform for his ship toys.

“I love you, Qui-Gon,” whispered Obi-Wan, swaying slowly from side to side and moving him until a tiny head rested against his neck.

Qui-Gon whimpered, mouthing at his mating bite and inhaling his parents’ scent. He nuzzled furiously at the bite, cooing loudly.

Obi-Wan sat on the rocking chair and opened the upper buttons of his tunic, settling Qui-Gon closer. Qui-Gon let out excited puffs until the felt the nipple near his mouth and then started suckling, quickly latching and staring at him with his dark blue eyes.

“That’s it, that’s better, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan rocked the two of them back and forth, and traced a finger down the pup’s soft cheek, caressing the incredible tender skin.

He left a hand there, just resting it on his son’s warm and tiny body. He was so small, his hand almost covered him. The difference was even bigger when he was in his dad’s arms.

The baby had grown considerably since his birth, but he still remained the most beautiful pup Obi-Wan had ever seen.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and nestled himself closer against his bare chest, drinking quietly. His little fingers closing around Obi-Wan’s.

He always sought to be near him, to touch him. An instinctual need to be comforted and surrounded by his scent.

Obi-Wan emitted a low purr, closing his eyes as well, feeling the weight of his son in his arms.

He always enjoyed their quiet bonding moments, when it was just the two of them and the quiet of the nursery.

The sensation of Qui-Gon’s body against his, skin touching skin. Omega and child, mother and son.

It was at times like this that he felt that this was all he had been made for, that all his existence had led to this: his own pup in his arms, another one playing in another room, the promise of more in his heart and the presence of his mate nearby.

It had taken him a while, but now he understood he could be a Jedi and a parent. Though he knew, deep down, that being a mom was his preferred role in the galaxy.

Qui-Gon unlatched, fussing. Obi-Wan wiped at his tiny mouth with a nearby cloth and moved him to the other nipple. His pup was immediately drawn by the scent of milk, and started drinking again.

Obi-Wan kissed him on the forehead, breathing in at his clear and soft scent. Qui-Gon’s hand found his again, opening and closing his tiny fist with each suck and pull.

He kept purring and smiled at him, his baby returned the gesture, before closing his eyes.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed too, rocking the chair back and forth. The motion soothing him as well as his pup.

Nursing his baby was as relaxing as meditating, perhaps even more. Everything about the room was calm and perfect, everything about holding his new-born son in his arms settled him.

A happy shout sounded and Obi-Wan opened his eyes at the same time Qui-Gon did, his purring stopping.

The baby started crying at the interruption, squirming in protest. Obi-Wan drew him closer, burping him.

“Oops,” said Luke giggling and ran to stand next to his brother, “no cry Qui.”

“Qui-Gon,” corrected Obi-Wan, already knowing this wasn’t a battle he could win. He wiped at the dribble of milk in Qui-Gon’s mouth, kissing his frowny face. His pup didn’t like being interrupted in his meals.

He buttoned his tunic up and looked at Anakin, who was staring at them from the threshold.

“Sorry,” said Anakin wincing and coming closer, “he wanted to be with you, but I wasn’t sure if you had finished.”

Qui-Gon fussed once more, looking at Luke and nearly kicking him with a flailing arm. Luke tried to grab his fat arms and legs, laughing.

Luke had adapted to the role of older brother in no time. He was always trailing after Obi-Wan when he held the baby or stood on the tip of his toes to watch Qui-Gon sleep. He had been mildly disappointed when realizing that a new-born couldn’t exactly play or speak with him, but still sought his brother’s company.

“It’s fine,” said Obi-Wan, caressing Luke’s hair and holding a squirming Qui-Gon with one arm, “these two should go to bed now.”

It was past their sleep time, and while he didn’t want to be strict, he knew of the importance of having a nightly routine.

“Nooo,” moaned Luke, stomping his feet, “I stay with Qui!”

Obi-Wan slowly stood up and Anakin bent to kiss Qui-Gon’s round face, rubbing his scent in his son. The pup always smelled clean and soft, and it was an instinctual thing for Obi-Wan and Anakin to try to make their child have their scents.

Qui-Gon stopped complaining and smiled, trying to grab Anakin’s nose. Anakin purposely sniffed loudly, nuzzling his son’s palm.

Obi-Wan leaned against Anakin’s chest, Qui-Gon wiggling in his arms. He looked up at his Alpha, who was already looking at him tenderly, one hand rubbing at his back.

“We could sleep the four of us tonight,” said Obi-Wan, kissing Anakin’s cheek and looking at Luke, “but just for tonight.”

“Yeah!” Luke ran to hug his legs, jumping up and down. “Sleep with Qui!”

Anakin snorted and lifted him until he was at the same level as his brother, the four of them huddled together.

Luke twisted until he could kiss Qui-Gon’s face, the baby letting out a small sound that Anakin always insisted was a laugh.

 _Bed or nest?_ asked Anakin, placing a hand on the small of his back and guiding him out of the room.

 _Bed definitely. Nest is for relaxation which can’t be achieved with the three of you_ , replied Obi-Wan, kissing Qui-Gon’s eyelids, rubbing softly against the pup’s face.

They entered the room and Luke immediately climbed onto the bed, flopping onto it. He tugged at the sheets and settled himself on the center of the mattress.

Moonlight entered through the window, illuminating his expectant face. He loved when they all slept in the same bed, when he slept curled around his brother.

“At least he’s not wearing shoes,” sighed Obi-Wan, swaying with Qui-Gon in his arms while Anakin got ready for bed. Luke yawned and hid his face under the blanket.

He looked at his family get ready, paying attention at Luke, who was retelling the show he had seen. Even Qui-Gon shuffled in his arms, as if trying to listen too.

Anakin came up behind him and kissed at his mating bite, the soft action making him shiver. Obi-Wan smiled and handed him the pup, going to the refresher.

He spent a few minutes looking at himself in the mirror. He knew he looked more or less the same, but he felt different. With a lightness inside of him that sometimes he thought it reflected outside of him, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Logically, he knew that having children didn’t magically solve all problems, but they had been a determining factor in helping Anakin’s recovery.

And whatever helped Anakin be happy, always made _him_ happy. He wondered if his own presence had helped Anakin as well in his recovery from the Dark side.

He ran a hand through his glossy beard, his soft skin. Many lines and marks had faded during the pregnancy, and he knew that he not only felt youthful, but that he looked like it too.

 _The most beautiful Omega_ , as Anakin said in his ear when they cuddled every day, _my Omega._

He padded back to the bed, where Anakin was laying on his back, with a snoring Luke curled up against him. His chest was bare and he had Qui-Gon on it, the baby scenting his father’s neck and gurgling softly.

Dimming the light of the room with a flick of his hand, Obi-Wan smiled at them and joined them on the bed, resting on one side and tangling his legs with his mate’s. Luke slept soundly between them, face completely slacked.

“Hi,” said Anakin quietly. He twisted and used one finger to trace it over Obi-Wan’s face, the soft pad making him tremble.

“Hello there,” smiled Obi-Wan and kissed the finger when it travelled across his mouth. Qui-Gon squirmed when he heard his voice, turning his head to look at him. He gave a small yawn, his entire face scrunching.

Anakin laughed soundlessly and placed a kiss on his pup’s head. Qui-Gon cooed and settled himself, closing his eyes slowly.

Obi-Wan moved closer and reached a hand to place it on Qui-Gon’s back, so he could surround his two sons.

He blinked slowly, staring at Anakin’s perfect face, breathing in the reassuring and familiar scent of his family.

His body relaxed, whatever trace of tension in him vanishing.

He rested his head on top of Luke’s head and tugged at the sheets to cover them all.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan said quietly, looking at three people he loved in the galaxy.

Anakin smiled and managed to give him a soft peck on his lips. He didn’t ask to whom he was saying it. He already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the epilogue!


	28. Epilogue

_Five Years Later_

“Thank you all for coming,” said Obi-Wan standing at the edge of the circular table. He always said the same thing, always thanking them for answering his call, for returning to the Temple. “Ahsoka has recently returned from Kashyyyk where she found four Force-sensitives. Report, Luminara?”

Luminara dipped her head in his direction and they all sat down.

“Yes, Grand Master Kenobi. We now have thirty-four Younglings, with more coming on the way, thanks to Master Tano. None of them are ready to be Knighted yet, lacking both age and experience.”

Obi-Wan nodded and settled on his chair, crossing his legs and paying careful attention to the updates of the Temple. Many called it _his_ Temple, since he had unofficially taken the role as its leader, but he didn’t feel it that way.

He had finally managed to make the Jedi slowly return only two years ago but he spent the majority of his time in the Palace. He taught Younglings meditation and was always available to give counsel or teach when Masters were lacking, but he called home wherever Anakin and their children were.

“And Yoda?” interrupted Quinlan Vos, crossing his thick arms, “will he return?”

Everyone turned to look at Obi-Wan, the leader of the meeting and the Order. Obi-Wan was starting to think he should’ve designated someone else to be Grand Master.

“He has replied,” he said honestly, “but he has no intention of returning. He is in Dagobah in his own path of learning to become one with the Force. He believes he has given everything he could to the Order.”

“Well, he _is_ over nine hundred years old,” said Ahsoka, shrugging. “If he wants to retire…”

“But he is the most powerful of us,” interjected Quinlan, “except for you know who.” The room went silent for a moment and then he winked at Obi-Wan. “No offense Kenobi, you lead quite well.”

Obi-Wan huffed but smiled.

“Thank you,” he said drily. “Luminara, could you please inform Jocasta that the next history lesson will be given at the Archives?”

Luminara nodded. Everyone knew that Jocasta rarely left the Archives since returning, muttering to herself that no one should have access to the Archives but her, that in her absence the Temple had fallen. Obi-Wan didn’t bother correcting her because he felt the same.

Every single person that returned and accepted the new Code, felt as if they were missing pieces of a puzzle being complete again.

The one condition that every Jedi who had survived the purge had, was that Anakin Skywalker was never to set foot on the Temple again or make any decision regarding the future of the Order. Obi-Wan had agreed, relieved that he worked with people who didn’t believe in the concepts of revenge or hate; though many still resented Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded in thanks. “Ahsoka?”

The Togruta straightened and started talking about her travels through the Mid Rim. She had, finally, chosen to return to the Temple and help him with the condition that she wasn’t actually going to stay there, but to travel across the galaxy helping –officially as Jedi— and sending Force-sensitive people to the Temple if she found them.

Her new role suited her, Obi-Wan had never seen her so satisfied as she was when she returned and spent an entire afternoon in the Palace, playing with Obi-Wan’s children and telling them stories of her journeys.

 _The meeting is almost over_ , he sent to Anakin. _Is everyone ready?_

Anakin took a few moments to answer and when he did, it was as if he was in a hurry.

_Yes, of course, why wouldn’t we?_

Obi-Wan stroked his beard and shifted to a more comfortable position, listening to Ahsoka with half an ear.

_Anakin, they had everything packed and only needed to get dressed._

_Yes, that’s exactly what_

Anakin went silent for a whole minute.

 _Yes, see you at the hangar_ , he sent quickly and cut the connection.

Obi-Wan sighed. He had no idea of what was happening back at his home and a part of him didn’t want to know. Anything could happen in their household.

“Thank you again,” he found himself saying, standing up and crossing his arms in the long sleeves of his tunic. He bowed to each and every one of the Jedi and they all left, except for Ahsoka who smiled at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” he asked with a smile, walking down the corridors, passing by Younglings, “there’s always room for one more.”

“No offense Master, but I can only tolerate the Skywalker clan in small doses,” she laughed. “I’m supposed to rest from my trip, not babysit.”

“Fair enough,” said Obi-Wan. He stopped and gave her a brief hug that took Ahsoka by surprise, but that she returned. “You are in command while I’m gone.”

“Yes,” she bit her lip. “Not sure why me, but thanks?”

“I believe in you, Ahsoka,” he reassured her, patting her shoulder. “Unless you want to trade places, me staying and you going on holidays?”

Ahsoka looked vaguely horrified.

“It wouldn’t be holidays! No, go Obi-Wan,” she shook her head, “try to rest, I guess.”

Smiling again, he bowed to her. He walked in the direction of the exit, briefly pausing at a balcony to look down at the Temple. He could see some Padawans laughing, another one reading a holobook. The place shone, or at least that was how he felt it. The Force was present in this place, alive and bright.

He smiled; hands clasped against his middle. He wasn’t sure he could be Grand Master forever or if he wanted that title but as long as the Order needed him, he was going to be there for it.

He didn’t even notice anymore the troopers guarding him or the few minutes of travel it took him to reach the Palace. It was his everyday routine, the people at the Temple not batting an eye or reproaching him the other roles he had once he left the Temple.

He was Grand Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order, Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Mother, mate and husband.

Obi-Wan descended in their private hangar and looked around. He found the ship they were going to take but no one was there. It was the same ship that he and Luke had travelled in once to arrive at Coruscant for the first time. The bags were already there but no one was waiting for him except for Evie who was organizing all the luggage.

He was glad that the death troopers and Imperial Guard were travelling in a separate ship, he wanted this to be a family moment, their first holiday off planet together.

 _Anakin?_ he sent.

His mate didn’t answer but he felt he was close. Obi-Wan sighed and gently stretched his legs and arms, enjoying the brief moments he had to himself. Not that he didn’t love his children, but they were demanding, and he was the kind of person who needed some time for himself.

A giggle made him look around and he smiled.

“ _Mom_!” at least three different voices shouted. Luke was the first to reach him, hugging his middle –he was so tall and lanky he almost reached Obi-Wan’s chest. Qui-Gon didn’t run but he still gave him a tight hug –he tended to be reserved except for the times when he was absolutely clingy. As always, Shmi shrieked and clung to his knee, repeating _mom mom mom_ over and over again.

“Hello,” said Obi-Wan, one arm around Luke and Qui-Gon, who were looking at him smiling. He patted Shmi’s golden wild hair, his daughter nuzzling against his leg. “Are you ready?”

“Yes! yes yes yes!” Shmi –three and a half years old and the rowdiest of the bunch—started jumping. Qui-Gon nodded and Luke tightened his grip around him.

“You were supposed to wait,” complained Anakin, walking up to them holding Rex and Cody under each arm, “we were supposed to enter all of us together and prove your mom we can behave.”

The twins yelled when they saw him, their tiny arms stretching towards him. Their hair couldn’t decide if it wanted to be red or blond, but even at one year old they looked like Anakin and acted like him. Obi-Wan didn’t know why, but apparently the Skywalker genes were so strong that most of his children got the same energetic and intense personality.

Obi-Wan managed to grab the twins who immediately nuzzled his neck with their soft round faces. His other children still clinging to him. It was a cacophony of sound and small arms touching him.

Anakin laughed and bent to kiss him. If he had been attractive before, then it was nothing compared to how adulthood suited him.

“Do you even know what you look like?” he asked grinning. “With the five of them around you.”

Obi-Wan’s arms had strengthened, a combination of being constantly holding babies or practising with his lightsaber. He hoisted the smiling twins up, and looked at his three other children.

“Busy?” he ventured, feeling sticky fingers tug at his beard, “as if I may need another pair of arms?”

“Happy,” said Anakin, taking the twins again who protested, “you look happy with our children with you.”

Obi-Wan smiled and tugged him by the back of the head, leaning in to kiss him. Anakin wasted no time in responding.

“Ew,” said Luke taking a step back and walking backwards to the ship. “I don’t want to see this.”

Qui-Gon agreed quietly and moved to follow him. Shmi stared at them, but used to their displays of affection.

“No,” said Rex and flailed his arms, trying to break the kiss.

“No,” repeated Cody, always copying whatever his brother did.

Anakin chuckled and shot him a soft look.

 _You look sexy_ , he sent with a wave of lust, _nothing is more attractive to me than seeing you with them. Makes me want to_

“Time to go,” said Obi-Wan quickly, grabbing Shmi who gave him a kiss on the cheek, “come on.”

Travelling to another planet for holidays with five children wasn’t how Obi-Wan had planned to celebrate Anakin’s thirtieth birthday, but his Alpha had insisted that he wanted to do something different and give everyone the opportunity to visit a beach for the first time.

 _That’s how much I love them_. Anakin had said grinning. _I’ll willingly step on sand so they can have fun_.

So after weeks of consideration, mostly Bail trying to find a safe place where the royal family wouldn’t be bothered for at least two weeks, Scarif had been chosen as their destination.

The fly was a long one and not even half an hour had passed when Shmi started asking if they had arrived. Luke was too busy at the cockpit watching his dad fly and Qui-Gon was simply content to be with his datapad. The twins waddled around the ship, mostly hypnotised by the glow coming out of the windows and babbling at each other.

“Why can’t we go now,” whined Shmi, bumping her seat with her legs, “I want the beach now!”

Obi-Wan sighed and sat next to her, drawing her into his lap. She pouted, dark eyes filled with tears. Anakin said that her name wasn’t the only thing she shared with her grandmother.

“The beach is on another planet, far from home,” he explained, braiding her hair, “we have to travel a few hours to get there.”

She sniffled, face scrunching. Obi-Wan grabbed her closer, her face against his neck. Using his scent to make the children calm down was something he had learned early on. Shmi cried quietly against him, but she eventually relaxed when she took in his scent.

“What if you take a nap?” Obi-Wan suggested, wiping her face, “and when you wake up, we’ll be closer to the beach.”

She frowned as if she didn’t believe his explanation but nodded, looping her arms around his neck. Obi-Wan sighed and looked at the twins who had approached them, when noticing their sister was crying.

“You two want a nap too?” he asked them, both clinging to his leg. Rex smiled and Cody sucked his own fist. “Okay, nap time for everyone.”

 _Now the other pair of arms would be needed_ , said Obi-Wan, standing up.

Anakin’s head appeared on the edge of the cockpit’s door. “Who wants a nap? I know I do.”

Luke appeared behind him and snorted.

“You always like to nap so you don’t have to go to work.”

Anakin mock-gasped and ruffled Luke’s hair, making his son dodge out of the way laughing.

“It’s true,” said Qui-Gon staring at his screen, unperturbed, “you said you would rather nap with mom than work.” He always spoke in long complex sentences even from a short age, something that amused Anakin to no end. _No doubt that he is your son, a Kenobi_ , he would say.

Anakin shot Obi-Wan a shrewd look and grabbed Rex and Cody.

“Maybe I do like those naps,” he winked at Obi-Wan and spun around with the twins in his arms, making them giggle, “someone else wants to nap?”

Luke shook his head and sat next to Qui-Gon, both quickly finding a movie to watch.

“We’ll be in our room if you need us,” said Obi-Wan looking at them, but the two of them weren’t even listening. Shmi whined against his ear and he patted her back.

The ship was big enough to contain six small rooms, so apart from the twins, no one had to share, just like they did in the Palace. Shmi frowned even when Obi-Wan tucked her in.

“What if we get to the beach and I sleep?”

“I’ll wake you up,” Obi-Wan kissed her forehead, brushing her hair away from her forehead, “I promise. I love you.”

Shmi sighed and yawned. “Love you too,” she mumbled.

The twins took longer to quiet down. They had a rudimentary control of the Force and would always try to float each other’s blankets. Anakin kept grabbing blankets in the air.

Rex babbled and jumped up and down until Cody was placed next to him in the cot. Ever since Obi-Wan had found Cody trying to float his brother into _his_ cot, they shared it.

“Go to sleep. That goes for the both of you,” said Anakin in a stern tone that everyone knew was fake, only intimidating politicians. “I mean it.”

They laughed but twisted to sleep next to each other, tiny bodies pressed up. Obi-Wan kissed their foreheads and closed the door behind him.

His daily routine was tucking in babies and telling them he loved them. Not even in his wildest dreams he had expected to end up like this.

“I could actually use a nap or at least lay down,” said Anakin entering their room which was slightly bigger, with a bed designed for two or more. He sighed and placed his lightsaber on a shelf. “This morning they drove me crazy.”

Obi-Wan rested his back on the closed door.

“Oh, really?” he asked nonchalantly, “I thought you wanted one of our naps. The kind you only take with me.”

Anakin turned to look at him and licked his lips, eyes shining.

“You’re shameless, Obi-Wan. Our children are next door,” he came closer to him and started to kick off his clothes.

“If you don’t want to, I can take care of it myself,” said Obi-Wan shrugging and turned to grab the door handle.

Anakin growled and pinned him to the door with his body, rubbing his clothed cock against his backside. Obi-Wan arched against him, savoring the warmth of the body holding him.

“I’ll give you the kind of nap you want,” growled Anakin in his ear, shoving a hand inside Obi-Wan’s underwear and stroking him, “give it to you hard enough you’ll remember it for days.”

Obi-Wan bared his neck and thrusted in the hand holding him, rubbing against Anakin’s growing erection. Anakin nipped at his neck, sucking a love bite very close to where the mating bite was.

Holding back a moan, Obi-Wan turned and pushed him to the bed. Anakin fell on his back and Obi-Wan removed his own clothes quickly, straddling him.

Anakin smirked.

“I didn’t know you were so desperate for it,” he trailed a hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh and upwards, caressing Obi-Wan’s soft belly, finger brushing his nipples, “I know we are busier now, but really, Obi-Wan? This is the kind of behavior I expected from me.”

Obi-Wan snorted and tugged Anakin’s underwear away, leaning against his mate and rubbing their cocks together. He aligned their faces and kissed Anakin into silence.

Without breaking the kiss, Anakin flipped him until Obi-Wan was on his back and a finger pressed against his wet entrance.

“How long have you wanted this, Omega?” asked Anakin huskily, stroking Obi-Wan’s cock and entering him, quickly adding a second finger, “you’re so wet already, have you been parading around the Temple like this thinking about my knot?” he growled as if the idea of someone seeing Obi-Wan aroused bothered him –and it did.

“No,” gasped Obi-Wan, trying to add another finger inside, “with you. When I saw you. What you said.”

Anakin removed his fingers and let go of his erection, looking at him.

“That it turns me on to see you with our children?” Anakin asked and Obi-Wan wound his legs around the torso of the Alpha on top of him. “I knew you were eager for me to fuck another one into you, Obi-Wan. You love it, being fucked full of my cum, when I breed you.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and bit his lips. He _had_ grown to love having children and the whole pregnant experience, how his body changed to accommodate the babies, how his heart seemed to grow whenever each one was born.

Anakin tugged him closer and entered him slowly, cock hard and warm, making his breath hitch. He didn’t stop until he was entirely inside of Obi-Wan, covering him with his body and their chests rubbed against each other, arms on either side of Obi-Wan’s face.

“This is my favourite position,” Anakin panted, “seeing you below me, seeing your face when I breach into you, how you take my knot in your hole,” he snapped his hips up and Obi-Wan dug his nails in the Alpha’s shoulder, biting back a moan, “we can’t do this when you’re pregnant. Don’t worry, Obi-Wan,” Anakin started to move in a steady rhythm, eyes focusing on him, “I’ll give you another pup soon.”

Obi-Wan hid his face in Anakin’s neck and said nothing, whimpering softly. The thrusts hit every delicate part inside of him, his Alpha’s cock rubbing against his prostrate. His own cock brushed against Anakin’s chest, the friction making him whine.

“Anakin, faster,” he whispered, feeling his mate comply, thrusting in and out until only the slap of skin on skin and their tenuous moaning could be heard in the room.

Anakin’s nostrils flared, breathing in on the mating bite, licking it softly without stopping his thrusting. Obi-Wan came with a soundless shout, gasping against the pillow.

Anakin grunted and shoved his knot inside, covering Obi-Wan’s hole with his hot seed. He growled softly and collapsed on top of Obi-Wan, panting.

“Thank you for the nap,” Obi-Wan managed to say, feeling Anakin’s hair tickle his face. “Very relaxing.” He ground down on the knot, making it expel even more cum inside of him.

Anakin groaned and laughed, turning his head to kiss him, pressing his lips against his, until Obi-Wan opened his mouth and their tongues met. He lowered his arms to hug Obi-Wan.

“You’re still so tight,” he muttered, “after all these years. You still feel so good around my knot, my Omega, my perfect mate.”

Obi-Wan hummed quietly, covered by Anakin’s body and his scent. A thought crossed his mind and he laughed quietly, smiling at his mate.

“What?” Anakin traced the smile with his fingertips, “I love seeing you laugh, smile. It’s the only thing I care about.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, rubbing Anakin’s muscled back. “When do you think they’re going to figure out what our naps really mean?”

Anakin paused and then laughed too. “Yes, alright. Very soon, I guess. Qui-Gon would probably figure it out first.”

“Oh yes, definitely Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan nuzzled Anakin’s mating bite, “he’s the most perceptive.”

Anakin shifted his hips, trying to send his seed even deeper inside of Obi-Wan, making the Omega quiver at the oversensitivity.

“They are all smart like you,” Anakin kissed his eyelids, “and beautiful like me.”

Obi-Wan smiled, trying to keep their voices low, savoring the private moment they had.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, dear one.”

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the waves, the gentle breeze caressing his hair and making the white curtains of the private tent billow. The sun shone brightly, a perfect beach day just for him and his family. He inhaled the aroma of the salty water, wishing he could touch the turquoise sea at least for a little while.

Shmi shrieked, trying to escape from her father’s arms and dive into the water. Luke and Qui-Gon knew how to swim, but she was still learning, something that didn’t deter her from trying to leave their tent.

“I want the water,” she whined in Anakin’s lap while he finished applying the sunscreen, “now!”

“Is that what you are most excited about, Skywalker five?” Anakin asked. They looked very alike, both with tanned skin and golden hair, and even with the brief exposure they had had from the sun their skin already seemed to glow.

“Yes! water now!” she replied bouncing.

“I want to swim,” said Luke, sitting at the edge of the tent, kicking sand softly. “I only swim in pools.”

The twins squirmed in Obi-Wan’s arms, mesmerized by the sand near them. Rex tugged at his beard and Cody tried to throw himself out of his arms.

“What about you, Qui-Gon?” asked Obi-Wan rocking his arms, looking at his son who was staring at the waves. “What do you want to do?”

Qui-Gon looked at him with his deep blue eyes and thought for a moment.

“Collect seashells so I can keep them in my room. Different seashells with different colours,” he replied.

“I want to do that too!” said Luke standing up and coming up next to him, “let’s go. Can we go, dad?”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan nodded.

“Okay, but don’t let go of your brother’s hand and stay where we can see you.”

“Yes, okay!” Luke tugged at Qui-Gon –who shot Obi-Wan an uncertain look— and both took off to the shoreline. Their tent was near it, so they didn’t have to go very far, and their voices could be heard clearly.

Shmi sobbed. “I want too! Dad!”

“I’ll take this one,” said Anakin placing her on his broad shoulders. Shmi grinned in delight at being so up high.

Anakin paused at the edge of the tent and took a breath, staring at the sand.

Obi-Wan chuckled and sat in a chair, putting the twins on his lap.

“You can do it, Anakin,” he teased, “I know it’s scary, but you are strong enough.”

Anakin glared at him but slowly stepped into the hot sand, wincing. Shmi tugged at his hair, trying to make him move faster.

Anakin grabbed her legs and ran to the edge of the water. Shmi yelled, her hair flying behind her.

Obi-Wan smiled and looked at the twins who had gone oddly silent, staring at their siblings playing. He stood up and sat on the hard edge of tent, where he had prepared a towel for them to sit near the sand but be shaded from the sun.

As soon as they sat on it, Rex stuck his hand on the sand, opening and closing his fist, feeling the small grains. Cody started piling the sand, making small mounds. Rex started babbling to his brother and Cody readily answered, only the two of them understanding each other.

Anakin was now in the ocean, holding Shmi in his arms and Luke swimming near them. Qui-Gon was walking and occasionally crouching to grab things.

Obi-Wan leaned against a column, listening to the voices and laughter of his children playing, the sound of the waves releasing the tension from his shoulders.

He loved it. He loved being here with his family. 

After what seemed hours and the sun had started to go down and the twins had been laid down for a nap, everyone returned. Qui-Gon approached him, showing him his loot.

“Look mom, I found many,” he said excitedly, sitting next to him. The seashells had different colours and shapes like he wanted.

“They’re very pretty,” Obi-Wan bent to look at them more closely and he rubbed his son’s hair softly, “put them in your bag so you don’t lose them.”

Qui-Gon nodded and Luke entered the tent shivering, completely wet. Obi-Wan stood up and handed him a towel.

“I’m hungry,” mumbled Shmi already wrapped in a towel, dripping water on the floor, “food.”

Anakin came up behind him, trailing a wet hand on Obi-Wan’s face and neck, making him shiver.

“Obi-Wan, are you not going in? you haven’t even taken your shirt off, the sun is not that bright,” he said frowning.

Obi-Wan shook his head and motioned everyone to sit at the small table.

“Maybe later,” he said handing everyone a sandwich, “we have time. We’ll be here for a few days.”

Anakin looked at him, thinking, until Shmi shouted and flailed her arms.

“We need to say happy birthday again! Dad! Happy birthday!”

“We’ve said it this morning,” Luke rolled his eyes and bit into his food, “we don’t need to say it every time we see dad. We get it, he’s old.”

Qui-Gon grinned and said nothing.

“I’m not old,” said Anakin sitting next to Obi-Wan and putting his wet hand inside Obi-Wan’s shirt, fingers trailing on his side on purpose. He paused and looked at Obi-Wan. “I’m not.”

“Of course not,” agreed Obi-Wan leaning against him and looking at the twins who squirmed even in their sleep, “if you are old what am I then?”

“Beautiful. Perfect,” murmured Anakin looking into his eyes and kissing him softly on the lips. Luke pretended to gag in the background but Qui-Gon kept grinning.

“When I am old, I’m gonna be a bunny hunner!” declared Shmi, kicking her legs excitedly.

“A what?” asked Anakin whipping his head around.

“Bunny hunner,” she repeated banging her hand on the table for emphasis, “I’m gonna catch bad guys!”

Obi-Wan started laughing while Anakin frowned.

“A bounty hunter?” asked Luke, squinting his eyes.

“Yes, that,” nodded Shmi and grabbed another sandwich that was on a plate at the centre of the table.

“Where did you heard that? why do you want… Obi-Wan, do something! Don’t just laugh!” Anakin seemed to be panicking with each passing second.

“I’m going to be a Jedi like mom,” said Luke, smiling at him, “and a pilot too.” The dreaded conversation about his true mother had occurred over a year ago and Luke had not stopped loving him, as Anakin had promised. He had been disappointed not to have images of Obi-Wan carrying him and he would occasionally, almost coyly, ask about Padmé but his attitude and love for him had never changed. He had also gained another sister; Leia always communicated with him and visited them at the Palace.

Obi-Wan kept laughing and rubbed Anakin’s thigh under the table, trying to calm him.

“I want…” started Qui-Gon and then stopped, looking down. “I want to be a scientist.”

This wasn’t entirely surprising. Qui-Gon had grown up showing interest in animals and their origins, always pleading at them to get a pet or bring them rocks from their travels.

“That’s dumb,” said Shmi frowning at him, “that’s boring!”

“Shmi,” warned Obi-Wan, seeing how Qui-Gon tried to make himself smaller on his chair, “just because he has a different dream doesn’t mean it’s dumb.”

She put down her food and looked at her brother who kept staring at the table.

“You can come with me, Qui,” she offered. For all her outbursts, she always sought to make amends whenever she lost her temper. “In my ship!”

“Wait, there’s a ship?” Luke nearly choked on his water.

“Yeah! Course! Qui can scienty animals and plants and Luke can fly! I catch the bad guys!”

Anakin sighed and sagged against him. Obi-Wan nuzzled his cheek tenderly.

“What kind of bounty hunter travels with her family,” mumbled Anakin. As if the emperor’s daughter could actually become one.

“What about Rex and Cody?” asked Obi-Wan, following along. “If you are travelling with Qui-Gon and Luke, they should go as well.”

Shmi thought it over, humming loudly. The twins were sound asleep on their seats, heads resting against each other.

“They inmate people! Then I catch them!”

“Intimidate,” corrected Qui-Gon, no longer sad.

“Well, at least she’s giving everyone a job,” said Anakin and straightened. “Wait, what about us?”

Shmi looked at them, as if it hadn’t occurred to her to invite them.

“Dad can fix the ship,” said Luke nodding to himself, “he’s the best at that.”

Anakin saluted. “It would be my honor, Captain Shmi.”

“And me?” asked Obi-Wan quietly, looking at his family gathered around him. He interlocked his left hand with Anakin’s and his mate kissed his rings.

“Mom protects us,” whispered Qui-Gon softly. He gave a shy smile.

“Yes, mom is a Jedi. He can protect us,” agreed Luke readily, beaming.

“Yes, mom, you protect,” Shmi jumped on her seat, happy now that she had a life plan.

Anakin turned to look at him and there was a softness in his gaze that Obi-Wan never got tired of seeing.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan looked around at his smiling children, at his mate, “I’ll always protect you.”

* * *

Obi-Wan walked quietly on the shore, the sand crunching slightly under his bare feet. Occasionally, the water would reach him up to his calves, making him sink in the wet sand. The breeze made the edges of his tunic whip around him and he was glad he had grabbed a robe before leaving their house.

Night had fallen in Scarif and the only light he got came from the moon and the occasional lamps hanging from some palm trees.

He stopped and crossed his arms in front of him, hands rubbing slightly at his midriff, simply staring at the waves, at the dark water in front of him.

Someone cursed behind him, quickly approaching him.

“Never again,” mumbled Anakin, “gets everywhere. Irritating, unnecessary.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and smiled, toes digging in the wet sand below him. This sand was different from the one at Tatooine, so it didn’t bother him.

“Very well, our next holidays can be on a mountain.”

Anakin came up behind him, tugging him against his chest, arms surrounding him by the waist. He nuzzled behind Obi-Wan’s ear, his lips barely grazing him.

“I’ll go whenever you want as long as there’s no sand,” Anakin said, kissing his neck. “And as long as I don’t have to work.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Glad that you now actually use the Council.”

“Only because they allow me to spend more time with you,” mumbled Anakin in his ear. He went silent and Obi-Wan rested against him, making them sway softly.

The waves kept crashing against the shore, endless, unstoppable.

“Thank you,” said Anakin softly in his ear. “Thank you.”

“For the holidays?” Obi-Wan looked at his serious face, “I haven’t even given you your birthday present.”

Anakin bit his lips and blinked fast.

“You are my present, Obi-Wan,” he said in a raspy voice, “you and Luke, Qui-Gon, Shmi and the twins. I don’t need anything else. I don’t want anything else.” He shook his head. “I never thought I would have this, that I deserved this,” he tightened his grip around Obi-Wan’s chest, “when I think of what I did, of Vader and the Dark side… that could’ve never given me this, the Dark side is only power and greed; there’s no room for love or peace. For so long I thought the Dark side could give me what I wanted, that I needed it to exist.” He took a deep breath against Obi-Wan’s mating bite. “And all these years have shown me how wrong I was, that who I was was enough, that I can experience my emotions differently without Falling. That I deserve to be happy.”

Obi-Wan twisted until they were face to face. He trailed a hand on Anakin’s face, wiping his tears.

He had been by Anakin’s side for years, and through those years their relationship had changed. From Master and apprentice, to brothers in arms, to enemies, to mates. Anakin had always struggled with anger and fear but ever since his return to the Light side, Obi-Wan had seen him actively try to fight the influence of the Dark side, had seen how easily he could go down that road.

Obi-Wan had always been supportive and tried to guide him whenever he could, but like Anakin had wanted, his recovery had belonged to Anakin only. His path to walk –not alone but _his_ nonetheless.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, caressing his Alpha’s face, “I am proud of you. I always knew you were strong and a good person, and you have proven it to me again and again,” he kissed Anakin’s lips softly, “these years have taught me many things as well. I now know that not all emotions are inherently bad, I’ve learned how not to be afraid to feel, to love. And discovering all this next to you, next to the Anakin I always knew and cared about…” he trailed off staring into Anakin’s shining eyes, “you are my present too, dear one.”

Anakin tugged him closer until their foreheads touched.

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” he whispered, the sound of the waves the only thing around them, “I love you so much. My beloved.”

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed him, closing his eyes. Anakin purred, gripping him tight against his chest. They kissed under the moonlight, their scents mingling, hearts beating as one.

“Your present,” breathed Obi-Wan after a while, taking a step back and out of Anakin’s arms.

Anakin frowned and looked around at the deserted beach.

“Where is it?”

Obi-Wan smiled, feeling vaguely nervous, anticipation running through him.

“It actually arrived about a week ago, but I thought it was appropriate to wait for a special day,” he said, moving away his robe, “it’s a present for the two of us, actually.”

Anakin smirked. “It’s _that_ kind of present then.”

Obi-Wan huffed and walked closer to him, tugging at one of his hands. Anakin looked at him curiously, hair swaying in the breeze.

Obi-Wan twined their fingers, caressing Anakin’s palm and then he placed it on his lower stomach. Anakin stiffened and looked at him in the eyes.

“Reach with the Force,” Obi-Wan said, what he always said whenever he found out he was pregnant. Immediately he felt Anakin’s Force signature in him; bright, powerful and possessive. The familiar Force signature of his mate.

Anakin’s eyes widened and let go. He grabbed Obi-Wan with both arms and spun him around, laughing. Not even caring about the sand anymore.

“Skywalker eight,” Anakin said through his tears, beaming.

“Indeed,” replied Obi-Wan returning the smile and bending to kiss him.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never thought i would be a writer.  
> i had ideas for original novels but the words never came to me. and then i watched the star wars prequels, fell in love with obi-wan and anakin, and this fic appeared in my brain, in my heart.  
> even though i had never written anything, ever, i sat down and wrote the first draft of this fic (around 115k words) in a month. i was in a frenzy, knowing exactly what sentence and what scene came next. the story poured out of me.
> 
> i left a lot of me in this story, and i consider it to be my best work, the most beloved. it has brought me many joys, and i hope it has made you happy too.
> 
> thank you to everyone that read, left a comment or kudos. to the people that created fanart, or recommended this fic to others.  
> i truly never expected anyone to enjoy this, but i'm very happy that you have accepted this story into your lives!
> 
> may the force be with you ❤


End file.
